


Lost Boy

by aussie_direction (gayalmighty)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Peter Pan Fusion, Fanfiction, Gay, Lost Boy Louis, Lost Boys, M/M, Neverland (Peter Pan), Romance, gaylove, lost boy harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 92,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayalmighty/pseuds/aussie_direction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s a Lost Boy?”      “You’re a Lost Boy.”       “But… I’m not lost?”</p><p>Harry Styles, an orphan from London, finds himself and his two younger sisters adopted by a lovely family, but still something doesn't seem quite right. One night, he's whisked away to Neverland by none other than Peter Pan himself, where he finds a land full of adventure and fun. A place where the stories aren't just stories and anything is possible.</p><p>A group of Lost Boys take him under their belt and the five of them soon become friends, but there's one Lost Boy in particular that catches Harry's eye, one boy who might just be the missing piece Harry's always craved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bare Necessities

**Chapter 1 - Bare Necessities (From "The Jungle Book")**

_The bare necessities of life will come to you_

.

"And then Peter Pan came flying in to fight the dreaded Pirate Captain!" Gemma exclaimed, the little 11 year old jumping up onto the bed, acting it out. "There was sword fighting as the Captain tried to fight off Peter, but the lost boys came on board to help and take the treasure!" She shouted before jumping off the bed and running around the room, pretending to fly as her siblings laughed.

"But Peter Pan was just too good for him," She continued. "Cause he chopped off the Captain's hand and fed it to the crocodile, who swallowed it in one big go. Then Peter and the lost boys took the treasure back to their tree house while the Captain grabbed a near by hook and shoved it in his wrist as his new hand and getting his new name, Captain Hook." She finished with a nod, sitting cross-legged on the bed opposite, grinning at her brother and sister. "Harry, are you listening?" She whined as she realized he was looking down at their sister rather than at her.

"Of course!" Harry replied with a grin, looking up at her. He was a caring older brother and loved the stories Gemma told, even if they were a little far fetched a times. But then again, don't all orphans dream of a place where they can have fun all the time with a group of kids just like them?

"Then why aren't you looking?" She pouted, so Harry made a point of staring at her with huge eyes, making her laugh and push him away.

"I am!" He mocked her whining. "I was just seeing if Darc was awake." He added, squeezing the little girl in his lap to make her giggle.

"I am," The six year old said through a yawn. "M'sleepy though."

"Well that's why I was telling a bed time story!" Gemma replied as if it was obvious.

"Okay, and that's the end?" Harry asked, hugging his other sister as she sat in his lap, snuggled into his chest.

"Yep." Gemma nodded with a giggle.

"But what happens after?" The 17-year-old boy asked.

"Yeah," Darcie piped up, agreeing with her big brother as she fought to keep her eyes open. "What happens after?"

"Um," Gemma said thoughtfully, trying to answer her little sister. "Peter Pan just played games on the island with his lost boy friends."

"Neverland?" The tiny girl, her eyes wide with hope and wonder.

"Yeah, Darc," Gemma nodded. "Neverland. With the mermaids, and the pirates and-"

"Tinkerbell!?" Darcie gasped in wonder as her eyes got even bigger, making Harry laugh.

"Yeah!" Gemma exclaimed. "Tink too!"

"C'mon, I think it's bed time, girls." Harry laughed as his two younger sisters groaned in protest. "Come on."

Gemma let out a dramatic sigh as she climbed into her bed, getting a kiss on the head from Harry before he turned around to the youngest girl.

He picked her up and carried her over to her bed, tucked her in and kissed her head too.

"Good night," He said as he walked to the door.

"Harry?" He heard Darcie whine from her bed, making the older boy sigh.

"Yeah, Darc?" Harry replied, going to sit next to her.

"Harry, I need bun-bun." She said, referring to her bunny-rabbit toy she had since she was born.

"I'll get it," Harry answered, stroking her hair before getting the toy from their shelf and handing it to her and kissing her nose, making her giggle.

He stood up and ruffled her hair before going to leave the room.

"Harry?" Harry stopped and turned around to the sounds of his younger sister calling him.

"Yeah, Gem?" He asked, this time going to sit on the other bed by his other sister.

"Thank you." She whispered, grabbing his waist as she hugged him.

Harry let out a chuckle and stroked her blonde hair. "For what, love?"

"For giving me a family." She answered, her face still pressed against his stomach.

Harry smiled. He knew that them getting adopted had nothing to do with him, even if the girls believed he was some sort of super hero. It was simply a matter of the right family coming along and liking them.

But it was cute, so Harry didn't correct her.

"You're home now," Harry answered.

He pulled back and the little girl smiled up at him. He slowly lowered her back down into bed as she closed her eyes.

"Don't worry, little wink." He whispered, using her nickname before stroking his hand over her face. "Close your eyes, go to sleep."

He smiled fondly at her one last time before turning to leave the room, hopefully without being stopped this time.

"Good night." He said into the darkness, turning on their nightlight before heading to the door.

"G'night." Gemma answered and only snores were heard from Darcie's bed. Harry smiled as he turned the light off and closed the door, leaving his sisters in a warm bed for a change.

Although they weren't his biological sisters, they had all been in the same orphanage since the day Gemma and Darcie arrived together and he loved them like they were. The two sisters had taken a liking to the older boy and they all became as close as siblings almost straight away and now, the same family had adopted them all, so they were siblings anyway.

He shut the door gently and turned around in the hallway before heading downstairs to go and sit with his new parents.

"Oh, Harry."

Harry entered the lounge room to see his new adoptive mother, Anne, smiling up at him from the couch.

They had only been with their new family a few days, and so far they had been absolutely amazing to the three orphans. The couple were kind and caring and loved them like they were their own, but still Harry felt like something was missing from his life.

He was so grateful, but all his life he had only ever known the orphanage and being alone with only the two girls, and they had only joined him a few years ago.

It was strange, but nice, he felt like he could finally relax now that the girls had a good home, even if it didn't feel like a home to him.

"Oh." Harry smiled. "The girls have just gone to sleep."

"Okay," She answered, as Harry sat beside her. "Have you done your homework?"

Harry nodded and turned his attention to the TV. Usually, whenever they were watching TV in the shared playspace at the orphanage, there would be kids running about everywhere and Harry found it strange to be sitting in near silence.

"So how was school today?" Robin asked during an ad break.

"Good," He replied with a smile.

"That's good." Anne answered. "Learn anything new?"

"Yeah, some English and Maths stuff," Harry explained. "Nothing too exciting though."

He didn't really know what he was supposed to say in these kinds of situations. He had never had any adults ask how his day was or what he did. No one except the other children asked about his life. So no matter what he said, he always felt awkward.

The two new parents laughed along awkwardly with the boy, trying desperately to make him feel at home.

"And the girls?" Anne asked.

"Yeah," Harry grinned at the mention of them. "They're great. School's fine and the homework's done."

"Good," Anne nodded. "You really take care of them, don't you?"

"Yeah," Harry smiled to himself. "I always have."

"It's sweet," Anne answered "I-"

She was about to continue, but she was shushed by Robin as the show returned.

So they said it silence as the program played, Harry not paying much attention, but instead focused on his past, remembering the good times he had at the orphanage. He had been there all his life and although he was happy to have a family, the other orphaned kids had all become sort of like his family and he missed that.

"Alright," Harry was snapped out of his daze by Robin standing up. He looked at the blank TV and then the clock to see that the show must have finished.

"We're off to bed. Good night, kido." He ruffled Harry's hair affectionately, before him and Anne left the room and headed upstairs.

Harry sighed and stood up, following them up the stairs. When he stopped at his bedroom door, he noticed Anne had stopped there too.

He reached her arms out for a hug, which Harry gratefully obliged.

"Have a good sleep, we'll wake you up bright and early for school tomorrow." She said.

"Okay," He answered he hugged her back. She really did give the best hugs, aside from his sisters of course.

"Goodnight Harry." She added in a whisper by his ear.

She pulled away with a smile and continued walking to her bedroom where her husband slept soundly already, giving Harry one last wave before disappearing behind the door.

Harry smiled to himself and crossed the hall to where his bedroom was. He quickly changed and climbed into his new bed, this biggest he'd ever had.

It was odd, and it had taken a lot of getting used to, especially since for the past 17 years he had been sleeping in a room shared with all the other boys at the orphanage. He had gotten used to the sounds of others around him all the time, and now it just seemed eerily quiet.

He pulled out his phone, the new one his new family had given him, and opened his instagram account. He had only had it a few days, but he was already addicted, having only ever the bare necessities, he sometimes felt like he was living in luxury just because he has a phone.

After liking a few pictures of some random people from his school, he closed the phone and tucked it under his pillow, still in the habit of keeping his belongings close.

He didn't really care for his school, it was just the local run down comprehensive school and he knew he wasn't going to see any of the students there again anyway.

He wasn't bullied, but everyone knew that he'd lived at the orphanage and for the past 5 years of being there, everyone knew that he was an orphan.

He didn't have many friends either, just a couple people who he could sit and talk to so he wasn't a complete loner, and he didn't go to parties or invite people over, because who would come over after school to an orphanage?

He sighed and pushed the covers off himself before getting up and walking over to his window. He sat on the window seat and put his chin on his hands as he stared out over the night sky.

All his life, he wanted to be normal. To have someone who cared about him. For a while, he thought he would find that in a family, but ever since Gemma had taken up the habit of telling Peter Pan stories, Neverland seemed like a nice alternative.

He stared up at the stars and saw the two brightest, particularly the one on the right. The second star to the right, Gemma always called it. He smiled to himself at the thought.

What more could he want? Neverland was just like his orphanage, but with no adults to control them, and a beautiful island to explore with all his friends who had joined him over the years.

Harry sighed and closed his eyes for a minute, wishing desperately for a better life. Oh, what that would be like.

He could smell the ocean wind and feel the fresh grass between his toes, the fresh water of the rivers and the rough wood of the communal treehouse.

Harry found himself smiling at that, holding onto the thought before opening his eyes and letting the smile slip as he remembered where he was.

 _But it's only a story._ He thought to himself.

He sighed and gave the star one last gaze before getting back into bed and curling up into a ball, thinking of the same place that always seemed to haunt his dreams.

However, just as he closed his eyes to go to sleep, he saw a shadow flicker across the window.

His eyes shot wide open and he panted as he stared at it, but nothing was there. His heart was going a million miles an hour, he was sure he saw something there.

He was scared, like any rational human being would be, but he was terribly excited too.

He blinked a few times before convincing himself that he was, in fact, being stupid, so he lied back down and tried to sleep.

But again, just as he closed his eyes, he  _knew_  he saw something. He sat bolt upright, staring right at the spot, as he got even more anxious.

 _What if the stories are right?_ He thought to himself.  _What if- no, don't be stupid, Peter Pan is only a story..._ He thought to himself.  _But what if... What if..._

There, in the window, there was an outline of a person standing on the windowsill. Harry blinked, but it didn't go away. He stared directly at the silhouette, and realized it was not only real, but it was a boy.

The window opened and the boy moved to climb inside. Harry sat frozen as the mystery teen entered his bedroom with a grin and stood with his hands on his hips, looking Harry in the eye as he flashed him a smile.

"Hiya kid!"


	2. In A World Of My Own

**Chapter 2 - In a World of my Own (From "Alice in Wonderland")**

_When I'm lonely in a world of my own_

.

Louis sighed as he wiped cake from his eyes. He had been in Neverland for... he didn't even know how long, but it never ceased to amaze him how messy they could get.

Lost Boys, and even the girls sometimes, had the awful habit of starting food fights very often, and Louis loved it.

This is why he ran away with Peter Pan and became a Lost Boy, because he absolutely loved being apart of a group of people who all wanted the same thing. Fun.

And there were so many of them now, the tree house had been expanded into almost a tree kingdom. Over the years, more and more boys and girls had joined them, so much so that there were more Lost Kids than pirates now.

And Louis loved all of them, the 50-odd kids were his family.

Louis let out a laugh as he looked over at Liam, sitting opposite him, with cream all over his face.

"Li!" He laughed, "Li, you've got-"

He broke off with another loud chuckle as Liam wiped it off and flung it at Niall who did the same thing before throwing it on to Zayn.

"Oi!" the latter exclaimed, getting a handful of mash potato from his plate and flinging it back.

However, Niall ducked just in time, making it fly past the blonde and hit Zayn's long-time crush, Perrie, in the back of the head.

"Shit!" He cursed, running behind Louis to hide just as Perrie turned around to see him cowering behind his friend.

"Zayn!" She yelled with a grin, shaking her hair out so most of it fell off. She shook her head with a devilish smile.

She reached across her friend to scoop a handful of green peas to throw back just when Louis moved.

"Nup!" He said, ducking and moving away so the little green peas hit Zayn directly in the face.

"Per!" He yelped. The girl just giggled and hid behind her friends as the fight went on.

Louis smiled at the sight of everyone in their element, even the girls were having a ball getting all dirty and brawling.

Usually, Pan would stop them before they could get too out of control and wake up the fairies, who really needed their beauty sleep, but he wasn't on the island that night.

No, when Pan left Neverland to recruit a new kid or something like that, the island got cold and it became winter.

Not quite snowing, but it was foggy and chilly all time, because his emotions controlled the weather.

Louis wasn't sure whether or not that was a good thing though, he was usually happy so the island was lovely and warm, but when he left it was very, very cold.

So as they threw food at each other, Louis sat there shivering as he watched and hoped Pan would be back soon.

"Jesus, Zayn." He laughed, nudging his friend. "Flirt much?"

"Shut up." He blushed and looked away as Louis chuckled at him. "S'not like you couldn't do the same if you wanted to."

"Um," Louis pointed to himself. "Gay, remember?"

Zayn rolled his eyes and gave him a playful shove. "I meant with guys." He clarified. "You're allowed to flirt with guys if you wanted to."

"Yeah," Louis shook his head. "But there aren't any guys here that I'm interested in. I'm all about the fun. I shall have childish fun for as long as I can." He added with a grin.

Zayn grinned back and nodded along. "I know. And so will the rest of us, that's why we're here. But why not have a special someone to add to that?"

"Whatever," Louis waved him off, scooping some mash potato in his hands behind his back where Zayn couldn't see.

"Seriously, why don't you just-" He was cut off by a face full of potato. "LIAM!"

The brown eyes guy let out a howl of laughter as he hit is target directly in the face.

Louis rolled his eyes and laughed as Zayn scampered off to continue in the fight, leaving Louis to watch in amusement.

He would've joined in, but he preferred to watch the others instead.

Before he ran away when he was 15, he'd always felt like something was missing. He came from a big family and never felt loved or like any one appreciated him, though he didn't remember his family at all, he'd been away too long.

So when Peter Pan came to take him away, of course he agreed. He thought that that would be his opportunity to fit in and finally find where he belonged.

Neverland was like a world of his own, but he still felt lonely sometimes.

He was eternally grateful, however, there was still a tiny voice inside of him that told him he was missing something.

Or maybe someone, he didn't know.

But there really wasn't anyone in Neverland he thought he could fall in love with and he wasn't willing to leave it all behind just to attempt to fill the missing piece.

So he stayed and he enjoyed the fun and he desperately tried to ignore the feeling.

Plus, he'd made the best friends in the whole universe and he really did love the island. It was home.

"Louis!" Niall yelled, running towards him. "Lou! Help!"

Louis smiled as Niall grabbed his shoulders and used him as a shield. "What's up, Ni?"

"Zayn's coming!" Niall whispered as he looked around in fear. "He's gonna kill me cause I made him hit Perrie with that potato."

"Then let's get him, yeah?" Louis whispered back, a glint of cheekiness in his eye.

Niall frantically nodded as Louis told him the rest of his plan. Once they were ready, they ducked behind the table, a bowl of custard in Louis' arms and a bowl of cream in Niall's.

They saw Zayn's feet approach slowly, then, when Louis gave the signal, they jumped out behind him.

"GOTCHA!" Louis shouted as Niall dumped the cream over his head and Louis threw the custard over his shoulders, covering his front and back.

Zayn froze, his mouth wide. He felt the cream and custard running down his body and turned slowly to see the two boys trying to stifle their laughs.

"Niall." He said in a calm voice. "Louis."

They took a few steps backwards as Zayn advanced on them.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" He screamed as he launched himself at them.

Niall laughed manically as the two sprinted away together, Zayn chasing after them with the desserts dripping down his back.

They found Liam again and sat down at the table with him, pretending like nothing had happened.

"Y-You," Zayn said, out of breath once he'd caught up. "Y-You guy-ys su-ck!"

Louis and Niall leaned into each toher and snickered as Liam shook his head, putting two and two together when he saw Zayn's state and figuring out what had happened.

Zayn sat down next to Niall, really close so their shoulders were touching, before he started to rub his shoulder against Niall, trying to get some of the mess on him to.

"Ew!" Niall exclaimed, trying to push him away but getting stuff on his hands instead and then trying to wipe them on Louis.

"Yeah," Zayn nodded. "How do you like that? Hm?"

"Ugh!" Niall complained and Louis laughed, despite Niall having covered him in the custard from his hands.

"ALRIGHT!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up to Peter Pan's second in command, Dodge.

He was standing on the end of the long table, looking down at everyone with a smile and covered in food.

"We've had our fun, now get to bed. Training is tomorrow at 8." He said with a grin, potato clinging to his hair. He jumped down as everyone started moving towards the dorms. They didn't mind sharing rooms, they were practically brothers anyway.

The four boys got up, said good night to the girls before heading off.

"Goodnight," Niall chimed from his bed once they were all tucked in.

"Goodnight, Ni." Liam answered. "Night boys."

"Night guys." Louis replied through a yawn.

They looked over to Zayn's bed, but it really wasn't a surprise to see it empty.

He and Perrie often took a while saying goodnight to each other and they'd gotten used to it.

"Night," Louis sighed to himself, rolling over to look out the window at the star that brought him to the island.

He smiled to himself at what it represented before closing his eyes and going to sleep.

 


	3. Second Star To The Right

**Chapter 3 - The Second Star to the Right (From "Peter Pan")**

_The_ _second star to the right, shines with a light so rare. And if its Neverland you need, its light with guide you there._

.

"Hiya, kid!"

Harry sat frozen as he stared at the boy that just climbed through his window. He looked 15, maybe 16, with sandy blonde hair and clothes made out of vines and leaves.

He blinked a few times, making sure he was real and he wasn't imagining things. He rubbed his eyes a few times and blinked again, but still the boy was watching him with a confused expression.

Harry slowly swung his legs off his bed and stood up.

"Uh-" He began, eyes wide.

"Hi!" The boy smiled.

"W-Who are you?" Harry asked nervously. He knew he should have been freaking out because of the random in his bedroom and he was, but he was also curious. Besides, he seemed nice and kinda cute. "W-What's going on? Uh, what-"

"What's your name?" He asked, jumping off the window ledge and onto the carpet, making Harry back up onto the wall.

"W-What's your name?" Harry retorted, trying to act cool when really, he was shitting himself.

"Peter." He said, sticking his hand out for a handshake. "Pan. Peter Pan."

"Excuse me?" Harry said in disbelief, starting to panic. "You're joking, right? Peter Pan?"

"No, this isn't a joke." He said, his smile fading a little. "Harry."

"W-Wait. You know my name?" Harry asked in alarm, really staring to get anxious. "Why did you ask it if you already knew it?"

"I was trying to be polite." He said, still holding his hand out expectantly while Harry pressed himself further into the wall.

"My sister tells stores about you." Harry said nervously. "You're not real."

"Woah," He laughed. "Not real? Well, I hate to break it to ya, but here I am, in the flesh." He finally withdrew his hand and poked himself in the arm. "Pretty real, don't you think?"

Harry gulped and didn't reply, making the boy shake his head.

"So, Harry, how old are you, sixteen?"

"Seventeen." Harry corrected.

"Sounds about right." Peter muttered. "About the right age."

"So, uh, peter." Harry stuttered. "Do you fly into random bedrooms all the time?"

The boy let out a loud laugh, startling Harry.

"Hardly." He answered. "I don't fly anywhere  _randomly_."

"Huh?" Harry questioned confusedly.

"So, you have any siblings?" he asked, completely ignoring the question as he started looking around the room.

"Not biologically, but I have two younger adopted sisters." Harry said, watching the boy carefully. He hadn't made a move to harm him yet, so he was feeling a little more comfortable, but not completely at ease.

Peter ran a hand over his dresser, looking at the single photo frame he had of him and the two girls before walking over to where he had a few of his belonging from the orphanage and kneeling in front of them.

There was an old, rugged looking teddy bear and a jack-in-the-box that had been his only two toys that were actually his as he was growing up.

The stranger touched the jack-in-a-box and pulled a dagger out at it when it sprung open, making Harry gasp at the weapon.

But Pan didn't take any notice, he simply put the dagger back and stood up in front of Harry.

"Um," Harry began. "So, uh, if you're real and the stories aren't made up, then w-where's your fairy?"

At that, Pan frowned. "She's no longer with us. We were attacked a while back and well..." He trailed off and Harry got the gist.

"We?" He asked. "Please don't tell me-"

"The Lost Boys!" He cheered.

"Of course." Harry muttered under his breath. "What else could it have been?"

"You're just as sassy as your mother, aren't you?" Pan commented with a roll of his eyes.

That caught Harry's attention.

"What?" He asked, stepping forward for the first time. "What about my mother?"

Pan, however, ignored him and continued looking around.

"This really is an interesting room." He said. "There's hardly anything in here."

"What did you say about my mother?" Harry repeated.

He never knew his mother, so it was only natural for him to be intrigued. He wanted to know who she was, where she was, what she was doing.

"Oh nothing." Pan answered. "Just that you're very similar."

"You know my mother?" Harry asked, his mouth hanging wide open.

"Yeah, we were good friends when she lived in Neverland with me." He commented, picking up the old teddy. "This is cute."

"Put Ed down and tell me what you know." Harry demanded.

"Calm down, kid." Pan laughed. "All I know is that she was a good friend of mine when she was about your age, until she left the island and returned to England to grow up."

Harry sat there, gobsmacked.

"I told you." Pan continued. "Nothing I do is random."

"You were looking for me?" Harry asked. "Because you knew my mother?"

"On the contrary, actually." Pan said casually, placing the bear back. "You were wishing for me."

"What?"

"I heard your dreams, Harry." He explained.

"This is impossible..." Harry mumbled to himself as he sat down on his bed. "I'm dreaming, that's it. I'm still asleep. Or maybe I'm insane? Either way, this is not happening right now."

"Well," Pan shrugged. "That's what for you to decided. I merely thought I'd come and offer my services, since you were asking."

"I wasn't asking." Harry snapped, still very confused.

"Okay then." The boy shrugged again. "I'll just be off then."

He turned around to face the window, bent his legs and prepared to fly away, when Harry stopped him.

"Wait!" He called out as he stood, before cursing himself for being so loud. He didn't want to wake up the entire house.

"Wait!" He said more quietly, taking another step forward. "I want to know more about... her."

Peter Pan turned around slowly, hands on his hips and a smirk on his lips.

"Then come with me." He whispered, stepping closer to Harry. "Come to Neverland."

"But, my sisters." Harry said sadly. "I can't leave them."

"They have a family now, Harry." Pan reasoned, still whispering in his ear. "You don't have to take care of them anymore."

Harry hesitated, but thought about it. It was true, they had two lovely adoptive parents now that would love them as their own.

"You know," The stranger interrupted his thoughts. "You look like her."

He was still wary of this Peter Pan guy, but he wasn't thinking straight. All he could think about was the possibility of finding out more about his mother.

And that was all he had wanted for 17 years.

"And you'll tell me about her? I can learn about my mother if I come?" Harry asked.

Pan smiled and nodded, walking back over to the window and extending his hand for Harry to take.

Harry hesitated and looked around his bedroom, thinking about his new family, his sisters and everything he would be leaving behind.

He looked at the two toys, the picture frame and then his bare walls, noticing how impersonal they looked, like anyone could have lived there.

Then, he turned back to Pan who waited by the window and nervously took his hand.

"Ready?" He asked.

Harry looked over his room one more time, his eyes lingering on the picture of him and his sisters.

Gemma and Darcie would miss him so much, but they were safe now. He was going to miss them too, but he had to go. He needed to know about his mother.

A hot tear rolled down his cheek as he thought about them, but he soon pushed them from his mind. It was only going to hurt his heart more if he thought about the fact that he was leaving them.

"Ready." He whispered, carefully standing up on the windowsill as he held Peter Pan's hand.

"Let's fly." Pan said, a glint of adventure in his eye as they jumped off and started diving towards the ground.

Harry's eyes widened in horror. What an idiot he was! Why did he think this was real? The kid wasn't real! And now he was going to die because he believed that the hallucination from his sister's stories could actually fly! He literally just jumped out a window like a crazy person.

But all of a sudden, the ground was behind him as he felt a tug on his hand and was lifted into the air.

Harry opened his eyes slowly to see that he was amongst clouds, gliding over London. He could see Big Ben and Buckingham Palace as they soared through the air, Pan laughing as he enjoyed himself.

"You alright?" He asked Harry, turning sideways to look at him.

Harry was still a little pale-faced and scared from their almost accident, but found that he was quite enjoying the wind running through his curls.

He nodded back and smiled a little, letting the feeling take over as they shot towards a star.

 _The second star to the right_. Harry thought to himself as he found that that was indeed where they were headed.

He found himself grinning as he realized that he was actually heading for Neverland, the place he'd only dreamed about visiting since he was a little kid.

 


	4. Hakuna Matata

**Chapter 4 - Hakuna Matata (From "The Lion King")**

_It means no worries, for the rest of your days. It's our problem free philosophy, Hakuna Matata._

.

"So we're going to chat up Perrie, are we?" Louis chirped with a grin as he and Zayn headed across the main area of the camp, towards the girls dorms.

"Shut up." Zayn answered, punching his mate's shoulder playfully. "We're going to hang out with the girls, cause they're our friends?"

"Oh are they?" Louis answered. "I thought they were just gorgeous girls who you stuttered around and crushed on."

"There's only one crush." Zayn said under his breath.

"Oh trust me, I know  _all_ about that." Louis chuckled. Apparently he heard what Zayn said. "Perrie this. Perrie that. Oh Perrie-"

"Shh." Zayn said as they neared the girls' dorms, gripping Louis' arm. "Shut up, loser."

"You're lucky I love you." Louis muttered, shaking his head with a smile at his best mate.

"Whatever, can we go see them now?" Zayn answered, sounding stressed.

"Hey, Hakuna Matata mate." Louis said with a grin.

"What?" Zayn asked, looking at his friend like he had grown two head.

"Hakuna Matata." Louis repeated, like that explained itself. When Zayn still looked confused, Louis elaborated. "It means no worries. Chill bruh. You're freaking out, I can see it on your face."

"Don't say bruh. You sound weird." Zayn said, scrunching up his face.

Louis simply shrugged as they stopped outside the girl's common room, knocking on the door.

"It's Zayn and Louis, open up ladies!" Louis said through the door making Zayn facepalm.

"You're so classy, Louis." Zayn commented sarcastically.

"I know." Louis answered, flipping imaginary hair over his shoulder like a tween girl.

"Hey!" The door swung open to reveal Perrie. "Come in, quick!"

It was technically against the rules for the boys to go to the girls rooms and viceversa, so they had to hurry so they weren't seen.

"How are you?" Zayn asked, hugging her with one arm and kissing her cheek.

"Yeah, good." She giggled.

Louis ignored them as he walked over to his two friends Brooke and Danielle. They were both nice ladies and enjoyed his company, so they had inevitably become good friends.

"How are we all?" He said as he flopped down onto the homemade couch, made from leaves and palm branches.

"Hey Lou." Brooke, the fiery red-head, greeted him. "We were just talking about them, actually." She indicated towards Perrie and Zayn.

"Ooo." Louis answered, clapping his hands together. "Gossip!"

He loved spending time with the girls because they talked to him like he was one of their besties, unlike some of the guys who just shunned him because he was gay.

Not that he cared, he could easily ignore them.

"Yeah," Danielle continued. "We reckon it'll only be a few more weeks until Z finally asks her out."

"I reckon maybe 1." Brooke added, looking over at them as they sat together near on the window seat.

"And!" Danielle chimed. "Some of the girls went down to the beach the other day and we were talking to one of the mermaids who said that she saw Perrie and Z together at the lagoon the other day. On a date."

"Yay!" Louis exclaimed. "Though that dick should have told me he was going to go, this is good news. They're so cute together."

"So cute!" Brooke commented as they laughed together.

They spent most of the night like that, playing stupid games, painting nails with their own polish they made on the island and just generally being together.

It was fun and when it was time to leave, both Zayn and Louis were reluctant.

However, they said their goodbyes and started the walk back.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you went down to the lake with Perrie the other day." Louis said.

"What? How did you know?" Zayn asked, shocked.

"A mermaid told the girls because she saw you two there." Louis laughed. "You should have told me, man."

"No," Zayn whined. "You would have made fun of me."

"Not entirely true." Louis laughed back with him as they got back to the boys dorm.

Their room was one big, shared one with bunk beds lining all the walls and as Zayn and Louis entered stealthily, they noticed everyone else was already in bed.

They snuck to the end of the room where all their friends had beds together, said their goodnights and went to bed.

Louis snuggled under the covers and realized that it was warmer than it had been on the other nights, meaning one thing.

If it was becoming summer again, it was only because Pan was coming back.

And as Louis looked out the window, he saw the star that guides Pan back to their island, hoping Pan would bring someone back with him who Louis could be friends with.

He'd been feeling like something was missing his whole life. Even when he came to Neverland and he thought he was happy, there was still a hole needing to be filled.

But he didn't know what with.

He sighed and rolled over, closing his eyes to go to sleep, not knowing what tomorrow would bring.

But that was half the fun of it.


	5. The Age Of Not Believing

**Chapter 5 - The Age Of Not Believing (From "Bedknobs and Broomsticks")**

_When you set aside your childhood heroes, and your dreams are lost up on a shelf, you're at the age of not believing, and worst of all you doubt yourself._

.

"So do you reckon he'll bring someone back?" Niall asked as everyone gathered in the dining area for Pan's return.

The star that allowed people onto the island had glowed and flickered, signaling that Peter Pan had passed through and was going to arrive back on the island.

So the bell had been sounded and everyone gathered, ready to hear what he had to say.

"Maybe," Liam commented, sliding in next to Zayn at their usual table, next to the girls'. "I overheard some of the other guys talking and I think they said that he left to find someone, so he could."

"Really?" Louis said, arms crossed. "Because I heard from the girls that he left to go and see his family."

"Family?" Niall asked.

"Yeah, he goes to their window and just checks on them every once in a while, makes sure they're okay." Louis shrugged.

"Maybe." Liam offered. "But I still think he'll bring back someone new. Maybe a new guy."

"Yeah!" Niall exclaimed. "That'd be awesome! New friends are always welcome."

"Nup," Louis shook his head. "He wont, we're at capacity."

"There's heaps of free beds." Zayn offered as Dodge climbed up onto the stage area where Pan would fly in.

"But-"

"Stop making excuses," Liam laughed. "Anyone'd think that you didn't want someone new around here."

"I don't," he mumbled, but luckily no one heard. They had all turned their attention to the sky where they could see Pan getting closer.

The room hushed as the life of Neverland finally returned, swooping down from the sky and landing on the wooden stage.

To Louis, it already felt warmer on the island.

But it wasn't their leader that left everyone speechless, it was the boy in his arms who looked pale as a ghost and shaky.

"Hello!" Pan announced as he put down the curly-haired kid and grinned. "I'm back!"

The 16 year old jumped off the staged, leaving Harry standing there, looking around like a lost puppy.

He was completely transfixed, his jaw hanging open as he looked around. Harry couldn't believe it was real, that he was standing in Neverland with Lost Boys and even Lost Girls!

He'd already passed the age of not believing a long time ago, so having it all come back and actually be real was crazy!

He couldn't wrap his head around it, so as he stood alone, he couldn't help but look around in awe at the treehouse and its inhabitants as Peter ran up and down the aisles of tables before jumping back onto the stage and putting his hands on his hips.

All the while, the lost boys and girls were cheering and yelling as Harry watched.

"I brought back a friend." He shouted pointing to Harry. "This is Harry and he is now officially a Lost Boy!"

Harry just stood there, stunned in front of the large group of kids he'd never seen before, shaking like a leaf as they cheered for him.

Apparently Pan wasn't going to tell them that he was only going to be there for a short amount of time, until he learnt about his mother.

"Anyway," Peter continued. "I have an announcement to make. Tomorrow, there will be a treasure hunt!"

When he said that, all the Lost Boys and Girls cheered. Treasure hunts on the islands were one of the most favourite games among the kids.

"This time, the winning team will be exempt from dishes for a week!" There was a cheer at that. "And the losing team, will have to spend a night at skull rock." And when he said that, he was greeted with a chorus of "ooo"s.

"So get a good night's sleep." He clapped his hands together. "And I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning."

He jumped off the stage and went to his table where his friends were as Dodge took to the centre of the wooden platform.

"Dinner will be ready in 10." He announced. "You know the drill."

When he finished talking, the kids erupted in chatter while Harry stayed standing there awkwardly.

"Harry!" Peter called him, making his head snap up to look at the child King. "Here, I'll sit you with some of my boys."

Harry nodded and looked around, wide-eyed, as Pan lead him over to a table of four boys.

"So these guys are all boys I've found from Britain too!" Pan said excitedly as they made their way over to them. "I thought you'd feel more homey around them. Plus, they're probably some of the nicest guys here, they're great."

Before Harry could respond, they'd stopped in front of the table where there were four boys sitting together.

"Hey boys!" he announced. "This is Harry, I just brought him here from London."

They all looked at Harry with a warm smile, except one. The one in the corner just looked like he was forcing it a little, making Harry slightly uncomfortable.

"Harry, these are some of the Lost Boys. Liam, Zayn, Niall and Louis." He told Harry with a smile. "Hang with them, they'll show you the ropes around here."

Harry gave him a grateful smile and then turned to the guys who were all looking up at him.

He went to turn back to Pan, but he was already gone, leaving Harry alone, standing next to the table as he played with his fingers.

"Um, H-Hi." Harry stuttered in a small voice, so they barely even heard him.

"Hey Harry!" The blonde one chirped. "I'm Niall. Here, sit."

He scootched over so Harry could sit beside him.

"O-Oh," Harry commented. "You're Irish?"

"Yeah." Niall nodded. "This is Zayn, Liam and Louis." He gestured to them as he introduced each of them.

"H-Hi." Harry stuttered, nervously waving a little as he tried to smile.

He was trying to be confident, wanting to come across as a normal human being, but he could feel himself failing at it. He was just too awkward.

All he wanted was to fit in and make friends, even if he wasn't going to be there long.

Because if he was alone, the whole experience was going to be terrible.

He already missed his sisters, but knowing he was going to find out about his birth mother made it all worth it.


	6. Strangers Like Me

**Chapter 6 - Strangers Like Me (From "Tarzan")**

_Whatever you do, I'll do it too. Show me everything and tell me how._

.

"H-Hi." Harry stuttered as he awkwardly tried to climb into the bench seat next to the blonde boy.

He had only just arrived in Neverland and met these boys, so he didnt know what to do.

"So..." The one that Harry thought was Louis, drawled out, earning a nudge from the dark haired boy, he thought maybe his name was Zayn.

They all chuckled, and Harry didn't know why, making him feel even more ostracized from the group.

"So Harry," Liam asked. "You're from Britain?"

"Y-Yes." Harry practically whispered. "A-Are, um, you?"

"Yeah," Zayn answered. "Though we only know that because Pan keeps reminding us, otherwise we can't remember anything about where we're from."

They all started laughing again and Harry still had no idea why, so he looked down at the table and tried to hold back the tears.

He really felt like he wanted to go home. He didn't belong there and he already felt so out of place, it was hard.

"So, did you run away from a shtty home or something?" Zayn joked.

"N-No," Harry shook his head. "My adoptive parents are lovely."

"Adoptive?" Niall asked him quietly while the other three messed around, coming up with theories on why Harry was in Neverland.

"Yeah," Harry answered. "I had been in the orphanage since before I can remember, only recently me and my two sisters got adopted."

"Oh! You have sisters!" Niall cooed.

"Yeah," Harry chuckled. "They're not my biological sisters, but they may as well be. We've stuck together all our lives."

"That's adorable." Niall patted Harry's head, scruffing up his hair playfully.

The two then tuned back into the other's conversation to see them laughing and hi-fiving in hysterics.

"Or maybe it was a girlfriend he was wanting to get away from!" Louis offered, making them all laugh and turn to Harry for an answer. He felt a little under pressure from all their stares.

"N-No," Harry shook his head. "No g-girlfriends here."

"Oh, boyfriend?" Liam asked. "Cause that's fine, Louis over here likes boys too."

Harry looked over to Louis who just smiled and nodded, giving him a wink just to make him feel uncomfortable. Apparently it was funny to watch Harry squirm.

Harry laughed nervously along with the others.

"No, n-no boyfriend yet." He said.

"So what did you run away from?" Niall asked him.

"I didn't run from anything." Harry clarified. "I'm here to find out about my birth mother, Peter Pan knew her and I never did."

"Oh." All of a sudden, the conversation got really serious. They all stopped smiling, not knowing what to say about a poor guy who never got to know him mother.

"Well," Zayn piped up. "If it makes you feel any better, none of us know our families either."

"How long have you been here?" Harry asked, incredulous.

"Uh," Louis pretended to count of his fingers. "No idea!" He shouted and they all started laughing again.

To Harry, Louis seemed a little rude. He seemed to be loud and obnoxious and making jokes that weren't all that funny to him, it just made him feel left out.

He wasn't sure if Louis was doing it on purpose, but it made him feel sad nonetheless.

"So, do you have any questions for us?" Liam asked. "We're here to make you feel more at home."

"Um," Harry thought. "Are the, uh, stories all real?"

Louis let out yet another obnoxious laugh and threw his head back, making Harry feel stupid. He really didn't appreciate it.

"Like?" Niall asked.

"Well, um," His eyes flicked towards Louis, just to see if the lad was still judging him. "Like, the mermaids and fairies."

"There are both!" Niall exclaimed excitedly. "The mermaids live down at the lagoon and the fairies live in the Oak tree a few miles south of here. They're really nice."

"Oh." Harry answered with a smile. He had a few more questions about the myths of Neverland, but he was too scared of Louis' judgment to ask.

"ALRIGHT BOYS!"

All the boys looked up to see Peter standing on the stage, hands on his hips as he stood there looking heroic.

A few of the girls coughed loudly, so he acknowledged them too.

"And girls." He laughed a little. "You can do whatever, for about an hour, then it's lights out."

"I thought you could do whatever you wanted all the time in Neverland." Harry commented, leaning into Niall.

"We can, really." Niall answered, whispering. "But we elected to have this kind of system here. Peter keeps control so that we all get enough sleep and we're healthy and stuff."

"Oh, makes sense." Harry nodded, listening to Pan again.

He liked that there was some kind of order on the island. It made him feel more comfortable and relaxed.

"So, off you go!" Pan called out and as soon as the words left his mouth, everyone got up rowdily and moved out of the room, yelling as they went.

Harry didn't know what to do, but the guys he was sitting with stood up and started to walk away, so he did the same and followed.

"Harry! Niall! Come here!"

Harry turned around to see Pan coming towards him and then felt Niall come back to stand next to him.

"Niall, find Harry a spare bed. Make him feel comfortable." He told them with a smile.

"Sure thing." Niall saluted him with a grin before wrapping an arm around a confused Harry's shoulder and pulling him towards the boys dorm.

"So, there are a couple spare beds." Niall informed him as they walked. "There's one right in the middle of the room, one at one end, and there's another at the other end where the four of us sleep."

Harry nodded as he and Niall walked across a bridge in the treehouse to get to the dorms.

Once they were there, Niall opened a door to the bedroom, revealing about 10 bunks in one room.

It was empty as everyone else was probably in the common room, all just hanging out.

"There are other rooms, too." Niall offered. "So we can check out those if you want, but this is our room."

Harry walked inside and followed Niall who lead them to his bed.

"This is my bed, this is Zayn's, Liam's and Louis'" He pointed them all out. And then pointed to the spare bed.

It was the top bunk above Niall's and right next to Louis' who had the top bunk above Liam.

"You can have this one, if you like, and hang out with us!" Niall suggested with a smile.

"Okay." Harry smiled back before being pulled into a hug by the blonde. "Thank you."

"Its okay, I know how hard it can be being the new kid." Niall confessed as they held each other. "I was the newest, before you, so I get it."

Harry didn't answer as they pulled back, he simply smiled gratefully.

"I'm going to find the others." Niall announced. "Wanna come?"

"Nah," Harry shook his head. "I think I'll just go to bed, I'm kinda tired."

"Sure," Niall nodded, patting his shoulder before heading for the door. "Good night, Harry."

"Good night, Niall." Harry answered as he climbed up to his bed and heard the door shut as Niall left the room.

He sighed as he got under the covers and looked out the window to the stars that guided him to Neverland, grateful for whatever it was that brought Pan to his window that night.

When he closed his eyes, he hoped tomorrow would bring more answers so he could learn about his mother and leave the island.

He was grateful for the new friends and new experiences, but more than anything, he just wanted to go home to Gemma and Darcie. He missed his sisters so much.

Harry let out a sigh and rolled over in, finally letting sleep take over.

It had been a long day.

 


	7. God Help The Outcasts

**Chapter 7 - God Help The Outcasts (From "The Hunchback Of Notre Dame")**

_God help my people, we look to you still, God help the outcasts, or nobody will._

.

Late that night, Louis and the rest of the bunch all climbed into bed, exhausted from having such fun on the island all day.

So it was no surprise that they slept well and when it came to getting up the next morning, they were all sluggish.

Louis yawned and stretched his arms above his head, looking around the room as his eyelids flickered open.

"Mornin' lads." He heard Liam chime, his voice low from sleep.

The rest of them all mumbled 'good morning's back as they slowly woke up.

Niall let out a long yawn. "How'd we all sleep?"

Again, they all mumbled 'good's in response.

"Harry?" Niall asked him specifically, wanting to make sure that the new kid was okay.

"Huh?" Louis questioned.

"Harry?" Niall asked again, climbing out of bed so he could look at the bed that lay empty next to Louis.

It was perfectly made, so Louis hadn't even suspected that Harry had slept there that night.

The blonde peered up at the top bunk next to Louis with a frown.

"Where is he?" he asked.

"That new kid is sleeping here?" Louis asked. "With us? In our corner?"

"Yeah," Niall answered, sitting back down on his bunk, still frowning. "I wonder where he went? I hope he's not scared of us or anything."

Louis let out a little laugh at that and swung his legs around so he was sitting up on the bunk, legs swinging in Liam's face.

"Ow, fuck." Liam swore when Louis' heel hit the side of his head. "Goddamn it Louis."

Louis snickered playfully before answering Niall.

"He probably is scared of us." He joked. "He's scared of everything."

"He's just new." Liam reasoned, still rubbing his head as he stood up. "He has every right to be frightened of this place. I'm sure we all were when we first arrived."

Louis ignored them and continued.

"So is this like, his permanent bed?" He jumped off his bunk and started inspecting Harry's.

"Yes, Lou." Niall scolded him. "I offered for him to sleep with us because he's our friend and he needs to be around people who are willing to be his friends."

"Maybe he has other friends." Louis suggested.

"Like who?" Liam scoffed. "He's been here 12 hours."

"I don't know." Louis shrugged. Niall laughed at him before shaking his head.

"Why are you being so moody, Lou?" He asked. "Anyone'd think you hated the poor new kid."

"I don't hate him." Louis retorted. "And I'm not being moody."

"Yes you are." Niall commented.

"And you clearly want Harry to sleep else where." Liam chimed.  
"I am not!" Louis stamped his foot. "And I don't care where he sleeps. He can sleep here if he wants."

"Jesus, calm down." Niall started laughing, along with Liam, at their friends crazy behavior.

"I don't need to calm down." Louis answered, sitting down on the bed below his. "I'm perfectly calm."

"Okay." The other two scoffed and laughed with each other.

"I am." Louis said defiantly.

"Of course you are." Liam patted his shoulder.

"I am! Zayn believes me!" Louis pouted.

"Zayn's asleep." Niall pointed to his bed, trying to hold back a smile as Louis realized that Zayn had been sleeping the whole time.

"Goddamnit!" Louis cursed, standing up and shaking the boy awake. "Get up and be on my side."

"There are no sides!" Liam laughed with Niall at the extremes Louis was taking their conversation to.  
"What?" Zayn mumbled, his face full of pillow as he slowly woke up and looked around. "What are you all doing?" He groaned.

"Get up, loser." Liam laughed, throwing a pillow across the gap at him. "Its breakfast."

Zayn groaned again as Louis pulled the blankets off of him.

"Get up." Louis snapped.

"What's got his knickers in a knot?" Zayn asked as he rubbed his face and saw the other two laughing their asses off on Niall's bed.

"He's pissed off that Harry's new bed is the one above mine." He tapped the bed above him as he spoke.

"I'm not!" Louis protested. "I just thought it was weird."

"Why's it weird?" Zayn asked, stretching as he went to the trunk to find some clothes. "He needs somewhere to sleep, doesn't he?"

"That's what I said!" Niall chimed. "We're his friends, he's allowed to sleep here."

Louis just huffed and went over to his trunk, pulling out a pair of green 3/4 tights and a long brown top with a brown belt to put on.

Fashion wasn't a thing, on Neverland. Pan asked the mermaids and fairies to make clothes for the Lost Boys and Girls in return for protection.

None of the kids knew any better, so they simply wore what they were given or could make themselves. More often than not, the girls would make their outfits look a little more trendy and would brush and style their hair, but the boys couldn't care less.

"I'm hungry." Niall announced when all four of them had gotten dressed.

"Yeah, yeah," Liam joked. "We all are. C'mon, lets go."

So the four of them went down to the dining hall and sat down at their table, sun shining down through the open roof.

"At least it's a nice day." Louis commented, leaning back and putting his hands behind his head.

"True." Niall commented. "I'm going up there." He announced as he stood up and took his plate up to the buffet table where breakfast was served.

When Niall had come back, the rest of them went to get some food before returning and all eating together.

"I'm beginning to worry about him." Niall said worriedly after they were finished with their food.

"Who?" Louis asked, getting looking from the rest of them.

"Harry." Niall answered. "He should be here."

He looked around the tables, trying to spot him, but he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"He'll be fine." Louis blew it off, closing his eyes and leaning back so the sun hit his face, but Niall wasn't so sure.

"Ni, don't worry." Liam reassured him, patting his shoulder. "I'm sure he's okay. Maybe he just needs time to adjust."

"Yeah." Niall breathed, relaxing slightly.

Louis and Zayn relaxed and enjoyed the warm light on their faces while Liam and Niall chatted about what the treasure hunt could entail.

"GOOOOOOOOD MORNING!"

Every person's head in the dining hall turned towards the front of the room as Pan came flying into the room with a grin and a laugh.

It was then that Louis opened his eyes and noticed someone entering the back of the room.

He looked to his side to see Harry, dressed like a lost boy in brown and blue clothes the mermaids probably made. He had just walked into the room and sat down at a table by himself in the back.

Louis then looked back to Pan who was about to make his announcement.

"As I said yesterday," He began. "There is to be a treasure hunt today!"

Everyone cheered, excited for the game and Louis took that opportunity to steal a glance at Harry again.

He didn't seem all that excited. If anything, he looked scared and unsure.

Louis frowned a little, but turned back to Pan.

He didn't particularly care about the new kid's feelings, everyone was like that when they first arrived. He would be just another lost boy in no time, Louis was sure.

"I have hidden the treasure on the island somewhere, no place is out of bounds, but it isn't too far away. Your deadline is dinner tonight. If no one finds it by then, well too bad. The winner will not have to do dishes for a week. The last one back before dinner will have to spend the night on Skull Rock."

The entire room let out a collective "ooooh" at that. No one wanted to end up on Skull Rock.

"You can take whatever you want to help you. There are no rules, except that you have until dinner. The horn will sound once the winners have returned."  
Everyone started to look around excitedly and chat amongst each other, figuring out their teams and strategies.

 

"Your time starts now!"


	8. Zero To Hero

**Chapter 8 - Zero To Hero (From "Hercules")**

_He was a no one, a zero, zero. Now he's a hotshot, He's a hero._

.

"Your time starts now- OH WAIT." Pan shouted out over the gathering of people as they burst out in chatter.

They all fell silence when they realized he had forgotten to say something.

"I shall give you a clue." He grinned. "The thing guarding the treasure has 4 eyes, but can't see."

Benches were pushed back as everyone jumped up in a hurry, everyone chatting about where the prize could possibly be and no one wanting to be the last back.

"Alright!" Liam said to the four British boys. "Niall, find the compass."

"Yep." Niall nodded. "Zayn, grab some food, put it in a rucksack." Niall continued.  
Zayn nodded.

"I'll find the map." Louis chimed in. "Let's go team!"

"Meet back here in 5." Zayn added.

They all put their hands in and did their handshake before splitting off to grab the things they would need.

From a distance, Harry sat alone at the table in the back, watching the four friends plan out their strategy.

There were people moving around him everywhere, chatting away excitedly as they shared ideas on where to look for the treasure.

The new kid had no idea what was going on, or what to do, so he sat there in a daze until the area was empty.

Harry slowly stood up and looked around before wandering outside. He really hoped that Skull Rock wasn't too bad, because he knew that would be where he would be spending the night.

.

"OKAY!" Louis shouted, running across the only rope bridge leading away from camp. "I GOT IT!"

He was waving a map around as he ran, stopping to catch his breath when he finally caught up to them.

"Good job." Niall patted his head, making Louis stick his tongue out at him and Liam push the two children apart.

"Have we got everything?" Zayn asked as Louis put the map inside the rucksack, along with all their other things.

"Think so." Liam nodded alone with everyone else. "Let's go."

And with that, Zayn swung the rucksack over his shoulder and the group headed off into the jungle.

"So where do we think it is?" Liam asked, pushing a branch back.

"He said not too far." Niall commented. "So I don't think it'll be past the Oak Tree."

Louis nodded, thinking of the fairy home that Niall had mentioned. "Didn't he hide it there last time though?" He asked.

"Yeah," Zayn agreed as they trekked down a small, dirt hill. "I think that's what Perrie said."

And they all decided to agree on that, considering the girls won last time.

"Maybe its by the beach?" Niall asked, pushing some leaves out of his face.

"Four eyes and can't see." Liam muttered. "Four eyes and can't see."

"Maybe its one of those turtles I've seen by the river?" Louis commented. "They had four eyes..."  
"Hmmm, yeah," Liam thought. "Maybe."

"Maybe it's-" Niall cut himself off as something in the jungle caught his eye. "Harry?"

"The treasure is most certainly not Harry." Louis scoffed, trying not to laugh at the ridiculous motion.

"No!" Niall exclaimed. "It's Harry, look!"

He pointed through some trees to where a curly-headed lad was sitting on a tree trunk, alone.

"Harry!" Zayn called out as the four of them made their way over to him.

His head shot up and he wiped his eyes a little as they approached.

"H-Hey," He stuttered, standing up awkwardly.

"Hey!" Niall pulled him into a hug as he grinned. "Where have you been? I was worried." He added a little laugh onto the end.

"Oh," Harry's eyes widened. "I went for a walk this morning. And then Peter was telling me stuff about the island, I guess. And then this whole thing started and I had no idea where to go." He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"You're coming with us." Liam announced. "The more the merrier!"

"Oh-" Harry started but Niall cut him off with a 'whoop' in celebration.

"Then its settled." He cheered. "Let's go!"

"O-Okay." Harry looked at Louis who was rummaging around in Zayn's rucksack, obviously ignoring him.

Niall put an arm around his shoulder as Louis pulled out the map and started walking off into the jungle.

"Wouldn't want you to have to spend a night alone on Skull Rock, would we?" Louis finally piped up, flashing a plastic smile towards Harry as he started walking backwards before turning back around.

"C'mon." Zayn motioned them to follow Louis. "We should go."

They nodded and Harry felt a bit weird, but thankful he had someone looking out for him.

.

After a while of endless walking and Niall chatting away to Harry, Liam decided enough was enough.  
"Harry," He asked. "Can you read a map?"

"Y-Yeah." He croaked, looking at Louis hesitantly.

"Lou, give it to Harry for a sec." Liam asked him, but he pretended not to hear. "LOU!"

"He can have it when he grows a pair and asks himself." Louis joked, laughing.

Zayn pinched the bridge of his nose and Liam shook his head. But no one said anything else, so Harry took it as a sign that he was supposed to ask.

"Can I see the map?" Harry asked in a small voice. Louis rolled his eyes but held on to it, so Liam took it from him with a glare and handed it to Harry.

"Thanks." He whispered, looking at it as he face grew red.

Harry still wasn't sure what he felt towards Louis. He was being a little rude, but Harry liked to see the best in people. When Louis smiled, Harry felt warm inside and when he looked at him, Harry got butterflies in his stomach.

He knew that Louis was a little wary on him because he was new, but he hoped that he would warm up to him soon. Because Harry really wanted them to be friends.

He sighed as his eyes travelled the worn page, trying to find something that could be used as a clue.

"Four eyes, but can't see." He mumbled as he looked over the rivers, beaches and lagoons.

Then, a large word across the middle of the picture of the island caught his eye.

"Liam?" Harry asked. "What's 'The Infinities?'" He asked, referring to the word on the page.

"Oh," Liam waved him off. "See all these rivers?" He asked, waiting for Harry to nod as he pointed them out. "They all flow to a bunch of caves that are right underneath camp."

"There's like, an underground river?" Harry asked in awe. "Woah."

"Yeah," Liam continued. "They all flow into some pools down there. It's pretty easy to get to, and its really nice on a hot day."

Harry nodded and kept looking at the map as an idea formed in his head and Liam went back to talking with Zayn.

"Four eyes, can't see." Harry mumbled to himself. "Four eyes... Four 'I's?"

Harry looked closely at the word 'Infinities' prinited in cursive writing next to a picture of caves underneath the treehouse-campsite.

"Uh," Harry spoke up, trying to catch anyone's attention. "Niall?" He asked as he stopped walking.

"Yeah?" The blonde asked, turning around and walking back to where Harry had stopped.

The others looked confused, but came back anyway so they were in a circle, heads in as Harry held the map out.

"Um, I think I know where the treasure is." He said, unsure.

"That's great, Harry!" Niall clapped him on the back. "Where?"

"Um, well." Harry began. "Pan said it would be close to camp, right?" They all nodded. "And that the thing guarding it had four eyes but couldn't see." They all nodded again. "What if he meant eyes, as in the letter 'I'?"

"That doesn't make any sense-" Louis began but Zayn smacked the back of his head to shut him up.

"Keep going." Zayn told Harry.

"See here." Harry pointed to the word 'infinities'. "Infinities has four 'I''s in it." They all looked at him blankly. "And a word can't see." They looked like they were starting to understand. "What if Pan hid the treasure right underneath camp, in the caves, the Infinities?"

"Oh my God..." Liam breathed. "That's brilliant!"

"That little shit." Louis shook his head as he smiled. "Pan's too smart for his own good, I tell you."

"I reckon you're right, Harry." Zayn grinned as they all turned back towards camp to look in the caves. "Good work."

Harry smiled, proud that he was finally useful rather than just a liability. He stood there for a second, composing himself while the other's started off.

 

"C'mon Harry!" Niall called out, making him snap out of his daze and jog to catch up with the others.


	9. Go The Distance

**Chapter 9 - Go The Distance (From "Hercules")**

_I know every mile, will be worth my while, I would go most anywhere, to find where I belong._

.

"We need a team name." Niall thought out loud as they walked.

"Why?" Louis scoffed, but everyone ignored him.

"How about... uhhh..." Zayn wondered, but nothing came to him.

"Something cool..." Liam added.

"Hmm..." Niall thought. "What about, Team Irish?"

"No." Liam stated. "You're the only one who's Irish."

"You're also the only one who cares." Louis muttered, earning a slap from Zayn.

"If you're so funny, why don't you pick one?" Zayn told him.

"Because I don't care." Louis answered, leaving them all in an awkward silence.

"S-So um," Harry asked as they trudged through the jungle. "I was kinda, uh, lost back there. How far are we from the treehouse?"

"Not far!" Liam called over his shoulder, leading the pack.

Niall looked sideways to give Harry a reassuring grin, the two walking behind Zayn and Louis who were directly behind Liam.

"You doing okay?" Niall asked him.

"Yeah." Harry nodded and tried to sound convincing. But he wasn't really.

He missed home and his sisters. He even missed his new step-parents who he didn't even really know. 

All he wanted was to know about his mother, and then he would be on his way back to London.

He would probably miss Niall a little, because he was so nice and inviting, but otherwise, he really wanted to leave Neverland.

He looked down at the ground at his bare feet, getting dirty from the jungle floor, and thought he saw something.

So he stopped, frowned and bent down to look at the dirt as the others kept walking. He picked up a leaf that had been stomped on, and to his surprise there was a rope lying underneath it.

But before he could react, the rope moved and tightened around his ankle, knocking him off his feet and lifting him into the air.

He let out a yelp as he was hung upside down by a tree, his hair hanging wildly in his face.

"Help!" he shouted, catching the other's attention.

He watched as they turned around with confused expressions, which soon turned to shocked and worried ones from all of them except Louis. He looked amused.

"Harry!" Niall exclaimed, running over to him. "Oh my god, what happened?"

"You look a little... uh... stuck mate." Louis observed with a laugh as he crossed his arms and looked quite smug.

"Shut up, Louis." Zayn chastised him. "Here I have a knife, I'll cut you down."

"So I land on my head!?" Harry exclaimed. "Um!?"

"We'll catch you." Liam reassured him. "Don't worry."

"FREEZE!"

All five of them snapped their heads towards the unknown voice up in the tree.

Then, six guys all dropped down from the tree, bows and arrows in their hand except one, who was obviously their leader.

They were boys from camp, but no one that they had ever spoken to before, so they didn't really know who they were.

The arrows weren't actual arrows, they were the soft, practice ones that all the lost boys used in training, so they couldn't actually get hurt.

In the treasure hunt game, there was an unspoken rule about weapons. Obviously they weren't allowed to actually hurt each other, so there was a universal agreement, that if you were hit with a fake-weapon that they used in training, then they were declared 'dead' and had to go to the dining hall until the game was over.

But the whole situation was so crazy, everyone was scared.

"Step away from the kid." He commanded as his minions grabbed Louis, Liam, Zayn and Niall and the other one stood close to the leader and kept an arrow aimed at Harry.

"NO!" Louis struggled against his captor. "Do not touch him! Do NOT touch him!"

"What are you doing?!" Liam exclaimed. "What the hell is going on?!"

"Let us go!" Niall shouted.

"What do you want?" Zayn growled, struggling but getting nowhere.

"We know he knows where the treasure is," He gestured towards Harry as he walked around him.

Harry was nearly crying as he hung upside down, his eyes darting everywhere while he shook in fear.

"P-Please." He stuttered, trying to hold back his tears. "W-What do you w-want with me?"

"Oh you scared little boy." The stranger patronized, cupping his face. "You need to come with us, and show us where the treasure is."

"I-I," Harry looked to the others in fear, hoping they would do something.

"For fucks sakes!" Louis muttered under his breath, preparing for what he was about to do.

He stamped on his captor's foot, making him bend down so Louis could elbow his face and struggle free.

Then, he snatched the bow and arrow he was holding and aimed it right at the leader's face.

"Don't fucking shoot me." Louis growled. "Or I'll kill your head bitch."

"Yeah Louis!" Niall cheered in the background as everyone froze.

"Ha!" The leader laughed. "You'll be dead in seconds, my guys will get you first."

"Not a chance." Louis said, dead serious.

And the leader actually looked unsure as he looked at Harry and then at his minions.

All of a sudden, Niall, Liam and Zayn all sprung into action, smacking their captors so they could take their weapons too, just as Louis had done.

So now, they all had the weapons while the others were helpless.

"Let Harry go." Louis snapped. "Now!"

The leader let out a frustrated breath before pulling a knife from his belt and walking over to Harry, cutting him free.

Harry yelped as he fell, but Louis managed to catch him, bridal style as he dropped his weapon, and put him down safely.

"Screw you!" Louis yelled, picking up the bow and arrow and shooting the guy in the forehead.

He grinned before looking at Harry, who stood there with a smile as he realized Louis had just saved him.

Liam, Zayn and Niall all shot the others too, making them all dead and out of the game, having to go to the dining hall.

"Woohoo!" Liam cheered as the 'dead' guys all left the clearing, leaving the other five alone.

"Yeah, Louis!" Zayn laughed, clapping him on the back with a grin. "Where did that even come from?"

Louis became a little shy all of a sudden, blushing as he and Harry stood there, staring at each other in admiration.

"Harry's ours." He shrugged. "No one can take him away from us. He's one of us now."

Zayn shook his head at Louis' comment, knowing what was to come. Louis could be very territorial when it came to people he cared about and he secretly hoped that Louis cared about Harry.

"Yeah he is!" Niall cheered, hi-fiving Harry who blushed and looked at the ground before looking back up into Louis' bright blue eyes.

"Hey, what's your last name?" Liam asked.

"Styles." Harry answered.

"Hmm... how about... Team Style?"

"Team Style?" Louis asked his eyes never leaving Harry's. "Sounds great."

"I like it!" Zayn commented, nodding as he looked between the two.

"C'mon, lets get the treasure." Niall suggested, turning out of the clearing with Liam and Zayn in tow, chatting about their newly acquired weapons and team name as they disappeared.

"Are you okay?" Louis asked Harry, who was still smiling at him, his eyes glowing.

"You saved me." Harry stated with a smile.

"Yeah," Louis scoffed. "From a bunch of fake arrows. It was nothing." He laughed. "But you're okay?"

"It wasn't nothing." Harry protested. "But, yeah, I'm fine."

"Good." Louis nodded back, biting his bottom lip as he stepped forward and put a hand on his upper arm.

Harry stared into his eyes and smiled some more leaning closer and closer.

Louis gulped, his eyes flickering to Harry's lips once. He had this feeling, all over, like he was drawn to the new boy.

There was something about him that Louis felt like he needed to protect. He cared about him, all of a sudden, and he didn't know why, he just wanted Harry to be all his and have him all to himself.

Louis soon felt himself leaning closer too, before Harry surged forward, engulfing him in a tight hug.

"Thank you." Harry whispered into Louis' neck.

But little did Louis know, Harry was thanking him for so much more than just helping him before. For the first time on the island, Harry felt like someone cared about him.

"Anytime." Louis answered, hugging him back just as tightly as the two stood in the clearing.

"We should go find the others." Louis suggested, pulling back, but leaving an arm around Harry's shoulder as the two of them headed out of the clearing.

"Yeah." Harry chirped, ecstatic that Louis was showing some affection towards him instead of annoyance like before.

"Um, good job with the 'Infinities' thing, by the way." Louis commented, like the two of them had been friends forever. "Good thinking. It's really smart."

"Thanks." Harry laughed and blushed. "But we should hurry up." He said as he caught sight of Zayn's back.

"Yeah," Louis laughed. "They'll probably find it without us and take all the prize for themselves, selfish bastards."

The two boys started laughing together, throwing their heads back as they kept their arms around each other's shoulders.

Harry blushed, letting his feelings go wild as he felt an overwhelming sense of happiness rush over him.

 

And walking beside him, Louis was feeling the exact same way.


	10. Part Of Your World

**Chapter 10 - Part Of Your World (From "The Little Mermaid")**

_I want to know what the people know, ask them my questions and get some answers._

.

"And the winners are... Team Style!" Pan announced to the dining hall later that night.

Everyone was part-way through eating their dinner, but when Pan had something to say, they all stopped what they were doing and listened.

The whole room cheered and turned to where the five boys were sitting at their table, all grinning with pride.

"You boys are exempt from dishes for the next week!" Pan shouted, making everyone cheer even louder for them.

The kids on Neverland were all very supportive of each other, regardless of who won or lost the games. Besides, by the time the next game came around, they'd forgotten who had won the last time anyway.

Harry blushed and looked to Louis, who was sitting next to him. The blue-eyed boy smiled back at him and leaned into his side, making Harry's heart flutter.

"They're being awfully affectionate..." Liam said under his breath to Niall so the others couldn't hear.

In the background, Pan was talking about the losers and what they had to do, but the five winners didn't listen.

"Let it happen." Niall whispered back. "When was the last time you saw Lou this happy? Hm? Harry's good for him, he's happier when he's around."

"Very true." Liam nodded, observing them as they started to feed each other their dinner. "It's quite cute, actually."

"Yeah," Zayn commented, tuning into their conversation. "Louis seems really happy. And they're adorable together."

The three of them smiled as they watched Louis scoop his corn onto Harry's plate and Harry scooping his peas onto Louis'.

"What?" Louis asked when he realized they were being watched. "I don't like corn..."

"You're lucky I do!" Harry sang staring at him just a little too long to be considered just platonic.

"I hope this doesn't end badly..." Liam commented under his breath.

.

The following morning, Harry woke early.

He opened his eyes and looked out the window to see the sun just beginning to rise before instinctually looking over at Louis's bed.

In the few days that Harry had been on Neverland, he found himself always looking to Louis to make sure he was there, even if he had been hostile for the first couple of days.

Louis was sound asleep, and looked adorable in Harry's opinion. He had never seen someone as effortlessly beautiful as him, and to Harry, it was amazing.

Harry smiled as he watched Louis breathing softly, his hair in his face as he slept peacefully, thinking about how things had changed in the past 12 hours.

Louis had stood up for him, protected him and all of a sudden, become very possessive of him. But Harry didn't mind, he actually really liked it.

He felt wanted, needed, for the first time since his sisters and he were adopted.

He liked that feeling because he liked to feel like someone wanted him and loved him, especially when he spent so much of his life alone, when no one even knew his name.

Like his birth parents...

At that, he sighed and climbed down from his bunk, careful not to kick Niall in the face as he slept below him.

He opened his trunk and grabbed some clothes before going to the bathroom, where a hollowed out tree trunk delivered running rain water so the boys could wash their face and have a quick shower.

Harry ducked under the water for a second, quickly rinsing himself off before drying himself with his old clothes and getting changed into the new ones.

He ran his hands through his hair, pushing it off his face, before going for a walk around the campsite.

He crossed a rope bridge and stopped in the middle, leaning on the barrier as he looked down to the distant jungle floor below and then up over the ocean water.

It really was beautiful in Neverland and Harry felt a twinge of guilt knowing he was going to leave as soon as he could.

He let out a long breath before continuing along the bridge and wandering around, until he saw other lost kids come out of their rooms and start walking around too.

And soon enough, the whole place was bustling with everyone trying to get to the dining hall for breakfast.

Harry wandered in, deciding that he should probably go and get some food, and looked around for his friends.

Only, they were no where to be seen.

He frowned and stood up on his tiptoes to look around, but he couldn't see them in the area. He spotted their table and upon seeing that it was empty, he decided to go over, sit down and wait for them to arrive.

So he sat in his usual spot, leaving space for Louis, hoping he would sit next to him again.

When all of a sudden, Harry felt someone sit next to him.

"Hiya kid!"

Harry turned to see Peter Pan had come to sit with him, leaning one elbow on the table as he grinned up at him.

"How ya doing?" He asked, still bright and bubbly, like usual.

"Good." Harry said quietly, still nervous around the boy-royalty.

"Well that's good!" Pan slapped his back. "Is everyone treating you well? You're feeling okay here?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded, though he didn't sound very convincing. Pan knew something was up. "Everything's fine."

"You know." Pan began. "I'm not a bad person, I can take you home whenever you like."

"R-Really?" Harry asked with joy. "I-I mean, I really like it here. But I just wanna know about my mother and go home to my sisters."

"Of course Of course!" Pan smiled. "But if I take you home, I can't bring you back again. You only get one chance here."

"Oh." Harry's face fell. He thought that if he went home, he could come back and visit Louis and his friends, but apparently not.

"I thought you were going to be more like her..." Pan muttered, shaking his head as he stared at Harry.

"My mother?" Harry asked.

"Mmhm." Pan nodded.

"What was she like?" Harry asked.

"Lovely." Pan smiled, looking nostalgic. "I'll tell you more later, right now I have to go."

"But-"

"See you round kid!" He called out before soaring off into the sky, away from the giant treehouse.

"Wait!" But it was too late, he was gone.

Harry's shoulders slumped as he looked down, tears forming in his eyes. He really thought he was going to get some answers.

He squeezed his eyes closed, trying not to cry in public.

Harry sniffled a little as he looked up and blinked the tears away, just in time for when Zayn and Louis walked over to join him.

"Hey, there's the early bird!" Zayn laughed as they sat down, Louis sitting next to Harry and giving him a half hug as he snuggled close.

"Hi." Harry answered.

"You left early this morning," Louis commented, so just Harry could hear while Zayn stared at Perrie, mesmerized. "You should've woken me up too, I would have come with you."

Harry smiled back and nodded, but right as he was about to answer, he was interrupted.

"Harry!" Niall chirped, running over and giving him a noogie before sitting down, Liam following behind.

Louis frowned a little at that, his possessive side coming out as he scooted closer to Harry so their sides were pressed together.

"Hey!" Liam added. "You were gone early this morning mate."

"Yeah!" Niall frowned. "Where'd you go?"

"Uh," Harry blushed. He didn't want to tell them that he was trying to get answers so he could leave them all, because they would be mad at him. Especially Louis. And he couldn't have that.

"Just, walking around, I guess." He said, trying to be confident.

"You're crazy." Niall shook his head. "You should sleep more. Sleep is good."

"M'fine." Harry mumbled with a small laugh, letting the others all slip into a conversation.

"You sure?" Louis asked him quietly while the others started talking. "You seem a little out of it."

"Yeah, yeah." Harry brushed him of. "I'm fine, don't worry."

"Okay." Louis nodded, still unconvinced but not wanting to push it. So he just nodded and looked at the table, putting his hand on Harry's thigh.

Harry thought he would just pat him and take it away, but he left his hand there, and Harry loved it. So he put his hand over Louis' and left it there.

"You know you can talk to me right?" Louis told him. "I know I wasn't the nicest, these past few days, but I do care about you and how you're feeling."

Harry's heart fluttered as Louis blushed, still speaking.

"You do?" He asked.

"Of course, we're friends!" Louis laughed a little, squeezing his thigh affectionately.

Harry didn't even know they were friends, but it was good to hear. He thought Louis hated him, until the previous afternoon when Louis suddenly started to pay him attention.

Regardless of Louis' weird mood swings, Harry was happy about it. He was really starting to like the blue-eyed boy.

"Good." Harry nodded.

"So you'll come talk to me if something's bothering you?" Louis clarified.

"Yeah." Harry smiled. Louis was about to answer, but he was interrupted.

"So today's a free day, apparently." Zayn announced to the table. "At least that's what the girls said, and they're always right."

"And by girls," Niall began. "You mean Perrie, right?"

"Shut up." Zayn mumbled, punching Niall's arm and making him laugh like a maniac.

"Anyway." Liam shook his head at the two children. "Harry, maybe Louis could show you some basic things we do in training?"

"Yeah!" Niall chimed in, giving Zayn one last hit before the little fight was over. "Louis' great at all that crap."

"Its not crap, Niall." Liam chastised. "Its important for our survival, incase we're attacked and need to defend ourselves or something."

"Whatever." Niall rolled his eyes. "I might go down to the lagoon with Perrie today, she was gonna show me where she found those cool rocks."

"Perrie?" Zayn piped up.

"Yes Z," Niall laughed. "You can come too."

"Thanks." Zayn mumbled, looking down with a smile as he blushed.

"What's the lagoon?" Harry asked.

"Its like a small bay and a waterfall, down near the beach." Liam told him. "It's not too far from here."

"Oh." Harry nodded.

"Yeah," Niall added. "The lagoons a good place to go, and the grotto. The Fairies Oak tree and Field of Daisies is safe too, but don't go near Skull Rock, they say its haunted. Or Cannibal Cove. Anyone who goes near it, disappears. They don't come back."

"Niall!" Liam smacked his chest. "Don't freak him out!"

"W-What?" Harry stuttered. "They don't come back? Like, they're abducted?"

"We don't know." Niall shrugged. "They haven't come back to tell us."

"O-Oh." Harry gulped and looked to Louis, who gave him a smile and squeezed his leg reassuringly.

"Don't worry." Liam shook his head with a lazy smile. "Niall's being dumb. If you stay with us, you'll be fine. We'll take care of you."

"Okay." Harry gave a small smile back and nodded, feeling a little better now that he had some friends to rely on.

"Now!" Niall stood up. "Let's get some food."

So all five of them stood up from their table and made their way to the buffet for breakfast, Niall, Liam and Zayn going ahead of Harry and Louis.

"So I guess you're stuck with me." Louis grinned, nudging Harry's side playfully as they walked.

Harry ginned back, quickly grasping Louis' hand and giving it a tight squeeze before letting it go again, leaving Louis heart beating faster than before.

 

"I guess I am." Harry answered, and he didn't mind.


	11. I Wonder

**I Wonder (From "Sleeping Beauty")**

_I wonder why each little bird has someone to sing to sweet things to, a gay little love melody_

.

After the five of them got their food, they returned to the table and back to their previous conversations.

Louis sat down next to Harry again, close enough so he could rest his hand on this thigh again.

When Harry felt him do that, he blushed and put his hand over Louis', giving it a little squeeze which made Louis smile.

"So," Louis piped up, turning to Harry while the others kept talking. "I have to go do something this morning." Harry pouted. "But I can hang out and teach you stuff this afternoon? If you like?"

He gave Harry his most hopeful, puppy-dog eyed, grin he could muster and Harry felt his heart flutter.

"Yeah," Harry nodded, smiling again as he blushed. "Okay!"

Any opportunity to hang out with Louis was worth taking, there was no way he was going to say no.

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, getting lost as they smiled, but they were interrupted.

It was then that the other three decided to tune in.

"In the meantime, you can come with me?" Zayn offered. "I was going to hang out with the girls before we go down to the lagoon with Ni."

"Okay," Harry nodded again, smiling even wider with enthusiasm, making Louis' smile drop. But Harry didn't notice, he just continued laughing and talking with Zayn about the girls.

Louis sighed.

Seeing Harry that excited about hanging out with girls made Louis remember that Harry was straight, and he wasn't sure why that was making him feel so upset.

It wasn't as if he  _liked_  the kid, no way. They were just becoming really good friends and he didn't want to share him. Yeah, that was it.

Louis took his hand away from Harry's thigh as he scooted away a little bit, hurt. But Harry didn't even notice, he just continued talking, his own hand falling onto his thigh as if Louis' hand was never there.

He was so excited because he'd always been better at getting along with girls, and the prospect of having them as friends made him really happy.

He wanted more friends on the island and being around girls would make him feel more at home.

He was sure of it.

Because he secretly hoped that they would remind him of his sisters.

So as they all went back to eating, the grin stayed firmly on his face, unaware of how Louis was feeing.

He chewed away happily, thinking about what the girls would be like and how they would be, if they liked him or not.

When he went to give Louis' hand a squeeze, he didn't feel a hand. He frowned and looked down at his leg, and saw that Louis' was gone.

He looked to his side and realized that Louis had moved away.

"Hey," Harry whispered while the others spoke. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Louis answered, sort of blunty as he faked a smile.

"O-Okay." Harry stuttered, slightly confused. He hadn't realized what he had done wrong.

But he put a hand on Louis leg anyway and gave it a quick squeeze before pulling it away and turning to Zayn.

.

After they finished eating, Louis got up with Liam and the two of them left to go somewhere Harry had no idea of.

Louis just mumbled a "see you later" and got up, walking away with Liam, and Harry could do nothing but watch him go.

"I-" He began, wanting to say something, anything, to get his attention, but he didn't know what. So he just watched him leave and disappear out of sight.

Harry frowned and looked back to see Zayn and Niall also watching the other two leave, both with disappointed expressions.

"Don't worry about Louis." Niall sighed. "He does this sometimes."

"Does what?" Harry asked.

"He gets in a stroppy mood sometimes," Zayn clarified. "But its usually only because he hasn't had attention for a while."

"O-Oh." Harry looked down, thinking that it was his fault for not making Louis feel special enough, which was stupid because to Harry, Louis was the most special person he knew.

"Seriously, don't worry about it." Niall smiled. "He'll be back to his old self before lunchtime."

Harry nodded, feeling a little better, but he still couldn't shake the feeling that he had upset Louis somehow.

"Anyway," Zayn chirped. "Let's go see the girls!"

.

The two boys laughed and joked together as they made their way across the camp. Until they came the a particular tree that housed the common room.

Zayn knocked on the door and it promptly swung open by a brown-haired girl with a huge grin.

"Z!" She exclaimed, giving him a quick hug.

"Hey Dani." Zayn replied with a smile as he hugged her back.

When they broke apart, Danielle stepped back to allow the two into the room.

"This is Harry." Zayn told her, pointing to Harry who awkwardly waved back, becoming shy,

"H-Hi." He said in a small voice.

"Hey Harry," Danielle smiled. "I'm Danielle, but everyone calls me Dani."

"Okay." Harry said, smiling a little as he tried, but failed, to not be awkward.

"Perrie's in the shower." She told Zayn as the walked over to where some other girls were sitting by a window. "But she'll be back soon."

"Okay." Zayn answered. "In the meantime, you can all meet Harry."

"Yay!" Dani clapped as she squealed, making Harry smile as she reminded him very much of his sister, Gemma.

"Hey guys!" She said as she plopped down on the seat in between two other girls. "This is the new boy, Harry!

They all looked up at him and he felt his heart race. Sure, they were pretty, but it wasn't because of that. It was because they were staring at him and he was incredibly nervous.

"H-Hi," Harry awkwardly waved. "I'm Harry."

"I'm Brooke." The red-head waved as she grinned.

"And I'm Jesy." The other, dark-haired girl added with a smile.

"H-Hi." Harry said again. It felt like that was the only word he had said in the past 5 minutes.

"Come, sit." Brooke moved over so Harry could sit in the middle of them all.

Then, Perrie came into the room, so Zayn went straight over to her and the two of them sat in the other corner, being all private.

Harry watched, a little frightened at the prospect of being left alone with people he didn't know, but Zayn only had eyes for the girl.

"So, how are you settling in?" Jesy asked.

"W-Well, I think." Harry answered, playing with his hands. "The, um, the guys, I mean, Niall and Liam, Louis, Zayn, they're great."

"Yeah, they're probably some of the best here." Brooke nodded as the other girls agreed. "They're really great, those four."

Danielle leaned across Harry to speak to the other two as they all put their heads together. Harry was confused, but went along with it.

"So what do we think they're talking about?" She whispered as they all looked over at Perrie and Zayn in the corner.

"Their date." Jesy nodded. "Per couldn't stop talking about it yesterday."

"The date they'd just been on, or this afternoon's one?" Brooke asked.  
"They're going on one this afternoon?" Danielle asked while Harry just tried to follow along.

"Y-Yeah." He interrupted. "He was talking about it this morning. They're going to the lagoon, I think it was, with Niall and some other girls, I think."

"What?" Danielle asked. "Why didn't I know about this?"

"Yeah, even I didn't know..." Jesy added. "And I'm her best friend."

"Niall only asked Zayn to come this morning." Harry added, suddenly feeling okay. It was weird, but somehow, after finding a common topic, he felt much more relaxed with his new friends.

They were all still watching the couple as they sat together, Zayn's arm around the back of the chair, daring to touch her shoulder.

"Louis told me, like, just before." Brooke told them. "He came round with Liam about 10 minutes ago, on their way to see Pan."

"Louis was here?" Harry piped up.

"Yeah," Brooke nodded. "He's here often, actually." She laughed and the other two agreed. "He was talking about you."

"O-Oh." Harry answered, trying to smile through it.

"Oh my God." Brooke exclaimed as she watched Harry's face. "Is that, jealousy?"

"W-What?" Harry stuttered. "No."

"Oh my God!" Jesy laughed. "You totally do!"

"I don't." Harry tried to be serious, but he couldn't hold back his smile.

"That's adorable." Danielle chimed as they all giggled. "You'd be so cute together."

"I-" Harry was about to protest again, but suddenly all three girls were staring, wide-eyed at Zayn and Perrie in the corner.

Harry sighed, upset that they weren't talking about Louis anymore, but also relieved.

"Oh my God!" Jesy whispered as Perrie leaned in closer to Zayn, their noses almost touching.

"Are they gonna-" Danielle asked.

"Oh my God." Brooke repeated, as they all held their breaths, waiting.

But much to their disappointment, Perrie pulled away from Zayn's lips.

"Damn it." Jesy shook her head while the others sighed and looked away.

"You have no idea how long we've been waiting for this." Danielle told Harry, who was pretty confused.

"Y-Yeah, I gathered." Harry laughed nervously, still wondering about the whole Louis thing, hoping they wouldn't bring it up again.

They all sat there as they turned their attention away from Zayn and Perrie and back to each other, thankfully Louis was gone from their minds.

"Uh, so," Jesy began. "Do you have any questions? About anything?"

Harry thought about asking about Louis, but didn't want to come across as clingy or anything,

"Um," He thought. "Well, are the stories real? Like, Hook and Tinkerbell and stuff?"

The girls all shared a look before turning to him.

Danielle rested a hand on Harry's leg and took a breath.

"That was a long time ago." She began. "No one here was around during that time, except Peter of course."

"Captain Hook was real," Jesy continued. "And there was a huge battle. But he was defeated. He's not here anymore, he died."

"And..." Brooke looked away for a moment before lowering her voice. "Tinkerbell was also killed during that battle. So no one here actually ever got to meet her. And Pan never talks about her. We only know because of the stories passed down."

"O-Oh." Harry frowned and looked down. His dreams of Neverland were very wrong then, considering the two main characters of his sisters stories were dead.

"So, you only know because Lost Kids before passed down stories?" Harry asked, receiving nods. "Where did those kids go?"

"Well, no one knows, really." Danielle shook her head. "No one ages on the island, but slowly, the people who've been here the longest, disappear."

"Disappear?" Harry gasped. "What!?"

"Y-Yeah," Jesy bit her lip nervously. "No one really knows what happens, you just... go."

"Oh-" Harry was about to ask another question, but the door swung open loudly.

"Honeys. I'm home!"

All their heads whipped around to see Louis striding into the room, arms wide as he announced himself, laughing like an idiot.

"Hey Lou!" Brooke jumped up and ran over to him, giving him a huge hug. They'd made such a scene that Perrie and Zayn and snapped out of their love-daze and turned their attention to Louis.

"Hey, Z!" Louis waved at his friend when Brooke finally let go of him. "Having fun?" He gave his best mate a wink, which made Zayn blush as the girls all laughed.

Harry just sat there, a smile on his face simply because Louis was in the room and he was happy.

"I'm here for Harry." Louis announced. "Anyone seen him?"

The girls pushed him up from where he was sitting, all giggling as they did.

"They're gonna be so cute together." Danielle commented under her breath.

"Harry!" Louis chirped, striding over to him and putting an arm around his shoulders. "I believe we have a date."

"OOoooo!" Brooke teased. "Have fun!" She winked suggestively as Louis guided Harry and himself towards the door.

"Oh shut up!" He flipped her the bird. "I'm teaching him training stuff. Don't be so dirty minded, wow." He laughed along with them.

Harry smiled over his shoulder at the three girls and gave them a little wave while they all grinned and gave him thumbs up.

He blushed and tuned back around, unable to wipe the smile away as he and Louis left the room.

 

"Now," Louis looked at him and smiled as they walked away. "Let's go teach you some stuff."


	12. Just Around The Riverbend

**Chapter 12 - Just Around The Riverbend (From "Pocahontas")**

_I look once more, just around the riverbend. Beyond the shore, where the gulls fly free._

.

"So where are we going?" Harry asked as they walked.

Once they were out of the girl's common room, Louis had removed his arm from around Harry's shoulders.

They were walking across a small, one-person wide, rope bridge, Harry right behind Louis as they went.

He kept his eyes on the back of Louis' head, watching his perfect hair flutter in the wind.

"To the training grounds." Louis replied.

"The what?" Harry laughed as they got to the end of the bridge and Louis turned around to look at him.

"The. Training. Grounds." Louis practically spelled it out to him with a lazy smile. "You dunce." He shook his head as he laughed and Harry smiled.

"There are training grounds on Neverland?" Harry asked, surprise written all over his face.

Louis grinned at that, the pure innocence on his face was enough for Louis to want to run up to him and kiss his face all over.

"There wasn't always," Louis explained. "Pan built it a little while ago, I can't remember how long."

"Why?" Harry asked as they walked, arms swing beside each other. Both wanted to reach out and tangle their fingers together, but both were too scared.

"You ask so many questions." Louis laughed. "All in good time, grasshopper." Louis patted Harry's hair, making the younger boy blush.

Harry looked down to the wooden steps they were walking down, heading down to the ground.

"So, uh, how'd you like the girls?" Louis asked nervously, not sure whether he wanted to know the answer.

The only reason he'd gone into the room to get Harry was because Liam told him to man up and be more confident, because that was what people liked in a man, confidence.

"They're really nice." Harry chirped as they started walking on the dirt floor. "It was so much fun."

"Oh, good." Louis replied. He was hoping that Harry wasn't going to like them so much, because he didn't want to share him.

"Yeah, they were lovely." Harry laughed as he remembered.

"Good." Louis answered shortly before quickly turning a corner.

He didn't want to be rude, because he loved the girls, but he didn't want Harry to like them more than him. He knew Harry was probably straight and that made him nervous, because he didn't want him to fall for one of the girls and leave him.

But he also didn't want Harry to know he was feeling any of that, so he put on a smile and tried to forget about it.

They walked around the back of a tree and appeared in a huge clearing, filled with wooden practice dummies and racks of wooden swords, wooden bows and soft arrows, targets and small knives to throw.

"This, is the training grounds." Louis announced, his arms wide as he presented it.

"Woah..." Harry breathed as he looked around. "There's so much stuff..."

Louis shook his head as he laughed. He patted Harry on the back and walked ahead, over to the targets where a few bows and a quiver of arrows were sitting.

Luckily, the grounds were empty, they were the only ones there.

"C'mere." Louis motioned to Harry, who was still standing in the middle of the area, looking around at everything.

"This is so cool!" Harry cheered as he walked over to Louis, eyes sparkling. "Which one do you use?"

"I shoot." Louis answered, leaning down to pick up a bow and slung it over his shoulder. "Bow and arrow."

"Cool." Harry breathed, still smiling as he watched Louis grab an arrow too. "Show me."

"What?" Louis asked as he turned away from the target and started moving back into the middle of the area.

"Show me how you shoot." Harry asked.

Louis took the bow off his shoulder and drew the arrow in one swift movement, letting it go and sending the arrow straight into the middle of the target.

"Woah." Harry whispered as he watched. "Nice job." He nodded as he looked at Louis, impressed.

"Now, what do you want to learn?" Louis asked, putting the bow back on his shoulder and indicating to the arena full of equipment.

"That." Harry was staring at Louis with wide eyes. "I wanna do that."

"Okay." Louis nodded as he smiled back. "But it took me a long time to get that good."

Harry stood still until Louis was next to him, so they could walk over to the bows side by side.

"Well, with you as a teacher," Harry shrugged. "Maybe I'll learn quicker."

Louis smiled and looked down at the ground, blushing at Harry's compliment. It was crazy, the way he was feeling about that boy after only a few days.

"Okay," Louis clapped his hands together. "Grab a bow."

Harry did as he was told and picked one that looked similar to Louis'. Then, he walked back to the mark where Louis was standing next to the quiver of arrows and stood next to him.

"Pick an arrow." Louis instructed, doing the same himself. "Now, hold it like this. And pull the arrow up so you're aiming at the target."

Louis demonstrated, one eye closed as he held the arrow ready to shoot. He stole a glance at Harry, who had his tongue sticking out slightly as he concentrated.

"Here," Louis put his bow and arrow down as he stepped behind Harry. "Like this."

He pressed his chest against the younger boy's back and put his hands over his, making Harry's breath hitch.

Louis felt the warmth of Harry's back against his body as he leant his head closer and closer to the back of Harry's.

"Now," Louis whispered into his ear as he nose disappeared into Harry's hair. He moved Harry's aim a little and pulled his back arm back a little more, tightening the string. "Release."

Once the words left Louis' mouth, Harry let go of the arrow and sent it soaring. It didn't quite hit the middle of the target, but it was very close.

"Yay!" Harry chirped, jumping up and down as he squealed happily, still in Louis' arms. "I can't believe- Did you see that? I almost-"

Harry turned around to face Louis, a huge smile on his face and stopped all of a sudden.

Louis was smiling too, arms still around him as he celebrated.

But when Harry stopped rambling, he just stared into Louis' eyes, happiness seeping through every fibre of his being.

His heart started beating faster as Louis stared back at him, both grinning like idiots as they felt something they couldn't quite describe.

Harry's eyes flickered to Louis' lips for a second as he let his hands rest on the other boy's shoulder.

Louis stared back, unable to speak or do anything except stand there while Harry leaned closer and closer.

"I-" Louis whispered, snapping them both back to reality.

Harry looked away and removed his arms, Louis doing the same as they tried to think of something, anything, to say.

"T-That was a good shot." Louis pointed to the target, scratching the back of his neck.

"Thanks." Harry answered, gulping.

"Do you want to try again?" Louis asked, turning away to pick up another arrow.

Harry took that moment to compose himself, going back to his smiley self so the awkwardness could go away.

"Sure." Harry answered, picking up his bow and taking the arrow Louis had given him.

Louis took a step back this time Harry shot, not wanting to repeat what had just happened.

Harry shot another arrow very close to the first one.

"Yay!" Harry cheered again, the awkwardness completely disapparating in a matter or seconds. "That was so close!"

"It was." Louis laughed at his happiness. "Nice job."

Harry grinned back, picking up more arrows and shooting them, slowly getting them all on the target.

Louis just watched with a smile the whole time, proud of Harry and his infectious cheers each time he got one.

Once he'd been through the whole quiver twice, they decided it was enough and it was nearly dinnertime anyway.

So they walked back to camp, laughing about things that had happened during practice and just enjoying being together.

"Hey, is there anywhere on the island you want to see?" Louis asked.

"Um, yeah." Harry smiled. "I wanna see this lagoon everyone keeps talking about. And Cannibal Cove, is that a real place?"

"Yeah," Louis laughed. "Well, we can go there, if you want to? I can show you things around the island, if you like?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded with a genuine smile. "I'd like that."

 

Louis smiled back, wondering how on earth a perfect boy like Harry wound up in Neverland, where Louis just so happened to be waiting to find someone to fall for.


	13. A Whole New World

**Chapter 13 - A Whole New World (From "Aladdin")**

_I can show you the world, shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?_

.

After Harry shot a couple more arrows under Louis' guidance, the two boys wandered back to camp for dinner.

"Did you have fun?" Louis asks as they walked down the track back to the treehouse.

"Yeah." Harry answered, his eyes wide with excitement as he nodded. "That was great."

"Good." Louis laughed as he stole a glance sideways at him.

They started on the steps towards the rope bridge while Harry rambled about all the places he wanted to see.

"Are there fairies we can see?" He asked. "Or at the lagoon, can we talk to the mermaids? Is Cannibal Cove safe? What about-"

"Harry!" Louis laughed, turning to him to cover his mouth. "Stop asking so many questions." He shook his head as he let him go and they continued walking.

"We'll show you everything, don't worry."

"Okay." Harry nodded. "I'm sorry, I'm just so excited."

"I know you are." Louis looked at him with a grin as he bit his lip, making Harry blush.

Then, they rounded a corner and came into the dining area, spotting the others sitting at their table.

"Guys!" Louis announced as he walked ahead. "We're going on a trip."

"What?" Liam asked. At the same time, Niall fist-pumped the air and exclaimed. "YES."

"We're going to show Harry the island," Louis said like it was obvious, sitting down but leaving enough room for Harry to sit next to him. "We can go up the west side, camp for a night then head along the north coast towards the cave to spend a night then come down the east side and back to camp."

"I like it." Zayn nodded, approving. "Sounds like fun."

"You sure you won't miss Per too much?" Niall jibed, nudging Zayn as he laughed.

"Oh my God, Niall." Zayn punched the blonde boy's shoulder lightly. "Shut up."

Niall laughed a little more, but stopped when he saw Liam roll his eyes.  
"Anyway." Liam cut them off. "We're taking Harry around the island?"

"Yep." Louis nodded. "He wants to see it all, don't ya."

"Yes please." Harry nodded.

"You're so cute." Louis muttered, ruffling his hair and making Harry blush.

"Okay," Liam nodded. "So what, we'll leave tomorrow morning?"

"I was thinking we leave tonight." Louis clarified. "There's not much on the west side of the island, except the Fairy's Oak, which is better at night anyway. So if we go after dinner, stop at the tree and spend the night, then we can continue up to the cave tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Liam nodded. "Okay."

"Yay!" Niall cheered again. "You're gonna have so much fun, Harry!" He told the newest arrival. "The tree is gorgeous and you can see our cave and the really nice northern beaches, and the lagoon and-"

"Niall." Zayn laughed, cutting him off. "Remember to breathe, yeah?"

The others all laughed a little as Niall took a few breaths.

"But seriously," Louis said quietly to Harry on the side. "He was right about the Oak tree."

"Oh yeah?" Harry asked, his eyes sparking as he looked at him.

"Yeah, it's beautiful." Louis nodded.   
"I look forward to it, then." Harry nearly whispered, making shivers run down Louis' spine.

"I reckon its food time." Niall said, slapping his hands on the table and standing up as they all got up to get dinner.

.

"So, uh, what do we need?"

Harry asked as all five of them went back to their room after they'd finished eating.

Niall and Zayn started digging through their trunks while Liam tried to find the rucksack. Harry and Louis just laid on the bed, side by side, laughing like they usually were.

Harry had sat up on his elbows as he asked his question, looking at what the others were doing.

"Clothes." Zayn said, not looking up. "And the map."

"Found it!" Niall exclaimed as he pulled a piece of parchment from his trunk with a grin. "Plus, we have stuff in our cave, don't worry."

Harry nodded as Niall walked over to him.

"Here," he continued, plopping on the bed next to Harry and subsequently pushing Louis off the edge.

The blue-eyed boy scowled and went over to his trunk to gather his stuff, silently cursing Niall for his stupid enthusiasm.

"This is our map, we made it." Niall showed Harry. "Whenever we went exploring, we'd add to it. Its pretty accurate."

"That's so cool." Harry said is awe, sitting up so he could look at it properly.

"All the places we've visited, are on here." Niall added, standing up to go back to his trunk and pack some clothes.

Harry simply sat there, looking at all the drawings on the map while the others packed their things around him.

"Where's the cave?" He asked.

"Here," Niall pointed to a picture of a mountain in the top corner. "It's the highest point of the island."

"Cool." Harry breathed as Niall stood up and went back to gathering his things.

"What are we going to do about food?" Harry asked, putting the map down when he was done.

"We find it out there." Liam said, doing up his cloth backpack and swinging it over his shoulder as he picked up the map from where Harry put it on the bed. "Plus, there's some at the cave."

"Oh, and Harry," Zayn piped up, throwing some cloth over at the boy. "Here's a spare pack."

"Thanks," Harry chirped as he began to fill it with clothes and a blanket.

"What about Pan?" He asked. "Won't he wonder where we are?"

"Well," Liam piped up. "He has this map that shows him where everyone is at all times. If he needs to find us, he can."

"Plus," Zayn added. "He doesn't really mind when we wander off for a little while."

"We should head off soon." Louis piped up as he stood, putting his pack on his back. "That way it won't be too late when we get to the Oak."

"Okay." Harry jumped up with a huge smile. "M'ready."

"Good good." Louis laughed as the others all finished up too. "Let's go then."

They all nodded and so headed out of the room and out of the camp.

.

Liam was leading the way, Niall and Zayn behind him and then Louis and Harry in the back as they got further and further into the jungle, long since leaving the camp behind.

It wasn't quite dark yet, but it seemed even darker under the trees of the jungle. Still it was a perfect time to see the Oak.

"We're nearly there." Liam called out.

"So what is it that makes this tree so great?" Harry asked Louis as they walked.

"It's the Fairy's Oak." Louis explained. "It's where they live, so if you get there at the right time, you can see them all returning home for the night."

Harry nodded. "And they're beautiful?"

What Louis really wanted to say was 'not as beautiful as you' but instead, he nodded and smiled. "All their tiny lights in the darkness, it looks incredible."

"Good." Harry smiled. "I'm excited."

"Good." Louis smiled back, getting lost in Harry's eyes. He felt his throat go dry as his eyes flickered to Harry's lips for a second, unable to say anything.

"Come on you two!" They heard Zayn call out from up ahead, snapping them both back to reality.

"Harry!" Niall ran up to them with a smile, taking his hand and pulling him away. "Come and see this!"

Harry couldn't do anything but let Niall drag him away, through the bushes towards the clearing where the tree was.

Harry's jaw went slack when he saw it. It really was beautiful.

There were the tiniest little lights, all different colours and coming from different directions towards the huge Oak tree in the centre of the clearing.

There was music too, it sounded like a lullaby coming from inside the tree.

"They play that song to signal them home." Liam whispered, explaining as all 5 of them watched on. "They have tiny little harps in there, I think."

These tiny fairies flew into the tree while music played and the inside of the tree lit up.

It was all quite romantic, really, so Harry found himself stealing a glance to Louis who was crouched next to him.

Louis' eyes met his as they shared a small smile as their hands found each other's.

Harry's breath hitched when he felt it, but as Louis intertwined their fingers, Harry couldn't shake the feeling that they fit perfectly together.

He gave Louis' hand a little squeeze as they watched and the music played, making Harry's heart swell.

"It's perfect." Harry whispered to Louis.

"Told ya." Louis answered with a cheeky grin.

As the last fairies trailed in, the five of them stood up, smiles on their faces as they let out a breath.

"That was great." Zayn breathed as he picked up his rucksack, along with the others.

"Yeah, I haven't seen it in a while." Liam nodded. "It was nice."

Harry and Louis let their hands go as they stood up, pulling their packs back on their backs.

"Thank was incredible." Harry told them all. "Thank you."

"Oh don't thank us!" Niall laughed. "It was nothing."

Harry nodded, but on the inside, he still wanted to thank them. It mean so much to him that they were going to all that trouble to show him the island's secrets.

It made him feel wanted and like they actually liked him, something he had never felt before except from his sisters.

So they picked up their stuff and continued on their way through the jungle leaving the Fairy Oak behind.

But as the other three left the clearing, Harry stopped Louis and threw his arms around him.

"Thank you." Harry whispered as he held Louis tight.

"H-Harry." Louis spluttered, caught completely off guard as he put his arms around Harry's waist, hugging him back.

"Thank you." Harry said again. "For everything."

 

Louis didn't say anything, he just hugged him back in the light of the dancing fairies as Harry's hair tickled his face.

And they both knew that somehow, something was definitely right when they were together.


	14. Colours Of The Wind

**Chapter 14 - Colours Of The Wind (From "Pocahontas")**

_Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest. Come taste the sunsweet berries of the earth. Come roll in all the riches all around you and for once, never wonder what they're worth._

.

"So we should probably find somewhere to set up camp then." Zayn commented as the five of them trudged through the jungle, the light becoming dimmer as the sun set.

This time, Niall was up the front with Liam, trying to read the map in the fading light while Zayn just grumbled about being tired and wanting to set up camp.

And in the back, Harry and Louis had their arms linked, giggling like idiots as they tried to walk around each other's feet.

Their visit to the Fairy Oak was short, but amazing nonetheless. Harry had never seen something so beautiful in his life. And with having Louis there next to him, holding his hand, it made the whole thing even better.

Harry couldn't control how he was feeling. There was something about Louis that made his heart race whenever he was near. His eyes were just gorgeous and his nose was so cute and little, it was just everything, Harry thought, that made him the most incredible human being he'd ever met.

And he really liked him, a lot. But he had no idea what to do about it, so he decided he would just continue on, having fun with him until it became an issue.

He stole a glance sideways to see Louis looking down at their feet, concentrating on where they were stepping as they walked like teenage best friends, a huge smile on his face.

Honestly, seeing him like that was one of Harry's favourite things. His genuine, crinkly eyed smile was Harry's favourite kind of smile, it made his heart melt because he was happy.

"Yeah." Liam agreed with Zayn from up the front. "Maybe a little bit further up here, I think there's a clearing."

"I'm tired." Louis whined, looking up at Zayn who smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Calm down, princess." Zayn shook his head. "We're gonna stop soon, yeah?" He called his question out to Liam and Niall up ahead.

"Yeah." Niall answered, still staring intently at the map as he tried to figure out where they were.

Then, the jungle got more dense, neither Harry or Louis could see far in front of them. They had to unlink their arms so they could bat leaves and branches out of their faces.

"Hey Louis?" Niall called out, making Louis look up. "Can you come here for a sec?"

Louis gave Harry a brief smile before ducking under and branch and jogging up to Niall, leaving Harry alone.

So Harry continued to follow the others, a couple paces behind them. He couldn't actually see any of them, he just heard their footsteps and tried to keep up.

But after a bit, he couldn't hear anything anymore.

"Guys?" He called out, stopping for a second to listen. There was nothing.

"Hello?" He called out again. "Niall? Louis?"

He couldn't see anything, just green, overgrown trees and bushes right in his face.

He felt his chest tighten as he pushed some more branches away as he took a few steps forward.

"Louis?" he called, receiving no answer. "Louis?!"

Harry started to panic, stopping as he frantically looked around for the only familiar thing in the masses of green.

But all he could see was trees and branches everywhere.

"LOU!" He called out as he took a few steps forwards, pushing leaves out of his way as he began to really freak out. "LOU!"

His breath quickened and he spun around a few times, searching desperately for the boy. He was scared.

He was about to turn around again when he felt something come up behind him. Then, two small hands covered his eyes.

"Boo!" Harry heard him whisper in his ear.

Harry screamed and jumped, spinning around to see Louis standing there, laughing his heart out.

"Oh my God." Louis was nearly crying in laughter. "That was just too good. You screamed! You actually screamed! Oh my God."

He was clutching his stomach as Harry stood there, turning bright red. He was so embarrassed.

"Louiiiiiis," Harry covered his face with his hands. "Shut up."

"Aw Harry," Louis chuckled, pinching his cheeks. "We're you scared?"

"Shut up." Harry laughed a little as he gave Louis a shove and looked down at the ground.

"And did you call me Lou?" Louis asked still smiling. "Cause that's adorable."

"Oh my gosh, stop!" Harry laughed, covering his face again.

"You're just too cute." Louis walked up to him and bumped their hips together before slinging an arm around his shoulder.

"C'mon." Louis laughed. "We found a place to camp."

"Okay." Harry blushed and let Louis lead him through the brush until they came to a clearing where the others had already laid out their blankets and gathered wood for a fire.

"Get lost, did you Harry?" Liam asked with a smirk when the two emerged from the trees.

Harry blushed again as Louis started laughed.

"Yeah he did." Louis said, smiling at Harry while the others all shared knowing looks.

They knew there was something going on between the boys, it was obvious. The way they looked at each other and the way they acted with each other was on the verge of not being simply platonic anymore.

And they could see it, plain as day.

"Hey Harry." Niall piped up, standing and rushing over to his friend. "Come sit."

"O-Okay." Harry looked to Louis, who looked a little disappointed as Niall pulled Harry away to go and sit next to him as the five all sat around the fire that Liam had lit.

"So what are we going to see?" Zayn asked, getting a stick to draw in the dirt.

"Well, tomorrow we should be able to make it to the north beaches, if Harry wants to see them?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded as Niall started grinning next to him and Zayn drew some waves and a line connecting where they were to the beach.

"Yes!" The blonde cheered. "I love those beaches, they're so nice."

Louis could feel himself getting a little jealous at the way Harry was having fun with Niall, but then their eyes met across the fire.

Harry looked into Louis' and Louis looked into Harry's, both of them smiling.

And in that moment, Louis wasn't scared anymore. He knew Harry was thinking of him and that Niall was just being friendly.

"There's a waterfall there." Louis said, still looking at Harry. "It flows into a river that connects to the ocean just down a bit from the rocks."

"Nice." Liam nodded. "Well, I think we can spend most of the day there before we head up to the cave."

Zayn nodded and drew a line from the beach to the caves.

"Oh, and that means we can go past Cannibal Cove. Didn't you say you wanted to see that, Harry?" Zayn nodded as he added the cove to the little drawing he'd made.

"Yeah." Harry smiled. "That'd be cool."

"This is gonna be so good!" Niall cheered again.

"Yeah," Harry replied, looking across the flickering flames at Louis who was smiling back at him. "It will be."

Louis nodded back, making Harry bite his bottom lip and look down.

Then, Zayn yawned.

"I'm tired." He said through it as the others nodded.

"Same." Liam stretched as he looked over to where his blanket was laid out.

The other three all agreed as well, so they decided they should all go to sleep.

So Harry and Louis laid out their blankets next to each other's before snuggling down, using their bags for pillows as they faced each other.

"Good night." Louis whispered, being careful to be quiet so the others couldn't hear.

"Good night." Harry answered with a smile. "Lou."

Louis smiled back, not saying anything, simply smiling as he put a hand on Harry's cheek.

He looked down before quickly leaning closer to give him a tight hug.

"Good night, Harry." He whispered in his ear before pulling back and rolling onto his back, closing his eyes.

Harry was left lying there, a grin plastered across his face as he looked at Louis.

"Good night, Lou." He whispered, reaching over to hold Louis hand that was laying on his stomach.

 

He gave it a squeeze before taking his own hand back and closing his eyes, drifting off to a sleep filled of Louis.


	15. All In The Golden Afternoon

**Chapter 15 - All In The Golden Afternoon (From "Alice In Wonderland")**

_There's a wealth of happiness and romance, all in the golden afternoon._

.

The next morning, the five boys packed up camp and started walking again.

Sluggishly trudging through the trees, they were all tired and just wanted to get to the beach.

"It's just up here." Niall said, looking up from the map.

"Good, I swear I'm dying." Louis moaned, leaning on Harry who simply laughed. "Why are we going uphill, Ni?"

"Because its just over the hill, idiot." Zayn slapped the back of his head playfully as he walked past, going to walk with Niall instead of behind the two 'love-birds'.

Louis smiled at Harry who grinned back and reached in between them to give his hand a squeeze.

He was the only one who was actually incredibly excited about the beach. The rest of them were excited too, but Harry was buzzing. And Louis was complaining about the walking, but Harry knew it was all in good humour.

To Harry, everyday was a new adventure in Neverland and it was just unbelievable how much he had learn and how far he had come.

He tried not think about it, but when the time came for him to leave, he was going to have a hard time saying goodbye to it all.

"Are they pretty?" Harry wondered out loud.

"The beaches?" Zayn turned around to look at him. "Yeah they're gorgeous."

Harry sighed happily and hitched his bag up higher on his back as they walked.

"You'd better appreciate this..." Louis mumbled to him, bumping his hip. "My feet are killing me."

"Well you can sit on the beach all day." Liam piped up, having heard what Louis said. "Lazy bum."

Louis rolled his eyes and Harry laughed at how cute it was as Niall shushed them all.

"Guys," the blonde folded the map and put it in his rucksack. "We're here."

Liam pushed back some of the branches as they got to the top of the hill and smiled at the sight.

All 5 of them froze, standing in a line as they looked down the hill.

There was about 20 feet of jungle, which gave way to a gorgeous white, sandy beach and bright, blue water. It was truly beautiful.

"Here we are." Liam grinned wider as he kept walking forward through the bushes, Niall and Zayn in tow as they made their way to the sand.

"Oh my God..." Harry breathed, his jaw hanging open where he stood at the top of the hill. "I-It's-"

"I know." Louis whispered, leaning into his side. "It's incredible."

He turned to look at the younger boy, who was staring out at the view with wide eyes, completely mesmerized.

Louis never thought he'd seen something so beautiful as Harry in that moment. He looked so doe-eyed and innocent and Louis just wanted him to be all his.

Harry grinned widely and turned to face Louis, his eyes sparkling.

"Let's go." Harry said before taking off running through the jungle and towards the beach.

Louis smiled and watched before slowly following him down onto the beach.

There was a pile of their things near the where jungle turned to beach, which Louis added his bag onto before going towards where the other were all standing.

"Woah!" Harry breathed, spinning in circles as he looked all around the long stretch of sand.

"Yeah." Liam laughed.

"Ugh!" Louis moaned collapsing down into the sand, lying on his back. "My feet are so sore."

Harry giggled a little as he watched and the others just rolled their eyes at him.

"I'm gonna get the ball." Niall announced as he ran back to their stuff and started rummaging through it to find their make-shift ball.

"Harreh!" Louis groaned, making grabby hands towards him. So Harry stepped towards him, and Louis grabbed his hand, pulling him down to sit next to him.

Harry blushed as the other two looked at him, but Louis cuddled into his side, which made him smile.

When Niall came bouncing back, he rolled the ball towards Zayn and they started kicking it around between the three of them.

Louis sighed and laid his head on Harry's shoulder, looking out over the ocean.

"Its crazy here..." Louis breathed.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked him.

"How beautiful it is, and how the weather changes" Louis said, still looking over the view. "What we get to do here, and all the training... I don't even know..."

"Lou," Harry giggled, making Louis look up at him. "You're rambling. I have no idea what you're on about."

"Sorry." Louis shook his head. "I guess sometimes, I think this is whole thing is crazy. And the funny thing is, I don't even know any different."

"What?" Harry asked, leaning back on his hands so he could look at Louis properly.

"I don't remember home." Louis mumbled. "This place is the only thing I know."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked again. "You remember your family, you're hometown, don't you?"

Louis shook his head and looked down. He didn't. He remembered his family and his home for a little while after he arrived on the island, but after a little while, he simply didn't.

He had no recollection of what any of it looked like or any of their names.

The only reason he knew that he was even from Britain was because of his accent and the fact the Pan kept telling him that he was part of the 'British clan'.

He sighed.

"I guess I've been here so long, the memories have faded." Louis said sadly. "But these guys are my family now."

He smiled as he looked over at the other three kicking the ball around.

Harry wanted to say something, to help make him feel better, but he continued before he could.

"C'mon." Louis said before Harry could reply. "Let's go join them."

"Hey!" Zayn called out as he saw the two coming over to their little triangle. They smiled as they joined and made it a circle.

"Here!" Liam shouted as he passed it to Louis, but it was a little wide so Louis had to jump quickly and did something that Harry thought looked very athletic.

"Sorry!" Liam called out as Louis ran down the beach, stopped the ball and dribbled it back, all looking very professional.

His breath hitched as Louis laughed and wiped his brow, kicking it to Zayn.

"Yeah, thanks mate." He said to Liam while Harry just gaped at him.

His forehead was shining and he looked so incredibly hot, Harry was getting uncomfortable.

"I-It's, um, getting warm." Harry commented, kicking the ball to Niall as he fanned himself.

"Yeah." Niall agreed with a nod. "We should go for a swim."

"Okay." Zayn stopped the ball under his foot, picked it up and put is back on their pile of stuff.

Then, the five of them walked to the waters edge, Harry and Louis sharing looks and blushing the whole way.

.

"Harry!"

They had been in the water for a little while when they decided they were getting a little cold.

So Liam, Zayn and Niall started to walk up the beach so they could lie down and dry off.

But as Louis started to follow him, assuming that Harry was behind him, he was surprised to find that the curly-headed boy had decided to splash him.

"What?" Harry feigned innocence, smiling as he walked past Louis to where to water was only just covering his feet.

"You..." Louis shook his head and splashed him back, making Harry gasp.

"Lou!" He squealed.

Louis giggled, and screamed when Harry picked him up and spun him around.

"Put me down!" He laughed and rested his hands on Harry's shoulders, looking into his eyes.

Harry was smiling, his dimples showing as he held Louis up, feeling so incredibly happy as he laughed along with Louis' lilting voice.

Then, the laughing stopped and they suddenly felt something else entirely.

Louis' hands made their way to Harry's cheeks as Harry slowly let Louis' body slide down his.

When his toes touched the ground, Harry's arms snaked around his waist.

They slowly leaned in, their foreheads nearly touching as both their eyes fluttered closed, the waves lapping around their ankles.

"OI!"

They sprung apart as they were covered in water.

Harry screamed and Louis laughed as they looked up to see Niall standing there laughing, just having splashed them both.

"We're leaving." He told them inbetween laughs. "They wanted me to tell you that we're going to start heading up to the cave, it's getting late."

"O-Okay." Harry stuttered, completely mortified that Niall had caught them as close as they were.

But Louis just seemed to snap back to his ordinary self, laughing and acting like they were just best mates.

"Yeah, yeah." He laughed. "We're coming."

Louis clapped Harry's shoulder and started walking back up the beach, leaving him with Niall.

"You totally like him, don't you!" Niall said to Harry with a grin.

"What?" Harry blushed, looking away. "No. Why would you even- What?"

"Oh my God." Niall started laughing as the two started to follow, going back to their pile of stuff. "That's adorable."

"I don't like him like that." Harry insisted, giving Niall a playful shove. "We're just friends."

"Whatever." Niall gave him a noogie as they walked. "You're just in denial."

"No I'm not." Harry mumbled. "Shut up."

Niall simply laughed again, not knowing just how right he was.

Harry looked up to see Louis with the others, his wet skin sparking in the sunlight.

 

And Harry knew that he was falling, fast.


	16. Bella Notte

**Chapter 16 - Bella Notte (From "Lady And The Tramp")**

_The night will weave its magic spell when the one you love is near! Oh this is the night, and the heavens are right on this lovely bella notte!_

.

"You like him." Niall whispered in Harry's ear as they walked down the beach, a couple meters behind the other three.

They had finished playing around and decided to lay in the sun for a little while, just chatting as they dried off.

Louis sat across from Harry, watching him the whole time. The younger boy seemed to just be entranced by everything he said.

Once they were pretty much dry, they started walking down the beach towards the east coast of the island.

"Shut up." Harry hushed him, lightly shoving his shoulder. "I don't."

"So you weren't checking out his bum just now?" Niall laughed.

Harry blushed a dark red, his eyes wide as he looked at the ground.

He had admittedly been looking at Louis' bum as they were walking, but he thought he was being discreet.

It really was a nice ass, and he knew it.

"Shut up!" Harry hissed as Niall started laughing loudly, making the others turn around and look at them.

"What are you doing?" Liam asked them as Louis and Zayn started snickering and whispering to each other.

Harry suddenly felt self-conscious as the two looked at him and he blushed even harder.

"Nothing." Niall sang, still laughing as he hooked his arm through Harry's and kept walking, catching up to the others so they were all in one long line as they moved across the sand.

Harry ended up walking in-between Louis and Niall, the latter's arm still hooked through his as they laughed.

Harry was still mortified at what happened and was still blushing red as he tried to hide his face in Niall's shoulder.

"Get off me, loser." Niall laughed, shoving Harry's head away with a grin.

"Ni," Harry whined, turning to face him. "Stop!"

Louis and Zayn had continued talking, though no one knew what about, so Harry kept his attention on his blonde friend.

Niall laughed again as they walked. The five of them started moving up the beach towards the tree line until they got off the beach and into the jungle, beginning their journey up to the cave.

"But you like him-"

"Shut. Up." Harry smacked a hand over Niall's mouth as Louis turned around and gave them a questioning look.

Harry grinned nervously back at him while Niall just kept laughing and Louis shook his head as a small smile appeared on his lips.

The terrain turned to green leafy plants and an uphill path through the trees, getting steeper and steeper as they headed upwards.

"Harry!" Zayn called out from up the front. "Come here."

So Harry gave Niall a playful shove before jogging up to where Zayn and called him from.

They were surrounded by trees and brush, then all of a sudden, it all gave way to a cliff edge, a protruding point and the most gorgeous view over the ocean.

Harry gasped as he carefully walked out onto the point and let the wind hit him from all angles. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he took it all in. It was beautiful.

There was a small cove to the right and when he turned to the left, there was an odd shaped rock standing out of the ocean.

"That," Zayn pointed as he stood next to him. "is Skull Rock." He pointed to the rock on the left and Harry nodded.

"Woah." He breathed.

The rock was sort of a cave, and it did look like a skull, much to Harry's surprise.

"We don't go there." Liam piped up. "They say its cursed after the whole Hook battle. Pan won't let us anywhere near it."

Harry nodded, understanding that what Pan said, goes. He was the boss on the island.

"And that," Zayn turned Harry's shoulders so he was facing the other way. "Is Cannibal Cove."

"Where Hook used to live?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Zayn nodded before taking a few steps back and letting him have a moment to take it all in.

Harry let out a long breath, the smile still plastered across his face as he looked out over the ocean.

But something caught his eye.

He could have sworn that he saw someone on the beach in the cove. Someone who didn't at all look like a Lost Boy.

He squinted harder, trying to make out what, or who, it was, but then, it was gone. Harry blinked and it didn't reappear, so he decided he was just excited and his brain was making up things.

"Hey Harry?"

He turned around to see Louis smirking, standing with the other four as he looked at the younger boy.

"You ready?" he asked, nodding his head towards the jungle where they were headed.

"Yeah." Harry nodded, blushing a little as they all got back on track, heading up to the cave.

.

"And this..." Niall jumped in front of Harry with a grin. "Is our cave!"

They had finally made it halfway up the mountain to the landing where their cave was and had just ducked inside.

There were a few bushes near the entrance and some vines hanging over the opening and Harry thought it was amazing.

The mouth of the cave opened up to a clearing with rocks and grass and a few trees before the jungle began.

Inside the cave, Harry could stand up completely. He turned in circles as he looked around at everything, Niall still standing in front of his with his arms open as he shouted "Ta da!"

Harry laughed and moved around him so he could see everything else in there.

There were four blankets on the floor where they had previously slept and a couple items around each one, presumably things that belonged to each of the boys.

There was also another make-shift ball, this one a little smaller, and some blank parchment with some ink and a sharpened stick that was supposed to be a quill.

"Where did you even find this stuff?" Harry asked as he walked over to it, inspecting it.

"Around camp." Zayn shrugged. "Pan brings stuff back, I think. And we find it."

"Isn't that stealing?" Harry questioned innocently.

"No Harry." Louis shook his head as he walked up to him and cupped his face. "It's finding." He grinned and gave his face a light slap as he walked away, putting his bag down on one of the blankets.

Harry gave them an odd look, but brushed it off as he looked at the rocks that were shaped like seats for them. Luckily, there were a few extra, bigger ones in the corner that they could use for Harry's.

Harry looked around as they all put their stuff on their own blankets. He didn't have one, so he just stood there.

Then, Louis noticed that he was sandwiched in between Zayn and Niall's blankets. He frowned before moving his blanket away and going over to Harry.

"We can sleep here." He told him, moving both of their stuff a little bit further away from the others.

Harry nodded and smiled as Louis grinned at him, going along with it.

"I'm hungry." Liam announced as he stood up straight. "We should make dinner."

"We'll find the food," Niall patted Zayn's shoulder as he asked Liam. "If you want to make the fire?"

"Sure." Liam nodded. "You two can find wood, right?" He asked Harry and Louis who nodded as Louis smiled at the curly haired boy.

Soon, they all split up, Zayn and Niall heading back into the jungle while Liam found some rocks for the outside of the fire pit.

Louis grinned at Harry and took his hand.

"C'mon." he whispered. "If we find wood sooner, then we'll have time for me to show you something before dinner."

Harry nodded as an excited smile crept onto his face.

"Okay." He whispered back as Louis pulled him by the hand towards the trees.

"We only really need sticks cause I'm pretty sure there's still logs sitting in the cave from last time we were here," Louis rambled, getting excited for what he was going to show Harry. "C'mon!"

He yanked Harry past a few more trees until they came to a clearing with sticks littering the floor.

The two of them gathered as many as they could carry before heading back to the campsite.

Liam was nowhere to be found once they got back to the mouth of the cave. They assumed he was finding some more small rocks for the ring around the fire pit, so they dumped the sticks they'd collected by the pit in a pile.

"Okay." Harry breathed, standing up from putting the sticks down and placing his hands on his hips. "Now what-aagh!"

Louis had grinned and hooked his arm through Harry's, pulling him away yet again and nearly knocking him off his feet.

"Louis!" Harry laughed as the older boy helped him up.

"Come, I want to show you the thing." He giggled as he led Harry around the side of the cave.

Harry had no idea where it led to, he just hoped Louis wasn't insane or something and knew what he was doing. He didn't really fancy falling off he side of a mountain.

Around the side of the cave, the trees thinned out to reveal just rocks.

Louis pushed Harry in front of him, making the younger boy go first so that he could see Harry's face when he saw what Louis was taking him to see.

They climbed over a few big ones to reveal a small landing on the side of the mountain. There were a few smaller rocks to sit on but that wasn't what made Harry stop in his tracks.

It was the view.

They were at one of the highest points of the mountain and they could see the entire island from up there.

The whole, entire, green expanse of an island. Harry could see the ocean all around, surrounding them entirely. He could see everything.

The tip of the tallest tree, where the tree house and main camp were situated, could be seen in the distance and Harry could see where they had travelled up the coast and where they were going to travel back down the other side.

It was breathtaking and Harry didn't know what to say. Louis had wanted to show him alone, and it was incredible. Harry didn't know what to do, he truly was taken aback.

Louis smiled at the sight of Harry's face. He climbed down the rock to stand behind Harry, resting his chin on the boys shoulder.

"Do you like it?" He whispered.

"I love it." Harry turned around, leaving their faces very close together.

Louis gulped as his eyes flicked to Harry's lips, keeping the smile on his face.

"G-Good." He stammered as he felt Harry take his hands.

He looked down to see that Harry had intertwined their fingers and held their hands in between them.

Harry smiled back and looked into Louis' eyes, making the older boy's heart flutter.

He had really hoped Harry would like it, and he could see that he did. He wanted to show Harry the view alone, because he knew that it was breathtaking and he alone wanted to witness Harry's beautiful face when he saw it for the first time.

"It's beautiful." Harry breathed, his eyes sparkling in excitement as he looked into Louis' bright blue ones.

"Yeah." Louis answered as Harry turned back around to look out over the island again, dropping one of his hands but holding onto the other as they stood side by side, just enjoying each other's company.

Harry let out a sigh as he smiled and let the wind hit his face. Louis was so glad he was enjoying himself, but he wanted something more.

"Here." Louis took a step back and sat down on the ground, letting go of his hand and leaning his back against one of the largest rocks.

His toes nearly touched the edge of the cliff when he stretched his legs out in front of him.

Harry did they same and sat close to him, still in awe of everything they could see.

Louis was hoping that by doing that, Harry would come closer. He craved Harry's presence like a drug.

"See there?" Louis pointed to one of the trees that seemed to be slightly more lit up than the rest of them. "That's the Fairy Oak."

Harry nodded, keeping his eyes on the tree.

"And t-that," Louis stuttered when Harry moved his hand to rest on his thigh. He looked down at his leg just to make sure it was real, his mouth hanging open a little as he felt Harry give him a slight squeeze.

"Hm?" Harry asked and Louis realized he had stopped speaking.

"Oh, uh, that," he pointed to an inlet. "That's Mermaid Lagoon we're going to tomorrow."

Harry nodded as he looked at it. Then he sighed and rested his head on Louis' shoulder. He knew it was a bold move, but it felt right.

"The sun's setting." Harry observed as the sky started to turn orange. Louis hummed in agreement as he rested his chin on Harry's head.

It was a beautiful moment, and neither of them wanted it to end. Somehow, they had a mutual sense of trust between them, even if they only just met. It was an unspoken bond of friendship, well, best-friendship, and both of them were so grateful they had found each other.

"Thank you." Harry lifted his head to look into his eyes with a soft smile. "This is nice."

"It is." Louis answered, smiling back.

Harry bit his bottom lip as he brought a hand up to caress Louis' cheek. He knew that he shouldn't, but he really wanted to kiss Louis. But then again, if he did and Louis didn't feel the same way, he could completely ruin their friendship. And Harry really didn't want to lose him as a friend.

So he stroked his thumb over Louis' cheekbone and let his face go, returning his gaze over the island view.

Louis let his breath go when Harry looked away, disappointed that Harry hadn't kissed him and then mad at himself for not just doing it and kissing Harry first.

So they went back to resting their heads on each other's shoulders and looked out over their island home.

Eventually, they decided they should go back to the others and help with dinner and such.

So Harry held out a hand for Louis and helped him up as the two of them started climbing over the rocks.

Harry jumped down first and turned around. "Need help?" he asked Louis.

Louis simply jumped down with ease and gave him a smile.

"Nope." He answered and Harry nodded.

Then, he built up his courage and just did it.

They were just around the corner from the other boys, but he didn't care. He leant up and put both hands on Harry's shoulders, the younger boy frozen in shock.

Louis' small lips gently brushed Harry's cheek. It was a small gesture and really not anything special to anyone else, but to those two, it meant so much.

Louis blushed and pulled back, going around the corner to where the other boys were while Harry stood for a moment, his back to the cave.

His fingers reached up to touch where Louis had kissed his cheek and he swore he'd never wash his face again.

He smiled inwardly as fireworks erupted in his head. He was so beyond happy, he spun around and fist pumped the air before calming down.

So when he walked back over to their camp, he was acting normally as he sat next to Louis and was handed a plate of dinner.

The two shared a knowing look as they ate, leaning against each other in their own little world.

And when the others looked at them funnily, they didn't care because they were too wrapped up in each other after their moment.

And although Harry didn't realize, his memories of home were fading as his want to stay intensified.

It was only a matter of time he had left before he would forget he had a family to go back to...


	17. The Best Of Friends

**Chapter 17 - The Best Of Friends (From "The Fox and The Hound")**

_When you're the best of friends, having so much fun together, you're not even aware, you're such a funny pair._

.

Harry and Louis spent the night whispering to each other in their own little corner of the cave. The other three had to tell them to shut up a few times, but they just giggled in response and continued to whisper.

They talked for a while, about nothing really. There wasn't really a point to it, just that they both really wanted to hear the other's voice some more before they went to sleep.

And when they woke up the next morning, Harry's back was pressed against Louis' stomach, the older boy's arms wrapped securely around his waist.

Niall snickered about it, teasing Harry while they were packing up and making the poor boy blush red.

"So off to see the mermaids today then?" Zayn asked the group as they were folding blankets.

"Yes!" Liam said far too quickly and far to excitedly, making the other four all look at him funilly. "What?" He asked when he caught them staring.

"Sounds like someone's excited then." Louis laughed and Harry found himself fonding over the beautiful sound.

"Shut up." Liam rolled his eyes. "I just like the Lagoon. Its nice down there."

"Sure sure." Louis laughed again, knowing entirely why Liam was so excited. It seemed like they all knew what was going on except Harry.

He looked around at them, confused, until Niall broke the silence.

"It'll be fun, Harry." He said. "And it's a nice day for swimming."

And with that, they began to make their way out of the cave and outside for breakfast. Harry was still confused, but he supposed he would find out soon anyway.

They ate around the fire, Harry and Louis snuggling together on one log.

"Scoot over, Curly." Louis had said and Harry had of course obliged.

"Curly?" Harry giggled. "That's new."

Louis simply shrugged. "I like it." He answered, grinning at the younger boy as Louis rested his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry felt his heart flutter at the nickname and the gesture.

He smiled inwardly as he ate, thanking whatever kind of God was out there for bringing him into Louis' life.

So on the way down the mountain, Harry and Louis linked arms and walked together, giving each other all of their attention because really, what else would they be concentrating on.

"Do you think the mermaids will like me?" Harry asked him.

"Of course, curly!" Louis answered, ruffling his hair. "Who could resist these curls?"

"Shut up." Harry mumbled, blushing as Louis laughed. "I'm being serious."

And for the first time, Louis looked at him seriously. His smile faded as he looked into Harry's eyes meaningfully, taking in all of Harry's nervousness.

The two were at the back of the pack, so when they stopped walking, the others just continued, out of sight.

"You'll be fine." Louis nodded, gulping as he looked at him. "Trust me."

"You sure?" Harry asked, looking down as he shrunk in on himself and suddenly felt very self-conscious.

"Harry," Louis lifted his chin so they were eye to eye again. "Trust me." Harry nodded, a small smile creeping onto his face.  
"Trust me." Louis repeated, almost in a whisper as his eyes flickered to the curly lad's lips.

"Trust me." He whispered as they leant closer and closer, their eyes fluttering closed as their faces got alarmingly close.

"Trust me." Louis whispered so quietly he could barely hear it himself. Then, he scrunched his eyes closed and stopped leaning in. 'Now isn't the time, Louis' he said to himself 'make it special'.

So he cleared his throat and leaned back, slowly opening his eyes to see Harry leaning back and opening his eyes too, looking slightly embarrassed.

"They'll love you." Louis smiled, trying to move past the awkwardness and Harry nodded. "C'mon." he linked their arms again as he plastered a huge smile across his face. "Let's meet them shall we?"

And Harry coughed a little nodding back with shining eyes. "Yeah."

.

The five of them found themselves at the Lagoon just before midday and Harry finally understood why they were giving Liam a rough time back at the cave.

When they came through the trees to reveal the grassy clearing and the large rockpool with the huge waterfall, Liam went straight over to a group of mermaids who were sitting on some of the rocks by the grass.

"Liam has a crush on that one." Niall informed him, pointing through the open space to a brunette girl. "Her name's Sophia."

Harry nodded with understanding. She was quite beautiful, and he could see why Liam would be attracted to her.

"How bout we go for a swim, hey?" Louis announced, patting Harry's shoulder as he winked.

They put their stuff in a pile and spread out one of the blankets as their picnic rug as they took their shirts off.

Niall stripped his off first and ran to the water, closely followed by Zayn. That left Harry and Louis.

Louis grinned at him and took of his shirt, threw it down on the blanket and started walking backwards towards the water so that he was watching Harry.

"Come on then!" he laughed. Harry smiled back and nodded. So Louis turned around and dived straight into the rockpool, swimming over to Niall and Zayn.

Harry smiled at him some more before turning around. Then, something in the bushes moved.

He froze and stared at it, wondering if what ever it was would come back. And it did. Harry's eyes went wide as he saw a glimmer in the trees. Like something metallic.

But it never came back. He just stood there, not quite believing what he just saw. It didn't even know what it was, just that it wasn't right.

"Harry!" He spun back around to see Niall waving at him from the water. "You coming or what?"

Harry nodded back, trying to conceal his nervousness. He slowly took of his top and walked to the water's edge.

Maybe it was his imagination, but either way, he wasn't going to let it ruin his day, so he pushed it from his mind.

He sat down on a rock and dangled his legs in.

"Oh come on!" Louis laughed, swimming over to him and grabbing his leg to pull him under.

Before Harry could even yelp, he was in the water, completely submerged.

And all of a sudden, he was being pulled up again.

He took a deep breath as he surfaced, still being pulled by someone he assumed was Louis. His eyes were squeezed closed as he spluttered, wiping his face frantically.

Then, he was let go. He wiped his eyes and opened them, but not to the sight he expected.

He screamed as he was met face-to-face with a girl he'd never seen before and it took him a moment to register that she was a mermaid.

"Hi!" She chirped with a smile, moving back a little bit as she could see Harry was slightly freaking out.

"Hi." Harry practically whispered.

"Jesus, Jade!" Liam grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him out of the water so he was sitting beside him on a rock. "You'll scare him."

"Sorry!" She giggled as Liam rolled his eyes.

"What..." Harry trailed off nervously as he looked at Liam for help.

Their legs dangled in the water as three mermaids swum in the water around their feet.

"Harry, these are the girls." He smiled. "Soph, Leigh and Jade, this is Harry."

"The new kid?" Leigh exclaimed, swimming up to him and inspecting him. "Hi, I'm Leigh."

"H-Hi." Harry answered with an awkward wave and a timid smile.

"Hey, I'm Soph." The girl who was hanging around Liam waved and to Harry, she was the nicest. She seemed sincere and she obviously liked Liam, which he supposed was a bonus.

"Hello there." Jade jumped up onto the rock beside him and ran her hand down his arm. "I'm Jade."

"H-Hello." Harry's smile faltered as he shivered under her uncomfortable touch.

"Yes, he's new here." Liam said. "I told you about him the other day."

"Yeah," Leigh answered sassily as she also jumped up onto the rock on Harry's other side, resting a hand on his knee. "But you didn't tell us how cute he was!"

The two girls giggled as Harry smiled back, unsure how to act amongst new people, well, mermaids.

"Come for a swim." Jade asked him, diving into the water as she was closely followed by Leigh.

Harry looked to Liam for help who just smiled back.

"They're harmless." He told the younger boy. "Plus, they're great girls. You'll be fine."

Harry nodded and smiled back. "Okay." He said.

He didn't want to be so nervous, but the girls were beautiful and he had no idea how to behave around beautiful people.

"They wont get you in trouble, don't worry." Liam added as he nudged his friend. "You'll have fun, promise."

And this time Harry smiled back more confidently as he nodded and jumped back into the water, the two girls immediately swimming all around him.

Harry smiled and thought to himself, 'You know what, I am going to have some fun. These girls seem nice enough and I like new friends.'

So when the girls took his hands and swum with him towards the waterfall, he let them.

.

"Weyhey!" Zayn laughed, pointing to Harry. "Look at him go!"

Louis was still with Niall and Zayn in the shallower part of the pool, throwing around a makeshift Frisbee.

Louis' head snapped towards the waterfall where he saw Harry standing on a rock under the flowing water, his head back as he brushed the hair from his face. Then he saw the two mermaids in the water, staring at him with loved-up eyes.

"Whatever." He snapped, throwing the Frisbee to Zayn who caught it with a surprised look. He obviously caught Louis' jealous tone, but didn't say anything.

Niall on the other hand, frowned when he saw what was going on.

Harry was laughing with the girls as they stroked his legs, clearly having a good time as they talked and flirted. Niall didn't understand. Harry liked Louis, not these two mermaids, so why was he over there and acting like that?

But the blonde didn't care to get involved, it could get messy, so he decided to step back and let the boys deal with it.

But really, Harry had no idea what he was even doing wrong. He was just trying to enjoy himself with some new friends. He wasn't even trying to be flirty, he just thought he was being nice.

"Hey Harry!" Niall called out. "Come play?"

Harry looked over to the three boys in the water, Louis now holding the Frisbee. Then, he noticed the annoyed look on Louis' face and his smile dropped.

Louis watched as he gave them a thumbs-up, said something to the girls and dived back into the water, swimming over to them.

Harry resurfaced and went to stand in the waist-high water next to Louis, who didn't even look at him. And Harry immediately knew something was wrong.

"You okay?" He asked, leaning close as Louis threw the toy to Niall.

"MmHm." Louis answered, still not looking.

Harry frowned. He still didn't realize what he'd done wrong.

"You sure?" He asked and finally Louis looked at him.

Harry looked so innocent, his eyes wide and brow crinkled with concern and Louis just couldn't take it.

He wrapped his arms around Harry's middle and rested his head on the younger boy's chest, burying his face there.

"Lou, wha-" Harry started but Louis interrupted him.

Niall and Zayn seemed to catch on to their moment and started tossing the Frisbee between them selves, moving away from the other two.

"You're mine, okay?" He said and Harry laughed but Louis just hugged him tighter.

"No." He continued. "I'm bad at sharing. You're mine, okay?"

"Okay." Harry said more sincerely, rubbing Louis' arms as they hugged. "Okay, I'm yours."

"Good. My curly." Louis finally looked up at Harry and they smiled before the Frisbee hit the back of Harry's head.

"Ow!" The green-eyed lad turned around as he rubbed his head. But he just picked the toy out of the water and threw it back, rejoining the game along with Louis.

And Harry made sure to make Louis feel wanted because honestly, it gave him so much joy just to see the other boy smile.

Harry knew he was falling for him, and he didn't know whether or not that was a good thing.

All he knew was that to him, Louis was perfect. And who doesn't want perfect in their lives?


	18. Can You Feel The Love Tonight

**Chapter 18 - Can You Feel The Love Tonight (From "The Lion King")**

_Can you feel the love tonight? You needn't look too far. Stealing through the night's uncertainties, love is where they are_

.

The five boys left the mermaids and the lagoon in the late afternoon, but it took a while for them to actually leave. Liam and Sophia were inseparable the entire time so having to say goodbye wasn't fun for anyone.

But he did promise to visit soon, which made Harry happy because he liked the lagoon and wouldn't mind coming back. It was fun.

So as the five of them trekked through the jungle, the sun filtered through the trees as it slowly moved lower and lower in the sky.

Harry and Louis decided that they should take over the directions and were at the front, Harry holding the map at awkward angles as Louis marched straight forward, leading the pack on.

"Harry, which way now?" Louis asked, pushing back a branch.

"Um," He hesitated, frowning as he looked at the map. "Forwards?"

"You said that the past 3 times I asked you." Louis laughed, looking sideways at his friend. "Are you sure you're not getting us lost?"

"Uh..." Harry trailed off and Louis rolled his eyes.

"Give it here." He laughed, taking the map off Harry, who looked down as he blushed in embarrassment.

"Do you have the compass?" Louis asked and Harry handed it over as they all stopped walking.

"What's going on?" Liam asked.

"Harry got us lost." Louis answered, not looking up from inspecting the compass.

"What?" Niall exclaimed.

"I did not!" Harry protested but Louis just patted his head.

"Hush, young one." He laughed as Harry looked at him apologetically. "Let us solve the problem."

"Let me see the map." Niall said and Louis let him as he turned in circles, trying to find north.

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered to Louis as the others tried to figure out where they were.

"Don't worry about it." Louis looked up into Harry's eyes with a smile. "We're fine, we just got to head south."

"Okay." Harry answered, but he didn't seem convinced. So Louis smiled wider and rolled his eyes as he leaned up and pressed a sneaky kiss to Harry's cheek, so fast that they other's didn't see.

Harry blushed harder as Louis walked around him and back to the boys.

"Here," He pointed through some trees. "South's that way."

"Okay." Liam nodded. "But I'm leading from here."

"Good idea." Harry mumbled and Niall laughed, nudging his side.

"C'mon man, its okay." He told him and Harry smiled a little as they all walked past him, heading where Louis pointed.

"Li!" Louis called out and the brown-haired boy turned around. "Catch."

Louis threw the compass through the air and Liam caught it, so he could stay at the back with Harry.

He grinned and hooked his arm through the other boys' as they walked behind them, making their way back to the campsite.

.

When they arrived, it was after dark and they'd missed dinner. So Niall and Liam went to find some food somewhere while Zayn just disappeared off to find Perrie, leaving Harry and Louis alone.

"So, what do you want to do?" Louis asked the younger boy just as they entered camp again.

Harry shrugged as they walked across a narrow bridge, bags on their backs.

"I think I'll have a shower," Harry nodded to himself. "And go to bed? I don't know, I'm kinda tired."

They got off the bridge and Louis walked up next to him. He nodded, slightly disappointed. He wasn't tired at all and he really wanted to hang out with Harry, just the two of them.

"Okay," He said and they fell into a silence.

When they got back to the room, Harry dumped his stuff in his trunk and flopped down onto his bed with a sigh.

"Shower?" Louis asked with a giggle as he fell down next to him, turning on his side so he could look at the other boy.

Their legs were touching and Louis really wanted to reach out and kiss him, but he refrained himself.

"Yeah." Harry laughed and he got up, leaving a cold space next to where Louis was lying.

Then, Harry left the room and Louis was alone.

He sat there, contemplating what to do, but by the time he actually thought of something, it had already been 10 minutes and Harry was back.

"Hey." He greeted as he shook his wet hair and went to lie back next to Louis on the bed.

"Hey." Louis smiled.

"I'm so tired." Harry moaned, and Louis got the hint and got up off the bed.

"Okay." Louis answered and he blew out the candle light and climbed up onto his bed on the top bunk.

"G'night, Lou." Harry said through the darkness, and up in his bunk, Louis smiled.

"Good night, Harry." He said and closed his eyes ready to fall asleep.

.

An hour later, Louis hadn't had a wink of sleep. He simply couldn't and it was becoming increasingly difficult to fall asleep.

"Harry," He whispered into the darkness. "Harry!"

Harry let out a groan in response. "Whgat, Lbou?" He mumbled, barely opening his mouth.

"I can't sleep." Louis answered, hanging upside down off the edge of the bed so he could look at him.

Harry slowly opened one eye and then the other, looking at the grinning upside-down boy. He just started for a minute, before letting out a long sigh.

"Come here." He said as he opened up his arms and pulled back the blanket, inviting Louis in.

Louis' smile only grew as he scrambled down and climbed into bed next to Harry.

They turned on their sides so they were facing each other and smiled.

"Hi," Harry said.

"Hi," Louis replied and he laughed. "Did you have fun today?"

"I did," Harry nodded. "Thank you, it was incredible."

"I'm glad you liked it." He reached up and stroked Harry's cheek and Harry nuzzled into it.

"Did you like the girls?" Louis asked. "They're lovely, and gorgeous." He added the last part as a test, to see if he could find out if Harry liked girls or not.

"Yeah," Harry nodded and Louis felt his heart drop. "They're were so nice. And pretty too."

"You like any of them?" Louis teased and Harry blushed, rolling his eyes.

Louis really didn't want to be having that conversation, but he wanted to be Harry's friend and if nothing else, then he wanted to still be friends, even if Harry didn't feel the same way.

"No." Harry muttered, rolling onto his back, so Louis propped himself up on one elbow so he could look down at him. "I don't like any of the girls here, not like that." He added onto the end, under his breath so Louis only just heard him.

"Oh," Louis was taken aback. "Y-You mean-?"

"I-I," Harry stuttered, suddenly realizing how inappropriate it was that they were in bed together. "I mean-"

"You don't like girls, in general?" Louis asked, trying to fight the smile from making its way onto his face but failing.

Harry nodded, covering his face in embarrassment. He scooted back so their legs weren't touching.

"Harry, its okay." Louis pulled Harry hands away from his face, so unbelievably happy. "It's okay, it doesn't change anything."

"It doesn't?" Harry asked. "You don't hate me?"

"Of course not!" Louis laughed, shaking his head. "I-"

He was about to say something else, but the door opened and Liam and Niall came back into the room.

"Hey you two." Liam chirped as he lit one of the candle lights and went over to his bed.

"Oooo." Niall wiggled his eyebrows and laughed when Harry turned red and threw the blanket over his head. Louis just laughed and patted Harry's head through the blanket.

"What's up with him?" Niall asked and Louis quickly ducked under the covers with Harry.

"Can I tell them?" Louis whispered to Harry who hesitated, but nodded back. Louis grinned and re-emerged from under the blanket, leaving Harry covered.

"Guys, Harry's gay." Louis told them.

"Oh, so that makes two of us then." Liam laughed.

"What?" Harry finally peeked over the edge of the blanket as he asked in confusion.

"You're not the only boy who likes other boys, Harry." Niall laughed. "Louis does too."

"What?" Harry exclaimed, looking to Louis who grinned and nodded.

"Anyways, I'm sleepy, I reckon is bed time." Niall stretched and climbed into bed while Liam blew out the candle and did the same.

Louis and Harry stayed where they were, still staring at each other.

"Really?" Harry whispered and Louis shrugged.

"Yep." Louis answered with a small laugh as Harry nodded back.

They fell into a silence, just lying next to each other in content.

"I'm going to go to bed." Louis whispered. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah," Harry answered, quickly hugging him. "Good night."

 

"G'night, Haz." Louis smiled and climbed out of Harry's bed and up into his, thinking about the fact that Harry was gay too and maybe, just maybe, that meant he stood a chance.


	19. Kiss The Girl

**Chapter 19 - Kiss The Girl (From "The Little Mermaid")**

_And you don't know why but you're dying to try, you wanna kiss the girl (boy)_

.

The next day, they slept most of the way through. Liam and Niall headed down to the lagoon again to see the mermaids and Zayn was who knows where with Perrie, apparently.

So when Harry woke up, he was alone in the bedroom. He frowned and sat up, looking around, having no clue where anyone was. Then he realized, he didn't particularly care. He hadn't been alone in what felt like such a long time and it was nice.

He thought about what happened the night before, about coming out to his friends and he was happy he did it. It was important to him that they knew who he really was and he felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders now that Louis knew too.

Then Harry remembered that Niall also told him that Louis was like him, in that he didn't like girls. And that made Harry hopeful, though he had no idea how he was goin to approach the fact that he had feelings for his best friend. Just because Louis liked boys, didn't mean that he liked Harry. He could see them as just friends still.

Harry let out a sigh. He didn't want to be discouraged and he didn't want to lose hope, so he tried to stay positive.

Maybe Louis did like him, hopefully Louis did like him...

Harry looked out the window and saw the sun high in the sky, a brilliant yellow against the bright blue. He smiled and let his head fall back down onto the pillow as he kept his eyes on the view, the sun warm on his face. It was nice.

Then, all of a sudden, his serenity was interrupted.

"Boo!" Louis shouted as the door burst open and Louis entered the room. "Did I scare ya?" He laughed and Harry just rolled his eyes.

"Sure," Harry propped his hands behind his head and looked at Louis as he waltzed over and sat on the bed by Harry's waist.

"Do you even know what time it is?" Louis asked, putting his hands on either side of Harry's head as he leaned down. "You've missed lunch."

Harry shrugged and grinned as Louis shook his head as he stared down into his eyes. Harry thought for a moment he was going to get lost in them, but before he could, they were gone.

"Lazy bum," Louis muttered, standing up and walking over to his trunk. "I was going to head out to the training grounds. It's practically empty right now and I could use some practice. You want to come?"

"Sure." Harry answered, getting out of bed.

So he got dressed and ran a hand through his hair before he and Louis left the room, stealing glances at each other as they went.

.

Harry and Louis spent the afternoon in the training yard, giggling like idiots as Louis tried to teach Harry various techniques. He really wasn't very good, and his excuse was that he wasn't a violent person, but Louis could see that he was just uncoordinated and laughed.

They ate dinner together, side-by-side as usual and mostly kept to themselves. Sharing secrets and comments while the other three just looked at them weirdy.

"Do you like sunsets?" Louis asked Harry just as they finished. Harry swallowed his mouthful and nodded.

"Yeah, I love them." He said, eyes sparkling as Niall kicked him under the table. Harry shot him a look, wiggling his eyebrows and making kissy faces until Harry kicked him back.

"Good." Louis answered. "Come with me."

"Wha-" But before Harry could even finish one word, Louis grabbed his hand and pulled him away.

"Where are you going?" Liam called out after them.

"We'll see you later." Louis answered, completely dodging the question as he laughed and dragged Harry along.

Liam gave Harry a questioning look, but Harry just shrugged before he was pulled around the corner.

"Where  _are_  we going?" Harry asked as he came face to face with Louis' smile.

Louis shrugged as they continued walking together, dropping Harry's hand as they went.

"You said you liked sunset." Louis stated. "So I want to show you something."

"Okay." Harry answered, still confused but he knew better than to question Louis further. He'd probably just end up even more confused.

Louis led them across a bridge that Harry had never been across before as they went into an area Harry didn't recognize.

"Lou, where are we?" He asked as he frowned and looked around.

Louis didn't answer as he pushed open a door leading into a hollow tree. There were spiral stairs inside and they climbed them, Louis still not answering the question.

Then, the stairs came to and end to reveal a bedroom and what looked sort of like an office.

Harry's jaw dropped as he looked around.

It was incredible. The room was in the tops of the trees, with no walls anywhere to allow the view to take over, only a couple of pillars holding up a roof.

They were so high up and Harry could see the ocean, and then sun was setting over it, making everything orange and pink.

"What is this place?" he asked and Louis turned to him, smiling.

"It's Pan's room." He said and Harry's face fell.

"Louis, what!" He exclaimed. "We can't be up here!"

"Oh my God, Haz." Louis laughed, slapping his chest. "Don't get your panties in a twist, he'll never know."

"But-" Harry tried but Louis leaned forward and covered his mouth with a hand to stop him.

"Seriously, don't worry." Louis laughed, trying not to let himself look at Harry's lips. "I've come up here before. It's fine."

Louis took his hand away and Harry nodded. The older boy turned to walk towards the balcony.

"He only ever comes up here to sleep, anyway." Louis said over his shoulder as Harry followed him outside. "Come sit here."

Louis went over to the edge of the balcony and sat down, letting his legs hang over the end as he leant back on his hands.

Harry sat beside him, their legs against each other's and he swore he felt sparks when they touched.

"It's really nice up here." Harry commented, as he looked at Louis' illuminated face in the golden sunlight.

He truly was beautiful, Harry thought to himself. And more than anything, he wanted that boy to be all his.

"Yeah it is." Louis replied.

Harry thought about what would happen if he told Louis how he felt, and he thought of the consequences if Louis didn't feel the same way. He would lose him, and he couldn't risk that.

But then, Louis put his hand on Harry's upper thigh and the younger boy turned to see Louis looking up at him.

"I want to do something." Louis confessed, looking at his hands. "But if it completely backfires and you don't like what I'm about to do, I need you to forget it even happened, and we can go back to how it was before."

"O-Okay." Harry stuttered as he subconsciously leant closer. He didn't really know what Louis was even talking about, but he hoped it was what he was thinking of.

"Okay." Louis breathed. "Here goes."

Louis' eyes fluttered closed as he leaned closer so their noses brushed. Harry did the same as their foreheads touched and he reached his hand up behind Louis' neck.

Then, very carefully, Louis pressed his lips to Harry's, kissing him for the very first time. He'd never kissed anyone before, so he had no idea what he was doing, only that it felt so right.

Harry kissed back, moving their lips in sync as he held Louis' face in between his hands.

Louis moved his hand to Harry's hair as the other one squeezed Harry's leg.

Then, Louis pulled back, blushing as he kept his eyes down.

"W-Was that okay?" He asked, feeling very self-conscious. "Because if not, we can completely forget it even happened. Just, don't even worry, we can go back to-"

To stop him from talking any more, Harry kissed him again.

He ran his hands through Louis' hair as he felt Louis kiss back, the older boy's hands going around Harry's neck.

"It was more than okay." Harry breathed as they pulled back. "I... um, I-I like you, Louis."

Louis blushed and bit his bottom lip as he looked at Harry from under his eyelashes.

"Good." Louis smiled and pecked Harry's lips again, but as he went to pull back, Harry grabbed him and pulled him in again for another, proper kiss.

"O-Okay." Louis giggled, resting his head on Harry's shoulder as they watched the sun set over the green of the trees and the blue sparkling water.

Harry sighed, more happy than he had been in a while.

"You know," He began. "I think coming here was one of the best decisions I ever made."

Louis hummed in agreement and took Harry's hand, giving it a squeeze. He turned his head slightly and looked into Harry's eyes, letting out a little laugh before turning back to look out over the view, his head still on Harry's shoulder.

And in the evening light, they sat there watching the sun set, seemingly content when they were actually screaming and almost exploding with happiness on the inside.

.

"We should probably go." Louis said after a little while of sitting there together.

"Yeah." Harry answered as they both stood up and started heading towards the stairs.

But something caught Harry's eye.

They were walking past the desk, covered in papers and saw the map that Louis had told him about. The one that shows Pan where everyone was at all times.

But there was something else on it, something he didn't think was supposed to be there.

He tilted his head, and then it was gone.

Harry frowned, but then Louis was pulling him away towards he stairs, not even realizing what was going on.

"Come on." Louis chirped with a smile, making Harry's heart melt all over again. Louis was too adorable.

The older boy got to the top of the stairs and spun Harry so that they were chest-to-chest, noses touching, and kissed him again.

Harry's hands went to Louis' waist as Louis' wrapped around his neck, softly letting their lips mold together.

 

And just like that, Harry forgot what he'd seen and was all tied up with Louis again.


	20. Why Should I Worry?

**Chapter 20 - Why Should I Worry (From "Oliver And Company")**

_Why should I worry? Why should I care?_

.

The following morning, Harry and Louis walked up to their table together and saw Liam, Niall and Zayn already there.

"Good morning!" Harry chirped as they sat down and Louis intertwined their hands.

"Hey," Niall answered with a smile, but he couldn't stop his eyes from flicking to their joined hands. "You two."

As the two giggling boys sat down, Louis snuggled so far into Harry's side that he was practically leaning on him, chest pressed to Harry's arm and shoulder.

"Hi Niall." Louis added, grinning at him. "Liam," He turned his smile to Liam. "Zayn." And finally to Zayn before he locked eyes with Harry again.

Niall shook his head as he watched them, a small smile on his lips. He knew that look. He knew exactly what they were thinking and why. Harry finally did something about his feelings for Louis, and Niall couldn't be more proud of him.

"So," Liam broke the silence when he came back from the buffet table with a plate full of food, Zayn beside him. "Zayn, Perrie and I are going down to the lagoon today, did anyone else want to come?"

"Yeah, I will!" Niall exclaimed. "Are the other girls coming?"

"Yes." Zayn nodded. "Brooke and Jesy are."

"Okay." Niall grinned back, filing his mouth with a spoonful of whatever it was he was eating.

"Um." Harry looked at Louis who shook his head slightly. He took that as a no. "Nah, I think Lou and I will stay here."

"Yeah, we can just hang around here." Louis replied.

"Okay." Liam answered, not looking up from his plate as he ate.

Louis nodded, because really, he just wanted to spend the day alone with Harry.

After the previous night on the balcony, all he could think about was Harry. How Harry made him feel and what he and Harry were going to do all day. Harry this Harry that. Harry, Harry, Harry.

He felt the younger boy put a hand on his thigh, so he looked up from his plate and into Harry's sparking green eyes. When their eyes met, Harry grinned at him, stroking his inner thigh with his thumb.

But little did they know, Niall decided to watch on, observing the two sitting opposite him.

"So," He piped up, making them both snap out of their daze. "What are you going to do today?"

"I don't know." Louis shrugged. "Just hang out."

"Just the two of you?" Niall pressed, looking at Harry who blushed as he looked at Louis. He immediately removed his hand, scared Niall had seen it.

But it was too late, Harry knew he had.

It was then that Harry realized what Niall was doing. He realized Niall knew that something had happened between them and was making suggestions that Harry thought were so embarrassing. No one was supposed to know yet. Harry didn't even know what they were yet, so why should everyone else?

"Oh shut up, Ni." Liam laughed, but Louis answered him anyway, knowing he was just playing.

"Yeah, just us." Louis said the blonde who shot Harry a knowing smirk.

"It'll be fine." Harry interjected quickly, glaring at Niall. "Lou can teach me how to shoot arrows better, or something. I need the practice."

"Okay." Niall laughed and Liam smacked him over the back of the head playfully to shut up him.

"C'mon, let's grab the girls and we can head down there." Liam announced, grabbing the back of his shirt as he stood up, pulling Niall up with him as Zayn followed suit.

The three picked up their plates as they stepped away from the bench they were sitting on.

"We'll see you later." Liam waved and smiled as they left.

"Have fun!" Niall sung over his shoulder before they disappeared around the corner.

Harry laughed nervously as Louis turned to look at him.

"Ni is such an idiot." Louis laughed and Harry swooned at the sight of his crinkly-eyes smile.

Harry hummed in agreement, too mesmerized to form words.

"So what should we do today?" Louis asked as they stood up and left the room. He was still very close to Harry's side, their arms touching as they walked.

"Um?" Harry thought. He had no idea.

"We could just, well, hang out, I guess." Louis mumbled nervously. "I mean, if you want?"

"Yeah." Harry breathed. "Sounds perfect."

.

So that's how the two boys found themselves lying together in a hammock on the beach.

The warm wind was blowing as they swung in time with the waves crashing on the shore.

Harry rested his head against Louis' as they held hands, happily.

"This was a good decision." Harry commented as he looked out over the ocean, feeling Louis hook a leg over his and hum in agreement.

Louis propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at Harry, resting their intertwined hands on the younger boy's chest.

"This was definitely a good decision." Louis answered. "I love it here."

The beach they had found was deserted, in a small cove right near the camp. Apparently many of the girls went to the beach on the other side of the rocks, but none had ever ventured over the rocks to where Louis and Harry had discovered their hammock.

"Yeah, its gorgeous." Harry turned his head to look at the water while Louis stayed propped up on his elbow, looking down at Harry, his wild curls splayed over the ropes holding them up.

Louis wanted to reply with something like 'you're gorgeous' but he wasn't sure whether it was appropriate or not.

They did kiss, but that was all. They never discussed anything and they hadn't kissed again since, so he was confused.

"Harry?" Louis asked tentatively as he let go of his hand and retracted it. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Harry chirped, turning his head to look back at Louis again.

"Okay," He let out a long breath. "I-I I know we kissed, and I know I asked you if it was okay, but I- um- I wasn't sure if-" He hesitated as Harry frowned. "Is it okay if- oh my God this sounds so dumb."

"Louis," Harry interrupted him. "You can kiss me again." He grinned up at him, before blushing and looking away. "I-If you want to, I mean."

"I-" Louis was about to reply, but he was cut off.

By a pair of lips on his own.

Harry gripped Louis' neck and pulled him down to meet him, kissing him deeply. Louis' hands went to Harry's hair as he ran his fingers through it, all the way to the ends of the curls.

Harry's tongue swiped Louis' lower lip, begging for entry. So Louis let him in, moving his legs so that he was straddling Harry's waist, knees by his hips.

Harry's hands went to Louis' waist, stroking the skin that appeared at the top of Louis' pantline, where his t-shirt rode up.

Louis then pulled back, resting their heads together as he took a few deep breaths, his eyes remaining closed.

"Was that, um, okay?" Louis asked. "I-I mean that we did that, are you okay with, uh, us doing that?"

"Yes." Harry panted back, still holding Louis' waist. "Yes."

So Louis surged down again, capturing Harry's mouth in another kiss. He ran his hands down Harry's chest as Harry pulled Louis even closer.

When Louis pulled back again, he smiled and cuddled back into Harry's chest, resting his head on the other boy's collarbone.

"I wanted to ask you about something." Harry broke the silence. "About something I saw yesterday."

"Yeah?" Louis asked, leaning back so they were eye to eye.

"I saw something on the map. Pan's map. The one that you said shows where everyone was at all times." Harry frowned. "It didn't seem right."

Louis waited and Harry continued.

"It was a pirate ship, right towards the edge of the paper, off in the ocean." Harry said. "It looked like it was headed for the island."

Louis frowned. "Pirates?"

"Yeah," Harry bit his bottom lip. "Do you think it could be Hook?"

"No Harry," Louis shook his head. "Hook is dead."

"Are you sure?" Harry pressed.

"Yes, I'm sure." Louis reassured him. "It's probably just some other bunch of pirates."

Harry looked a mixture of surprised and scared as he frantically looked back at Louis.

"Don't worry." Louis laughed. "We'll get them. That's what all our training is for, so we're ready for something like this."

Harry looked slightly more relieved, but was still a little nervous.

"Harry," Louis cooed, cupping his face. "Don't worry. We'll be fine."

Harry nodded and tried to push it from his head, but it wasn't until Louis pecked his lips that he forgot all about it and was all Louis' again.

"I- um." Harry stuttered. "I was, uh, thinking last night." He began and Louis smiled, resting his hand on Harry's chest as he turned his head to look at him.

"I mean I just-" The younger boy stopped as he squeezed his eyes closed and took a breath. "IlikeyouLouis." He said all in one go.

"What?" Louis laughed. "I didn't catch that."

"I like you." Harry said again, hiding behind his hands as he waited for Louis' reaction, only his eyes showing over the top so he could still see. "I-I like you."

Louis blushed and bit his bottom lip.

"I like you too." He chuckled, pulling Harry's hands away from his face.

"No," Harry shook his head. "I  _really_  like you."

"Harry," Louis laughed. "I like you too." He repeated, looking into Harry's eyes and making sure to pronounce every world clearly.

 

The curly-haired boy smiled and leant in, kissing Louis sweetly as they lay in the hammock. Louis then rested his head back on Harry's shoulder as they both turned their gazes back over the ocean.


	21. Heigh Ho

**Chapter 21 - Heigh Ho (From "Snow White and the Seven Dwarves")**

_Heigh ho, heigh ho, its off to work we go._

.

"GET UP LAZY ARSE!"

Harry jolted awake to the sounds of Niall screaming in his face.

He sat up with a yelp, nearly hitting his head on the bunk above him as he looked around with frightened eyes.

"What the-" He breathed, panting in fear.

Then his eyes found Niall who was laughing so hard, his face was turning pink. The blonde collapsed to the ground and clutched his stomach as he tried to calm down, but honestly, Harry's face was just too damn funny.

"Niall!" Harry whined, but even he couldn't help giggling a little. "What was that for?"

"It's time to get up!" Niall got out after he'd managed to stop. "We have training today."

"It's dawn, Ni." Harry continued, crossing his arms. "It's too early."

"I don't make the rules, kiddo." Niall laughed, grabbing his arm to pull Harry out of the bed. "C'mon, everyone's at breakfast already."

Harry groaned, but let Niall pull him out from under the covers. He went over to his trunk and got dressed before the two of them went out to the main hall.

"It's too early, Ni." Harry complained again.

"Oh shut up," Niall laughed. "Everyone is already there. Training starts early!"

Harry opened his mouth to say something back, but they had turned the corner and entered the dining hall and was way too loud.

Everyone was chatting excitedly, much too happy for that early in the morning in Harry's opinion, and laughing while they ate.

"Hey guys!" Liam waved them over as they made their way to their table.

"Hey," Niall answered slumping down next to the brown-eyed boy. "Finally got this lump out of bed."

"Hey!" Harry laughed as he sat down next to Louis and felt the older boy snuggle close. "I am not a lump!"

"He's not a lump." Louis agreed, smiling as he looked up into his eyes. Harry rested a hand on Louis' thigh and Louis placed his hand over the top as their faced got closer and closer.

Then, they realized they were in public and pulled back a little, but their bodies stayed snuggled together.

"Okay, so while these two have eye sex," Niall announced, turning sideways to face the other two. "Can we talked about how you two rigged that, so that I would have to be the one to wake him up?"

"What?" Harry interrupted, pulling his gaze away from Louis.

"Yeah," Niall continued. "We pulled strings to see who would have to wake you up. Louis was supposed to, but he said he couldn't 'because you looked to peaceful' and then these two idiots rigged the strings so I got the shortest one and had to do it."

"Wow, make it sound like a chore, why don't you." Harry rolled his eyes, leaning across the table to punch his arm before turning his attention to Louis.

"And you didn't want to wake me because I looked peaceful?" He said and Louis blushed.

"You were too cute," He mumbled. "I didn't want to change it."

"Aww!" Harry cooed, cuddling him even closer as he nuzzled his head. "Lou!"

Meanwhile, the other three boys were watching on, very confused.

"Did he just say Harry was cute?" Liam asked out loud.

"Did Harry call him Lou?" Niall added and both of them shrugged. "Shit, this is great." Niall grinned as he leant on his hands to watch the two.

"Oh stop it." Louis giggled, pushing Harry's chest in an attempt to get away, but in the end he just rested his head on Harry's shoulder while the younger boy started eating.

"So, you had a competition to see who had to wake me up?" Harry turned his attention to the three sitting opposite him.

"Yes." Niall nodded and Harry then nodded to himself.

"Right." He said and Louis cooed over him as he looked down with a sad expression.

"Aw baby!" He said. "I wanted to, if that helps."

"It does." Harry grinned back at him and Louis giggled.

Then, they looked across the table to see two confused faces and Niall's proud smile.

"Did you just call Harry, 'baby'?" Zayn asked Louis as he tried to hold back a laugh. "Because that was too good."

"Shut up." Louis mumbled, kicking Zayn's leg under the table. "It's better than the things you call Perrie!"

"Oooo burn!" Liam laughed as he and Niall fist-bumped.

And luckily for Louis, no one caught on to the fact that he didn't deny his and Harry's relationship, neither did he deny the fact that their relationship was in a similar state as Perrie and Zayn's. He basically outed them to his friends and no one even realized.

Except Harry of course, because he was smiling so wide, Louis thought his face would break.

So before anyone could see, Harry pressed a sneaky kiss to Louis' head, so Louis squeezed Harry's leg in a small gesture of affection that none of the other boys saw. He was proud.

"GOOD MORNING!" Pan's voice suddenly boomed out over the area, making everyone fall silent.

"It's training day!" He continued, and was met with cheers. "You know what that means. You're all required down at the Training Yard in half an hour."

And before anyone could ask any questions, Pan flew away, and Harry couldn't help but wonder where to...

.

An hour later and training was in full swing. All the Lost Boys and Girls had been divided into groups and were going from activity to activity, practicing with all the weapons and different techniques.

Liam, Zayn, Niall, Harry and Louis were all in the same group with a few of the girls, and were at the shooting targets.

Harry had the bow and arrow and was aiming, with Louis standing behind him, hands on top of his for guidance.

"Remember what I told you?" Louis said, stepping away from Harry.

"Yeah," Harry answered with a quick nod before letting the arrow fly.

But he completely missed and hit the tree beside the target, warranting a laugh from the rest of the boys.

"I thought Louis was giving you private lessons with this?" Liam laughed.

"He was, but obviously not the kind we thought!" Niall answered, hi-fiving Liam as the two of them starting laughing so hard, they fell to the ground.

"Shut up." Harry blushed fiercely, looking down at the ground sadly. He thought he was getting better, but with everyone watching, he obviously wasn't.

He tried not to let it get to him, and honestly he had no hard feelings towards the boys who were laughing, he just felt disappointed in himself.

"Hey, hey." Louis cooed, walking over to him. He put his finger under his chin and brought Harry's eyes up from the ground to look into his blue ones. "It's okay. I know you can do better than that, you're better than that, Harry. C'mon, let's try again."

Harry just sadly stared back, his eyes flicking to the other two who were only just picking themselves up from the ground and Louis growled.

He stormed over to them with an angry expression and they immediately stopped making fun.

"Can you not?" Louis nearly shouted. "He's trying, okay?"

"Okay, okay." Liam put his hands up in surrender.

"Louis," Harry interrupted, putting his hand on the oldest boy's shoulder to turn him around. "You don't have to do this. It's fine really."

Louis didn't look at him, he just continued staring at the other two.

"It was kinda funny." Harry shrugged, trying to play it off with a little laugh.

He really didn't want Louis to blow up like that. He loved that Louis was so protective of him, it really made him feel warm and fuzzy inside, but he didn't want him to yell at the others. Especially when there wasn't really a reason to.

It was sweet, but Harry didn't want to cause a scene.

"Yeah it was." Niall hi-fived Harry, and Harry gave him a smile before pulling Louis back.

"Let's try it again, yeah?" Harry asked and Louis let out a massive sigh.

"Here," Louis smiled at him. "I'll have to show you, won't I?"

Harry giggled and nodded, taking up position in front of the target. There was his happy boy again, he thought.

He felt Louis stand behind him, holding his hands as Harry held the bow.

"Now, aim." Louis whispered in his ear. "And let it go."

Harry closed his eyes as Louis spoke to him, taking it all in. Then, he opened one eye and aimed. He took a deep breath, remembering Louis' last words. "Let it go."

And he did just that.

As soon as he released the arrow, he closed his eyes and there was silence around him, no one had said anything.

"Nice shot!" Niall's voice rang though, followed by Liam who agreed.

"Harry," He felt Louis' hand on his shoulder, but still he didn't open his eyes. "Open your eyes."

Slowly he did as he was told.

The arrow was sticking in the middle of the target, right on a bulls-eye, and when he saw it, he gasped.

"I did it!" He squealed and laughed, jumping up and down a little.

Then, he turned to Louis who was smiling back, eyes sparkling.

"You did it." Louis agreed, pulling him in for a hug.

And when Harry pulled back to look into his eyes, he kept his arms around him. Even with all the others looking on, he didn't care about showing his affection. So he hugged him again, arms wrapped tight around Louis' neck.

And when he leant back the second time, he saw just how proud Louis was of him and it made him so happy, he could barely function.


	22. Reflection

**Chapter 22 - Reflection (From "Mulan")**

_Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me? When will my reflection show who I am inside?_

.

That night after dinner, Harry was on dishes duty.

Louis begged and begged him to ditch it so that they could hang out, but Harry wouldn't. He was a goody-two-shoes at heart and no one could change that.

And when Louis asked if he could help, everyone turned him down too.

Harry had become quite popular on the island, everyone wanted to be his friend because he was just too damn nice to everyone. Anyone who got the chance to hang out with him, even if it was just dishes duty, would be crazy to turn him down.

So no one would swap chores with Louis, leaving him alone all night with the other boys while Harry did the dishes.

Brooke and Jesy were also there, along with some other girls and guys, but Harry was too sad to speak to anyone else expect the girls he trusted.

He was standing in-between them, his hands in the trough of water as he wiped the wooden crockery clean, passing it to Jesy who then dried it.

"Harry?" Brooke snapped him out of his daze as she passed him a small coconut cup. "Are you okay?"

Harry blinked a few times and looked at her, giving her a brief smile as he dunked the cup in the water and started scrubbing.

"Yeah." He sighed.

"Harry," Jesy put her hand on his shoulder as she gave him a serious look. "What's up?"

Harry passed the cup to her and rested his hands on the edge of the trough, taking a deep breath.

"I just- I miss my family." He said in a small voice and both the girls cooed.

"Oh Harry," Brooke put her hand over his. "We're your family now."

"Yeah," Jesy agreed. "We all love you."

"I know." Harry smiled at her. "And I love you all too. But still, they're my sisters. And my parents..." He trailed off. "I'm already starting to forget their faces."

"I get it, honey." Brooke told him. "I remember the day I realized I didn't know who my brother was."

"You had a brother?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Brooke nodded. "Though I only know that because I was reminded by Pan. I have no clue what he looks like or his name."

"Oh," Harry looked down. "But I don't want to forget. My sisters are my world."

"This is your world, Harry." Jesy said. "You live here now."

"I know," Harry nodded. "But I miss them, so much."

"You can go home, you know." Brooke whispered sadly. "He can take you back if you wanted to go."

"I don't know if I could leave." Harry let out a sad chuckle. "I think I'd miss you all too much."

"You'd forget us eventually." She continued, a bittersweet smile on her face. "Our two worlds, they don't mix. They can't coexist, it's one or the other. You can't know both, you have to choose which to remember."

"I know." Harry nodded as he sniffled. "But I want both. I can't choose."

Jesy turned him by the shoulder and engulfed him a hug, burying her face in his shoulder as Harry held onto her for comfort.

"If you want to be happy," Jesy whispered. "You're going to have to, you can't split yourself like this. You'll go crazy."

"I know." Harry whispered.

.

An hour later, Harry was finished the dishes and was back with Louis. It was just the two of them, lying on Harry's bed together.

When Harry had come back from his chores, he found Louis alone in the bedroom and he immediately went to him and hugged him.

And Louis didn't question it, he just held him and laid them down on the bed, holding him close.

Harry wasn't crying, he was just sad. And he wanted a hug from Louis, so he did.

Louis had his arm around Harry's shoulder as he rested his head in the crook of Louis' neck.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Louis asked, looking down at the younger boy. Harry made a face, but nodded sitting up a little so he could see eye to eye with Louis.

"I miss my family." He confessed with a pout. "And I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean?" Louis asked.

"I'm starting to forget them," Harry continued. "And I don't want to, but the only way to remember is to go back home. But I don't want to go home and forget this place."

"Oh," Louis said in a small voice. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to sympathies with him, but he didn't know his family anymore. And if Harry asked him what he should do, he was always going to ask him to stay. Louis didn't want to lose him.

"I don't know what to do..." Harry repeated, burying his head back on Louis' collar bone.

"Would it help for you to talk about them?" Louis asked. "About your family, I mean."

Harry nodded and smiled, tracing his finger up and down Louis' chest.

"I have two younger sisters, they're six and eleven." Harry began. "Gemma is 11 and Darcie is 6."

"That sounds adorable." Louis gave him a little squeeze.

"Yeah, Gems used to tell stories to Darc and I about Neverland, actually." Harry continued, a blissful smile on his face as he remembered.

"We were all at the same orphanage. I had been there all my life and when Gemma and Darc arrived, I don't know... we just sort of clicked. I know they're not my real sisters, but they feel like it. I love them."

"I can tell." Louis whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of Harry's head.

"We were all adopted by the same people, so now we're a real family." Harry continued. "We had only been there a few days, actually. And, well, now I'm here."

"Now you're here." Louis repeated, smiling down at him. Harry tilted his head upwards to grin back at him. "And you have no idea how thankful I am that you are."

Harry hummed in agreement as Louis leaned down, their noses brushing. Then, Louis softly connected their lips, kissing him tenderly.

Harry turned so they were face to face and cupped Louis cheek as he kissed him back.

"So am I." Harry answered when they pulled back, their foreheads resting against each other's.

He kissed him again, smiling against his lips before snuggling back down in Louis' embrace.

They didn't speak after that, they just enjoyed each other's company.

And as Harry drifted off to sleep, he couldn't help but feel like his decision just became a little harder.


	23. I Won't Say I'm In Love

**Chapter 23 - I Won't Say I'm in Love (From "Hercules")**

_Who'd' you think you're kidding? He's the Earth and heaven to you. Try to keep it hidden, honey, we can see right through you_

.

The next morning, Harry woke up still in Louis' arms, but there was a blanket over them.

Harry wiped his eyes and sat up carefully, squinting through the warm, orange light as he tried not to disturb Louis.

He slowly detached himself from underneath Louis' protective arm and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, stretching his arms above his head.

"You're welcome."

Harry turned around to look at the bunk above him where the voice came from.

"Huh?" He asked, seeing Niall peering over the edge of the top bunk with a smile.

"For the blanket." He pointed to the bed that he and Louis slept on, indicating to the blanket they had been covered in. "You're welcome."

"Thanks." Harry rolled his eyes, realizing that it had been his blonde friend that covered them the previous night.

"It's okay." Niall sighed, leaning back on his pillow. "You guys are cute."

Harry smiled to himself, looking fondly at Louis as he lightly held onto his hand.

"I know." Harry said absentmindedly, thinking only of his angel in paradise. Then he realized what he'd done. His eyes went wide and he blushed. "I-I mean- I didn't- what I meant was-" Then he stopped and groaned as Niall started giggling.

The blonde's head peeped over the edge again as he started at Harry with shining eyes.

"I knew it!" He whispered. "I knew you were a thing!"

"Niall, shut up!" Harry hissed back, but he couldn't hold back the smile. He and Louis  _were_  a thing and he couldn't deny it.

Niall made some sort squealing noise in his throat as he grinned.

"I'm so happy for you Harry!" He exclaimed and Harry stood up so fast, covering his mouth so he wouldn't wake up the others in the room.

"Niall!" Harry laughed as he slowly took his hand away, now standing up so they were face to face. "Be quiet."

"This is great." Niall smiled, but Harry just shook his head at him as the boy closed his eyes, presumably to go back to sleep for a little bit.

"I'm going for a walk." Harry said. "I'll see you guys at breakfast."

.

A little while later, Harry found himself on a small bridge looking out over the ocean as the sun rose higher in the sky. It was still quite early, and he supposed that everyone else was probably just waking up.

He sighed as he thought about his sisters. Their faces were fading in his mind as he tried his hardest to envision them, but to no avail.

"Harry!"

Harry looked up to see Pan floating down from the sky to stand on the bridge next to him.

"Hi," Harry answered, his smile fading away.

"How are you doing?" Pan asked him. "I see you've made some good friends here."

"Yeah," Harry replied. "They're great. I just, I guess I miss home."

"I get that," Pan nodded. "We all did, until we forgot."

"Oh," Harry said in a small voice. He really didn't want to forget. "I was wondering... When can I know about my mother? You said you'd tell me, and I really want to go home-"

"Harry," Pan laughed, cutting of his rambling. "You'll know when it's time."

And with that, Harry watched with his jaw hanging as Pan flew away. Before he could even call out his name, the flying boy was gone.

.

After that, Harry trudged to the main hall for breakfast, meeting the others there.

"Where were you?" was the very first thing Louis said, as he stood up from the table and engulfed him in a hug.

"I woke up and you weren't there." Louis whispered into Harry's hair as he hugged him back and chuckled.

"It's okay." Harry said with a smile as he leant back and cupped Louis' face. "I'm here."

Louis nodded and took his hand as they sat down.

"Okay." Liam said in disbelief as he looked between them. He was about to ask what that just was, but Niall nudged him.

"I'll explain later." The blonde hissed and Liam just nodded. He pretty much figured it out anyway.

"Where's Zayn?" Harry asked.

"With Perrie." Liam rolled his eyes. "Apparently hoes come before bro's, according to him."

"Oh." Harry nodded, understanding that Zayn had ditched them. Beside him, he felt Louis tense. Obviously he hadn't taken it well.

"We don't care." Louis said through gritted teeth.

He was about to continue, but someone had come up to their table and slapped their hands on it, cutting him off.

"I have jobs for you." It was Pan, standing there with a sparkling grin.

"What do you need?" Liam asked, returning the smile.

On Neverland, Pan often asked his Lost Boys, or girls, to do jobs for him. Like running errands or doing chores. And whenever he asked someone, they did it. Everyone was happy to do their part on the island.

"I need you two," He pointed to Niall and Liam. "To go up north near the beaches, and get some more seafood from the rock pools Just get whatever you can find."

Niall nodded and took the Pan gave him to collect them in.

"We'll see you later then!" The blonde announced as the two of them stood up, said goodbye with a little wave and left.

"And you two," He turned to Louis and Harry. "We need some more fruit. Louis, head south and gather apples from the trees in the grove. And Harry, go out east and get mangoes and peaches from the trees near the beach."

"Okay." Louis nodded, standing up with a smile. "So we'll take a night?"

"If you could." Pan nodded and smiled, turning his gaze to Harry who smiled back with a slight nod.

"Okay, we'll be back tomorrow then." Louis grinned and Pan left.

"Errands." Louis smiled at Harry who stood up with him timidly.

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "And take a night?" He quoted, asking what it meant.

"We'll spend a night down there." Louis continued. "So that we can get more fruit in the morning before coming back."

"Oh." Harry gulped, eyes wide. "A night alone in the jungle." He added, his eyes turning scared.

"You don't have to be alone." Louis said in a small voice, stepping forward and intertwining their hands. Harry looked at him questioningly until he continued.

"Well, the Fairy Oak is right in-between the southern grove where I'm going and the trees to the east where you're going." Louis smiled, looking down before looking up into Harry's eyes. "We could spend the night together, at the Oak. Just us two, if you wanted to?"

And Harry nodded faster than he ever had before, pulling Louis half a step closer so they were nearly chest-to-chest.

"G-Good." Louis stammered. "I'll, uh, see you tonight then, by the tree. At sundown."

"Yeah." Harry breathed, their noses brushing. "See you then."

Louis nodded, contemplating kissing Harry right then and there. And then he remembered they were in a room full of kids eating breakfast. It wasn't that he wanted to keep them a secret. It was just that he wasn't even quite sure what they were.

So he stepped back with a smile, walking backwards through the room so he could keep looking at Harry as he exited.

Harry gave him a wave when he got to the door, and then he was gone.

.

Sun down came faster than Harry thought it would, so as he walked through the jungle with a bag full of mangoes and peaches, he hurried.

He pushed branches out of the way quickly as he looked up at the sky and noticed the sun was setting.

And then finally, he broke into the clearing where the oak was, seeing the fairy lights illuminating the whole area with a warm glow.

It was breathtaking.

And then his eyes fell on the boy standing underneath it. Louis was leaning against the trunk with a smile on his face, watching Harry.

Harry started walking towards him, the smile plastered across his face, but because he was so transfixed with Louis, he didn't see the tree branch.

His foot caught on it and he tripped. He didn't fall down, but he dropped the bag of fruit.

"Oops." He muttered, quickly squatting to gather them. He heard Louis laugh a little bit, then saw his feet coming towards him.

Louis squatted next to him and started helping.

"Hi," He said with a smile and Harry stopped reaching for the fruit. Louis had the last one in his hand and placed it in Harry's bag.

Harry kept the smile on his face as he left the bag on the ground and he and Louis stood up, reaching for each other's hand.

"Hi." Harry answered finally. "It's good to see you, I was lonely today."

"So was I." Louis answered, leaning closer and closer. "I missed you."

"I did too." Harry whispered against his lips as his hands went to Louis' hair. "I always miss you when you're not around."

Instead of answering with words, Louis kissed him. His arms went securely around Harry's waist, holding him close as he deepened the kiss, Harry kissing back just as emotionally.

And in that moment, they both knew they had never been happier.


	24. See The Light

**24\. See The Light (From "Tangled")**

_It's warm and real and bright and the world has somehow shifted. All at once everything seems different, now that I see you._

.

All Harry could see was the beautiful tree. The old oak had lit up with all the fairies inside, dancing and making music, and really, it was just magical.

Harry pulled back from the kiss with a smile, keeping his hands on Louis' cheeks. They just smiled at each other for a moment, but Harry couldn't help it.

So he surged down and captured Louis' lips in his again, kissing him hard. He couldn't control himself, Louis was just too mesmerizing.

When Louis pulled back from the second kiss, he gave Harry's hips a small squeeze.

"What was that for?" He asked with a giggle.

"I missed you." Harry shrugged, circling his arms around Louis' neck as their foreheads rested together. "Gathering fruits is boring, especially when I have to do it without you."

"Aw Haz." Louis cooed, giving Harry's waist another squeeze before wriggling out of his grasp all together.

"So I brought some blankets." Louis continued, going over to his bag. "If we find some wood, we can start a fire?"

"Sure." Harry nodded, walking over to him with a smile.

So the two of them set off into the woods, gathering some larger logs and smaller sticks to start a fire. The whole time, they shared small smiles and flirty signals, but not many words.

With those two, they didn't need to speak much. They knew that they were okay, and so they didn't need words to keep the situation out of awkwardness, just having each other there was enough.

Once they were back to their clearing, there were even more fairies in the tree. So much so, that they didn't really need the fire for light, only for warmth.

As they got closer to the tree, Harry dropped his armful of wood in a pile as he lifted his head.

"Can you hear that?" Harry asked.

"Hear what?" Louis answered, also putting his sticks on the pile and turning to Harry.

"That sound." Harry said again, looking around as he tried to figure out what it was. "It sounds like... music."

"Yeah," Louis laughed and stepped closer to him, pointing to the tree. "It's them."

"The fairies?" Harry asked, getting closer to the trunk.

"Yeah," Louis nodded, taking Harry's hand. "Come see."

He pulled the younger boy forwards and climbed onto the large roots so they could peer into one of the holes.

Harry gasped when he saw what was inside. It wasn't the first time he'd seen it, but the sight was enough to make him breathless all over again.

There were a whole pile of fairies playing tiny instruments, a slow waltz song, and a few couples dancing. It was like a fairies ball, and it was beautiful.

"Woah," Harry breathed, taking it all in. Louis smiled, circling one arm around Harry's waist as the younger boy watched the inside with a grin and wide eyes.

"Come here." Louis whispered in his ear, pulling Harry away from the tree. They climbed down off the root Louis started walking backwards, facing Harry as he pulled him closer by the hand.

Then, Louis pulled him close, so their chests were touching. He slowly circled Harry's waist with his arm, as Harry's arms went around his neck.

Then, they slowly started swaying with the music, Louis humming along. He'd been to the tree enough times to know the song that the fairies always played at sundown.

Louis grinned as he looked into Harry's eyes and the smaller boy sighed happily.

Harry never imagined he could be so happy so he kissed him, their lips moving in sync as Harry's mind reeled from how surreal everything was.

Harry took a hesitant step forwards, trying to deepen the kiss, so Louis took one backwards, tying to stabilize himself, and then all of a sudden, Louis' foot got caught.

He let out a yelp and tried to grab Harry's shirt, but it did no good. He fell backwards, Harry falling onto his chest as Louis pulled him down.

Once they hit the ground, Louis started laughing. Harry did too as he pushed himself up off Louis' chest and looked down into Louis' eyes.

"Sorry." He mumbled, blushing with embarrassment. Louis just laughed again, gripping the younger boy's waist as he flipped them over.

He reached down and brushed some hair from Harry's forehead as he sighed.

"I can't believe I got so lucky, as to meet a guy like you." He said, looking at him fondly.

Harry blushed and tried to play it off, but Louis wouldn't let him.

"I'm serious," He continued. "I really, really like you, Harry."

"I feel the same." Harry whispered, searching the older boy's eyes for any hint of lying, but there wasn't any.

Louis smiled at him, cupping his face as his thumb stroked his cheek.

"I want to give you something." Louis continued, standing up and holding a hand out to help Harry up.

He skipped back over to the tree and jumped, reaching one of the lower branches to pick an acorn.

Louis smiled as he pulled a thread from his shirt, creating a small piece of string. He threaded it through a small hole in the stalk so it was hanging on the thread, creating a necklace.

"Here," He said, turning to face Harry. He walked behind him and tied it around his neck.

Harry stood there in awe as he reached up and touched it, his eyes filling with tears.

"Oh Louis!" He exclaimed, spinning around and engulfing Louis in a hug. "No one has ever given me anything like this before."

"Well, now they have." Louis answered with a smile, his nose in Harry's hair.

"Thank you." Harry whispered as they stood in the light of the tree and held each other.

Louis didn't answer for a minute, he just stayed there and held the younger boy, wanting to make him feel like he was loved. And even if what Louis felt wasn't love quite yet, it was most definitely close to it. The necklace was a symbol of what he felt.

"We should start the fire." Louis whispered in his ear. "It's going to get cooler soon."

.

That night, they slept together under the one blanket in front of the fire, holding each other close.

The following morning, they packed up quickly, said goodbye and went their separate ways back to the places of their errands.

Harry picked a few more mangoes and peaches from the eastern beaches while Louis gathered some more apples from down south.

They had decided to meet up back at the campsite when they were done, and Harry couldn't wait.

He spent the whole day working with a smile, just wanting to see Louis again. The necklace hanging from his neck reminded him all day of the previous nights events, making him smile even more.

He tied up the top of his bag and slung it over his shoulder, whistling the song of the fairies from the previous night as he went, remembering the feeling of Louis' lips and the touch of his small hands on his waist.

As he walked through the trees by the beach, he was so distracted by Louis' memory, he almost didn't see.

He stopped as something caught his eye, something on the beach. He ducked behind a tree as he watched.

There was a person. Or to be more exact, a  _man._ There weren't any men on the island, just boys, so seeing a man seemed very odd to Harry and definitely not right.

The man was carrying a bag similar to his, also full of fruit. Then, another man came into view beside him on the sand with a bag of grains.

They had supplies, thought Harry wasn't sure what for.

Then, he saw another one, and another one behind them. And then soon, there were quite a few, very burly men all carrying supplies down the beach.

Harry gasped when he saw them, his eyes wide. They had swords and looked very dangerous, covered in tattoos and old clothes.

Then, one of them snapped their heads towards the trees, seemingly staring right at Harry.

He covered his mouth as he tried not to make a sound, hoping they hadn't seen him. Soon enough, the men turned their attention back to the sand and continued walking down the beach.

Harry slowly backed away from the tree he was hiding behind and went further into the jungle, heading back towards the camp.

Once he was far enough away, he allowed himself to let out his breath, along with a small, strangled yelp. He was scared.

And he needed to tell Louis.

.

"So you saw a man on the beach?" Louis asked.

He and Harry were snuggled in Harry's bed while the other's hung out with the girls. They were all there when Harry returned, so they all hung out for a little while, before him and Louis disappeared back to their room, complaining of being bored.

Louis had an arm around Harry's shoulder as he looked down at Harry's worried face.

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "I think they were... pirates."

"You still think there are pirates here?" Louis asked with a lazy smile.

"I'm being serious Lou!" Harry stood up from the bed, nervously walking around the room. "It's not safe. They could hurt us."

"Hey," Louis cooed as he stood up. Harry was visibly agitated, really quite nervous, so Louis took his hands as he tried to calm him down. "Nothing's going to hurt us."

Harry shook his head.

"The men were terrifying, Louis." He whispered so Louis hugged him. "I-I want to go home."

"No you don't," Louis shook his head. "You're just scared. Don't worry, love. It'll be fine."

"Louis," Harry pulled back, fear evident in his eyes. "P-Please, we should leave."

"I don't have anywhere to go back to." Louis shook his head. "I don't remember..."

"You can come with me." Harry pressed, becoming frantic as he grabbed Louis' shirt in his fists. "I-I still remember my family. Pan can take us home and we'll be safe-"

"Harry," Louis stopped him with a light laugh, stroking his hair and cupping his cheek. "Everything's going to be fine, please calm down."

"Louis-" Harry tried but Louis just shushed him, pulling his head to his chest as he stroked his hair.

"Stop worrying, Hare." He said softly. "Even if there are pirates here, we'll get them. That's what training is for. We'll be ready, don't worry."

Harry closed his eyes, finally giving up. He trusted Louis, so if he said it was fine, than it was fine.

He sighed and held onto him as Louis shushed and comforted him, stroking his hair and his back.

"I-I'm getting tired." Harry said, pushing away from Louis. "I think I'll head to bed."

"Okay," Louis nodded, letting him go. "I might go hang out with the other's for a bit. You'll be alright?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded. He kissed Louis cheek before turning away and going to his trunk for his sleeping clothes.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay love?" He said, standing behind Harry and resting his chin on the younger boy's shoulder.

"Yeah." Harry nodded again, turning around in his arms. "Go have fun, I'll be here when you come back."

Louis smiled and pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead before quickly leaving the room.

Harry got changed and crawled into bed, closing his eyes.

He really wanted to believe him when Louis said that everything was going to be okay, and that they were going to be safe.

He sighed and pulled the blanket over his shoulders, getting comfortable as he drifted off into sleep.

.

What felt like 5 minutes, was actually hours to someone who hadn't gotten much sleep.

Harry woke up only a few hours after he'd fallen asleep to the sound of footsteps in their room.

He assumed it was one of the boys coming to bed, so he rolled over and tried to get back to sleep.

But they seemed especially slow, so he opened his eyes slowly, blinking a few times.

The moment he did, he wished he hadn't.

His eyes flew open and he gasped as he saw the man standing over him in his bed.

Two beady looking eyes were staring at him, a twisted smile on the man's face.

Harry tried to scream, but a hand clamped over his mouth and another set of arms held his body still so he couldn't thrash around.

The last thing he saw was the man's horrific smile as a bag was pulled over his head and he was knocked out with something hard enough to send him into unconsciousness.

And just like that, Harry was gone.


	25. Out Of Thin Air

**Chapter 25 - Out Of Thin Air (From "Aladdin And The King Of Thieves")**

_One look at your smile and I could see the light shining everywhere. People like you don't come out of thin air._

.

Louis groaned as he rolled over and the morning sunrise hit his face.

He could hear the breakfast bell ringing in the distance, meaning their food would be served in a few minutes.

He blinked slowly and squinted through the light as he rolled onto his back, opening his eyes to see the ceiling.

He sighed as a small smile came to his lips, remembering the previous days and his night at the Fairy Oak with Harry. He had been so happy, happier than he had ever been in Neverland.

Ever since he first arrived on the island, he had never felt fully happy. Sure, he had made some great friends and a new home, but something had always felt missing.

Until the other night at the Fairy Oak. When he was with Harry, the world stopped. Everything fell into place, like they were meant to be together.

And he didn't care how cliché it sounded, Harry was his world, now.

_Harry._

Louis turned his head to look at the bed across from his, looking for his dear Harry.

But the bed was empty.

Louis frowned, but assumed that Harry was just out for a walk, like he did some mornings. He was an early riser, and Louis was not, so he didn't want to worry.

But something seemed off.

Louis rubbed his eyes as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat up, taking a deep breath as he slowly stood, still weary from sleep.

He yawned as he went over to Niall's bed, shaking him awake.

"C'mon," He mumbled, ruffling the boy's hair. "Get up, breakfast bell's going."

"Fuck off." Niall mumbled back, burying his head in the pillow. Louis just rolled his eyes and moved on to the next boy.

"Get up, Z." He said, using his foot to shake the dark haired boy awake. Zayn grumbled something, but Louis didn't care to listen.

"Liam." Louis whispered, shaking the last lost boy's shoulder. "C'mon, breakfast."

"Okay." Liam sighed, slowly opening his eyes and crawling out of bed.

As he walked past Zayn's bed, Liam shoved his shoulder.

"Get up." He said gruffly.

None of the boys were particularly happy with him at that moment. He'd been with Perrie almost 24/7 and they didn't appreciate it.

Obviously Zayn didn't understand the bro code, bros before hoes, because it sure seemed like he was far too wrapped up in his own little lovey world to care about his mates.

Louis slowly went over to his trunk, next to Harry's, and attempted to find some clothes.

That's when he saw Harry's empty trunk.

"Where's Harry?" Louis asked, standing up and looking at the others.

Zayn was still in bed and Niall was sitting on the edge of his, staring worriedly at Harry's bed.

No one spoke as they looked around.

"Where is Harry?" Louis said again. "Has anyone seen him?"

"The bed's messy." Niall commented in a small voice. "H-He never leaves the bed messy. He's the only one around here who makes his bed he-"

"Where's. Harry." Louis nearly shouted through gritted teeth, cutting off Niall's rambling. "Did anyone see him this morning?"

"I assume he's gone for a walk." Liam said, walking over to the empty trunk. "Wait, why's this empty?"

"How the fuck should I know!?" Louis exclaimed, pulling at his hair as he started to pace. When he walked past Zayn's bed, he gripped his shoulders.

"Will you get up!" He shouted at the boy. Zayn let out a long groan and finally got out of the bed, immediately going over to his trunk to get dressed.

Liam did the same, pulling a shirt over his head.

"He will have gone for a walk." Liam said softly as Louis tried to calm down. "He's probably at breakfast right now."

"W-We should go to breakfast." Louis muttered, quickly pulling on some clothes. "Yeah, breakfast, he's probably at the table, waiting." Then he stopped. "What about his stuff, why is everything gone?!"

"Louis," Liam put his hands on his shoulders. "It's fine. He probably out grew his clothes and is getting new ones. You know he's been getting taller."

Louis nodded, he had been noticing that Harry's shirts and shorts had been getting shorter. Liam was right, he thought. Liam was right.

So they got dressed and started to leave the room, but Niall caught Louis arm, holding him back while Zayn and Liam left.

"Lou?" Niall looked at him through teary eyes. "I'm worried."

"I-It's fine, Ni," Louis hugged him, trying to believe his own words. "It's fine, he's at breakfast."

Niall looked at him, biting his bottom lip, but Louis smiled and nodded. "It's fine." He repeated before the both of them went on to breakfast.

But when they got there, Harry wasn't at the table.

Louis froze up, panic seeping in as he looked around and realized Harry wasn't even in the room.

"Where is he?" Louis hissed as they sat down, keeping the seat next to him free. It was Harry's, it always would be.

"Running late?" Liam suggested. "Probably lost track of time."

"Y-Yeah." Niall added with a small smile.

Then, Pan walked by their table.

"Pan!" Louis exclaimed, calling him back. The blonde turned and came back, putting his hands on the table as he leant down to address them all.

"Hiya!" He exclaimed with a smile. "What can I do you for?"

"H-Have you seen Harry?" Niall asked. "All his things are gone and-"

Pan's smile fell as he hung his head and let out a sigh.

"Enjoy your breakfast, boys."

At that, he turned to walk away.

"What!?" Louis exclaimed, standing up and shouting at Pan's back. "That's it? What about Harry!?"

The head of the island stopped and turned around with a sad smile on his face.

"Enjoy your breakfast." He repeated before lifting off into the air and flying away.

"What..." Louis whispered as he sat back down and looked at the other 3.

They all had blank looks on their faces, in shock from what Pan had said.

"W-What?" Liam shook his head, looking down.

"I-I don't-" Niall stuttered, looking down at his lap.

"I'm sure it's fine." Liam commented with a smile. "C'mon, let's get some food."

.

While they ate, Liam tried to keep them feeling upbeat, talking about what they could do that day.

But no matter what he said, they all felt like something was off.

Every time there was the sound of footsteps, Louis head snapped up, desperately looking for Harry coming into the room.

And every time he saw it wasn't Harry, his heart broke a little more.

"Everyone!"

All four of their heads turned to the front of the room where Pan stood.

"I have some news." He announced and everyone fell quiet, looking up at him expectantly.

Louis felt his heart leap into his throat.  _Please don't be about Harry_ , he thought.  _Please, please, please. Anything but Harry._

"Our newest recruit, has decided to return home."

Louis felt his stomach drop. He felt sick. Harry wasn't the newest, was he? There was someone else that had come to Neverland since Harry's arrival, right?

Wrong.

"Harry Styles is no longer with us, here on Neverland." Pan continued. "I am sorry to say that as of this morning, he is back in England with him family..."

Louis stopped listening.

His whole world was spinning, he felt sick.

His Harry had left.

He'd left him.

Harry had left Louis, without even so much as a goodbye.

"No, there's no way." Louis muttered to himself. "H-He wouldn't do that! He was happy here, with me. He was happy!"

"Louis, calm down." Liam grabbed his arm. "People are looking."

"Harry didn't leave!" Louis sobbed. "H-He wouldn't leave." He added in a whisper.

Then, Louis just sat there, frozen in his seat as he tried to keep Harry's smiling image in his mind.

He remembered the previous night where they laid together, holding each other as Harry begged him to run away with him.

And the night before, when they were at the Fairy Oak, where he had the best night of his life, where he realized Harry had become his whole life.

And now, he was gone.

Louis didn't realize, but Pan had finished speaking and the rest of the room had resumed talking.

Harry was shy, but everyone liked him. He was going to be missed, but no one would miss him as much as Louis.

"He's gone." Louis said finally, looking up at his friends through tears. "He's gone, isn't he?"

"I'm sorry-" Liam said, shaking his head.

Louis slowly brought a hand up to his mouth as the first tear fell down his cheek.

"H-He was talking about going home, you know." Louis said. "He said he was scared, and he missed his sisters. H-He wanted to leave."

"L-Louis." Niall said as he started to cry, Louis put an arm around his shoulder and let him rest his head on his shoulder.

"He saw some pirates on the beach the other day and so he thought Neverland wasn't safe anymore. H-He wanted to go home and he wanted me to g-go with him." Louis explained, trying not to hyperventilate as he rambled.

"I-I-" Louis stuttered frantically. "I have to go."

Louis felt tears welling up in his eyes as he got up from the table and left the room, heading out into the jungle.

Once he was away from camp, he screamed.

He threw his head backwards and screamed at the sky, letting the tears fall from his eyes in frustration.

His Harry, his one and only, had gone. Louis knew he wanted to leave, he could have done something and he didn't.

He was beating himself up on the inside as he realized that it was his fault.

Louis knew how Harry as feeling, he could have done something, anything to make him stay.

He fell to his knees, covering his face as he cried.

He was never going to see him again, ever. Once someone leaves Neverland, they can't come back.

Harry was gone forever, and Louis felt like his whole world had collapsed.

He fell onto his side, curling up into a ball on the ground of the jungle as he sobbed.

"H-He wanted to leave." Louis whispered. "And now he's gone."


	26. Out There

**Chapter 26 - Out There (From "The Hunchback Of Notre Dame")**

_Out there living in the sun. Give me one day out there, all I ask is one._

.

Harry couldn't see anything because his eyes were squeezed closed. At first, he was unconscious, but even when he woke up, he didn't want to open them. He was afraid.

He could hear lots of men shouting and waves crashing. The wind was loud and he figured he was probably near the ocean, although he had no idea why.

The last thing he remembered was coming face to face with a terrifying man, with a dirty moustache and what seemed like 10 years of squalor caked onto his skin.

He shivered at the memory, and then shivered because he was freezing cold. He had his arms wrapped around his body, but he was only wearing his thin clothes from the campsite, and the hard floor he was laying on was wet, which wasn't helping either.

Eventually, he gathered the courage to slowly open his eyes. And when he did, he gasped and sat up, scrambling backwards until he felt his back press up against a wet wall.

It was pretty dark and he could only just make out some metal bars in front of him and a ladder on the far side of the room. The only other thing he could see were wooden walls around him, and the thin stream of light that came from above, illuminating the ladder rungs.

He was in a cell that he could only describe as the dirtiest place on earth, and that was saying a lot considering he shared a bedroom with 4 boys who'd obviously never been told to clean up the room a day in their lives.

Harry hugged his knees to his chest as his eyes flickered around. He could still hear the men shouting from outside, and that was when he realized where he was.

The whole room rocked a little, and he realized he was on a boat. Or more likely, an old wooden ship.

And then he realized that the men who took him were probably pirates, and that he had been right. There were pirates in Neverland, and no one had believed him.

Well, now he was kidnapped, so he hoped they'd change their minds when they realized he was gone, or who knew what would happen to him.

The room rocked again and Harry fell onto his side as he decided that yeah, he was definitely on a ship of some kind and he was definitely in the dungeon.

He shakily sat back up, pressing himself into the corner as he tried (and failed) not to cry.

He was hyperventilating as he frantically wiped his tears, feeling more and more frightened as the seconds turned to minutes, and then turned to hours.

.

He had no perception of time, only that a filthy, tattooed man came down every now and then to give him a plate of festering food. He didn't even know what it was, let alone how fresh it was, so he didn't eat.

He didn't know how long had passed, but his stomach had stopped hurting from hunger and was just a dull throbbing. The man with the food had been down more times than Harry could count, but he didn't dare eat any of the food.

.

The hours turned to days and nights, Harry didn't know how many.

All the sounds from the deck above him were still there, but Harry didn't notice them as much. The men's shouting and the crashing waves had become ambiance.

Harry's head jerked up as the hatch above the ladder opened and the usual man appeared with his plate of food that he sure as hell wasn't going to touch.

But that time, something was different. The sounds were different.

Harry's wide, frantic eyes snapped to the hatch where light was streaming in and he realized that there wasn't any shouting.

It was almost silent, aside from two distinct people.

"Is he here?"

Harry's jaw dropped when he realized who it was.

Peter Pan.

He was scared, he thought a fight might erupt as Pan was coming to save him and he didn't want any violence.

"No, he's on land." A gruff sounding man answered. "The process will be complete soon."

"How long will it take?" Harry heard Pan ask. "It's been 3 days already and I don't want any of the boys to get suspicious."

Harry gawked. It had been 3 whole days already? He thought as he brought a shaky hand up to his mouth.

"Didn't you just tell the little children that he was gone?" The man laughed. "Like you've done every other time?"

"Well, yes-"

"Then it's fine. No one even knows he's here."

Harry's eyebrow furrowed as the conversation continued. At first, he was ecstatic to hear Pan's voice, but as they two kept talking, it became apparent that they weren't enemies at all.

Pan had been lying to the lost boy's this whole time. The pirate's and Peter had some sort of alliance, and Harry wanted to be sick.

Right then, he knew he was right about Neverland not being safe. It made him more afraid than he had ever been in his life.

Something definitely wasn't right.

"It'll be done soon, then he won't remember anything." The man said. "He'll be one of mine and you won't have to worry."

'Not remembering? One of  _his_? Who even was he?' Harry wondered, feeling tears prick his eyes as he pressed himself further into the corner.

Harry started shaking as he began to sob. He didn't want to forget. Neverland had been the best thing that had ever happened to him. Louis was the best thing that had ever happened to him, and he couldn't forget that. He would lose his mind without him.

Then, Harry buried his head in his knees as he started crying, the ugly kind that he couldn't control. He was just so scared.

He felt helpless and alone, and all he wanted to do was get home to his sisters. But he couldn't because he was being held captive on an island that he didn't know, and no one even knew he was there.

He was forgotten and he wasn't going to be saved. He was practically done for.

And the worst part, was that Louis had no idea.

"Boy?"

Harry froze and held his breath when he heard the sound, because it didn't come from outside. And it wasn't male.

He slowly brought his head up, and squinted thought the black.

"Why are you crying?"

Harry looked around the room, desperately trying to find where the girl's voice was coming from.

"W-What?" He asked, staring into the darkness and for the first time since he'd first opened his eyes in the dingy dungeon, he noticed a dim light in the other corner of the room.

Harry cocked his head as he stared at it, trying to figure out what the warm glow was.

"Can you stop staring please?" The girly voice laughed. "God, you'd think you'd never seen a fairy before!"

The voice laughed again and Harry's face softened.

He liked fairies, and he trusted them so he was almost happy to see one. Well, as happy as he could be.

He scrambled forwards on his hands and knees to the metal bars separating his cell from the one next to his.

"You're a fairy?" He asked, holding the bars as he peered inside.

There was a glass lantern hanging from the corner of the cell that Harry couldn't quite reach, even if he reached through the metal bars, his fingers would just be too far to graze the exterior.

"Of course silly!" She giggled and Harry finally saw her.

Sure enough, inside was a fairy in a green dress and surrounded by a yellow light.

She had blonde hair and an adorable smile, even though she had bags under her eyes and looked rather tired.

She was sitting on a tiny piece of cloth, on the floor, leaning her back against the far side of the glass as she watched him.

"I'm Tinkerbell!"

Harry's mouth was open in awe as he realized the glass door to the lidded lantern was locked.

"Y-You're a prisoner too?" Harry asked and she sighed sadly.

"Yeah," She nodded. "I've been here a while, actually."

"Oh," Harry said in a small voice.

"My name's Tinkerbell, by the way." She said.

"Tinkerbell?" Harry asked. "As in-"

"Yeah!" She laughed again. "Like I said, I've been here a long time."

"I'm Harry." He answered with a smile as they fell into a silence.

The lost boys all think you're dead." Harry continued as he frowned.

"I know." She nodded. "And they think you're gone."

"I-I know," Harry looked down, trying to hold back tears.

"You cry a lot." She added, and Harry watched her warily. She didn't seem to be sarcastic or mean at all, she actually seemed curious.

"U-Uh," Harry stuttered, smiling embarrassingly as he looked down. "I guess I miss home, is all."

"You're one of Pan's boys, aren't you?" She asked and when he nodded, she continued. "I'm sorry."

"F-For what?" Harry asked, gulping.

"For what he's going to do to you."

Harry watched her with horrified eyes, his face filling with dread.

"W-What?" He whispered, touching his mouth with a shaky hand. "W-What's going on here?" He whispered, moving his face so it was level with the fairy's enclosure.

"You're on Hook's ship." She said casually. "And he's gonna-"

"Wait, what?" Harry cut her off. "H-Hook?"

Tink cocked her head and smiled at her.

"I'm going to tell you something." She said. "The whole story, the  _actual_  story."

"O-Okay." Harry nodded, still in shock.

"Way back when," She began. "When there weren't as many lost boys, and they were still all boys, Pan and Hook were enemies. They fought a lot and Hook wanted him dead. Pretty soon, it got bad. Hook started to get violent with the boys, capturing and torturing them."

Harry shivered at the thought as he realized that the man in real life was so much worse than the stories. It wasn't all fun on Neverland, like he thought.

"Pan is a good kid." She sighed. "He loves all of you, he really does. So he didn't want any of the kids to get hurt. He made a deal."

"A d-deal?" Harry whispered, running a hand through his hair as his mind was filled with all the horrible things that Hook could have planned for him.

"Pan expanded his boys, including girls so he had a whole campful. Life was fun, easygoing and incredible for everyone there." She took a breath. "Then some of them started to go missing, and Pan would tell them that he took them home. But he hadn't."

Harry shook his head, not wanting to believe it.

"He let Hook take one or two of the boys every once in a while to make them pirates on his ship. He needed men and in order to get them, he had to take them. That's when he took me. He put me in here and forces me to turn boys into pirates. Or he'll kill them in front of me." She sounded tired. Not sad, not remorseful, just tired. Like she'd seen so much, she was numb.

"Y-Y-You turn lost boys... into p-pirates?" Harry whispered. "W-What?!"

"It's not painful." She chimed. "But they forget."

"Forget?" Harry gasped, tears now streaming down his face.

"They become mindless, burly men. Pirates for Hook's bidding." She said and Harry let out a sob.

"I don't want to!" He cried, holding his stomach as he let it all sink in. "I-I don't want to be here!"

Then, he broke down, crying as he curled up into a ball on the floor, just wanting the world to swallow him up whole.

Anything would be better then there, where he knew everything was going to be stripped away from him.

Neverland was supposed to be a place for kids to get away and live a better life than they had at home.

Instead, it had turned out to be the place where Harry lost everything he ever held dear to him, and there was nothing he could do about it.


	27. Kill The Beast

**Chapter 27 - Kill The Beast (From "Beauty And The Beast")**

_We won't rest 'till he's good and deceased. Steady fourth, tally ho! Grab your sword, grab your bow! Let's get on and here we go!_

_._

Louis was on the beach, alone, in the hammock. The very same hammock that he and Harry had shared only a few days before.

He was quiet as he looked out over the soft, rolling ocean. It was a more greeny colour that day, and it only reminded him of Harry's eyes, making him even more upset.

He had become withdrawn ever since Harry had left. He didn't know what to do, and he couldn't remember what he used to do before Harry came along either.

It had all just been dull and hazy, then Harry had come along and made everything a like technicolour dream. He missed him, he really did and it was a horrible feeling.

Mostly, because he didn't have any answers, Harry just left. There was no goodbye, no explanation, no nothing.

And it confused him.

Surely he was worth more than than, surely he was worth at least a goodbye. Apparently not.

"Hey."

Louis turned his head to see Niall walking down the beach towards him. He tried to give him a small smile, but it was quite dismal, really, so he turned back to the sand.

"Liam's gonna be back soon." The blonde said as he sat on he hammock beside Louis.

"Where'd he go?" Louis asked in a monotone voice.

"I don't know." Niall shrugged. "Some errand, he said he'd be back after lunch, and lunch was a while ago..."

As he trailed off, Louis made no effort to even pretend to be listening.

"Speaking of, were you at lunch? Because we didn't see you..." He tried to continue.

"No." Louis replied, keeping his eyes on the water.

"Oh," Niall answered awkwardly. "Um, why?"

"Wasn't hungry." Louis sighed before standing up quickly.

"U-Um," Niall stuttered as he rushed to stand up with him and follow him off the beach. "Hey, uh, are you okay, Louis?"

"Peachy." Louis stated, still not turning around to look at the Irish lad, who was struggling to keep up.

"Louis," Niall tried, but he was ignored. "Louis!"

Still no response.

"LOU!" This time, Niall reached out and spun his shoulder around so they were facing.

For the first time that afternoon, they made eye contact and Niall could see that his eyes were red and puffy. There were tear tracks on his cheeks too, and when he saw, Niall's face softened.

Louis didn't say anything, he just stared back at Niall, his emotions written clearly in his eyes. They were wet and sad, full of confusion and pain.

Niall looked back sadly, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder as he spoke.

"I miss him too." The blonde admitted.

It was only then, that Louis collapsed into a sea of tears as he buried his head in Niall's shoulder, letting it all overcome him yet again.

.

"E-E-EVERYONE!"

All eyes turned to the breathless boy who burst into the dining hall.

"P-PLEASE," He panted, trying to catch his breath. "YOU HAVE TO L-LISTEN!"

Everyone else was eating dinner, including Louis and Niall, who were sitting in at their usual table towards the back.

They were both happy to see Liam burst into the room, but at the same time, he looked scared and worried and anxious and that was a little odd.

"Liam?" Pan asked as he got up from his table and flew towards him quickly, landing in front of him as Liam stared at him with wide eyes. "What is it?"

"I-It's," He stopped between pants and heavy breathing. "I-I saw... I saw, a ship, in the water, d-down near Cannibal C-Cove."

"A pirate ship?" Pan asked.

Everyone else in the room had stopped what they were doing and were watching the conversation unfold.

"Y-Yeah," He replied, nodding vigorously. "B-But, it was.... It was... The Jolly R-Roger."

Everyone in the room took in a collective gasp. The Jolly Roger was Hook's ship, everyone knew that, it was practically legend on the island.

But there was no way it could have been Hook on board. Hook was dead, it was probably just some other pirate who took over his ship.

Pan gave him a long look while Liam tried to gather his breath, the new found information wasn't helping.

Then, he turned around to face the room.

"You all know what this means." He said, a small smile forming on his face. "More pirates! YEAH!"

He let out a laugh and most of the Lost Kids cheered. They all loved a good fight, it was just like a game, a fun way to spend a few days.

None of them really seemed to grasp the concept, that war was a bad thing, they all just thought it was fun to sword fight.

"B-But!" Liam interrupted. "I-I saw Captain Hook! It was him! I s-saw him."

The whole room burst out into laughter then, because he had to be insane. Hook was dead, there was no way it could have been him.

The laughter died down when they realized their leader wasn't laughing with them. Confused looks were shared as they looked around the room, and then to the front where he was standing.

Then, Pan finally sighed as his followers all looked to him for some words of wisdom.

"Is it really him?" Someone from the crowd asked.

Finally, they all started to grasp the reality of the situation.

Liam then began making his way to the table with Niall and Louis. When he sat, Niall patted his back and Louis handed him a cup of water.

They shared small smiles, before turning their worried glances back to the boy at the front of the room.

"Yes," Pan said eventually. "Yes. It's him. He's been here a few days, but I didn't want to say anything until I was sure. But yes, it's Hook. He's here."

Some of the girls and boys started discussing tactics on how to get him, but they were shushed by Pan quickly.

They were all so naïve, believing anything the boy told them. But what they didn't know, was that Pan had known the whole time, that Hook had never left.

He was good at games, but even better at keeping secrets.

"We're not going to attack." Pan said. "We don't want to start anything we can't win. So you are all under my orders to only attack  _any_ pirates in self-defence. Training is going to be doubled. We don't want to lose anyone in this."

Most people nodded, agreeing with him. There was no point spilling blood if they didn't have to.

"It's going to be fine, guys." He said more light-heartedly with a smile. "No one is going to be hurt, I wont allow it. If it comes down to it, we'll fight like we always do."

There were a few cheers when he said that. After all, who didn't love a game of sword fights?

"Let's have some fun with this, yeah?" He asked and when he suggested some sort of game about it, everyone cheered even louder.

Pan was notorious for making everything into a game, so it wasn't a surprise, really.

However, when he started explaining what the game was, the three British boys didn't care to listen. They were all too sad about Harry leaving to want to play a childish game.

Louis let out a breath and leant his chin on his hands while Liam told them about what he saw.

Niall paid attention to him, but Louis was too lost in his own little world.

There was once a time when the thought of getting to fight pirates made him excited, nearly ecstatic, but times had changed.

Without his Harry around, nothing was like that anymore.

"Lou?"

He rose his eyebrows "Hm?" He asked as he looked up at his two friends who were staring back at him.

"How you doing?" Liam asked him and Louis just shrugged.

"Fine, Liam." He answered, staring back. "How are you?"

"Louis-" Liam tried to reason with him, but he was angry and upset and there was no way anyone could reason with Louis when he was like that.

"I'm fine." He said through gritted teeth. "Just dandy, boys."

"Okay." Liam nodded with a small smile, just trying to contain the situation. He didn't want Louis to blow up in front of the whole room.

Louis rolled his eyes and stood up, leaving his untouched meal in front of him as he left the room and headed back to the bedroom.

The only place he was still with Harry was when he was asleep, so that's what he did.


	28. A Pirate's Life

Chapter 28 - A Pirate's Life (From "Peter Pan")

_Oh, A pirate's life is a wonderful life!_

.

All Harry could hear in the darkness, was the sounds of men. Big, scary sounding men walking on the decks above him and shouting at each other as they worked.

The ship he was on hadn't moved on the water anywhere. It seemed to Harry that they were moored somewhere, waiting for something.

And Harry hoped that whatever they were waiting for didn't come. Because he knew when it came, Harry was done for.

After talking to Tinkerbell about the business that happened aboard the Jolly Rodger, Harry cried. He cried for his memories, he cried for himself and he cried for everyone he was going to be torn apart from.

Eventually, he drifted into a fitful sleep, full of nightmares about what on earth Hook needed the Lost Boys for.

He knew that he needed them to be turned into pirates, but he didn't know what he needed pirates for... and it scared him.

He woke up the following morning, still shrouded in darkness, with only Tink's small glow now by his face. He had moved so he was closer to her, she made him feel a little safer though he wasn't sure why.

Even thought the entire room was black, the warm yellow light lit up the small area Harry slept in as he'd moved her glass lantern imprisonment down so they were practically sitting side-by-side.

"Are you okay?" She whispered when she saw the outline of the crying boy stir.

"Hmm." Harry answered, rubbing his eyes and looking around.

"You were crying a lot last night." She commented, watching him with a sad expression. "I'm sorry."

Harry sighed sitting up, leaning his back on the wooden wall as he sniffled.

"I just miss him, is all." He mumbled and Tink's ears pricked up.

"Him?" She asked. "You're in love?"

Harry gulped, looking at the ground before looking back up at her and nodding. Because yeah, he was. He hadn't admitted it to Louis yet, but he knew he was in love with him.

She smiled at that.

"Aw," She grinned. "Is he back in England? I just figured because of the accent." She finished with a giggle, which Harry returned.

"No," He shook his head. "He's here, on Neverland."

"Oh Harry!" She clapped her hands together and moved to the edge of the glass to look at him with a grin. "That's wonderful!"

"Except I'm going to forget." Harry reminded her with a frown. "I'm going to forget he ever existed, aren't I?"

And Tinkerbell didn't know what to say to that, because he was right. And she didn't know how to comfort him.

"So that's why he wanted you..." She said to herself.

"What?" Harry asked.

"When he sent the pirates to get a Lost Boy a few days ago, he insisted that they get you; 'the curly haired boy with a dimpled smile', he had said." She told him. "Because you're in love."

"Why does that even matter?" He asked her and she gave him a small smile.

"Because it hurts more." She said, biting her bottom lip. "The more you have, the more you have to lose."

Harry's jaw dropped in shock as he watched her with wet eyes. She was sorry, so sorry that this was going to happen to him. Harry was too sweet to deserve such a fate, and Tinkerbell just wished it were different.

"What does he want us for?" He said in a broken whisper. "Why is he doing this?"

"I'm not sure, Harry." She shook her head. "I only hear what goes on up there." She pointed to the ship deck.

"But," She continued. "I think he could be planning an attack. I've heard him talking about using the pirates to take over Neverland. I think once he's got enough men, he's going to attack and try to bring down Pan and all his Lost Boys and Girls. So that the island is his."

Harry gulped. He knew something wasn't right. He knew that Neverland wasn't safe, and yet no one had believed him. And now it was too late to tell anyone. He couldn't warn them.

They sat in silence as Harry brought his knees to his chest, put his head down and let a few tears fall. He felt like a complete pansy, since he'd been on the ship, he always seemed to be crying and he felt like an idiot. But at the same time, he felt horrible, so why shouldn't he cry?

They stayed in silence as their daily meal was brought to them, too. The hatch was thrown open and the fairy squinted against the sudden light. The burly man came closer and slid a plate of muck under the cell bars to Harry and then walked over to Tink's lantern, opened in and dropped a few small pieces of fruit in.

Harry kept his head down as the man grumbled and left, slamming the hatch shut and leaving them in darkness again.

The force of the slam made Tinkerbell's glass prison swing a little bit, giving her an idea.

"You know," Tink broke the silence eventually. "He doesn't lock this."

Harry looked up with red eyes to see her tapping the glass experimentally.

"What?" He asked, his voice raspy with grief.

"This." She stood up and flapped her wings, preparing to fly. "He doesn't lock the little door."

Then, she took to the air and flew at it, but it didn't budge. She just bounced off it and fell to the floor.

"But there is a latch." She grumbled, rubbing her head. "On the outside, there's a latch."

Harry watched on as she got to her feet and pressed her face to the dirty glass, peering through it at the small latch on the other side of the door.

Harry scrambled to the edge of the cell and reached his arm through the bars, pressing himself as close as he could to see if he could reach it.

But he couldn't, not quite.

"Damn." He muttered. "I can't reach."

"What if you could?" She wondered aloud, pacing. "What if I could get out of here?" She pondered for a minute, thinking about it. Then, an idea came to her.

"I could set you free!" She exclaimed. "Then you could go back to your boy!"

But Harry shook his head. "How would you carry the key? It'll be far too heavy." He reminded her and she sighed.

"True." She tapped her chin and she thought again, trying desperately to find a solution. "I can't go to Pan, he already knows what's going on so he wouldn't do anything..."

Harry was beginning to lose hope as he watched her pace. Even if she did get out, he would still be stuck there, slone.

"I could go to the Lost Boys!" She said all of a sudden with a clap of her hands. "I could go to them, and tell them! They'd come for you, right?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "If you found, Niall, Liam, Zayn and Louis. They're my friends, they would help me."

"Then we should do it!" She continued, sitting down and scooting as close to him as she could. "I could find them, I know it."

"Okay," Harry nodded, doing the same as he tried to get a good look at the lantern. "But I can't reach it."

"When the man brings us the food," She started, her eyes wide with hope. "The wind makes the while thing swing. Do you think you could reach it if we swung it?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded and scrambled to his feet. "C'mon, let's try."

So Tinkerbell started running around the small glass cage, making it swing from side to side as Harry reached through the bars to try and grab it.

"It's not working." Harry whinged. "You're barely even swinging it."

"Well, maybe if we had the wind behind it?" She offered, sitting down in defeat. "But there's no wind down here."

Harry sighed and slumped back down onto the dirty floor.

"We can try tomorrow, when he brings the food again?" He said. "The wind will blow the lantern. Then I could let you out, and you can go and find Louis. He would come for me, I know it."

Tink was silent for a moment as she crossed her legs and rested her hands on her knees.

"So Louis, is it?" She asked with a smirk. "He's the one?"

Harry blushed and faced her as he nodded. "Yeah." He whispered, smiling as the image of him filled his mind.

"I don't know him..." She said thoughtfully. "But I'm sure I could find him."

"He's small." Harry said, fondly. "He has bright blue eyes and messy brown hair. He has a voice that makes me think of a tiny hedgehog and when he curls up, he kinda looks like one a bit too." Harry laughed to himself as he thought about him. "Oh! And when he giggles its like-"

He stopped abruptly, realizing that he was rambling. "I'm sorry," He muttered. "I should shut up now."

"No."

Harry looked up and saw Tinkerbell, lying on her stomach with her chin in her hands as she watched him with a lazy smile.

"You're happy." She said endearingly with a wave of her hand. "I haven't seen you this happy. Keep talking about him."

"Are you sure?" Harry awkwardly asked. "I can stop-"

"No," She shook her head again. "This is like an adorable fairytale story. Continue."

Harry blushed but did it. He talked about the first time they met, how Louis had been a little apprehensive, but soon warmed up to him, and how they'd been all around the island together.

And Tink just listened on, letting Harry relive the memories he'd created on the Neverland. Because she knew that if their plan tomorrow failed, he was going to forget all of them.

He finished with the story about the Fairy Oak, making her coo as she rolled around making stupid noises because the story was just too cute.

"Harry," Tink said that night as they were falling asleep. "I'm going to find him. For you, I'm going to find him and I'm going to rescue you."

But Harry was already asleep, dreaming about the day the hatch of the ship deck burst open and instead of the scary man with their food coming down the ladder, it was his Louis.

And for the first time, he allowed himself to feel something he hadn't felt in a long time.

Hope.


	29. Someday My Prince Will Come

**Chapter 29 - Someday My Prince Will Come (From "Snow White")**

_Someday my prince will come, someday we'll meet again. And away to his castle we'll go, to be happy forever I know._

_._

Every morning since they'd devised the plan, they had tried to put it into action but every time, Harry had just not been able to reach the enclosure. But that didn't matter, they were still going to try every day, because they knew it was going to work eventually.

A week later after they'd started, Harry woke up to the sounds of Tink whispering to him.

"Harry!" She hissed, trying to keep quiet, but also trying to wake him. "Harry! Wake up!"

Harry slowly uncurled himself from the hard wooden floor and rubbed his eyes. He tried to sit up, but couldn't bring himself to do it.

"What is it, Tink?" He mumbled as he stayed lying on the floor, looking to the soft glow of the fairy.

He then realized that it was moving. Like the room was spinning and he couldn't focus his eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asked. "Sit up."

Harry gathered all his strength and pressed his hands to the floor, trying desperately to haul his body up, but he collapsed on himself.

"I-I can't," He breathed, his cheek resting on the wet wood. "I c-can't."

It was then that he realized his lack of food was beginning to take its toll. He hadn't been eating the food that the pirates had given him because it looked almost inedible and the only drink he had was a single cup of water each day.

"Harry!" Tink gasped. "What's happened?"

"I don't know." Harry breathed again, out of all energy. "M'tired."

Tink covered her mouth with her hand as she finally saw Harry's face. He looked in shocking condition. His face was white and his eyes dull. His cheeks were more hollowed and he looked downright miserable.

"You're not." Tink shook her head. "You need to eat something."

"M'not hungry." Harry answered, closing his eyes. "Sleep now."

"No!" Tink exclaimed. "Do not go back to sleep. The food will be here soon, you need to help get me out of here so we can get you out of here. You're not okay, Harry."

"M'fine." Harry answered, curling back into his ball that he'd been sleeping in.

"Don't you dare," Tink warned him. "Don't fall asleep."

She was desperately worried that if he went back to sleep, he wouldn't wake up. He looked terrible. He had been down in the dingy dungeon for weeks now and looked terrible. He was pale and skinny, getting more and more fragile with each passing day.

"Harry!" Tink hissed and he opened his eyes again. "Harry, please! You can't give up, we're so close."

"We're- We-" Harry stuttered as he finally pushed himself up and leant back against the wall. He stopped to catch his breath. "We're not close, Tink."

"We are!" She answered, pressed up against the glass of the lantern as she watched him worriedly. "We are  _so_ close."

"I-I don't feel okay." Harry mumbled before he started to shiver. "M'cold."

"I can hear him coming." TInk looked the roof as she heard the familiar footsteps going towards the hatch. "Harry, please try, for me."

"Okay." Harry breathed as he started to move closer to the metal bars separating him from Tink's lantern.

Then, the hatch flew open and the burly pirate man came down the ladder. Harry squinted against the light and wrapped his arms around himself, the sudden fresh air being too cold for him.

He grunted as he shoved a plate of muck under the bars towards Harry and then scraped some small scraps into Tink's lantern.

She quickly ate what she could before preparing herself for the plan.

He slammed her little door shut before turning away and climbing back up the ladder.

"Harry." Tink whispered. "Get ready."

So Harry grabbed the metal bars and pulled himself to his feet right as the pirate climbed out of the hatch.

Then, he reached his arm through and waited for the hatch to close.

And when it did, it happened.

The wind from the open hatch had rocked the lantern a little bit, and then the force from the pirate slamming the hatch closed had made it swing.

And it swung straight into Harry's hand.

He gripped onto it as tight as he could, his eyes wide with surprise at the fact that he had actually caught it.

"Yes!" Tink cheered, laughing with happiness. "Yes, Harry!"

Harry carefully unlatched the little door and opened it, and the small fairy came flying out with a laugh.

She went all around the room, stretching her wings as she did loop-the-loops and spirals.

Harry smiled, breathing heavily as he collapsed to the floor, happy that she was finally free. She had been down there in her glass prison for a long time, and she deserved to finally be let out.

However, when Harry dropped to the ground, she stopped.

"Harry!" She exclaimed, flying over to his face. His eyes were closed, but he was still smiling.

"Go, Tink." He whispered. "Be free."

"I'll go, only when you eat something." She told him, poking his cheek as she tried desperately to get him to wake up. "Sit up, at least."

She flew to his shoulder and started pulling his shirt, trying to get him up. Luckily, he worked with her and managed to sit up against the wall again.

"Oh Harry," She sighed. "What are you doing to yourself..."

She then went over to the plate of his food, gathered what she could and went back to Harry.

"Open your mouth." She ordered him and he did what he was told. He chewed slowly, grimacing at the taste.

"This is disgusting." He mumbled but Tink grabbed his chin and helped him keep chewing.

"You have to eat Harry." She said seriously. "Or you're going to get sick, even worse than you are now."

Harry just closed his eyes and rested his head on the wall behind him.

"I don't want to be here anymore." He whispered before opening his eyes. "Let me go."

Tink just shook her head. "Don't worry, I'm going to bring help."

But what she didn't know was that Harry wasn't just talking about his cell on the pirate ship. He was talking about Neverland.

As much as he had loved it, he was completely and utterly done with it now.

He loved the boys for everything that they'd done for him, but he couldn't stay, it wasn't safe.

He felt like he had no one anymore and he missed his sisters more than anything. Their images were fading in his mind and he could barely remember their eye colour anymore. He just wanted to go home.

"Harry," Tink whispered as he swallowed the food. "It's going to be okay."

Harry opened his eyes and looked at her, the first tear spilling over his cheek as he shook his head.

"P-Please," He begged her as he breathed heavily, suddenly feeling exhausted.

"You have to promise me you'll eat while I'm gone." Tink told him. "I don't want to bring the boys back here to find you... y-you..."

She couldn't even finish her sentence, but they both knew what she meant to say.

Dead.

Harry was malnourished and had been for weeks, if he didn't start helping himself, he wasn't going to have much time left.

And who knew how long Tink was going to be trying to make a plan with the Lost boys to rescue him.

She promised to be quick, but she also didn't want to rush into anything without thinking it through and getting the boys hurt because they hadn't thought through a plan of action.

"Please." She told him, holding his cheek. "At least try, Harry."

And Harry nodded.

"I-I'll try." He agreed and she pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Now go."

"I'll be back," She sniffled with a smile as she started towards the hatch. "Soon."

"Go!" Harry chuckled before shakily reaching for the plate.

Tink watched with a smile and nodded before squeezing through a small gap and disappearing.

And just like that Harry was alone again.

He ate a few more mouthfuls before he began to feel ill, so he pushed the plate away and leant back against the wall, his eyes fluttering closed.

He slowly reached for the cup of water too and slowly sipped at that before he got really tired.

So he put it down and curled up in his ball again, shivering against the wet, hard floor.

Soon enough, he fell asleep again. Only this time, instead of dreaming of his Louis, his mind was filled with the faceless members of his family as they welcomed him home with open arms.

And even in his dreams, he couldn't remember what they looked like, just that they were there and that they loved him.


	30. So This Is Love

**Chapter 30 - So This Is Love (From "Cinderella")**

_So this is love, mmm, so this is love. So this is the miracle I've been dreaming of, So this is love._

.

Louis woke up soundlessly. He simply opened his eyes and stared at the roof while the morning light filtered in through the window.

His mind was blank, as he had tried to push every memory of Harry out of his mind. It hurt too much to think about the fact that the one boy who he cared most about on the island, had left without so much as a goodbye.

It had been 3 weeks, and he couldn't break out of his cloud of negativity.

He was crushed, and everyone had noticed.

The girls tried to cheer him up by keeping him busy, inviting him to the lagoon and to the beach and whatnot.

The boys had suggested doing some extra training with him, seeing if that would help him to not think about the green-eyed lad. But it didn't work.

Nothing could make him any happier, he was just an empty shell of a human without Harry around.

"Morning," Someone mumbled as they woke up too, but Louis didn't answer.

Instead, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and climbed out, walking over to his trunk to find something to wear.

A week ago, the fairies had arrived with some new clothes they'd made for everyone. And they had a batch for Harry.

Liam had thanked them and took the clothes to put in Harry's trunk, because no one really wanted to acknowledge that he was really gone.

If they kept pretending, it didn't hurt as much.

But what the other boys didn't know, was that Louis had taken some of them for himself, wanting to shroud himself in the memory.

But that morning, when he looked into the trunk and saw the oversized, green garments staring back at him, he couldn't bring himself to put them on.

He gulped and stuffed them down the side, trying to hide them amongst the rest of his things, before grabbing some of his own clothes.

"Lou?" He turned around to see Zayn sitting up in his bed, rubbing his eyes. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Louis answered emotionlessly.

"Do you want to do something today?" He asked. "Just us two?"

"I thought you'd be with Perrie." Louis sassed. "She's all you seem to be worried about these days."

"I'm sorry," Zayn frowned. "I didn't mean to ignore you guys, I just got caught up these past few weeks."

"Okay, sure." Louis rolled his eyes.

"I am sorry, Louis." He continued. "Uh, so did you want to do something today? I'm all free, promise."

Louis gave him a look, as if judging whether or not he was telling the truth, and then whether or not he was worth it.

"Sure." He replied, eventually, and Zayn smiled a little.

"Okay," Zayn nodded, hauling himself out of his bed to get dressed.

Then, the two of them went to breakfast while the other two still slept, considering it was early.

Once they had their food, they sat down opposite each other, silent as they ate. Zayn watched Louis carefully, seeing how he played around with the eggs rather than just eating.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked and Louis just shrugged in response.

"I don't care." He replied. Zayn awkwardly looked around, waiting for him to say anything else, but he didn't.

"Okay," The younger boy drawled. "Well, we could train? Shoot some arrows? That's fun."

"Sure." Louis monotonously answered, finally taking a bite of the food in front of him.

"We can do something else, if you wanted?" Zayn offered. "I don't mind. We could go to the lagoon, or the beach, or-"

"Training is fine." Louis snapped before taking another mouthful of eggs.

"Okay." Zayn nodded, not wanting to wind him up.

When they finished eating, they headed down to the Training Grounds.

It was empty, only them and nature as they came through the trees and brush to the worn down, wooden practice instruments.

Louis went straight over to the targets, picked up the bow, drew an arrow and shot it, missing the target completely.

He drew in a sharp breath and loaded another, taking another shot. This time, he hit the target, but it wasn't as accurate as he usually was.

A growled a little under his breath and took a third shot, again missing the bullseye.

Zayn could see he was getting grumpy and let out a sad sigh as he watched.

All he wanted was to see his friend happy again.

He remembered the food fight from the night before Harry arrived. When they were all having fun and just laughing.

He remembered when he'd accidentally thrown mash potato at Perrie, and Louis had let him hide behind him.

Then, right has Perrie had flung peas at him, Louis had ducked and it hit Zayn.

Zayn smiled to himself as he remembered. It was typical 'Louis' to do that and let Zayn get hit in the face with the vegetables.

He would always sacrifice his friend's dignity for a few laughs, it was his signature move and it was hilarious.

Everyone loved that Louis.

"You right there?" Louis asked him, snapping his friend out of his memories. "Can you not stare? Weirdo."

Zayn shook his head with a small smile, trying to brush it off as Louis rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." The eldest boy scoffed before turning his attention back to the target.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Zayn asked, stepping up next to him to look at him.

Louis gave him a look of disbelief.

"I'm fine." He snapped. "Why does everyone keep asking if I'm okay?"

Zayn sighed and put a hand on the bow Louis was holding and lowering.

"Well, because of Harry..." He suggested, bracing himself for the retort.

"Oh my God!" Louis exclaimed. "Why does everyone think I'm hung up on Harry? I'm fine!"

"You're not fine." Zayn offered him a smile as he rested a hand on his shoulder. "And that's okay-"

"It's not like I was infatuated with the kid, or something." Louis continued with a scoff. "I'm not some heartbroken mess."

Zayn watched him as the blue-eyed boy tried mostly to convince himself, of what he was saying.

"I know this is hard for you." Zayn said softly after a moment. "But you need to know that we're all here for you and- and- Harry's not... he's not coming back, Louis."

"I know." Louis answered, trying to hold it together as he dropped the weapon. "I-I know."

"Let it out." Zayn continued. "We all know how close you two were. You're allowed to feel something."

"I know." Louis started breathing a little faster. "I know h-he's not coming b-back. B-But..."

And finally, Louis cracked.

"Y-You don't understand!" He cried as he looked up at the sky. "You d-don't know what its like for m-me without h-him here!"

He couldn't catch his breath as he started to sob. He sunk to the ground and put his face in his hands as he began to finally let it all out.

"I-I need him here." He choked. "I need him here with m-me."

"It's going to be okay." Zayn whispered, kneeling down with him and wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "You have friends here who care about you, we all want to help. It'll get better, promise."

"N-No it won't, Z." Louis answered. "I-It hurts. I miss h-him so much."

"I know, I know." Zayn cooed as Louis sat back on his heels, crying into his hands as he finally let his grief over take him.

"I loved him, Z!" Louis shouted, standing up all of a sudden as he began to pace around, tears staining his face. "I loved him and he left!"

"Louis-" Zayn tried, standing up too as he watched Louis walk around the clearing.

"Imagine what it would be like if Perrie left you." Louis shouted, frantically wiping his face. "I-Imagine the tearing p-pain in here." He thumped a fist against his chest as he clutched at his throat. "I-Imagine what it feels l-like!"

Zayn watched as he let out another heart-wrenching sob.

"And the worst part." He continued, his voice dropping to a whisper. "I don't even hate him. I-I can't hate him."

Louis stopped moving and looked out at the trees, just thinking about Harry. His mind was filled with Harry. His laugh, his eyes, his dimple, his lips. Everything. And with every memory, came a new wave of pain.

"I love him." Louis breathed.

"What?" Zayn asked, not having heard what he said.

Louis turned around slowly and looked at him with wet eyes, a sad smile on his lips.

"I-I love h-him." He said. "And I'm n-never going to s-see him again."

"Oh, Lou-"

Louis wiped his cheeks and took some deep breaths to calm down.

"It doesn't matter." He shook his head and Zayn walked over, engulfing him in a hug. "

"It's going to be okay, Lou." He told him as he felt Louis' body shake in his arms.

"T-Thank-you." Louis whispered, squeezing his eyes closed as he hugged him back.

"It's okay." Zayn hugged him back. "We all want to help, Louis. You're going to be fine."

Louis didn't answer, they just stood there hugging for a little while, before Louis went back to target practice and Zayn did the same alongside him.

They practiced, and Louis felt better with his best friend by his side, until he heard something coming from the trees.

He frowned and lowered the weapon, turning around to look at the bushes. Something was coming, but it sounded small as it came through the brush.

He tilted his head to the side as he squinted. Zayn stepped up next to him as he did the same thing, just as confused.

"Louis, what is it-" Zayn asked but before he could finish, a bright light burst into the clearing.

Louis recognized it as a fairy, though he had no idea why a fairy would come to the training grounds.

"Hi!" The female sounding voice chirped as she flew towards the boys. "Is this the way to the Lost Boy's camp? It's an emergency."

Louis was still confused, staring at her. She was blonde and had a little green dress, similar to ones the other fairies he'd seen would wear. But still, something was different about her.

"Uh, yeah." Louis answered, pointing to the path they had come down on their way to the grounds earlier that day. "That way."

"Thanks." She smiled before flying away quickly, her warm light illuminating her path as she headed down the track and away from the two boys, disappearing into the trees.

"What was that?" Zayn asked and Louis shrugged.

"Just a fairy, probably on an errand or something." Louis answered. "Maybe she was lost and wanted to find Pan, who knows."

Zayn shrugged as well and brushed it off as nothing too important while they both put down the bows they were using.

"Shall we head back now?" Zayn asked and Louis nodded.

"Yeah." He breathed

As they walked back across the large clearing, Zayn put an arm around Louis shoulder.

"Feeling better?" Zayn asked him, and again, Louis nodded.

"A little." He answered. "Thanks again, Z."

"No worries." Zayn told him. "Just don't bottle it up, yeah? You can always vent to me, mate."

"Thanks." Louis smiled at him as the two best friends headed back to the campsite.

Louis already feeling slightly better, even though he knew it was going to be a while until the hole in his heart was healed.

He knew the hurt wasn't just going to disappear, but at least it was a start.


	31. Something There

**Chapter 31 - Something There (From "Beauty And The Beast")**

_There may be something there that wasn't there before._

.

Louis and Zayn got back to the main camp just before dinner time. And what they were greeted with was not at all what they were expecting.

"Louis! Zayn!" Their heads snapped towards Liam and Niall who were running towards them.

"Tinkerbell's looking for you!" Niall exclaimed.

Louis and Zayn stared for a minute, before looking at each other and bursting out laughing.

"Uh, Niall?" Zayn smirked before turning to Liam. "Um, is he okay?"

"I'm being serious!" The blonde exclaimed.

"Ni," Zayn sighed. "It wasn't Tinkerbell. No one has seen her in years."

"Yeah," Louis patted his shoulder "It was probably some other fairy."

"No," Liam shook his head. "He's not kidding. She's here."

"What?" Zayn asked. "But she's dead? She can't be-

"She is!" Niall cut him off.

Louis sighed and decided to go along with it. "Okay then Niall. Where is she?"

"I don't know!" He answered. "She was flying around everywhere looking for you."

"Me?" Louis asked. "Why?"

"I don't know!" Niall repeated. "I-"

"Just, maybe we should go to the dining hall or something," Liam cut him off. "She'll find you eventually."

"Okay." He nodded and did as they said.

So all 4 of them headed to the dining hall and sat down at their usual table.

"So," Liam started. "What did you two do today?"

"Oh, nothing much." Louis smiled at Zayn. "Just training."

"Oh my God," Liam cut him off, looking Louis in the eye. "Did you just... smile?"

Louis rolled his eyes, still smiling as he nudged his friend. "Oh, come off it."

"Yeah," Zayn grinned. "Louis' feeling much better now."

"How?" Liam breathed. "What did you do? We've been trying for weeks and-"

"We just talked." Zayn looked at Louis who nodded appreciatively. He never realized just how much he missed his best friend until that moment.

Between him hanging out with Harry and Zayn being with Perrie, they'd hardly spoken.

"About what?" Liam asked, but before Zayn could answer, Niall butted in.

"That he's in love with Harry?" Niall asked casually. "Cause we already knew that."

"What?" Louis exclaimed, turning red as he blushed.

"I mean, you do, right?" Niall continued. "Because it sure seemed like it..."

Louis thought about trying to deny it, not wanting to deal with all the emotions of Harry all over again, but he knew it was futile.

"I-I," He stuttered. "Y-You knew?"

"It was pretty obvious, man" Liam chuckled. "But anyway, you're feeling better now?"

"Uh, y-yeah a little." He shrugged, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"He let out some pent up anger on a tree." Zayn confirmed with a nod, making the other two look at him funny.

"The arrows just didn't want to hit the target today..." He answered sheepishly as the others chuckled a little.

"It's okay," Niall leant forward and rested a hand over his as Louis' eyes filled with tears. "We miss him too."

Louis nodded and went to answer, but suddenly a small, buzzing light zipped into the room, darting from table to table and wall to wall.

"Louis?!"

Louis looked around, looking for the source that spoke his name, but there was nothing except the small bouncing ligh.

"Louis!? Are you in here?!"

This time, Louis frowned as he squinted around the room, desperately trying to figure out who it was.

"HI!"

"AGH!"

Louis jumped back as the small light, which turned out to be a fairy upon closer inspection, hit his face.

"What the-"

"Are you Louis?"

Louis' eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the girl standing on the table in front of him, shrouded in a yellow light.

"T-Tinkerbell?" Louis asked and the blonde fairy nodded.

"Yes!" She smiled. "You're Louis!"

"Yeah," He replied. "U-Um, what can I, uh, do for you?"

"Wait," Liam interrupted. "Um, I don't mean to be rude, but aren't you supposed to be, uh, well, dead?"

Tinkerbell sighed and put her tiny hands on her tiny hips as she strode across the table to stand in front of him.

"Yes." She sighed. "I'm pretty sure you all believed that I was dead. But I'm not, obviously."

Liam was dumbfounded as he watched her turn and go back to Louis.

"I was captive on Hook's ship, the Jolly Roger." She explained. "I've been there since the Great Battle."

"The one where Pan defeated Hook?" Zayn asked.

"The very same." She nodded.

"But how have you been on his ship this whole time, if Pan defeated him all those years ago?" Niall asked and Tinkerbell sat down.

"I'm sorry," She apologized. "I'm just- I'm really hungry. Do you mind if I eat?"

"Uh," Louis answered. "Go for it."

She smiled gratefully before flying off to a bowl of strawberries that were sitting on a nearby table, picking one up that was the size of her, and bringing it back to the table to eat.

"So, you came from the Jolly Roger?" Louis asked, prompting her to continue.

"Yeah!" She chirped, still stuffing her face with the fruit. "Hook's kept me there since-"

"Hook's alive?!" Liam exclaimed as all 4 boys' jaws dropped.

"Yeah!" She nodded. "Anyways, he's kept me there, as a prisoner, because, well, he has a plan. I overheard it as I escaped."

"He was using me for my magic," She continued. "He wanted me to turn Lost Boys into pirates for him, so that he could build an army and well, um, take down Peter and the boys."

"W-What?" Zayn asked.

"He wants to take over Neverland." She said with an apologetic frown. "He needs pirates. And so, well, Pan gives him Lost Boys, so that I can turn them into the men he needs."

"Pan helps!?" Niall almost shouted, but was shushed by Louis so Tink could continue.

"Pan doesn't know what Hook wants the pirates for." She explains. "Peter thinks that he's giving over Lost Boys to Hook in exchange for peace. If he supplies a boy each month, then Hook won't attack them and they can live peacefully on the same island."

"But that's not true." Niall commented.

"How does the magic work?" Louis asked in a small voice. "Do the lost boy's know what happens to them?"

"No," Tink shook her head sadly. "They forget everything. And become a mindless slave."

"So they're practically killed?" Louis continued. "If they lose everything that made them who they are, then they may as well be dead."

"Why on earth would Pan do that to one of his own boys?" Liam asked. "That's so wrong! He literally sacrifices one of us."

"Wait!" Zayn interrupted. "Who does he give? And why does no one around here notice that someone goes missing every month?"

"Because Pan lies," Tink shrugged. "He tells you that they wanted to go home and so he took them back to the real world. But he didn't. He let's the pirates take a boy of their choosing."

"This is so wrong," Louis shook his head. "We have to do something about it."

"Hold on," Niall held up a hand. "How did you escape?"

"That," Tinkerbell smiled at Louis. "Is why I was looking for you, Louis."

"Um, okay." He nervously chuckled as the other three listened curiously.

"I had help." She told him. "From someone who said he knew you."

Louis frowned as he thought about who it could possibly be. He couldn't think of anyone who had gone missing recently.

Then, it hit him.

"No..." he breathed as his eyes went wide and he looked at the fairy.

"It couldn't be..." Liam frowned, but Tink kept her eyes on Louis'.

"Wait...No. Could it be?" Niall asked and Liam shrugged before turning back to the grinning girl who was staring back at Louis.

"Harry." She said with a huge smile and Louis swore he could cry.

"H-Harry?" he asked as tears filled his eyes and he covered his mouth with his hand.

"Yeah." She nodded. "He's been with me, on the ship for the past few weeks."

Louis smiled, bit his lower lip and looked up at the sky as he choked up.

"Oh my God..." He breathed as the tears began to fall down his cheeks. "I-It was really him? You're sure?"

"I'm sure." Tinkerbell nodded as she flew up to catch some of Louis' tears, wiping them from his cheeks. "He spoke about you."

"He d-did?" Louis' voice cracked as more tears streamed from his eyes. "H-He didn't leave me?"

"No," She smiled even wider. "He didn't leave, he was kidnapped by some pirates a few weeks ago. And Pan let it happen. Harry was this month's sacrifice."

"I'm going to fucking kill that kid." Louis said through gritted teeth as he angrily wiped his tears.

"Who?"

All 5 of them turned around to see Pan enter the room, striding over to them with a smile.

Luckily they were the only ones in there, otherwise everyone would have heard Louis' explosion.

"YOU!" He screamed, jumping out of his chair and going at Pan, but Peter just flew up with a frown as Liam and Zayn held Louis back. "Y-You lying piece of sh-"

"Now Louis!" Pan said calmly as he landed again, an arms length away from where Louis was thrashing against his friends. "What's going on?"

"What's going on?!" He screamed while Niall ran to close the door, just so that no one else heard what was about to happen. "You- You- You're a monster! You're letting your own Lost Boys be abducted and fucking brainwashed and-"

And then, for the first time, the 4 boys saw Peter Pan lose his confident demeanor.

"H-How did you-" He stuttered.

"How could you!" Louis screamed again. "To Harry? You fucking let Harry practically die!"

"Please," He begged, pacing backwards as Louis tried to grab him again. "Let me explain."

"FUCK YOU." Louis yelled, but Liam covered his mouth.

"You have two minutes before we tell everyone what you're doing." Liam told him.

Pan nodded. "O-Okay. Uh, well when the Great Battle happened, I genuinely thought I'd killed Hook. We were happy for a few days, thinking we were free, but then he came to me and gave me a proposition."

"And?" Niall pressed.

"And he offered me a deal." Pan explained, sitting down and putting his head in his hands. "He said that if I let him have a Lost Boy every now and then, then he would leave us in peace. He would let the rest of the island believe he was dead, as long as I gave him a boy for his crew."

"How could you do that." Louis seethed. "How could you let him kill your own boys."

"He's not killing them," Pan frowned. "He just needs them for help on his ship."

"Are you fucking kidding me?! He's not-" Louis tried.

"Louis." Liam warned, making him stop.

"What do you mean he's not?" Pan asked. "What do you know?"

"Tink told us-"

"Tink?" Pan's face softened as his jaw dropped. "T-Tinkerbell?"

Then, the small fairy showed herself for the first time since Pan came into the room, and the boy's eyes went wide.

"Tink!" He exclaimed with a smile as she came flying at him, embracing him as best she could on his large shoulder. "I-I thought I'd lost you!"

"Hook had me." She explained. "But I escaped."

"And what they said is true?" He asked. "Is Hook really trying to-"

He stopped when he saw Tink's face. She nodded with a sad frown.

"I-I'm sorry-"

Pan let out a breath, his mind reeling with this information. He honestly had no idea what Hook was doing.

So Tinkerbell explained. She told him everything and when she was done, Pan had a new vigour.

"This stops now." He said, standing up and looking at the four boys in the room. "The next time one of our own go missing, we fight to bring him back. I will not let Hook grow his army of mindless pirates from my boys."

"So, no more of this stupid bargaining with our lives?" Liam clarified and Pan nodded.

"If Hook decides to attack, then we'll fight." He stated. "No more treaties. We'll get him for good this time."

"Wait... Next time someone goes missing?!" Louis stood up too, with a look that could kill. "What about this time!? He still has Harry!"

"I know, Louis." Pan sighed. "But we don't have a plan. And if he's been there for weeks and they hadn't turned him, then he's probably dead."

"What!" Niall exclaimed.

"Don't you fucking dare-"

"I said no, Louis." Pan snapped. "I'm not endangering more of the boys for one that could already be dead."

"He was alive this morning." Tink butted in. "I promised I'd bring help..."

"You shouldn't have." Pan shook his head. "Now that you're not there to turn him into a pirate, then they'll kill him. Either today or tomorrow, they have no use for him now."

"You can't possibly be considering leaving him-" Liam began, but Louis interrupted him with a snarl.

"How DARE you!" Louis screamed, going for him but Zayn held him back. "You can't leave him there!"

Louis struggled against his friend as he screamed and his eyes filled with tears.

"He's gone, Louis!" Pan answered, heading for the door. "Now, help get everyone to the dining hall. I have an announcement to make."


	32. Friend Like Me

**Chapter 32 - Friend Like Me (From "Aladdin")**

_You ain't never had a friend like me_

.

Louis, Niall, Zayn and Liam all sat at their usual table in the dining hall as the rest of the camp entered.

They were all chatting nervously to each other and looking around, all confused.

They didn't know why that had been called to he hall when it wasn't a mealtime.

Louis sat there seething, his arms crossed as he silently let tears run down his face. He didn't even care anymore, he was so mad.

Niall was scared for Harry, and so was Liam. He and Zayn sat either side of Louis, just incase he jumped up and attacked Pan again.

"I fucking hate him." Louis grumbled, staring at the table as he frowned. "I hate Pan. I hate him."

"Louis." Zayn said warningly and Louis just let out a groan.

"Why can't we go and get Harry?" He snapped.

"Because if we leave now, he'll notice we're gone and then no one will be able to help him." Liam explained. "Just wait till this is over, then we'll go."

"Ugh." Louis rolled his eyes, his leg jittering under the table as he got more and more impatient.

"Should we make a plan or something?" Niall asked, looking at the other three nervously.

"Yeah, probably." Zayn nodded.

"But we don't know what the ship's like." Liam interjected. "How are we supposed to make a plan if we don't even know what we're looking for?"

"Harry." Louis snapped. "We're looking for Harry. I don't see what's so hard about it. We go down there, find the only curly-headed kid on board and bring him back. Done." He slapped his hands on the table and stood up. "Now can we go-"

But he was cut off by Liam, who grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. "We should wait for Tink, she'll help."

"Yeah," Niall agreed. "Once she's done the announcement with Pan, she'll come with us, I know it."

"Okay." Zayn nodded, and Louis just sat there sulking. All he wanted was to get his Harry from that horrid ship. It had been far too long without him and he needed him back in his arms.

"Everyone!"

The whole hall fell silent as Pan started talking, Tinkerbell flying next to him.

"Many things have happened today, that need explaining." He began.

Then, he went on to tell everyone what had happened. However, he left out the part about him letting Lost Boys be turned into pirates and the fact that Harry was still captive. He only wanted them to know about Hook so that they were ready.

He explained that Hook was back, and that their training was going to be intensified. He told them all about Tink and then went on to talk about a plan of action.

"We are not going to attack," he said. "However, if the pirates come for us, then we go to war. I will not stand by and let him take over Neverland. This island is ours!"

Everyone cheered when he said that, and then he dismissed them and the whole room started talking.

Many people were happy and excited, some were a little frightened but they were mostly okay with it. Pirates weren't a rare occurrence on the island anyway.

"Okay, lets go-" Louis stood up and tried to make a beeline for the door, but again, Liam grabbed his arm and sat him back down.

"Just hold on a moment." He said. "We've got to plan this."

Then, Tinkerbell and her small yellow light came buzzing through the crowd, straight to their table.

"We have to save Harry." She said immediately and Louis threw his hands up in the air.

"Thank you! Now let's-"

"But we have to figure out how." She continued, ignoring Louis completely as she sat down on Niall's arm.

"Okay, what do we do?"

.

The four friends and the fairy soon found themselves walking through the jungle, weapons by their sides and a new found determination.

Louis was leading them, while Liam, Zayn and Niall followed, trying to keep up as Louis practically ran.

Niall had his sword out, practicing swinging it at tree branches as they went.

"Hiya." He shouted as he cut back a few leaves. "HYA!" he said again when he swung at a bunch of bananas.

All of the yellow fruits came tumbling to the ground at his feet as he stood there in glee.

"Guys!" he exclaimed. "Look what I did."

They stopped and turned to look at him ankle deep in bananas as he grinned in joy.

"Banana anyone?" He asked before he started laughing.

Zayn and Liam joined in, and even Tinkerbell giggled a little, but Louis wasn't impressed.

"We have to keep going." He said before turning and continuing on.

But Zayn and Liam rolled their eyes and stayed back with Niall as he gingery stepped out of the pile.

"Nice work, mate." Zayn chuckled.

"Yeah," Liam agreed. "But don't be too proud of yourself. Our enemies will be much more devious that a couple of bananas."

Niall rolled his eyes a little and blushed before they continued on through the jungle.

"So, where are we headed?" Zayn said after a little while, the three of them and Tinkerbell a little behind Louis, who pressed on.

"I last saw the boat down by the lagoon." Liam said. "Not far from here, maybe only an hour more. They've made a dock that leads to shore."

Niall nodded.

"I hope Harry's okay." He said after a little while.

"He's going to be fine." Zayn patted his shoulder before jogging to catch up with Louis.

"You think he's going to be fine?" Niall asked Liam, and he nodded.

"Yeah," Liam smiled. "He's a strong kid. It'll all be fine."

"I hope so..." Niall breathed.

Meanwhile, Zayn had caught up with Louis and were now walking a few meters ahead of the others.

"You okay?" He asked and Louis nodded.

"Fine." He said bluntly. "I just want to get Harry back."

"We all do, mate." Zayn told him. "But we can't go charging in there. We have to be careful."

"I know that," Louis snapped, turning to face him as they stopped walking. His eyes were glistening with tears as he sniffled. "I know that we're his only chance, okay? But in order to save him, we have to get there before it's too late."

"I know but-"

"No." Louis cut him off. "There are no 'buts'. If we don't get there before they- they- hurt him, then this will all be for nothing."

Zayn opened his mouth to reply, but soon closed it, nodding as he patted his friends shoulder.

"We'll get there, Lou." He said after a moment. "It'll be okay."

Then, Niall, Liam and Tink pushed past a branch and finally caught up with them.

"Hey, Mr Speedy Gonzalez." Liam laughed. "No need to run."

Louis blinked quickly and wiped his eyes.

"We have to keep moving." He said, keeping his eyes on the ground as he turned and started walking again, prompting the others to follow again.

"You guys are really good friends to be doing all this for Harry." Tink observed. "Even if that one is a tad intense about it." She indicated to Louis and the others smiled.

"He's just stressed." Zayn explained. "He  _really_  wants Harry back. They're... closer than the rest of us."

"I know." Tink smiled. "Harry told me all about Louis."

"Oh." Niall smiled back. "Well that's good. I mean, they're super cute together."

"They really are." Zayn agreed and Tink grinned.

"I really hope they end up together." She said, her smile fading. "I mean, like, I hope we're not too late."

Liam sighed as he looked ahead to see Louis shoving past the branches viciously. They all saw the desperation in his actions as he practically fought is way through the jungle to get to his love.

"I know." He answered. "We all do."

"Yeah, but not like Louis does." Niall shook his head before they all started walking again.

Louis kept his eyes ahead, willing himself not to cry.

He had been trying to hold his emotions at bay during the rescue mission, but he was soon failing.

It had been far too long since he'd held Harry in his arms, since he'd felt his luscious lips on his own, since he'd felt his beautiful hair in his fingers.

Louis felt a tear roll down his cheek as he thought about him, the image of Harry willing him on as he walked closer and closer towards his love, wishing only that he would still be alive when he got there.


	33. Once Upon A Dream

**Chapter 33 - Once Upon A Dream (From "Sleeping Beauty")**

_And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem. But if I know you, I know what you'll do. You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream_

.

"Are we sure this is going to work?"

The four boys and the fairy were crouched behind a bush in the middle of the jungle, the hot sun beating down on them.

"It should." Tink confirmed. "That's the ship."

They peered out over the top of the green leaves, and through the trees they saw a make-shift wooden dock and a ship tied to it.

It was large and very fancy-looking, all in black, red and gold. It had huge white sails and the words "The Jolly Rodger" were written in gold on the side.

Tinkerbell had just returned from sussing it all out, making sure the coat was clear and whatnot.

"It looks scary." Niall murmured quietly to himself.

"Yeah," Tink nodded. "It's not very nice. But it's worse when Hook's on board. We're lucky he's not there right now or-"

"And Harry's in the dungeons?" Louis asked, cutting her off.

"Yes." She answered. "Are we all clear on the plan?"

"Yep." Liam nodded. "We're not dressed like this for no reason."

All four of them had ripped up their clothes and made them dirtier, trying to imitate pirate's clothing so that they wouldn't be recognized.

They used dirt and rubbed it on their chins as they tried to create facial hair and tied material around their heads and wrists too.

"Alright," Tink nodded. "So we'll all try and get on board the ship with the rest of the crew as they come back from the errand their on. Then, we make our way to the hatch. I know where it is. Once we're there, Louis, Niall and I will go down to the dungeons and find Harry while Liam and Zayn keep watch."

"Yep." Zayn nodded. "All set. Let's go."

They kept hidden behind the trees as they got close and closer to the beach and wooden dock.

Then, they heard the footsteps of the pirates through the jungle, so they quickly jumped behind a bush, just as the band of miscreants passed them.

They all had various fruits and other food items with them in bags and crates as they walked in single file.

Right as the last one walked by, the four boys tagged onto the back of the line, Tink hidden in Niall's pocked as they gathered food on their way so they didn't look too conspicuous when they boarded the ship.

They all kept their heads down when their feet hit the wood and their ears were filled with the sounds of gruff men swearing and laughing.

Louis' eyes were wide as he tried to keep them on the deck of the dock, only trailing forward enough so he could see where he was going.

Only once he was up the ramp and on the actual boat, did he allow himself to look up.

He saw men everywhere, dirty and disgusting, being loud and boisterous as they moved around the deck, placing their supplies on the necessary piles.

Louis turned a little, put his fruit on the fruit pile and made eye contact with Liam.

Liam nodded, putting some leaves and branches on the pile of kindling and firewood before walking past Zayn and casually whispering something to him.

Then, Louis made eye contact with Niall who quickly nodded towards a hatch towards the corner of the deck.

Louis didn't know, but he figured it led down below deck.

So he followed Niall over toward it.

"Tink says they feed the prisoners once a day." The blonde whispered once Louis was next to him. "She says that Harry's in a separate room from everyone else." Then he put his foot over the hatch. "Down here."

"Then let's go-"

Niall put a hand on his chest, pushing him back.

"We can only go down there with a reason." He explained. "And the only reason is to feed Harry. So we need a plate of food."

Louis looked around the deck frantically. Then, he saw what he was looking for. He rushed over to the food supplies and grabbed a few things, putting them on a plate he'd found nearby.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Louis slowly turned around to come face to face with a gruff looking pirate. He swallowed and straightened up, masking his nerves with false confidence.

"W-What do you think  _you're_  doing?" he retorted, mentally cursing himself for stuttering. "I'm getting food for the prisoner."

"Oh are you now?" The man sneered and Louis took a shaky step back, his demeanor cracking as the man's smelly breath hit his face.

"Yes." Louis snapped. "Orders from Hook."

The pirate looked him up and down, before stepping backwards.

"As you were." He said before walking off and leaving Louis on shaky legs.

He exhaled and rolled his eyes in relief before quickly gathering the rest of the food and hurrying back to Niall.

"Alright." He whispered. "Let's go."

.

Niall closed the hatch as he and Louis stepped off the last step and onto the dirty wood of the lower level of the boat.

"God, it's dark down here." Niall commented before rummaging around in his pocket to free the fairy he was hiding.

"Thanks." The blonde girl smiled at him as she stretched her wings and flew in a few small circles.

"I'll watch the hatch." Niall offered and Louis nodded, even though he knew the boy couldn't see it.

"I can't see anything." Louis muttered. And it was true, even with Tink's small glow, it only illuminated a small area around her, so it was practically useless.

"Harry!" She whispered, flying around the small dingy room.

Louis took that time to take in his surroundings. The walls were grimy and damp, the wooden floors were too and he could just make out some dirty, iron bars as the fairy zoomed past them.

"My lantern is still here." He heard Tink sigh as her light lit up a filthy glass lantern hanging from the ceiling.

"What?" Louis asked, stepping towards it as he watched the fairy dart around it.

"This is where they kept me." She explained. "In here. Which means we've found the right cell. Harry was right over here."

She darted between some of the iron bars and started moving around the cell where Harry was supposed to be.

"Harry!" She whispered again, flying around.

"Is he there?" Louis asked, stepping forwards blindly as he kept his hands outstretched.

She was moving quickly, her light only illuminating the area fleetingly, so Louis couldn't really see.

"Harry!" Tink was getting desperate as she searched the small cell. She buzzed from wall to wall, searching high and low for the boy, but she couldn't see much either, making it even harder.

"Maybe they've moved him." Niall suggested, as he sat on the bottom step, resting his chin in his hand.

"Or maybe we're too late." Louis spat, getting angry. "I swear to god if that no-good Pan has made us miss-"

"Louis." Niall stopped him. "It'll be okay. We'll find him."

"I-I'm sorry," The fairy flew up to Louis and frowned. "I thought he would still be in this cell. Maybe he's in the other. Niall's right, they could have moved him."

"O-Okay." Louis nodded as they headed towards the hatch and Tinkerbell once again took refuge in Niall's pocket.

Niall stepped up the ladder first and lifted it slowly, checking above deck that the coast was clear for them to climb up.

As they opened the hatch, ever so slightly, a thin stream of light entered the dark cell.

Louis turned his head, glancing over the room one last time as he felt his hope slowly decreasing.

But something caught his eye.

"Wait." He said and Niall paused, turning to look at him questioningly as Tink poked her head out and also looked and Louis, confused.

"What, Louis?" Niall asked. "We have to be quick."

"I know, I know." Louis waved him off before pointing through the now lighter cell. "But what's that?"

Tink frowned as she saw it, trying to figure out what it was too, then, a look of realization crossed her face.

"Oh my God..."

"What is it?" Niall asked, unable to see it.

"Niall, stay here." Tink told him as she struggled to get out of his pocket. "Hold the hatch open, I need the light."

Then, she flew over to what Louis was pointing at. With the newfound light, she could see much more in the cell.

The untouched plates of food that Harry had left were still by the iron bars, the food beginning to rot.

However, that wasn't what Louis had been pointing at.

"Niall." Louis whispered to the boy. "Go and find Liam. He was supposed to be finding some keys for the cell doors."

Niall nodded and crawled out of the hatch as Louis stepped up and held it open for Niall's return.

"Oh no..." Tinkerbell muttered as Louis saw her slowly land next to a pile of dirty blankets in the corner.

That's when Louis frowned. Prisoners don't get blankets...

"Harry." She sighed and Louis' eyes went wide.

"W-What?" he stuttered, and Tink didn't reply. She just stayed where she was, pulling one of the dirty cloths back.

"What?" Louis said again, dropping the hatch and scrambling towards the cell. He reached the bars, holding them tightly in his hands as he pressed himself against them, unable to get any closer to the corner Tink was in.

That was when he saw the unruly brown curls splayed across the floor amongst the mucky rags.

"Louis..." She whispered. "I-I'm so sorry..."

Then, there was a sound at the hatch. They both froze, waiting for the person to show themselves.

Luckily, it was just Niall returning with the keys.

Louis frantically took them and slammed them into the lock, quickly opening the door and lunging for the bundle of blankets.

"No," he breathed. "Nonono. Harry."

He tried to be quiet as he ripped back the cloth, revealing the pale face of his love.

Harry's eyes were closed and body weak, and Louis felt himself break.

"What is it?" Niall asked as he came closer, stopping when he saw it.

"Oh..." He breathed. "Is that-"

"Harry." Louis sobbed, bringing the boy onto his lap as he cradled his head. "We're t-too late."

Niall brought a hand to his mouth as he took a shaky breath.

"No." He shook his head. "He's not- He can't be!"

"I told him he needed to start eating." Tink said sadly. "He wasn't eating the food they were giving us... He was getting sick... I told him h-he needed to keep eating..."

"Oh Harry," Louis cried, caressing the boy's face. "Why?"

Niall sniffled, kneeling down next to Louis and putting a hand on his shoulder. "W-We need to go." He said. "We can take, um, him with us, but we have to get out of here."

Louis nodded and slowly stood up, turning around as he cried into his hands for a moment.

"Wait!" Louis spun around to see Tinkerbell hovering above Harry's neck, her hand resting on his throat.

Louis frowned, wiping his eyes as he watched her face turn from sadness, to hope.

"He has a pulse!" She exclaimed, smiling. "He's alive."

"H-He- What?" Louis fell to his knees again, holding Harry's face and desperately trying to feel for it.

And sure enough, he felt his heartbeat, slow and faint, but it was there.

"Oh my God..." Louis smiled, bringing Harry to his chest and hugging him close. "W-We have to get him back to the camp. We have to help him."

Tink nodded. "I can help. I can heal him, but it will take time."

Niall wiped his eyes too and crawled back up the hatch, opening it slightly. When he poked his head out, he saw that there were less pirates than before.

They were milling about, eating and he saw Zayn and Liam trying to fit in, eating by the side.

He made eye contact with them and they knew. It was time to create a diversion.

"Hey!" Liam shouted in his best pirate voice, pointing off into the forest. "I think I saw Lost Boys! Over there, in the trees."

"Yeah!" Zayn added. "So did I! At least 15!"

All the pirates screamed some sort of terrifying battle cry and leaped up, grabbing weapons as they all headed off the boat and ran down the dock.

Niall threw the hatch open as the deck became clear of pirates, leaving only Zayn and Liam who rushed over to him.

"Is Harry there?" Liam asked and Niall nodded.

"Yeah, but we're going to need some help getting him out of here." The blonde told them.

The three then quickly went back down the hatch to see Louis standing there with red-rimmed eyes, holding Harry in his arms as Tinkerbell flew next to him.

"C'mon!" She hissed. "We haven't got much time before those pirates realize there isn't anything in the forest."

Liam nodded, helping to hold Harry as Louis passed him up so that he could climb out.

Once all of them were above the deck, Louis took Harry back in his arms as they started towards the dock and into the jungle.

But right as they were about to step off the boat, the pirates reappeared, coming back to the ship with very angry shouts.

"Hey!" One of them yelled, pointing to the 5 boys standing on the deck of their ship. "There they are!"

"Shit." Zayn cursed as all of their eyes went wide.

"Um," Tinkerbell thought aloud. "Up there." She pointed to an upper deck, a few steps leading to it. "There are small row boats on the side of the ship."

So they ran. They scrambled up the steps, Louis struggling under Harry's weight.

"Here," Liam offered, holding his arms out to take Harry, as he was stronger. "Do you want me-"

"No." Louis snapped. "I've got him."

"Louis." Liam asked again, and they boy sighed, handing over Harry's body so the bigger boy could carry him.

He didn't want to let go, but Louis knew that they would be faster if Liam carried him.

They got to the upper deck, Niall leading the way as they got to one of the boats.

Zayn looked behind them, seeing the pirates reach the ship.

"C'mon." He shouted. "We've got to go. Now!"

So they scrambled into the boat that was already hanging over the edge of the ship by a rope and pulley.

Liam laid Harry down and immediately, Louis pulled him into his arms.

"Harry," He whispered again, stroking his face as he felt a tear drop from his eye and onto his love's cheek.

Zayn and Liam got to work on the pulley, lowering them down the side of the ship until the rowboat hit the water.

When it did, Zayn cut the ropes and looked up to see the pirates hanging over the edge of the ship, shouting at them and waving their weapons.

The boys sighed in relief as they began to float away, then Niall and Liam grabbed the oars and started to row them away.

"Is he okay?" Zayn asked Louis, looking worriedly at Harry's pale face, and Louis looked up at him sadly.

"He's alive." Louis stated with a slight nod, before looking back down at Harry's face and cupping it, running his thumb over his cheekbone.

"He's alive." He whispered again, leaning down to press their foreheads together, lightly kissing his lips.

Louis let out a long breath, blinking back tears as he looked out over the ocean.

It had been a long day, and the sun was beginning to set.

He knew it would be a little while before the reached the campsite again, so he settled back, keeping Harry securely in his arms as he watched the skyline.

And he prayed to whatever God that was up there that Harry would be okay.


	34. Home

**Chapter 34 - Home (From "Beauty And The Beast")**

_Home should be where the heart is, I'm certain as I can be. I've found home, you're my home, stay with me._

.

Louis was a mess.

The whole boat ride home he was silent, salty tears streaming down his face as he looked out over the ocean, and occasionally down Harry's pale face.

The other three took it in turns to row, not asking Louis to help, as his arms were full with Harry's fragile body.

It took them a few hours, and it was nightfall by the time they reached the shore nearest the main camp.

The boat hit the sand and the four boys climbed out, Louis dragging Harry into his arms before they made their way up to the camp.

It was a long walk, and Louis struggled, but not once did he complain or even think of getting someone else to carry his love. No, Louis wanted to carry Harry himself, and keep him in his arms, as close to him as possible.

As they started up the steps leading to the front gates, they saw Pan standing there, waiting for them.

"Is he alright?" Pan asked, worry written across his face as the five boys came to a halt in front of him.

Louis didn't answer and just pushed past him, heading straight for the hospital wing they'd set up on the far side of the camp.

Liam sighed as Pan looked to him in confusion.

"He's alive." Liam told him. "But Louis found him unconscious and he hasn't woken since."

"He's really worried." Zayn added.

"We all are." Niall chimed in, and Pan nodded.

"Okay," he rubbed his forehead as he looked to the fairy.

"Tink," He began. "Is there anything you can do?"

"Yeah," Tinkerbell smiled in response. "I can heal him, I think. But might take some time for him to wake up."

"Alright," Pan nodded. "Go to him now, see what you can do."

She nodded and flew off after Louis, the other three boys doing the same as they left Pan feeling guilty for not helping to rescue him.

.

"Louis," Liam called out as he jogged across a large open space in the middle of the campsite, trying to catch up with him. "Louis!"

Louis didn't stop, he just kept walking, adjusting Harry in his arms as he stared ahead, his tears blurring his vision.

Then, he felt Liam put a hand on his shoulder.

"Louis," Liam repeated as they walked side by side. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Peachy." Louis answered through gritted teeth as a tear rolled down his cheek and fell into Harry's face. "Just peachy."

"Tink is at the hospital wing already." Liam continued carefully, not wanting to question him when he was in this mood. "She's setting up everything she needs so that she can start straight away."

"Okay." Louis replied, still staring ahead.

"It's going to be alright." Liam told him, and Louis didn't respond.

He wanted so desperately to believe him, but Harry hadn't made a move at all since they'd found him in the dungeon. So he just didn't know what to believe.

"We need to get him to the hospital wing." Louis said, monotonously.

At that, Liam let out a sad breath and nodded, silently walking with Louis as he tried to be as good of a friend as he could, given the circumstances.

They climbed a few more rope bridges and staircases inside of hollow trees before they arrived at the hospital wing.

Louis gently placed Harry down on a bed, lightly stroking his face as he stepped backwards, looking up to Tinkerbell who was hovering above him.

"C-Can you help him?" Louis asked slowly.

The fairy smiled at him and nodded.

"He'll be okay," She told him. "Come back tomorrow morning and he should be awake."

Liam nodded and turned around to leave, but Louis stayed there, staring down at the boy.

"C-Can I stay?" He whispered, his voice cracking a little as Tink sighed.

"I'm sorry, Louis." She answered. "I'll need space and no distractions."

Louis bit his bottom lip as Liam stepped up behind him and put an arm around his shoulder.

Louis nodded dejectedly and turned around heading for the door as Liam followed.

"Um," He stopped in the doorway and turned around, sniffling a little. "Thank you."

Tinkerbell smiled at him, trying to give him some hope.

"Go and get some rest." She told him. "He'll be here tomorrow, waiting for you."

Louis nodded one more time before shakily bringing a hand up to his eyes and wiping away the tears.

Liam tried to comfort him as they walked back to their room, but Louis didn't want to speak.

He could feel his throat closing up and chest becoming tighter as he willed himself not to cry. He was so worried, so, so worried. He wanted Harry to be okay so badly, he didn't know what he would do if he wasn't.

When they got to the room, the other two were already asleep and Louis was exhausted, so he collapsed straight into bed.

He crawled under the covers, pulling the blanket up to his chin, and finally, he let himself cry.

He let the tears stream down his cheeks as he squeezed his eyes closed. His heart physically hurt for Harry.

Louis sniffled as he tried to fall asleep, but the image of Harry's pale, almost dead body as he lay amongst the rags in the prison.

 _Why did we have to be late?_ Louis wondered as he silently sobbed. Tink had said that Harry was awake and relatively okay that morning, so he couldn't help but feel like they had only just been too late.

If they had've gotten there even slightly earlier, then Harry would be in his arms that night, instead of in a hospital bed.

It was going to be a long night.

.

The following morning, Louis awoke as the sun was rising and immediately jumped out of bed.

He got ready as fast as he could, pulling on some fresh clothes before running across the camp, towards the hospital wing.

He ran up the steps and burst through the door to see Harry lying still on the bed, blankets pulled up to his chest.

On the table beside him, lay Tink surrounded in a very dim light as she slept.

Louis slowly walked towards them, pulling up a chair as he sat beside Harry's bed, leaning forwards to hold his hand.

His eyebrows furrowed in worry as he stroked the back of Harry's hand with his thumb and willed him to wake up.

Then, he looked to the table as he saw Tink stirring. Her light was dim as she'd spent most of her energy on healing Harry.

"Hey," She whispered, sitting up with a smile.

"Hi," Louis answered her, keeping his eyes on Harry's beautiful face. "How is he?"

The boy was definitely looking better, but was still quite frail and ashen.

"Good," Tink smiled, rubbing her eyes. "He's doing much better. He should-" She paused to yawn, stretching her arms above his head. "-be waking up soon."

"Thank you." Louis whispered. "Thank you, so much."

"I'll be back to check on him later." She smiled, flying over to Louis to peck his cheek before flying out the window.

Louis turned his gaze back towards the boy on the bed and sighed.

"Oh Harry," He shook his head, bringing his love's hand to his lips to kiss it as he held it tightly in his own, never wanting to let go.

Then, he let his eyes close as he leant down and rested his forehead on Harry's hand, willing the boy to wake up.

.

The first thing Harry felt, was cold.

Everything was so cold, and dark. Everything was black.

Slowly, he slipped back into consciousness, and became more aware of his surroundings.

He was on a bed, he thought, and had blankets over him, though he was still cold.

He was confused. The last thing he remembered, he was on the boat in the damp, musty dungeons, and now all of a sudden he was in a bed.

He groaned a little as the pain hit him. It was all over his body, he just ached. He supposed it was because he'd been on a hard wooden floor for the past few weeks with no sign of daylight.

"Harry?"

It was then that Harry felt something warm on his hand. Someone was holding it. Then, he felt a hand on his cheek, stroking his cheekbone with their thumb.

"Harry? Did you- Are you okay?"

And there was no way Harry could mistake that voice.

"Louis." He breathed, smiling a little.

His eyes fluttered open slowly, to reveal a familiar looking roof. It was blurry, but definitely leafy and wooden, just like the roof of his bedroom.

As his vision cleared, he realized he was in the hospital wing of the Lost Boys camp, and he smiled.

He was back, he was safe, and he was okay.

He let out a sigh in relief as he closed his eyes again and relaxed. He had been rescued and he was okay.

"Oh my God." Louis breathed, resting his head on Harry's hand.

The boy then leaned up and Harry opened his eyes again, Louis' worried face filling his vision.

Harry smiled as he stared up at Louis' face, giving his hand a little squeeze.

"I'm here." Harry whispered as Louis cupped Harry's face, blinking back tears. "I'm okay."

"You're okay." Louis repeated. "Oh my God... I was so worried about you."

Harry laughed a little bit as he rested a hand on Louis' arm.

Thoughts of Louis filled his mind. His laugh, his smile, his eyes. The beautiful boy he thought he'd never see again, he now could, and he was so happy.

"I'm sorry." Harry laughed a little.

"Don't be sorry, love." Louis answered, resting their foreheads together. "Just please don't scare me like that ever again."

"I promise." Harry replied, looking into his eyes.

Then, Louis brought his lips down and kissed Harry with all the love in the world. He'd missed Harry so much, it made his heart hurt, and now that he was back and safe, he knew he'd never let him go again.

"I love you." Louis breathed as they pulled back. "I-I love you, Harry. I only realized when I thought you'd left me, how much you really mean to me."

Harry's eyes softened as Louis sat down on the bed by his waist, anxiously awaiting Harry's reply.

"I love you too." Harry admitted, resting his hand over Louis' where it was resting on the bed. "I- You mean so much to me, Louis. So, so, much."

Harry opened his arms, and Louis moved into hug him before, sitting next to Harry and putting his legs up on the bed as he leant back on the pillow beside him so they were side by side.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that." Louis told him as Harry rested his head on Louis' shoulder and Louis pulled him to his chest.

"I-I missed you." Harry said, snuggling into Louis' side.

"I missed you too." Louis chuckled, kissing him temple as he gave Harry a little squeeze.

"Did I miss anything?" Harry asked. "Anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

"Well, Pan told everyone that you'd gone home, back to London. That's why no one was looking for you." Louis told him. "It was only when Tink came back that we learnt the truth."

"H-He told you that I left?" Harry's eyes went wide as he gripped Louis' hand. "Y-You thought that I'd left you?"

"Um," Louis nodded a little but. "Yeah, well, I thought you'd gone back home, yeah."

"No!" Harry exclaimed, shaking his head as he turned and cupped Louis' face. "No, I-I'm so sorry you thought that! I-I would never leave you without-"

"Harry," Louis smiled, trying to calm him down. "Harry, I know. It's okay."

Harry felt tears forming in his eyes as he stared at Louis.

"I'm sorry you thought that." He whispered before burying his face in Louis' shoulder as he curled around him on the bed.

"Harry, its okay." Louis kissed the top of his head as he hugged him. "You're here and you're safe. That's all that matters."

They sat in silence for a minute as Louis comforted him and they just enjoyed being in each other's arms.

"S-So you all know about Hook then?" Harry asked, looking up at Louis with a worried face.

Louis leant down and kissed his nose.

"Yeah," He answered. "We know. Pan's made us all double efforts to fight him."

"Fight him?" Harry asked. "B-But Pan's working with him?"

"No," Louis shook his head and stroked Harry's head. "He didn't know Hook was planning to take over Neverland. He thought he was keeping the peace, like a truce."

Harry still looked scared as he gulped and nodded in understanding.

"So we're gonna be fine." Louis finished, staring into Harry's eyes as the fond basically radiated off of him. "Me and you. We're just fine."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked. "M'scared, Lou."

"It's going to be alright." Louis replied slowly enunciating every world.

"Thank you." Harry mumbled as he leaned up to kiss Louis again.

Louis' eyes fluttered closed as he kept his arms securely around the younger boy, making sure he was helping him to feel safe.

"Love you," Harry said as he pulled back and rested his head on his Louis' shoulder.

And even though Harry felt safe with Louis, he didn't feel safe on the island. Neverland wasn't safe anymore, and he wanted to leave, but he couldn't leave Louis, he just couldn't.

"Harry!"

Harry lifted his head and looked to the door way, then smiled.

"Hey." He breathed as his three other friends came in.

Liam, Zayn and Niall all had huge grins on their faces as they came into the room, relief filling them.

"Oh Harry!" Niall exclaimed, coming over to the other side of the bed so he could hug Harry tight. "I missed you so much."

"You too, Nialler." Harry laughed weakly as the other two came to his side too.

"Feeling better, mate?" Zayn asked him and Harry nodded.

"A little tired." He admitted. "Kinda sore, but yeah, definitely better."

"Glad you're back," Liam added. "Louis' been going crazy without you."

"Shut up." Louis mumbled as Harry turned to him with a smile and leant up to kiss his cheek.

"So you two haven't changed then?" Liam noticed their closeness and laughed a little, along with the others.

The rest of the morning consisted of the five friends catching up and having fun, just enjoying being together again.

The whole time, Louis and Harry kept their hands firmly clasped, never letting go as they all spent time together. Because there was no way they were ever going to let go again, not if they didn't have to.

But in the back of his mind, Harry couldn't help but worry about what was going to happen with Hook, because he wanted to leave Neverland the moment he knew what he had come to find out.

His family.

He could only hope that Louis would be understanding about it all...


	35. Two Worlds

**Chapter 35 - Two Worlds (From "Tarzan")**

_Raise your head up. Lift high the load. Take strength from those that need you._

_._

A few days passed and Harry was well rested, and back to normal. Tink's magic helped a lot, along with Louis insisting that he stay in bed and be waited upon, by himself of course.

"Louis!" Harry giggled as they walked back from the dining hall. The dinner they'd just had was the first time Harry had left the hospital wing since being back, and honestly, he was fine, Louis was just being cautious.

"You can't keep me locked up forever." He continued as they walked, their arms linked as Harry laughed and Louis rolled his eyes.

"I'm not keeping you locked up, you dolt." Louis joked. "I just want you to be okay."

"I am okay." Harry chuckled, resting his head on Louis' shoulder. "I'm fine, Lou."

Louis sighed and ruffled his hair. "I know." He smiled. "I know."

They walked back to their room, talking and laughing together like they always did, and both collapsed onto Harry's bed the moment they were inside.

Harry let out a long sigh and closed his eyes as he felt Louis circle his arms around him. He moved a little to snuggle into his shoulder, head resting just below Louis' chin.

"This is nice." Harry mumbled, resting a hand on Louis' chest.

"This is." Louis agreed, leaning down to kiss the top of his head. "M'tired though."

"Same." Harry nodded a little, attempting to move under the blankets, but giving up when it got too hard.

Louis chuckled at his feeble attempt, but didn't do anything to help as Harry let out a long breath and sat up.

"I miss home." Harry frowned, and so did Louis, becoming confused by the younger boy's sudden change of mood.

"What?" Louis asked, leaning up on his elbow to frown right back at him.

"I-I mean," Harry ran a hand through his hair. "I love it here. B-But, my sisters and London and- this place scares me, Lou."

"But..." Louis shook his head. "Neverland isn't scary. We're safe here."

"But we're not." Harry pressed, turning so that they were facing each other on the bed. "Hook's going to attack soon, and I don't want to be here when he does."

"But we have weapons, and training, and Pan!" Louis replied. "We'll be fine."

"You can't guarantee that." Harry replied. "I-I... I want to go home."

"Like, leave?" Louis asked.

"Neverland was always a story, to me." Harry answered. "I never thought any of this was possible. Especially meeting someone like you." He paused as he smiled briefly at Louis, who smiled back and took his hands. "But I don't belong here... I-I don't, um, fit in."

"What are you talking about?" Louis smiled, squeezing his hands. "Of course you do. Everybody loves you."

"I don't." Harry shook his head. "You're all here because you're carefree and want to live a life of fun and games. I-I'm not like that."

Louis was quiet, waiting for Harry to say more.

"We're from two different worlds, Lou." Harry looked down at the bed as he spoke, nervously picking at the fabric of his pants. "And I can't stay here anymore. I don't like fighting. I don't like trying to attack pirates. I don't like the fact that I was kidnapped and nearly died."

Harry took another deep breath.

"I came here to find out about my mother. I never knew who she was, but Pan did. And I'm going to find out." He continued. "But it's not safe here, Louis. As much as you'd like to think it is, it's just not. I can't defend myself if anything happens again and we all know I'm useless in training. I can't even hold a sword properly, let alone use one. And I don't want to get hurt again. I-I have to leave. This place isn't for me."

"W-What..." Louis' smile was slipping away as he realized what Harry was saying.

"I still remember my home. I know what it looks like," Harry continued, smiling as he remembered. "I know the colours of my bedroom walls and the way my mum smiles. I know my sisters and their quirks. I know Little Wink likes to tell stories and Darc likes her dolls. I could go home, and everything would be just the way it was."

"But-" Louis shook his head, breaking off as he let go of Harry's hands.

"I miss them." Harry looked down. "I really do. I-I want to go home."

"Y-You want to leave the island?" Louis stuttered, feeling his heart sink. "You want to leave me here?"

"Oh God no," Harry shook his head, placing a hand delicately on Louis' cheek. "I want you to come with me."

"You want me to... leave Neverland?" Louis whispered. "Like, actually leave-"

Louis shook his head, feeling his defensive side begin to put the walls up, no matter how hard he tried to keep them down.

"I love you so so much." Harry shook his head as they lent closer and closer so their foreheads rested together. "I can't lose you."

"I-I don't know anything about that world, Haz." Louis protested, trying not to let his emotions take over, because he knew he wouldn't be able to stop them. "I don't remember my family, where I lived, what I did with my life. I can't remember anything about myself before Neverland. What the hell will I do?"

"I'll teach you-"

"It's not that simple." Louis pushed Harry away so they weren't even touching. "You're asking me to leave everything I know."

"And you're asking me to do the same." Harry answered, tears brimming at his eyes. "My family, my sisters, my life back in London. That's who I am."

"This island, is who I am." Louis replied, as he watched the first tear fall down Harry's cheek. "Please, don't ask me to leave behind everything I am."

Harry let out a shaky breath and looked into Louis eyes, as the other boy did the same, both of them trying to see something they weren't quite sure of.

"We shouldn't talk about this now." Louis wiped Harry's eyes with his thumb as he looked away. "We should get some sleep."

Harry nodded as Louis stood up, preparing to go over to his own bed.

"N-No," Harry shook his head, stopping Louis in his tracks as he slowly turned back around. "Please, c-c'mere."

Harry opened his arms, and Louis couldn't say no to a face like that. He looked so sad.

So Louis went back to Harry's bed, sat beside him, circling the trembling boy in his arms.

They lay down together and Harry cuddled into Louis' side as the tears took over. Louis pulled the blankets over them both as he rested his head on the leaf-stuffed pillow, Harry resting his on Louis' collarbone.

"I love you, Harry. You know that, right?" Louis mumbled, pressing kisses to the younger boy's hair.

"I know." Harry whispered. "I l-love you too."

He tilted his head upwards to look at Louis, his eyes now red, making Louis' heartbreak a little.

"I just want to find Pan, learn about my family, and go home." Harry whispered looking up at him.

"I'll be your home." Louis told him, caressing his cheek.

Harry didn't answer, he just looked up at him sadly, so Louis brought his head down and kissed him.

Harry kissed back, reaching up to run his fingers through Louis' hair, before pulling back and resting his head back on Louis' shoulder, and looking down at his chest.

"Goodnight." Louis whispered, pressing one more kiss to Harry's head before closing his eyes.

"Goodnight." Harry mumbled back, picking at the worn blanket.

He couldn't sleep, not after that conversation, so he just lay awake, his mind running crazy with thoughts he couldn't stop.

He didn't want to leave his family in London, they meant the world to him. He couldn't possibly imagine a life without them in it.

But at the same time, he couldn't imagine a life without Louis.

He frowned as he thought about Louis' response. He honestly thought Louis would be a little more receptive to the idea of going back to London with him.

He didn't know what he was going to do. They say you only have one great love in your life, and Harry knew he'd found his.

The only question left was whether or not he was wiling to let his go to see his family again.

He bit his bottom lip as he continued to fiddle with the fraying material.

He tried to sleep, but he couldn't shake the thoughts from his head.

So he decided to start getting some of the answers he was looking for.

Slowly, he removed the blanket and Louis' arm from his shoulder as he sneakily got up.

He then replaced the blanket and left the room as quietly as possible, desperately trying to not disturb Louis.

Once he was out of the room, he started walking quickly, going to find Pan so he could at least have one answer to the questions swirling in his mind.

Finally, he was going to ask about his mother.


	36. A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

**Chapter 36 - A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes (From "Cinderella")**

_A dream is a wish your heart makes, when you're fast asleep. In dreams you will lose your heartaches. Whatever you wish for, you keep._

.

Harry's bare feet padded across the wooden platforms of the tree-house camp, his face illuminated in the pale moonlight filtering through the leaves.

He moved as quickly as he could as he searched for the boy he was looking for.

Pan could have been anywhere, and he didn't really know where to look, but he supposed he'd start with his room.

He crossed the rope bridge and climbed the stairs, up to the same place that he and Louis had shared kisses under the sunset.

Once he got close to the top, he poked his head up and looked around. Sure enough, Pan was floating in the air, relaxing as he watched the night sky.

Harry cleared his throat and knocked on the wooden floor before he entered the room.

Pan turned his head and smiled, standing up as he walked over.

"Harry!" He grinned. "What can I do for you?"

"Uh," Harry mumbled, awkwardly fiddling with his fingers. "I was just, um-"

Pan sighed, and Harry stopped talking, watching his leader as he smiled sadly at him.

"I actually wanted to talk to you." He admitted, and Harry frowned.

"About what?" He asked.

"About what happened to you." Pan's smile faded. "I'm sorry that happened. It was never supposed to-"

"But you willingly gave me over to them." Harry cut him off. "You let them take me away."

"I know, but-"

"But why?" Harry whispered. "W-What did I do?"

"Oh Harry," Pan smiled sympathetically. "You didn't do anything wrong... I did."

Pan ran a hand through his hair and turned around.

"C'mere." He nodded towards the balcony, so Harry followed him out there. They stopped against the barrier and looked out over the view.

"I thought I was doing the right thing." Pan said softly. "I thought that by doing that, I could keep the peace. I could prevent him from attacking, by making some sort of treaty."

"But he was using us to-"

"I know." Pan turned to face the confused boy. "He was going to turn you and use you against me in an attack, the one thing I was trying to avoid."

Harry bit his bottom lip as he saw the distress on Pan's face, and he knew he was sorry. It was clear that the flying boy had the best intentions, no matter how it all turned out.

"I think it's time I told you what you came here for." Pan nodded, making Harry's face drop.

He watched Pan's face, and slowly he smiled as he gulped and nodded.

"M-My-"

"Yeah," Pan nodded, holding out his hand for Harry to take. "You're mother. I'll take you to her."

"She's here? On the island?" Harry's eyes widened and Pan nodded.

Harry smiled wider and shakily reached forwards, taking Pan's hand with nervous excitement.

Then, Peter bent his legs and jumped into the air, flying up into the sky as he took Harry with him, the curly haired boy holding on for dear life.

They flew through the night, and Harry got excited. Finally, he was going to learn about his mother.

He was a little nervous thought, about meeting his birth mother. He never knew her, and didn't know what to expect. He had so many questions.

Soon, Pan flew down into the jungle, at a seemingly random place, but then Harry noticed a little hut in a clearing.

"W-What is she doing out here?" Harry asked, but Pan didn't answer.

Then, they slowly landed in the clearing, just outside the doorstep of the small, wooden hut.

Harry looked confusedly at Pan, and then at the hut. He was about to step forward and knock on the door, when Pan took his arm and spun him around.

"Over here." He said, and pulled him towards a huge tree.

And that was when Harry saw it.

A small, wooden square was standing up, jutting out of the ground at the head of a 6 foot long, slightly raised mound of dirt.

Harry breath caught in his throat as he read the gravestone.

"In loving memory of Wendy Darling." Pan read aloud as he stood behind Harry, who had just let the first of the tears fall down his face. "Hero and savior."

Harry brought a trembling hand up to his mouth as he cried.

"T-That's my... mother?" He asked, feeling Pan put a hand on his shoulder and sigh.

"Yes." He said. "She was my best friend. And I loved her more than anything."

"What happened?" Harry whispered, kneeling down at the foot of the grave.

"When she was a kid, she wished for me in her dreams, like you did. So I took her and her two brothers here." Pan frowned. "They were so happy here with me for a long time. And then the battle of Hook happened, and she wanted to go home. So I took her and her brothers back."

Harry wiped away a few tears as he looked up at Pan. The boy knelt down next to him and continued, staring at Wendy's headstone.

"I visited her a lot." He whispered. "We were always best friends. And then she fell in love, and fell pregnant. With you."

Harry let another tear roll down his cheek as he listened, and turned his gaze back to his mother.

"And then her 'love' left her, alone. I never knew where he went, or even what is name was. But I kept visiting her, nearly everyday to make sure she was okay." Pan continued. "And then she had you, and she was so happy. She loved you, Harry. With every fibre of her being, she loved you. But she got sick, and passed away when you were only a few weeks old."

Harry let out a sob. She did love him. He had spent his entire life thinking she had abandoned him, and that she didn't want him. But she did, and he was feeling mixed emotions. He was happy that she hadn't, but he was heartbroken to learn that she was dead.

"I brought her here after wards." Pan whispered. "Her brothers, Michael and John, agreed that this was the place she loved the most, and this was where she should be buried."

Harry let out a shaky breath once he realized Pan had finished. He ran his hands over his face, wiping away some of the tears.

"I-I had so many questions." He whispered, and Peter patted his shoulder.

"She was a hero, to all the boys lives she saved in battle." Pan told him, standing up. "And she would have been an amazing mother."

Harry nodded, and stood up.

"Thank you." He told the boy. "Thank you for telling me about her."

"You deserved to know." Pan answered, and Harry smiled a little before turning around to look at the grave one last time.

He wiped the dirt from his knees as he faced Pan once again.

"Can I go home?" Harry asked, sniffling a little.

"You want me to take you back to London?" Pan asked, surprised. "I mean, yeah if you want I can but-"

"Thank you." Harry cut him off with a nod, and Pan shut up.

He was confused at Harry's sudden need to return. He honestly thought Harry liked it on the island, and would stay. Especially now considering his mother was in Neverland as well. Plus his relationship with the boys, he had every reason to stay.

But it was none of his business.

"Okay." Pan nodded.

He held his hand out and Harry took it before they flew up into the sky once more and returned to Pan's balcony.

"I'm heading back to London in a few days. I can take you with me then." Pan told Harry, and he nodded.

"Thank you." Harry said once more.

"You know you can't come back." Pan continued. "Once I take you home. I can't bring you back again."

"I know." Harry nodded.

"Okay." Pan let out a long breath. "Goodnight, Harry."

"Goodnight." Harry smiled tightly, before turning and heading back to the bedroom.

He crossed the bridges and the wooden platforms, before finally getting back to the room.

The whole time he thought about his mother. He felt incredibly sad and heartbroken, but at the same time, he felt closure. Now he finally knew.

He thought about what she might have looked like. How she behaved. What she did. And he thought about what might have happened if he had have known her.

When he got back to the room, he looked to the now filled bed, noticing that the other boys were all inside, fast asleep.

Harry sighed as he went back over to the bed Louis was sleeping in, his bed.

He gently pulled the blankets back and crawled in with his love, resting his head on the pillow as he faced the boy.

He watched Louis' peaceful face and gently stroked his hair, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"I love you." He whispered, stroking his cheek one more time before snuggling down onto his chest, moving his head to Louis' shoulder where he closed his eyes and sighed.

"I hope you still love me too..."


	37. You'll Be In My Heart

**Chapter 37 - You’ll Be In My Heart (From “Tarzan”)**

_For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm_

.

When Harry woke the following morning, it was early. Only the very first light was filtering in through the window.

He rubbed his eyes and stretched his tired body before he slowly sat up and turned sideways, looking down at his sleeping Lou.

The boy’s hair was sprawled out across the pillow and all over his face, his arms outstretched too as he practically star-fished across the tiny bed. Harry was lucky that he could cuddle up to his chest otherwise he wouldn’t have any room.

 

He smiled as he watched Louis’ slow breathing, his peaceful state, and he thought about their conversation the previous night.

He didn’t want to lose Louis and he didn’t want to leave him, but he just couldn’t stay in Neverland.

He quietly pulled the blankets back and got out of the bed, replacing them quickly before he grabbed a change of clothes from his trunk and put them in his rucksack, along with a bar of soap he’d gotten from the fairies and a hairbrush he’d received from the mermaids.

Then, he padded across the floor to the door, and left.

.

The rest of the morning he tried to waste as much time as possible. He showered, he went for a walk and then he explored parts of the camp he hadn’t been to before.

Once he supposed it was around breakfast time, he headed for the dining hall.

He walked in, to find it empty, only the group on breakfast duty who were laying out the buffet.

He sat down at the usual table, and rested his chin in his hands. He stared down at the table as he thought about everything.

His mother was a hero. She saved Neverland and was a name in history. Every one knew who she was, apparently, and she was the most incredible woman. He was just sad he never knew her. She sounded perfect.

He thought about what she could have looked like, what she could have said to him if she was still here, what she could have said to him when he was a baby, before she died.

She filled his mind with questions she could never answer.

And on top of that, he was leaving soon and preparing to go back to a life in London. In a city, rather than the island he’d being living on for the past few months.

He only had 2 days left in Neverland, and he wasn’t sure what he was going to do with them.

He wasn’t quite okay with Louis, considering their talk from last night. He was a little hurt that Louis had just brushed him off, and that he didn’t want to even speak about going back to England with him.

“Hey Harry.”

Harry looked up to see Peter Pan sitting down at the table opposite him with a grin.

“Hi.” He smiled back.

“How are you?” He asked. “Feeling okay? I know last night was… a little overwhelming.”

“Yeah.” Harry let out a nervous chuckle. Finding out about his mother was definitely overwhelming. “I-Uh, I mean I guess I knew her.”

“She was a great girl.” Pan nodded. “She loved you very much, you know that.”

“Yeah.” Harry smiled and looked down at the table. “Yeah, I know.”

“You look like her,” He added. “She had bright eyes like yours, and wavy hair too, though hers was a little lighter.”

“What was she like?” Harry asked, the desperation leaking through, as he could no longer hold it back.

He leant forward on the table, and pleaded with his eyes as Peter smiled at him. It had been years since he’d last seen her, though it felt like just yesterday she was lying in bed, holding the baby Harry in her arms.

“She was just like you.” He said in a small voice. “When I first met her, she was quite quiet, but she, just like you, settled in and grew to love it.”

Harry watched, tears forming in his eyes as he listened closely, drinking in every detail.

“She really did love it here.” He continued. “And I know she would be happy to know that you’ve seen it all too.”

Harry nodded as he leant backwards, letting out a long breath.

“And like you, she realized she had to leave, and grow up.” He added as his smile slowly slipped. “You still want me to take you back?”

“Yeah.” Harry nodded. “Please.”

“No worries.” Pan answered, standing up from his spot. It was then that Harry noticed the hall was filling up with other Lost boys and girls. “I’ll see you later.”

He patted Harry’s shoulder twice before he left Harry sitting alone at the table, nearly in tears as he thought about his mother.

He envisioned a woman that looked like him, the way Pan described, and he thought she was beautiful. And it only made him want to go home even more.

His new adopted parents were amazing and his sisters were perfect. He missed them so much, even if he couldn’t quite remember their faces. They were slowly becoming blurry memories, and he didn’t want them to disappear altogether.

“Hiya Harry!”

The curly-haired kid looked up from the table to see his friends sitting down around him as his blonde friend waved.

Niall and Liam were sitting opposite him, while he felt Louis sit down next to him and Zayn sit at the end.

“Hey guys.” Harry smiled back to them.

“You were up early.” Louis said in a small voice.

Harry looked beside him at the small boy, his blue eyes hesitant as he smiled nervously. He looked like he didn’t know how to act.

“Uh, yeah.” Harry nodded slowly, his arms resting across the table. “Couldn’t sleep.”

“Oh.” Louis answered, a little disappointed that he hadn’t woken up with Harry, or that Harry wasn’t being overly affectionate.

It wasn’t as if he was clingy, he was just used to being touched and constantly admired by him.

“Was that Pan talking to you before?” Liam asked, and Harry nodded.

“What’d he want?” Zayn added, and Harry sighed, looking up at his friends.

He looked at each of them seriously, and then smiled a little bit.

“Um,” He began. “He… uh, told me about, well, my mother.”

“Harry!” Niall grinned, reaching across the table to rest his hands over his friend’s. “That’s great.”

Liam and Zayn also grinned and made little cheering noises. They knew how much it meant to Harry and they knew that it was the reason he had come to Neverland.

“Yeah,” Harry nodded. “I-uh, its really nice to know.”

“Yeah,” Liam agreed. “What’s she like?”

“Uh,” Harry’s smile faded a little bit. “S-She used to live here. She was… um… Wendy.”

“Wendy?” Niall’s eyes widened. “Like, the Wendy?”

“Wendy Darling?” Liam asked, and Harry looked up with a smile and a nod.

“Woah.” Zayn breathed. “She’s like… legend. No wonder Pan brought you here.”

It was then that Harry felt Louis place a hand on his thigh, and give it a light, reassuring squeeze.

“Y-Yeah,” Harry gulped. “She was.”

“Oh…” Niall commented as they all fell silent, realizing as they took in the ‘was’.

“I’m sorry.” Liam frowned, not really knowing what else to say.

Harry bit his bottom lip as he stared at the table again, picking at the wood.

“It’s okay.” He whispered. “She, uh, she was a hero.”

The others sat in silence, respecting the fact that Harry had just found out that his mother was dead.

“Do you want to go for a walk?” Louis whispered, leaning into Harry’s side as he tried his best to comfort him.

Harry nodded, keeping his eyes down as they stood up.

“Um, we’ll be back.” Louis told the others before he quickly followed Harry out of the room.

.

They walked silently through the campsite, hand in hand as Louis tried to come up with something to say, but honestly he had no idea.

He’d lost his family too, but it was different. Family meant a lot to Harry, and he never wanted to lose them, but Louis had willingly left them all behind.

“I, uh,” Louis began. “I know where we can go- I mean, if you want?”

He timidly looked at Harry, who was kicking his feet along the wood and nodded.

So Louis pulled his hand, leading him around the corner and towards the spot.

He took him across the rope bridges, and up the stairs on the inside of the tree, up to a place he hadn’t taken anyone before.

They rounded a corner near the dorm rooms, and Louis pulled him into a tight space in-between a wall and a rail, a small-like balcony behind one of the rooms. Louis sat down, leaning his back against the wall as his legs hung over the edge of the floor, his knees just underneath the rail.

He smiled up at Harry and patted the spot next him, so Harry sat down and rested his head on Louis shoulder while Louis carded his fingers through Harry’s hair.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Louis asked him and Harry nodded against his shoulder, sniffling a little bit.

“I-I just… I mean I guess I wish I knew her.” He mumbled, looking up at Louis with wet eyes.

Louis cooed, wiping his tears as he cupped his love’s cheeks. “It’ll be alright, Harry.” He smiled, resting their heads together. “We’re all here for you.”

Harry smiled back, hugging Louis as he wrapped his arms around his neck, holding on for as long as he could.

He felt a little guilty, because he had something he needed to tell him, but he didn’t know how.

So he cried a little as he clung to his love, burying his face into Louis’ neck as he sobbed.

“Hey, hey.” Louis cooed, pulling back so that he could see Harry’s teary, red face. “Don’t cry, sweetie.”

“M’sorry.” Harry mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

“You don’t need to be sorry, love.” Louis smiled at him, rubbing his arms, but Harry shook his head.

“No,” He pressed. “M’sorry. I-”

He broke off at the sight of Louis’ confused face, bracing himself. He knew that Louis was going to be mad, and he really, really wished he wouldn’t.

“I-I’m leaving.” He whispered, searching Louis’ eyes for, well, anything. He looked blank.

“Louis?” Harry asked after a minute of Louis not responding.

“You’re leaving?” Louis breathed, his eyebrows furrowing. “For real?”

Harry nodded, sniffling as he silently begged Louis to understand.

“It’s just-” Harry desperately grabbed his hands. “I miss my family, Lou. I have to go home to them. And Pan offered to take me back.”

“Oh.” Louis looked away, removing his hands from the younger boy. “S-So, um, when do you leave?”

Louis stared blankly at him as he leant away, slowly breaking Harry’s heart.

“Day after the next.” Harry replied. “P-Please don’t be mad.”

“Don’t be mad?” Louis scoffed. “You’re leaving me, Harry! I thought we talked about this last night! I thought I told you how I felt about you leaving!”

“I-I know,” Harry stammered, tears falling down his cheeks. “P-Please, just stop shouting at m-me.”

Louis sighed and shook his head.

“I just-” He ran a hand through his hair. “I can’t believe you’re leaving me.”

“I’m not leaving you.” Harry sobbed. “I want you to come with me.”

“Harry, we already talked about this.” Louis answered, exasperated. “I don’t want to leave this life behind!”

“I-I-” Harry stuttered, wiping his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“I need to think.” Louis shook his head, standing up from his spot.

“Please don’t leave,” Harry begged, literally on his knees as he watched Louis go. “Lou!”

“I’m not the one leaving, H.” He said sadly, still frowning. “You are.”

And then, he was around the corner and gone, leaving Harry alone as he cried his heart out.

Big, loud, ugly sobs were heard that day as Harry realized that his decision may have cost him the love of his life.

He just hoped that whatever Louis needed to think about, would end well, because Harry was already coming apart.

So he cried. And he hoped that Louis would still love him, because Louis was always going to be in his heart, no matter what happens.


	38. Welcome

**38\. Welcome (From “Brother Bear”)**

_There's nothing complicated about the way we live. We're all here for each other, happy to give._

_._

While Harry sat on the balcony, his heart hurting for Louis, he reached up and touched the necklace around his neck.

The one that Louis had given him that night at the fairy oak. He rolled it between his fingers, feeling the bumps of the acorn.

To Harry, it was a symbol. He thought it was Louis, giving him something to symbolize their love. The only thing that prevented him from curling up in a ball and never waking up, was that thought. At least he still had the necklace, so maybe there was hope.

Harry took a deep breath and decided he should try and find the other boys. He had something to tell them.

His eyes were still red and puffy, and he knew he looked like a wreck but he didn’t care.

He trudged through the campsite and made it back to the dining hall, where luckily, Liam, Niall and Zayn were still sitting at their table.

However there was another head he could see sitting with them, one he usually would be over the moon to see. But this time, he knew it was just going to be awkward.

So he took a deep breath and headed over to the table, plastering a fake smile on his face.

Except it was gone by the time he sat down.

“H-Hi,” Harry mumbled, taking the only spare seat next to Louis.

“You’re leaving!?” Niall exclaimed, reaching across the table to take his friend’s hands. “Harry!”

“You told them!” Harry turned to Louis, who just shrugged and looked away. Harry frowned at him, before turned back to the others.

“I-I am. M’sorry.” Harry looked down, gulping nervously. “I, um, I have to.”

Liam nodded and smiled at him sadly “Because of your family?” He asked, and Harry nodded.

“My sisters need me.” He mumbled, looking at each of his friends in the eye.

“I’m gonna miss you, mate.” Zayn answered.

“Me too!” Niall stood up and came around behind him, hugging him tightly. “I can’t believe you’re going.”

“I’m sorry, Ni.” Harry patted the blonde boy’s arm, sniffling a little bit.

“When are you off?” Zayn asked.

“Uh,” Harry scratched the back of his head. “Tomorrow night.”

Harry snuck a glance at Louis again, who was looking down at the table and playing with his fingers in his lap. Harry watched him as he sniffled and rubbed his eyes, but he never looked up at him.

So Harry let out a long breath and looked up.

“That’s so soon!” Niall pouted, going back to his seat.

“Well we  _have_ to do something!” Liam clapped his hands together. “Like when you first got here, we should all hang out.”

“Lagoon?” Zayn suggested. “We could go down today, take a picnic lunch?”

“Yeah,” Liam nodded and smiled. “And stay up at the cave? We could have a bro-night.”

“Oh my God, Li.” Niall started laughed. “Please don’t say ‘bro-night’ ever again.”

“What?” Liam started laughing too and Zayn, and even Harry joined in.

“What ever you want to call it.” Zayn chuckled. “We should hang out.”

In between the other boys’ laughter, Louis rolled his eyes. And that was when Liam noticed he hadn’t said anything.

“Uh, Louis?” He asked.

Liam was staring at Louis, who was still staring at his lap and hadn’t said a word since Harry had sat down with them.

“I don’t care.” He mumbled, picking at the fabric of his shirt while the rest of the boys just looked at him awkwardly.

They frowned, and looked at Harry, wondering what the hell was going on, but Harry just stared at Louis’ bowed head sadly, until Niall cleared his throat.

“I think it’s a great idea.” Niall whispered, and Harry smiled.

He really was going to miss those guys. Including the sullen idiot next to him who he couldn’t help but be madly in love with.

.

“Louis! Get your ass in here!”

“Louis, c’mon!”

“It’s so nice and warm, Louis!”

Louis was sitting in the grass on a blanket, knees pulled up to his chin as he wrapped his arms around his legs.

He watched his friends as they played in the lagoon, splashing water and tossing around the ball as they laughed in the blue water.

He didn’t answer their calls, he just sat there and watched them, a pout on his lips.

From the water, Harry sighed and turned back to the others.

“What’s his deal?” Zayn asked as he caught the ball from Niall.

“He’s upset.” Harry pouted. “Though I can’t blame him. It’s my fault.”

“I’m sure it’s not.” Niall laughed. “He gets in these moods sometimes. You just gotta give him some attention and he’s okay.”

Harry smiled briefly before catching the ball and throwing it in the water right in front of Niall, making it all splash up in his face.

“Harry!” Niall spluttered as the other two started laughing, so Niall threw the ball at Liam and hit him in the arm.

“Hey!” Liam laughed, before throwing it at Zayn, starting a war between Harry and Liam, and Zayn and Niall with the ball.

From up on the shore, Louis wiped a tear from his eye. He was feeling left out, sure, but that wasn’t what he was really upset by. Harry was happy and having a good time, and it had dawned on him that it could possibly be the last time he saw Harry’s beautiful smile, or Harry’s lilting laughter.

He gingerly wiped it away and rested his chin on his hands, watching silently.

“Louis, you sure you don’t want to join?” Zayn called out as he ducked behind Liam, avoiding Niall’s shot.

Louis just shook his head and turned his head to look at the waterfall and the jungle around it. He had always had a dream of kissing someone under that waterfall, and in that dream, he never saw their face. He’s always imagined that someone would find him and sweep him off his feet, making him fall head over heels, and one day they would go to the waterfall, and share a kiss. It wasn’t until then that he realized, the person he dreamed of was Harry.

“Louis?”

Louis was jerked out of his daze by a voice. He turned his head to see Harry kneeling on the blanket next to him, looking at him nervously.

“Are you okay?” He asked and Louis looked away, back to the water.

“Fine.” He deadpanned.

“Lou,” Harry whispered, reaching out to touch his shoulder, but pulling it back before he actually touched him, not wanting to piss him off further. “Please, talk to me-”

“Go have fun, Harry.” Louis cut him off.

Harry frowned, but did as he said and stood up, going back to the water. But halfway there, he turned back and went back to his brooding love.

Harry knelt down in front of him and put his hands on Louis’ cheeks, forcing the boy to look at him. “I’m sorry, Lou. I’m- I’m sorry that I’m leaving. More sorry than you’ll ever know. But that doesn’t mean I don’t love you. I l-love you more than anything.”

Louis’ eyes met his, and he sniffled, tears forming in his baby blues, but still he didn’t say anything.

“Please, Louis.” Harry continued, choking a little. “D-Don’t cut me out.”

Harry bit his bottom lip, his eyes becoming wet as he waited, but still Louis didn’t talk.

“Fine.” Harry shook his head. “I-I get it, you’re mad at me. I would be too. But I’m only here for one more day. Do you r-really want to spend it l-like this?”

Harry stroked Louis’ cheek as he watched a tear fall, rolling down his face till it hit Harry’s hand.

“Please stop fighting me.” Harry whispered, leaning closer and closer until their foreheads were nearly touching.

Louis’ eyes flicked to Harry’s lips, instinct taking over for a second, but he caught himself, and shook his head, making Harry’s hands fall away.

“Go and have fun, Harry.” He said in a half whisper, his eyes staring down at his lap.

Harry sat there for a moment, breathing deeply as he felt his heart break. He squeezed his eyes closed and wiped away his tears.

He gripped the back of Louis’ neck and pressed his lips to his forehead, lingering for a second before he put his lips close to Louis’ ear.

“I’ll always love you.” Harry whispered.

He stood up and let out a long breath, before walking back to the water with the other boys. If Louis didn’t want to talk, then fine, he understood, he just needed time, so he was going to give it to him.

“CANNONBALL!” Harry shouted as he used the rest of the distance as a run up and plunged into the water.

When he resurfaced, Liam, Niall and Zayn were all laughing, shaking away the water he’d splashed at them.

“Hey, is he alright?” Liam asked as Harry swam over to the middle of the pool.

“He’s upset.” Harry answered. “But it’ll be okay, I think.” He looked back at Louis to see him still sitting in the same position, staring at the water.

“I just hope he comes around before tomorrow night…” He added in a small voice, so no one else heard.

“Yeah,” Niall clapped his friend’s shoulder. “He’ll be fine.”

Harry nodded and ran a hand through his wet hair, shaking it out a little.

“C’mon,” Zayn floated on his back towards the waterfall. “Let’s have some fun. Before this loser leaves us.” He added jokingly, making Harry roll his eyes.

“Hey!” He laughed and splashed him.

“He’s right though.” Niall laughed too. “You are a loser for leaving us. You’re like family, man.”

Harry smiled at him as he put an arm around his shoulders and hugged him.

“Yeah,” Liam added. “We’re really going to miss you.”

The other two boys came swimming over and hugged him too, so all four boys were in a circle, arms around each other.

“But you know who’ll miss you the most?” Zayn looked at Harry. “Louis.”

“Even if he’s upset now,” Liam began. “There’s no way he’ll let you leave if you’re fighting.”

“He loves you too much.” Niall added. “You should have seen him when he thought you’d left the first time. He was a mess.”

“So I’ve heard.” Harry muttered under his breath.

“It’s going to be okay.” Liam smiled.

“Thanks guys.” Harry smiled back at them, still in their little huddle.

“Marco Polo?” Zayn suggested, and they all grinned, agreeing immediately. “OKAY NIALL’S IT!”

“DAMN IT!” Niall shouted.

“Oh no, Niall.” Liam teased him, swimming away quickly, Zayn and Harry following suit as the blonde boy splashed Liam and began counting to 10.

Harry smiled like crazy as he rushed away, realizing that he couldn’t have asked for better friends.

He really was so fortunate and he was going to miss them for everyday that he could still remember Neverland, knowing that the day he forgot, was going to leave a void in his heart that he could never fill.


	39. Goodbye May Seem Forever

**39\. Goodbye May Seem Forever (From “The Fox And The Hound”)**

_Goodbye may seem forever, farewell is like the end, but in my heart's a memory and there you'll always be._

.

Eventually, the boys made their way up to the cave for the night.

They set up a fire inside and laid out their blankets, all relaxing as they drank and ate together.

“Z, pass the water please.” Niall asked, holding his hand out for the hollow coconut they’d filled with water.

“Here mate.” Zayn answered as he gave it to him, passing it over a very stony looking Louis. His face was hard and emotionless as he stared into the fire.

Everyone seemed to notice his mood, but no one commented, just letting him be.

Harry smiled as Niall gulped down the water and let out an ‘ah’ as he finished, grinning at his friends as he tried to make them laugh.

“Hey,” Liam piped up as he finished his food and put his plate to the side. “Remember the last time we were up here?”

The boys smiled at each other as they shared looks, all remembering their previous adventure.

“Yeah,” Harry answered, stealing a glance across the fire at Louis, who was picking at his blanket, his plate empty.

“Yeah,” Niall laughed. “These two kept us up all night with the dammed whispering.”

Everyone except Harry and Louis laughed at that memory. Harry blushed and smiled, looking at Louis, while the older boy kept his head down, frowning.

“Hm, yeah.” Zayn chuckled. “That was a really fun trip.”

“Yeah.” Liam added. “Harry’s face when he saw the Fairy Oak for the first time-” He broke off as he laughed and shook his head.

“Hey!” Harry protested, giggling to himself as he blushed even more. “It was really pretty.” He added in a small voice.

“You looked like you’d seen an angel or something.” Niall cackled as he, Liam and Zayn all fell onto their sides and backs, laughing.

Harry simply smiled and looked across the circle at Louis as he remembered that night…

.

_Liam was leading the way, Niall and Zayn behind him and then Louis and Harry in the back as they got further and further into the jungle, long since leaving the camp behind._

_It wasn’t quite dark yet, but it seemed even darker under the trees of the jungle. Still it was a perfect time to see the Oak._

_“We’re nearly there.” Liam called out._

_“So what is it that makes this tree so great?” Harry asked Louis as they walked._

_“It’s the Fairy’s Oak.” Louis explained. “It’s where they live, so if you get there at the right time, you can see them all returning home for the night.”_

_Harry nodded. “And they’re beautiful?”_

_What Louis really wanted to say was ‘not as beautiful as you’ but instead, he nodded and smiled. “All their tiny lights in the darkness, it looks incredible.”_

_“Good.” Harry smiled. “I’m excited.”_

_“Good.” Louis smiled back, getting lost in Harry’s eyes. He felt his throat go dry as his eyes flickered to Harry’s lips for a second, unable to say anything._

_“Come on you two!” They heard Zayn call out from up ahead, snapping them both back to reality._

_“Harry!” Niall ran up to them with a smile, taking his hand and pulling him away. “Come and see this!”_

_Harry couldn’t do anything but let Niall drag him away, through the bushes towards the clearing where the tree was._

_Harry’s jaw went slack when he saw it. It really was beautiful._

_There were the tiniest little lights, all different colours and coming from different directions towards the huge Oak tree in the centre of the clearing._

_There was music too, it sounded like a lullaby coming from inside the tree._

_“They play that song to signal them home.” Liam whispered, explaining as all 5 of them watched on. “They have tiny little harps in there, I think.”_

_These tiny fairies flew into the tree while music played and the inside of the tree lit up._

_It was all quite romantic, really, so Harry found himself stealing a glance to Louis who was crouched next to him._

_Louis’ eyes met his as they shared a small smile as their hands found each other’s._

_Harry’s breath hitched when he felt it, but as Louis intertwined their fingers, Harry couldn’t shake the feeling that they fit perfectly together._

_He gave Louis’ hand a little squeeze as they watched and the music played, making Harry’s heart swell._

_“It’s perfect.” Harry whispered to Louis._

_“Told ya.” Louis answered with a cheeky grin._

_As the last fairies trailed in, the five of them stood up, smiles on their faces as they let out a breath._

_“That was great.” Zayn breathed as he picked up his rucksack, along with the others._

_“Yeah, I haven’t seen it in a while.” Liam nodded. “It was nice.”_

_Harry and Louis let their hands go as they stood up, pulling their packs back on their backs._

_“Thank was incredible.” Harry told them all. “Thank you.”_

_“Oh don’t thank us!” Niall laughed. “It was nothing.”_

_Harry nodded, but on the inside, he still wanted to thank them. It mean so much to him that they were going to all that trouble to show him the island’s secrets._

_It made him feel wanted and like they actually liked him, something he had never felt before except from his sisters._

_So they picked up their stuff and continued on their way through the jungle leaving the Fairy Oak behind._

_But as the other three left the clearing, Harry stopped Louis and threw his arms around him._

_“Thank you.” Harry whispered as he held Louis tight._

_“H-Harry.” Louis spluttered, caught completely off guard as he put his arms around Harry’s waist, hugging him back._

_“Thank you.” Harry said again. “For everything.”_

_And Louis didn’t say anything, he just hugged him back in the light of the dancing fairies…_

.

Harry was still staring at Louis, the elder boy staring at the flickering flames while Harry thought about the feeling of Louis’ hand in his as they’d watched the Fairy Oak come to life that night.

Maybe the boys thought that he was spellbound by the fairies, but in actual fact he was completely and utterly falling for the angel who’s hand he was holding.

It was the first time that he’d properly felt Louis smile for him and begin to open up to him. It was when they started to get close.

It was also the first time he’d felt completely accepted in their group, and now he was leaving it all behind.

Niall, Liam and Zayn had finally stopped laughing had were catching on to the awkward tension between the two.

Niall was the first one to see Harry’s longing looks at the blue-eyed boy, and decided to pull the boy aside.

“Hey Harry?” Niall asked, snapping the youngest from his daze.

“Hm?” He answered as Niall stood up and held out a hand.

“Come with me, I gotta grab some more fire wood.” He said as Harry took his hand and he helped him up.

Harry nodded and followed him out as Liam and Zayn started talking again, keeping his head down as they got outside.

“So what’s the deal with you and Louis, then?” Niall asked as they stopped next to the woodpile and picked up a few branches.

Harry sighed and rubbed his forehead before he gathered a few in his arms too.

“He’s upset.” Harry replied in a low voice, so that the others inside couldn’t hear. “And he has a right to be. I would be upset with me too…”

“Because you’re leaving?” Niall questioned. “Cause that doesn’t give him the right to ignore you. The rest of us aren’t.”

“I know,” Harry shook his head. “But he’s different. H-He cares, a lot, and I’m never going to see him again and-”

He broke off, looking up to the sky as he tried to blink back tears. He quickly wiped them and looked back at Niall, his eyes still wet.

“He loves me, Ni.” He whispered. “And I’m leaving, forever.”

Niall didn’t answer, he just watched Harry and saw the raw emotion in his face, and he realized that it was, in fact, different.

Harry and Louis belonged together, and Niall knew that being away from a soul mate, was enough to make someone act that way.

Harry stared at Niall intently, trying to get him to understand, but he heard something behind him.

Niall was facing the cave, so he sighed when he saw Louis walk out and turn a corner.

Harry spun around too when he heard the footsteps, and just caught sight of Louis’ back as he disappeared.

“I, um,” Harry scratched the back of his neck. “I should go and, uh, talk to him.”

Niall nodded and clapped his shoulder, taking the wood from him before going back inside and leaving the boy alone.

Harry took a deep breath, before going around the side of the cave, following where Louis had gone.

He remembered the way from when Louis had shown him the first time. When they’d looked out over the island together from the highest point of the island, and Louis had kissed his cheek.

Harry smiled at the memory and began his climb over the rocks. He wasn’t sure if Louis would be there, but he thought that if he was going to go anywhere, it would probably have been their spot.

He lifted a leg and pulled himself up, before laying his hands on the large one in front of him.

“Lou?” Harry stuck his head over the last rock, looking around for the boy.

He frowned, but climbed up, and then he saw him.

Louis was leaning against a rock, sitting on the ground in a ball, his arms wrapped around his knees as he buried his head in them.

“Louis?” Harry said more softly as he jumped off the last rock and tentatively made his way across the ledge to where Louis was huddled.

When Louis heard the sound of his voice, he looked up, seeing Harry’s worried eyes sparking in the moonlight.

Louis couldn’t take it anymore. He was done being angry and he was done being distant, he just needed his Harry back.

So he sprung up from his seat and launched himself into Harry’s arms, clinging onto him as he pressed his head into the younger boy’s shoulder.

“I don’t want you to leave.” He whispered, letting the tears continue to fall onto Harry’s shirt. “I-I don’t want you to go.”

“Oh Lou.” Harry breathed, holding the sobbing boy to his chest as they clung to each other. “I-I-”

“I love you.” Louis pulled back and looked into Harry’s eyes. “Y-You’re mine and- and- and I’m yours, and I can’t-”

He broke off as his eyes started to fill with tears. He wiped them away with the back of his hand and sniffled.

“I can’t stand the thought of you not being here when I wake up every morning.” Louis whispered, biting his lip as he stared at Harry through his wet eyes.

Harry gulped as he felt tears forming in his own eyes.

“I-I know,” he admitted in a small voice, holding Louis’ body close. “I d-don’t want to either, L-Lou.”

Louis let out a long breath, and rested his head on Harry’s shoulder letting the emotions overcome him.

“I’m done being confused. I’m done thinking about it and I’m done being mad at you for choosing to go.” He whispered, pausing to sniffle. “I’m sorry for being a knob. I-I just want to be with you.”

Harry didn’t answer. He leant his head down on top of Louis’ and stroked his neck, kissing his head lightly.

He stepped back and took Louis’ hand, sitting down on the ledge and pulling Louis down to sit with him.

The older boy brought his knees up to his chin and leant on Harry’s side, taking a shaky breath as they watched the island sleep.

“It’s okay.” He finally said with a small smile. “I get it. I’m sorry I made you act like that.”

“You didn’t.” Louis shook his head. “I was being dumb.”

They sat in silence for a minute as Louis traced shapes on Harry’s arm, before Harry sighed.

“You know why I have to, right?” Harry asked. “I-I mean- like, um, you’re not still mad? You get why I have to- to- uh, leave?”

“Yeah,” Louis breathed, stroking his arm to calm him down. “I do. I-I just wish you didn’t have to.”

“I love you so much.” Harry told him, sitting up to look at him properly.

“I love you too.” Louis answered with a sad smile, cupping Harry’s face.

Then, Harry slowly leant forwards, connecting their lips in a soft kiss. Harry sharply inhaled as Louis’ tongue swiped his bottom lip, as he caressed Harry’s cheek.

Then, ever so slowly, they pulled back, resting their foreheads together as Harry covered Louis’ hand with his own.

“I’ll never forget you, Harry.” Louis whispered, feeling a warm tear roll down his face.

“And I’ll never forget you either, Lou.” Harry answered, stroking his hand.

They sat there for a moment, silent tears falling before Harry sat up a little, smiling as he wiped away the salty drops from his cheeks.

“Hey,” He said, trying to lighten the mood as he gripped Louis’ hands and held them between their bodies. “It’s not goodbye yet. We still have until tomorrow night.”

Louis nodded and smiled a little, wiping his tears too as he stared into Harry’s beautiful green eyes.

And they spent the rest of the night in each other’s arms, much like the first time they were up at the caves.

They went back to the others after being alone for a while, and the other boys noticed they were visibly happier with each other.

They didn’t comment, but as they all hung out and played stupid campfire games, it was obvious that the couple were back on track.

Once they’d gone to bed, Harry and Louis spent the night whispering to each other in their own little corner of the cave. The other three had to tell them to shut up a few times, but they just giggled in response and continued to whisper.

They talked for a while, about nothing really. There wasn’t really a point to it, just that they both really wanted to hear the other’s voice some more before they went to sleep.

And as they fell asleep, Harry’s back was pressed against Louis’ stomach, the older boy’s arms wrapped securely around his waist as he kept him safe, for one last night.


	40. If I Never Knew You

**40\. If I Never Knew You (From "Pocahontas")**

_If I never knew you, If I never knew this love. I would have no inkling of how precious life can be. And I'm so grateful to you. I'd have lived my whole life through, lost forever, if I never knew you._

.

The following day was much like the previous one, except Louis wasn't mad anymore. He was by Harry's side the whole time, wanting to spend every moment together till their last.

So the other 3 boys kept walking back to the campsite while Harry and Louis took their time. They decided to spend some alone time together, seeing as though it was their last day together before Harry left Neverland.

They went back past the beach, and stopped there for lunch, sitting in the sand together as they ate fresh fruit.

Harry and Louis were practically leaning on each other, feeding fruit to the other as they giggled.

"Gimme some mango." Harry said in a low voice as Louis reached forward to the platter of fruit in the middle of their blanket. He grinned and grabbed a mango half, leaning back into Harry's arms again.

"Here." He answered as he twisted to the side, peeled back some of the skin and gently put the end in Harry's mouth. The younger boy bit down as Louis removed it slowly, letting the juice drip down his chin.

Louis grinned and wiped it away, sucking on his fingers to get rid of the sticky liquid. Harry rose an eyebrow and licked his lips, making Louis giggle as he pulled the last finger from his mouth.

"Delicious." He answered with a wink as Louis blushed and bit his bottom lip.

"Harry!" He moaned as he lightly shoved Harry's shoulder and rolled his eyes.

"Yes?" Harry asked, feigning innocence as he looked at Louis with a wide grin.

So Louis looked at him for a minute, staring into his eyes as he realized, that yeah, he was crazy in love with that boy.

There was no big moment, no long, romantic speech, no big gesture. It was just Harry, eating a mango that made Louis realize that there was no way he could live without him.

"I love you." He said, resting a hand on Harry's shoulder as he searched the bright green eyes for the same thing. "I-I do. I really really do."

"I love you too." Harry answered with a light chuckle, not really understanding where the sudden declaration came from.

Louis then brought his hand up to Harry's cheek, and hastily pressed their lips together, kissing him lightly at first, but it soon deepened.

He turned so he wasn't leaning on Harry's shoulder, but rather facing him as his tongue swiped Harry's bottom lip.

Harry ran a hand through Louis' hair as he opened his mouth a little, allowing Louis' tongue entrance. Louis' arms went down to Harry's waist, pulling at his t-shirt as Harry's arms went around his neck.

The 17-year-old still didn't understand Louis' hastiness, so he pulled back.

"Hey," He breathed as their foreheads rested together. "W-What's, uh, what's with all t-the, um." He was breathless, and confused, so Harry stuttered a little.

Louis giggled and shrugged, sitting down with his legs outstretched as he pulled Harry into his lap, facing him while Louis' hands massaged his thighs.

Harry's legs wrapped around Louis' body as Louis leaned up to peck his lips and Harry's hands went behind the older boy's neck, playing with his hair.

"I love you, that's what's up Haz." He smiled, making Harry blush and smile even wider.

"I l-love you too." Harry answered as he dipped his head down to kiss him again, harder this time as passion overcame them both.

Louis hands stayed on Harry's thighs for a moment, before they went to him bum, giving it a light squeeze. Then, he placed his hands on Harry's hips, and used his thumbs to massage his hipbones.

Harry's tongue prodded Louis' mouth, begging for entrance, which Louis of course allowed.

Harry's hands ran through Louis' hair and came to a rest on his cheeks as he held Louis' face and kissed him hard, like it was the last time they would get to be alone.

Because it was.

Louis gently grazed Harry's lip with his teeth as he sucked in a deep breath and wrapped his arms around Harry's middle, so that he was in a tight hug, their chests pressed against each other.

Louis frowned as he felt something wet hit his cheek. He pulled back and looked up, thinking it might have been rain, but the sky was clear.

So he held Harry's shoulders as he tried to look at him, but Harry hung his head, his hair hanging in his face.

"Harry?" Louis asked as Harry removed his hands from Louis' neck and started nervously playing with them in his lap. "Babe?"

Louis put his finger underneath Harry's chin, and lifted it so he could see him properly as he pushed the younger boy's hair out of his face.

Harry's eyes were red and puffy, tears tracking down his face as he finally looked up at Louis.

"I don't want to leave you." He whispered before he leant forward and engulfed Louis in a tight hug, his head buried in Louis' neck as he held on to him. His tears continued to fall down, wetting Louis' neck too.

Louis hugged him back, letting out a long breath as he squeezed his eyes closed and tried not to cry along with him. He knew that he needed to be strong for Harry, because the boy was obviously hurting.

"I know, love," He whispered, stroking his back. "I know."

"I-I'm sorry." Harry answered.

"Don't be, hun." Louis shook his head, holding Harry at arms length so he could look into his eyes. "You don't have to apologize, I understand."

"You do?" Harry asked.

"I know it took a while for me to get it," Louis admitted. "But I do. It's no one's fault, Harry. You need your family and they need you."

Harry sniffled and rubbed his eyes as he frowned, making Louis sigh again.

"Harry," Louis said, reaching out to the acorn necklace that the green-eyed boy still wore around his neck. "Harry, you see this?"

Harry looked down at the necklace, and nodded, so Louis continued.

"You remember when I gave it to you?" Harry nodded again as Louis held one of his hands and stroked the back of it with his thumb.

"That was when I knew I loved you, I just didn't know how to tell you, so I gave it to you in a necklace." Louis told him. "It's my love. And I want you to keep it here, hanging next to your heart."

Harry looked down at it between his fingers, and rolled it around, before wrapping his hand around it and holding it close to his chest as he closed his eyes for a minute.

"As long as you have it, I'll be with you." Louis continued. "Always." His voice dropped to a whisper as he leant forward and gently touched Harry's chest right where his heart was. "In here."

Harry choked back a sob. He wished it could be different, but there really wasn't another way. They were from two completely different worlds, they were never supposed to even meet but somehow Harry found himself in Neverland and fate took its course.

He opened his eyes, and smiled at Louis, cupping his cheeks and kissing him yet again.

"Thank you, Lou." He answered.

"I'm so glad I met you, Harry." Louis continued. "You made me a better person. If I never knew you, I would never have found in you, the missing part of me."

"L-Lou." Harry sobbed as Louis blinked back tears.

"It's true." Louis shrugged. "And I don't regret any of it."

"I love y-you." Harry whispered. "And I f-feel the same way. You're a p-part of me, Boo. You al-lways will be."

 Louis smiled back at him and kissed him one last time as they sat on the beach together, spending their last few hours together before it was time for him to leave, for good.

.

Later that afternoon, Harry and Louis arrived back at the camp hand-in-hand, both of them quiet because they knew what was coming.

"Harry!"

As they walked towards the dining hall where they were going to meet the other boys, Pan called out to them, making Harry turn around slowly.

"You still right to go?" Pan asked, stopping in front of them both with his hands on his hips and a grin on his face.

Harry nodded and gave him a small smile back, not wanting to show how upset he was.

"Alright, so everything's set, we can leave whenever you're ready." He replied. "I'll see you in the dining hall."

"Okay." Harry answered him with a small nod, before Pan flew off, probably to organize the last few details before they left.

Louis gave Harry's hand a squeeze and a supportive smile, before they continued their way to the dining hall.

When they got there, the boys were all sitting at the table, waiting so they could see Harry off.

The couple had just sat down with Niall, Liam and Zayn when the girls came over.

"Harry." Brooke said with a pout. "I can't believe you're leaving."

"Yeah," Harry answered her. "I guess I just missed home too much."

She nodded as Perrie sat down next to Zayn and smiled sadly at him.

"We'll miss you, Harry." She said and he nodded as he returned the smile.

"I'm going to miss you guys too." He replied, as he looked around at all his friends. "All of you."

Louis was sitting next to him, still gripping his hand. He felt numb, like none of this was happening. In a matter of minutes, he was never going to see Harry again, and he almost refused to believe it. He was trying to stay strong, not wanting to upset Harry even more than he already was.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw someone else enter the area. He turned his head to look properly, and saw Pan strolling towards them.

"You ready?" he asked Harry.

Harry took a deep breath and stood up, along with his friends, looking at the sad faces who were staring back.

"Um. I just want to thank you all." He said. "You're amazing friends, and I-I'll never forget you. Thank you for being my friend."

He gulped as they nodded and looked around at them all.

He saw Niall's sad eyes and remembered the boy who welcomed him with open arms and a wide smile.

He saw Liam's pout and remembered his strong and headstrong attitude, knowing that he'd miss the 'daddy' of their group.

He saw Zayn's mysterious, brooding scowl and remembered the quiet boy with a big heart.

He saw the girls and their wet eyes and remembered the night they let him in and talked with him about family.

And then he turned to his side, and saw Louis. His beautiful boy was sitting there, hard-faced and Harry knew he was trying to keep his emotions in check. Louis bit his bottom lip as he held on to his hand, never wanting to let go, but he knew he had to.

"Well this is it." He said to everyone, even though his eyes never left Louis'.

"Yeah." Louis answered, staring into his sad green eyes. "U-Um, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Harry replied, turning to face him completely as he took both of his hands and rested their heads together.

"I can't believe this is g-goodbye." Louis stuttered, sniffling as his eyes filled with tears.

"I love you." Harry whispered. "I'll always love you, Louis. No matter what."

"M-Me too." Louis answered. "I love you so much, Hare."

Harry squeezed his eyes closed and leant in, connecting their lips for the last time. Louis moved his hands to the smaller boy's cheeks and kissed him sweetly and lovingly, pouring all his heart into their final kiss.

When they pulled back, the tears were flowing down Harry's cheeks. He wiped them away, making Louis chuckle sadly.

"Don't cry, love." He told the younger of the two. "This isn't the end. You're going back to loving parents and two sisters who think the world of you. You have a home waiting for you."

Harry nodded and gripped Louis' hands tightly as Louis continued.

"Look up there." Louis whispered as he pointed above them to the stars, and the two brighter ones that signaled the entrance to Neverland. "And as long as you look at those two stars, you'll know that I'm looking at the same ones. We'll fall asleep underneath the same sky, every night, love."

"I love you so much." Harry told him wrapping his arms around Louis' neck as he hugged him tight. "I-I-"

"I know," Louis answered, his voice finally cracking. "I love you too. And I'll never forget you, Harry."

He pulled back looked into Harry's gorgeous green eyes as Louis nodded and let out a long breath, looking up at the sky before looking back with a sad smile.

Harry gave his hands one last squeeze as he sniffled and smiled, blinking back the last tears as he looked at the group one last time, and took a step back as he nodded.

"Okay, well, um." He said. "Goodbye, I s'pose."

None of his friends said anything, they just smiled sadly and silently offered their same responses; goodbye.

Harry took a deep breath and turned around, walking over to Pan.

"Ready." He whispered with a nod, blinking back tears, as he didn't want to cry again.

"You're sure about this?" Peter asked. "You know I can't bring you back, right?"

"I know." Harry replied with a nod. "Let's go."

"Okay." Pan nodded, holding his hand out for Harry to take. So Harry let out a long breath and took it, making Pan smile.

Harry turned his head and looked back at all his friends, standing together as they watched. Louis' head was hung as Zayn stood with an arm around his shoulder, comforting his friend.

Harry gulped and turned back to Pan, nodding to himself.

"Okay." Harry repeated.

The blonde boy bent his knees, readying himself to take off, when all of a sudden, there was a shout.

"WAIT!"

Peter frowned and dropped Harry's hand as they both turned to the group of friends. Harry knew exactly who it was that had interrupted them, he would know that voice anywhere.

Standing just a little way in front of the group with his hands outstretched and puffy red eyes, was Louis.

"Wait!" He repeated, taking another step forward. "I-I just-"

Harry spun back to Pan for a moment. "One second." He told him, before turning back around and stepping towards Louis.

"What is it?" Harry asked as Louis nervously looked down.

"I-I, um." He stuttered, blushing a deep shade of pink. "Uh..."

"Lou?" Harry pressed, so Louis let out a long breath, looked at the floor and gathered his courage before looking back into Harry's eyes, taking his hands.

"I-I... I was standing there... Just now," He began. "And it finally hit me. I don't know why it took this long."

Harry confusedly shook his head, waiting for the rest of Louis' explanation.

Louis honestly had no idea what he was doing, but he knew it felt right. He was incredibly nervous about what would happen, but he wanted to do it. It was a leap of faith he had to take, because if he didn't, he knew he would never be truly happy.

"I want to come with you." Louis whispered, making Harry's breath hitch. "It didn't feel real, until just now when you were about to fly away. And when I finally realized that you were actually leaving, I-I-"

Harry stopped him with a kiss, holding the boy tight.

"Are you serious?" He breathed as they pulled back, a grin plastered across his face. "You're going to come with me?"

"I don't want to be without you, Haz. I can't be without you..." Louis giggled lightly. "I mean, if you'll have me, of course."

"Are you kidding?!" Harry laughed, picking up the older boy and spinning him around. "Of course you're welcome!"

Louis laughed along with him before Harry put him down.

"I-I'll just tie up some loose ends around here first, so I'll come after you tomorrow?" Louis suggested, and Harry nodded, nearly crying with happiness.

"Y-Yeah, okay." He answered, kissing him one more time, before he stepped back. "God, you have no idea how happy I am, right now."

Louis smiled at him and kissed him lightly. "I'll see you soon." He whispered.

"Promise?" Harry asked, and Louis nodded.

Harry grinned and reached up around his neck, slipping the necklace off over his head. He looked at it in his hands before he looked at Louis, and put it over his head.

"What are you-"

"You said it was a symbol of your love, right?" Harry explained. "Well, now it can be a reminder of mine. When you find me, you can give it back."

Louis nodded and twisted it around in his fingers, smiling down at it.

"Okay." He replied before Harry gripped his face and kissed him one more time.

"I-I'll see you soon then, yeah?" Harry stuttered and Louis nodded, watching Harry go back to Pan and take his hand.

Louis nodded as Harry took a deep breath, and Pan lifted them into the air. Harry waved to his friends, who waved back as Pan flew higher and higher.

Once they were above the island, Harry could see everything. The lagoon, the caves, the beaches the Fairy Oak and his mother's grave inside the little hut, every single one of them meaning something to him.

He knew that Neverland would always hold a special place in his heart, and that this wasn't the end. The things he learned and the person he had become would stay with him for the rest of his life.

He was glad that he had the experiences that he did, even if it hurt to leave it all behind.

His life was better because he knew Neverland, but it was finally time to leave.

With one last look, Harry closed his eyes, knowing he'd just seen it all for the last time.

 


	41. Between Two Worlds

**41\. Between Two Worlds (From “Pocahontas II”)**

_Two hopeful hearts, two lands apart. Together there’s no end to what a dream can start._

.

Harry stood at his bedroom window, his grubby feet on the windowsill as he looked inside.

He had no idea how long it had been, and he had no idea what his family would think, but it all felt the same.

His room was just as he left it, his clothes neatly folded on the chair in the corner, his pictures and things on the dresser. His bed had been made neatly, which meant that his family knew he was gone.

Behind him, he heard Pan sigh.

“You alright?” He asked, so Harry turned around and smiled.

“Yeah.” He nodded. “Uh, thank you, for everything.”

The other boy smiled and flew backwards a little as he watched Harry standing there.

“It was nice to meet you, Harry.” Peter told him. “You’re a good kid. Good luck out there in the big wide world.”

They faced each other in silence, before he nodded one last time and flew away, leaving Harry in the open window.

He watched the night sky, staring up at the stars that had lead him to Louis in the first place. And as he saw the second star to the right glow brightly, he wished on it that Louis wouldn’t be too far behind him. And that he would keep his promise.

He let out a long breath and closed his eyes before he opened them again and looked back up at the star.

“Come find me.” He whispered. “My love.”

Then, he turned around and finally stepped inside the room.

It was quiet, and the house felt still. He slowly closed the window and drew the curtains closed before he padded over to his dresser.

He ran his fingers over the top of it, staring at the photos of his sisters as he felt a smile form on his face. He missed them so much.

So he ever so slowly opened his bedroom door and snuck across the hallway to their bedroom. He opened their door, and stuck his head inside.

Sleeping soundly in their beds, were his two younger sisters, though they looked a little older than the last time he’d seen them. Little Darcie wasn’t all that little anymore, and Gemma had definitely gotten taller.

It broke his heart a little, that he had missed them growing up, but he had no idea how long it had been, or how much he had missed.

He smiled sadly, before leaving the room and going to the bathroom to clean up a little, and then back to his own room. He pulled out some clean pajamas, and hid his Lost Boy clothing in the bottom drawer, before he climbed into bed. The pillows and mattress was almost heavenly compared to what he had been sleeping on in Neverland.

So before he knew it, his eyes were closed and he was practically asleep, his exhaustion overwhelming him. The only thing filling his dreams that night, was Louis.

.

The following morning, Harry woke when his alarm started blaring at him. He groaned and reached out to shut it off before burying his head under the pillow.

Everyday was the same in his stuffy town. London had a lot to offer, but not to him. He was only 17, and had his sisters to worry for. The only time he left the house was for school and to run errands for his new mother.

The second time his alarm went off, he knew he had to get up.

He stretched his arms above his head as he squirmed around in the bed, and let out a little squeak as he woke, thinking about his life and wondering when it would ever get any better.

Slowly, his eyes fluttered open, and he yawned before throwing his legs over the side of the bed and standing up.

Like clockwork, Harry went over to his dresser and mirror, looking himself over as he ran a hand through his hair.

Every morning was the exact same routine. It had changed a little from his daily routine at the orphanage, but being in the house with his adopted family was basically the same, just without all the added responsibilities that he had with the younger kids.

Harry would get up, make himself look semi-presentable before going downstairs for breakfast with the rest of the orphanage, and now his family.

He went to the dresser and pulled a jumper over his head, covering his bare chest before he opened the door and entered the hallway.

He could hear the girls downstairs with their parents, and smiled. They were adorable, and he loved them so much. He hoped they never had to grow up, so they could stay with him forever. He didn’t want there to ever come a day where they didn’t need or want him, because he always needed them.

He stepped down the stairs one-by-one, his hand gliding down the rail, until he got to the bottom step, and his eyes went wide.

It all came flooding back.

Neverland, the Lost Boys, Peter Pan, the tree-house campsite, Hook, the Jolly Roger, Tink, Liam, Zayn, Niall… Louis.

He spun around as quickly as he could, and scrambled back up the stairs.

He remembered Louis’ promise, the words coming back to him as he remembered the boy’s laugh, his smile, his eyes, everything about him was flooding into his mind as the promise rang through his head.

He burst back into his room and closed the door before rummaging through his drawers, trying to find the clothes so he could prove to himself that it wasn’t just some elaborate dream.

If all those things weren’t real, then he didn’t know what he would do. It felt so real, he couldn’t possibly have made it all up.

Finally, he came to the last drawer, and dug around before his hands felt the rough fabric. He had a green top and grey shorts, both made by the fairies and as he pulled them out, he sat down on the floor and brought them to his chest, tears filling his eyes.

It was real. Which meant that the love of his life was real, and that the promise was real. Louis was coming, and they were going to be together forever. He smiled and wiped his eyes before putting the clothes back in the bottom drawer and going over to his window seat, sitting on the cushions as he looked up at the sky, hoping.

He watched for a while, the smile staying as he stared out into the morning sky where the birds flew amongst the trees, before he decided to go back downstairs.

He needed to think of a cover story, because it was apparent that he had been away for a while. But before anything good came to mind, he found himself standing in the doorway of the kitchen, his sisters and mother, all staring at him in shock. He noted the fact that his father wasn’t there.

“H-Harry?” Anne breathed, putting down her spoon as he stepped into the room.

He smiled timidly as he took in their appearances, she looked the same, but his sisters were definitely older.

“Hi.” He said softly.

“HARRY!” Both Gemma and Darcie sprung up from their chairs and ran over to him, nearly knocking him over.

They were smiling and laughing and even crying a little as they hugged him tight, Harry having to kneel down so he could hug them back.

“Hi.” He said again as they pulled back, both hanging on an arm each as they stared at him, wide eyed. “Little wink.” He grinned and squeezed Gemma’s waist, making her giggle, before he tickled Darcie. “Darc.” He said as she giggled.

“Where have you been!” Gemma asked him as she touched his hair. “Your hair is long…”

“I- um.” He stuttered, his smile faltering as he looked up at his mother’s shocked face. She didn’t seem angry, she seemed almost relieved that he was okay.

He stood up, letting the girls hold his hands.

“Um…” He said again as he stared at his mother, who stood up and came over to him.

“What are you-” She began. “Harry…”

She placed both her hands on his cheeks and searched his eyes, before engulfing him in a hug.

“Where on earth have you been?” She asked him, making Harry’s throat go dry. “Did you sleep here last night?” She asked again as she noted his appearance. “Why did you leave? What’s been going on? Harry?”

“I-I” He stuttered and awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. “I came in late last night, and I didn’t want to wake you, so I slept, and here I am.”

She nodded, before she hit his arm, suddenly turning angry. “And where the hell have you been?”

“I-I…” He drawled, before it came to him. He would just tell the truth. “I was looking for my birth mother.” He said in a small voice.

Anne’s face softened. She wasn’t really mad at him, she understood his curiosity and was mostly just happy that he was okay.

They stood there in silence as he watched Harry’s eyes fill with tears. He looked up at her and shook his head.

“I missed you.” He whispered, and his mother hugged him again.

“Oh, Harry.” Anne smiled at him. “You should have just told us! We could have helped you, you didn’t need to run away!”

“But I’m back now.” Harry smiled as he hugged her again. “And I’m not leaving again.”

Anne let out a long breath as he held him, never wanting to let him go.

“Is that what you’ve been doing this whole year? Traipsing across England, trying to find your mother?” She asked, and Harry nodded sheepishly as he took in what she had said.

A whole year had passed, no wonder the girls looked older. Darcie was 7 now, and Gemma was 12. And judging by the date on the newspaper that was sitting on the bench next to him, his 18th birthday was only a few weeks away.

Anne’s smile fell. “You know you’re grounded, right?” She asked, and Harry nodded again.

“I know.” He said. “I know.”

“Harry?” Darcie’s little voice came floating up as she pulled on his sleeve. “Did you find her?”

He looked down at his little sister as he knelt, holding onto both of her hands.

“Yeah, Darc.” He nodded sadly. “She was great.”

“Do you like her more than us?” She asked again. “Are you going to live with her now?”

“Of course not.” Harry shook his head and ran a hand down her hair. “I’m staying here, with you.”

“We kept everything the same.” Gemma butted in. “We wanted it to be the same for when you came back.”

“Thank you, darling.” He told her as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“We missed you, Harry.” She whispered into his ear, making Harry’s heart break.

“I missed you too, little wink.” He whispered back as Darcie also wiggled her way into the hug, all three of them on the kitchen floor just making up for lost time.

“How about I get you some food?” Anne asked her son. “And then Harry can tell us all about his adventures!” She directed towards the girls.

“Yeah!” They cheered, and Harry laughed, glad to see that their obsession for adventure stories and hadn’t changed.

Anne smiled as they stood up and all sat around the table, placing her hands on the bench as she watched all her children together, laughing as Harry told them about his ‘adventures’. And as she began to cook, she felt the first of her tears fall, the happiness finally overcoming her, now that her son was home. Even though her husband had left her, she had her other man back, and she knew it was all going to be okay.


	42. Love Will Find A Way

**42\. Love Will Find A Way (From "The Lion King 2")**

_Somehow we'll come through, now that I've found you, Love will find a way._

.

"So what happened?" Gemma asked as the family sat at the table, eating waffles and smiling.

Harry had Darcie on his lap, the little girl clinging to his shirt as if he would disappear in the night again.

"What?" Harry asked, turning his attention to his other sister sitting opposite him.

"When you left?" She asked again. "What happened?"

Harry frowned, thinking about what to tell them. He didn't want to hurt their feelings or make them think that he left because of them, because that wasn't true. He missed them every single day he was gone.

"I was thinking." Harry said after a moment. "About my birth mother, and how I never knew her. So I decided to try and find her."

"Did you?" Darcie turned her little face to him and asked curiously. "Find her?"

Harry gulped and looked to his mum, Anne, who smiled at him warmly, encouraging him to go on.

"Um, yeah." Harry smiled, before his voice dropped. "S-She passed away, a long time ago."

"Oh." Darcie frowned, her fists tightening on Harry's t-shirt as she tried not to cry. She wanted to be brave for her big brother.

They sat in silence for a moment, before Harry gave Darcie's waist a little squeeze, and offered her a smile.

"It's okay." Harry told her. "Her friends told me that she was great. And she's happy."

"Sorry." Darcie whispered, as Gemma got up from her chair and started clearing the table of their dishes.

"So did you have any adventures, Harry?" Anne asked, trying to lighten the mood. She gave him a wink, which made him laugh a little as Darcie twisted in his lap and grinned excitedly.

She gasped, making Harry chuckle again as Gemma rejoined them.

"I sure did." He began, a sparkle in his eye as he told his stories. "She lived in a place in the middle of the country, with lots of trees and animals. It was really pretty."

"Did you make friends?" Darcie asked.

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "I met some really nice people. This one boy, Peter, he helped a lot."

"That's so cool!" Gemma commented. "Where does he live?"

"Um," Harry stuttered as his smile faltered. "Somewhere far away."

"Will you miss them?" Darcie asked, and Harry nodded again.

"Yeah." He breathed. "I miss them heaps. They were good friends."

"Girls." Anne interrupted the conversation. "Go play in the other room. I need to speak to Harry."

"You're in trouble." Darcie whispered as she climbed off Harry's lap. "That's her trouble voice."

Gemma rolled here eyes at her sister, but the little one didn't notice.

Harry simply smiled and ran a hand down her hair, kissing her head before the two girls left the room.

Leaving Anne and Harry in silence.

"I'm sorry." Harry said eventually, a frown forming on his lips. "I-"

"So I'm supposed to believe that you've spent the most part of the year, tearing across the country with a bunch of homeless teenagers?" Anne asked, one eyebrow raised.

She didn't want to scare the girls, but she was quite upset with Harry. She was glad that he was home and safe, but that didn't erase the past 12 months worry and sleepless nights, wondering where her son was.

"I-I'm sorry-"

"I don't want to hear that you're sorry." She cut him off. "And I don't want to hear the stories you're probably going to tell the girls. In case you hadn't noticed, I lost both my men this year. Robin left soon after you did and since then I've been trying to keep this family together."

Harry sat there in a stunned silence, he never realized just how much his family had been through without him.

"I want to know the truth." She said quietly. "I love you, Harry, and I'm so glad that you're home. But I need answers. Tell me what happened, why you left and what you found that made you come home. Harry, you owe me an explanation."

Harry blinked away tears as he watched his mother do that same as she tried to hold it together.

He wanted so badly to tell her the truth, but that would only make it worse. She would never believe him and he would probably be sent to a mental hospital.

"On the way home from school," He began in a small voice. "A boy stopped me. He told me he knew who my mother was, and that he could take me to her."

The first of many tears rolled down Anne's face as she took a shaky breath, so Harry reached across the table and placed his hands over hers.

"I didn't want to go, at first." He continued. "But something about him made me think that he was telling the truth. I tried to send him away, but he told me to meet him under the bridge at midnight if I changed my mind. So I came home, and thought about it, and I just really wanted to know who she was. I never knew her, mum, and I always thought that it was because of me, because I wasn't good enough for her, so she gave me away. But he told me differently. And I was curious, so I decided to go."

Anne and Harry both sniffled and wiped their noses, and then chuckled as they realized they had done it at the same time.

"I don't want you to think that it was because of me." Harry whispered, giving her hands a squeeze. "You're an amazing mum, and I love you. I missed you every day I was gone."

"Oh Harry." Anne stood up and went around to stand beside him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she hugged her son. "And so you spent a year with this boy? Just searching for her?"

"Sort of, yeah." Harry sniffled as Anne pulled up a chair and sat beside him. "He introduced me to a few of his friends, and we all tried to find her. T-They were really good people, mum."

"I'm so happy you're back." She whispered, resting a hand on his knee as Harry wiped his eyes.

"I'm sorry I was gone for so long." Harry answered. "I didn't mean to leave- I just wanted to- to know her."

"You know you can talk to me, right?" Anne told him. "You don't need to run. I could have helped you."

"I know." Harry whispered, even though he knew it wasn't true. His birth mother belonged to a whole other world.

"Go upstairs and get dressed." She smiled. "I think today needs to be a family day, with all the girls."

"Yes, please." Harry's voice was muffled as the two of them stood up and hugged, his face being buried in her shoulder.

They stood there, holding each other for a moment, before Anne kissed his cheek, and Harry went upstairs.

He trudged down the hallway, tears in his eyes still as he realized the toll he had had on his family. He caused them pain, something he never wanted to do.

Then, as he continued, a smile started to form, because he was home and he had his family back. And despite the ups and downs of the past year, everything was back in its place, and he was happy.

But when he got outside the bedroom door, he heard something odd. Like someone was breaking into his house, through his bedroom window.

His eyes widened. It could be someone dangerous, someone who could hurt his sisters or mum, or try to hurt him.

Or it could be...

Slowly, he opened his bedroom door and stepped inside, looking around as he tried to figure out what was going on.

But as he searched, he realized it was empty. He frowned, and shook his head, thinking that he must have misheard or imagined it.

So he let out a long sigh and went to sit on his bed, but instead he froze in his tracks.

"This is your room?"

Harry's eyes went wide, and his jaw dropped, before he shakily covered his mouth with a hand.

"Louis?" He breathed, as the blue-eyed boy smiled at him.

He must have been standing behind the door, that's why Harry didn't see him at first, but now he could see him, every beautiful inch of him and he was nearly in tears.

So he ran straight into his arms and held him tight as the older boy did the same, both laughing and crying and feeling any and every emotion there was.

"Oh my God." Harry breathed as he pulled back, staying securely in his love's arms. He smiled and stared into his eyes as he cupped Louis' cheeks and grinned.

"I can't believe it's you." He whispered, making Louis roll his eyes, and squeeze his waist a little.

"I love you so much." Louis replied with a lazy smile. "Even when you say dumb things. Of course it's me, you dolt."

Harry couldn't stop smiling as he surged forward and connected their lips, kissing him deeply. It hadn't been that long that they had been apart, but the fear of waiting of him and thinking there was a possibility he wouldn't come, made the moment all the more special for Harry.

So he kissed him hard, with all the love in the world because now, he finally had everything he ever wanted in the world.


	43. A Guy Like You

**43\. A Guy Like You (From "The Hunchback of Notre Dame")**

_A guy like you, he's never known. A guy like you, a boy does not meet everyday._

.

"Louis?"

They were standing across the room from each other. Blue met green. Harry's eyes went wide as Louis smiled timidly. Tears started to form in both their eyes as they realized that they were finally in the same room, together.

Louis opened his arms, and Harry crossed the room faster than he ever had before, engulfing him in a tight hug.

Harry clung to him, smiling, laughing, and crying too as he was overwhelmed with emotion.

"Oh my God." He breathed as he felt Louis' breath hit his neck, holding on like he was going to disappear. He smiled and cupped Louis' cheeks as he pulled back, staring into his love's eyes. "I can't believe its you."

"I love you so much." Louis replied with a grin, holding back a chuckle. "Even when you say dumb things. Of course its me, you dolt."

Harry was too happy to even pretend like he was hurt by that, because he loved him too. He couldn't stop smiling.

So he surged forward and connected their lips, feeling Louis' hands on his waist, squeezing lightly as he deepened the kiss.

Harry's tongue swiped Louis' lip as they kissed deeply, like it had been forever since the last time. It hadn't really been that long that they had been apart, but it felt like a lifetime.

They pulled back, and rested their foreheads together as Harry kept his arms securely behind Louis' neck.

But Louis leaned forward and kissed him again, and again, and again, making the younger boy giggle.

"I missed you." Harry whispered as he stepped backwards and held both of his hands, pulling Louis towards the bed so they could sit down.

"I missed you too." Louis answered as he sat down next to Harry. "OH MY GOD."

"What?" Harry's eyes went wide with worry as Louis covered his mouth with a hand and scooted backwards, pressing his hands to the mattress as he smiled.

"This is so soft!" He laughed, so Harry let out a sigh of relief. "You sleep on this?"

"Yeah." Harry laughed. "You don't- oh."

He was going ask if Louis remembered, but of course he didn't. Louis didn't know anything except Neverland.

"This is my bed." Harry told him as he stood up and put his hands out. "And this is my bedroom."

"I like it." Louis said as he stood up and looked around. "It's way nicer than the tree house."

Harry smile as Louis walked over to the dresser and saw the photo of him and his sisters.

"Are these your sisters?" He asked, and Harry nodded, moving to stand next to him.

"Darcie and Gemma." He pointed them out. "They're great."

"They're adorable, just like their big brother." Louis commented, looking sideways at Harry, who blushed, and leant into his side. So Louis intertwined their fingers, and Harry smiled.

"I'm so glad you're here." Harry whispered, looking into Louis eyes, as the older boy leant forward and gently connected their lips.

"So am I." Louis answered. "Even if I'm scared out of my brains."

Harry smiled and hugged him again, pride overwhelming him. He was so happy that Louis had come, and he knew he must have been terrified to leave everything behind, which made him even more grateful.

"I love you." Harry breathed, making Louis smile.

"I love you too." Louis answered. "And I have something for you."

Louis stepped backwards and reached into his pocket while Harry watched.

"This," He said as he pulled out a thin piece of string, the acorn that he had given Harry was still hanging from it. "Is for you."

He placed it over Harry's head and settled it around his neck staring into his eyes and Harry smiled.

"You remembered." Harry whispered. "Thank you."

"Of course I did." Louis chuckled. "It was the first thing I gave you, when I realized I was in love with you."

Harry bit is bottom lip as he stared down at the necklace with a smile, his heart a fluttering mess because of the perfect boy in front of him.

Louis smiled back, putting a finger under Harry's chin to regain his attention.

"And this." He then reached into the front of his own scruffy shirt, revealing another piece of string and acorn that was hanging around his own neck. "Is my one. Now we're matching."

"I love it." Harry chuckled as he reached between them and held onto his hands, quickly leaning forward to kiss him lightly.

"But first things first," Harry stepped backwards and looked Louis up and down, taking in his worn, ragged clothes. "You need some new clothes."  
"Yeah." Louis laughed, comparing himself to Harry. "Is that what people here wear?" He asked as he stared at Harry's boxers and wooly jumper, making Harry blush and try to pull the jumper down, covering himself.

"Um," Harry laughed. "This is what people here sleep in, I haven't gotten dressed yet."

"Oh." Louis blushed. "Um, well-"

"Here," Harry said, going over to his dresser as he opened a drawer and pulled out some jeans. "You can wear this." He opened another drawer and grabbed a t-shirt. "And this."

He gave the items to Louis, who stared at them in his hands. "Okay." He said slowly as Harry pulled out some clothes for him to wear.

"I'll go down to the bathroom, you can change here." Harry said, waiting for Louis to nod before he quickly left the room.

Louis sighed and quickly changed, pulling on the pants he thought were way too tight, and the t-shirt he thought was softer than anything he'd worn before. He stared at himself in the mirror for a moment, taking in his appearance.

He pushed his hair from his forehead and fiddled with the t-shirt, trying to make it sit properly. Luckily he and Harry were pretty much the same size, maybe Harry was a little bigger now. He'd grown since they'd first met.

It was all a little overwhelming for him, if he was being honest. The bedroom had walls, and a window with a curtain and a door. It was weird without the constant wind he had always felt on Neverland, but it was also comfortingly safe. He felt protected in the solid house.

It was definitely going to take some getting used to, but Louis was ready for the change. He wanted to do it for Harry, and for their future. Because for the first time in his life, he wanted a future, rather than just a present full of fun and nothingness.

So when Harry re-entered the room with his jaw hanging open and eyes wide, he stood there and blushed.

"What?" He asked, and Harry shut the door, still openly gaping at Louis' new appearance.

"You look amazing." Harry whispered as he walked closer. "You'll fit in here perfectly well."

"Oh, u-um, thanks." Louis answered, staring at Harry's tight jeans and wooly jumper.

"So," Harry said, picking up Louis' clothes from the bed and stowing them away with his own Lost Boy clothing at the bottom of the drawer. "I have some people for you to meet."

"Oh." Louis frowned, nerves suddenly overcoming him. But Harry grinned as he continued cleaning his room up a little bit, while Louis stood in the centre, unsure of what to do.

"Don't worry, they're great." Harry laughed, stopping in front of Louis when he'd finished. "Promise."

"O-Okay," Louis nodded, smiling a little.

"Do you want to meet my sisters?" Harry asked, biting his bottom lip.

"Yeah." Louis whispered. "U-Um, but what are you going to tell them. You know, about how we met, and –u-us?"

"I told them this morning that I was trying to find my birth mother," Harry explained. "And they know I met some friends along the way. I can just tell them that you were one of my friends I met."

"Okay." Louis nodded, a little disappointed. He thought maybe they could know about their relationship, but now they were going to act like they were just friends. "Not, you know, more than friends?"

"One step at a time." Harry laughed. "We'll tell my family eventually."

"Okay." Louis nodded, smiling this time. "Let's go, then."

.

"Guys?"

Harry and Louis were standing in the hallway, knocking lightly on his sisters' bedroom door.

"Come in!" Harry heard Darcie sing, and Gemma giggle, so he pushed the door open slightly and stepped in.

"I have someone I want you to meet." He said, so the two girls stopped what they were doing, and looked at him.

"Someone special?" Darcie asked.

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "He's very special. Do you remember how I told you that while I was gone, I made some friends?"

"Yeah?" Gemma asked, becoming a little skeptical. "His he one of those friends?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded as he smiled. "He's here to visit. Girls, this is Louis."

Then, Louis stepped out from behind Harry with a timid smile, and waved at them both.

"Hi." He said.

"Louis?" Darcie asked, standing up as she walked over to him. "That's a pretty name."

"Thank you, love." Louis laughed, kneeling down so they were face to face. "Harry's told me a lot about you, but he never told me you were this beautiful."

Darcie gasped and blushed as Louis ruffled her hair. She looked up and Harry, who nodded and smiled, so she wrapped her arms around Louis' neck, hugging him tightly.

"You're nice. I like you. You can stay." She said before she turned around and went back to her dolls playing tea-parties.

"Gem?" Harry asked the other girl as Louis stood up next to him. He was so proud that Louis was good with the girls.

"Hi Louis." She said, still sitting on her bed, but she didn't look up from her book.

"Gemma." Harry said more seriously. "Be nice."

"No, Harry." Louis whispered. "It's okay-"

"Gemma." Harry cut him off, so the older girl looked up from the book.

"Are you dating or something?" She asked, making Harry roll his eyes. Louis gave his hand a quick squeeze, before he went over to the younger sibling to play, wanting to give Harry and Gemma a moment to speak.

"Who knew someone could gain so much sass in one year." Harry joked as he shook his head. "What's up?" He asked more seriously, wanting to know what was wrong.

"You didn't answer the question." Gemma said softly.

Louis gulped and looked down at the floor, frowning, so Harry sighed and went to sit on the end of the bed.

"Little Wink?" He asked, and he swore he saw her smile a little.

"You are, aren't you?" She said, looking at Harry with sad eyes. "You left for a year, Harry. And now you're back, and you've already got someone else here to replace us."

"Oh, sweetie." Harry cooed, bringing her forward to hug her. "I'm not replacing you. No one could ever replace you and Darc. I love you too much."

"But you love him too." She whispered against his chest.

"Yeah, I do." He admitted in a soft voice. "But you're my sister. You're my family, Wink."

"He seems nice." Gemma whispered. "And he's very pretty."

"He is." Harry chuckled. "You'll like him, promise."

"Is he staying here?" She asked, and Harry stopped. Because yeah he was, but he hadn't actually asked permission from his mum yet.

"Maybe." Harry told her. "He doesn't have a home, so he might stay here with us. But only if you're okay with that."

"He doesn't have a home?" She asked. "No mum or dad?"

"No." Harry shook his head. "And he needs one, don't you think?"

Gemma looked at him, still gripping onto the front of his jumper as she nodded. "He can stay."

"Thank you." Harry whispered into her hair as she hugged him again. "I'll let you get back to your book, okay?"

She nodded again as Harry stood up, and Louis did the same, leaving Darcie to play on her own.

"We have to go talk to mum, alright?" Harry said as the two started to leave the room. "We'll be back later."

"Okay." Darcie sang, keeping her eyes on the dolls as she continued to obliviously play.

"Louis?" Gemma called out right as they opened the door. "Be nice to him."

Harry rolled his eyes, but Louis smiled. Even if Gemma was going to play the 'protective sister' card, it meant she cared, which was all Louis wanted.

"I will." He told her, before they swiftly left the room, closing the door to leave the girls to themselves.

They stood in the hall, facing each other as their hands found each others.

"That went well." Harry commented, intertwining their fingers.

"Yeah." Louis agreed. "They're lovely, just like you said."

"They love you too, which is great." Harry hummed, leaning forward as their eyes fluttered closed.

"Yeah." Louis whispered, just as their lips touched. They kissed briefly, before Harry pulled away, and pulled Louis back into his bedroom, closing the door behind them as the two boys giggled.

He was so happy that his sisters had reacted well to Louis, and he only hoped that is mother would do the same.


	44. Trust In Me

44\. Trust in Me (From "The Jungle Book")

_Trust in me, just in me. Shut your eyes and be free. You can sleep safe and sound, knowing I am around._

.

"So today I have to have a family day." Harry said as he rolled onto his side to face Louis.

They were laying on the bed in Harry's room, kissing and whispering and just being happy, until Harry said that.

"What?" Louis frowned, also rolling onto his side as Harry petted his hair and gave him a sad smile.

"I just got home, after a year of my family thinking I'd left them," Harry explained. "So my mum and my sisters and me are having a family day, so we can reconnect."

"Oh." Louis said softly. "I'll... um-" He started to sit up and looked away, awkwardly running a hand through his hair as he did. But he was pulled back down abruptly by Harry, bouncing a little on the bed as his head hit the pillow.

"No." Harry said quickly. "I mean, you can stay up here, if you like? It's been a while since you've been in this world, I just don't think it would be a good idea for you to be out there by yourself right now and I can bring you food and stuff so you'll be okay all day and..." He trailed off nervously as he blushed and looked down. "I-I kinda want to be the one to show you..."

Louis looked at him and waited for the younger boy to bring his eyes back up so Louis could cup his cheek and kiss him lightly. "That's adorable." He said with a light giggle. "I can stay up here. I'll just nose about your room." He added with a mischievous grin, making Harry blush even harder.

"O-Okay." Harry stammered, not wanting to give Louis a reason to change his mind, but at the same time, he was scared that Louis was going to judge him based on his childish bedroom.

"Kidding." Louis giggled, leaning in to kiss him as Harry rolled his eyes, but kissed back.

Harry pulled back and let his head fall onto the pillow with a sigh, as Louis leant up on one elbow and looked down at him.

"What?" Louis asked, as Harry lazily smiled back at him and shrugged.

Louis had been playing the hero, like he was perfectly okay with this strange new world, but Harry couldn't help but worry about him. He remembered the night in the treehouse when he had asked Louis to come with him, and Louis said no, because he was frightened of something different.

So Harry couldn't help but be scared that Louis was terrified, and might be regretting his decision to come.

"Are you sure you're alright here?" He asked softly.

"What?" Louis asked again, tilting his head to the side as he frowned.

"I mean..." Harry started, trying to pick his words carefully. "At first, you didn't want to come back to this world with me, and I just wanted to make sure that you're okay."

"M'fine." Louis laughed it off, trying to distract Harry by squeezing his hand, but the curly-haired lad just looked at him, trying to be serious.

"Lou." he said softly, so Louis took a deep breath.

"Honestly, Harry." He answered. "I'm scared. I can't even leave this room for godsakes. I have no idea what I'm doing or how anything works, but you know what?"

"What?" Harry whispered as Louis kept playing with their fingers, a small smile on his lips.

"Being without you, scares me way more than this world does." He grinned, stroking Harry's hair and tucking some behind his ear. "If I have you, I know I'm going to be fine."

Harry blushed and smiled, staring into Louis' crystal-clear blue eyes, the same colour as the ocean surrounding Neverland.

"Do you miss it?" Harry asked quietly, and Louis nodded.

"Yeah," he replied. "I miss the lads, and I miss the island, but I'd miss you more if I had have stayed."

Harry smiled as he pulled Louis down for a tender kiss, their lips moulding together perfectly, like they were made for each other.

It was soft and sweet and perfect, and over far too soon, as Harry sat up and then climbed off the bed.

"I should probably get ready," He said. "I'm really sorry I have to leave you here today, by the way."

"Don't stress," Louis shook his head, lying back on the bed as he tucked his hands behind his head. "I'll be fine. You should spend time with your family, I know how much you missed them."

Harry smiled as he walked over to his dresser. He stood in front of the mirror, ruffling his hair as he tried to get it right.

"When I come back, you can meet mum." He continued. "And then we'll have all evening to hang out, just you and me."

"Sounds perfect." Louis chimed as Harry turned around, finally finished with his hair. Louis' jaw dropped as he finally got a good look at Harry's completed look. His hair was pushed back and his outfit looked amazing on him.

"Y-You look gorgeous." Louis commented, scrambling off the bed so he could properly look him up and down. "You definitely look better in that than the things we wore on the island."

"Thanks." Harry replied, looking slightly embarrassed. "But you're the beautiful one. You should wear skinny jeans all the time."

"That's what they're called?" Louis asked, touching the fabric that clung to his legs. "Skinny jeans?"

"Yeah." Harry chuckled as he walked forward and joined their hands. "I have so much to teach you."

"Yeah." Louis breathed, nodding his head slowly before Harry let go of him and continued getting his things together.

"So when will you be back?" The older boy asked as Harry grabbed his wallet and phone, shoving them in his pockets before he tried to find something for Louis.

"I don't know." Harry answered as he checked the time and realized that his family were probably all downstairs waiting for him. "Not too long, I don't think." He went over to his bookshelf and scanned the titles, until he found one that he thought Louis would like.

"Here," He smiled triumphantly as Louis sat down on the edge of the bed and Harry shoved the book in his hand. "You can read this, if you like. I think you'll like it."

"Okay." Louis replied, putting the book on the bed.

"I'll see you later, yeah?" Harry rushed, kissing his forehead quickly before opening the door. "Love you."

"Yeah. I love you, too." Louis mumbled, his last few words unheard as Harry closed the door, leaving him alone.

.

Louis spent most of the day sleeping.

He tried to find something to do, he tried to read the book and he tried to keep himself occupied. He walked around the room, looking at the walls and all Harry's things. He didn't snoop through his stuff, but he did take advantage of what was on show.

So he went over to the shelf holding a couple of toys, and took down the jack-in-a-box. He then sat down on the floor and placed it between his legs on the floor, trying to figure out what it did.

Eventually, he found the handle and wound up the jack-in-a-box, watching until it sprang open and scaring him in the process. He then decided once was enough, and put it back on the shelf.

The rest of the day was spent being bored, and thinking about Harry, and then falling asleep.

He was only woken, by the sound of a car door, which also frightened him awake. He had never seen a car before, let alone heard it terrifying noise.

So he sat up quickly on the bed and went over to the window, sitting on the window seat as he looked outside.

He saw the family getting out of the car, the mother smiling as her children played and laughed and grinned, all looking like an amazing happy family.

He watched as Gemma and Darcie held onto Harry's hands, giggling like maniacs before they let go and Harry tried to tickle them, making them laugh even louder.

"C'mon, girls." Anne chuckled as she tried to usher them inside, but the girls just squealed as Harry continued to chase them.

Louis smiled as he watched the family scene, but it soon faded when he realized he had no memories of his own family.

He didn't know who is mother was, or if she was even still alive. He didn't know if he had a father, or any siblings. He was alone in the world.

He didn't even know what year he was from, or how old he was. He had no memories whatsoever and he used to be okay with that when he had his boys in Neverland, but somehow, being back in England made him feel alone.

He wrapped his arms around himself and looked away, his eyes becoming wet.

Harry had everything he wanted, but what about Louis? What about a family for him? He didn't want to be alone.

So he rested his head on his knees as the first tears fell, and wondered if he'd ever feel quite at home here.

 


	45. Baby Mine

**45\. Baby Mine (From "Dumbo")**

_Baby mine, don't you cry. Baby mine, dry your eyes._

.

After a whole day of fun with his family, Harry finally returned home. When the car pulled up, the girls gripped onto his hands and pulled him down the front path back to the house, wanting to play with him and of course their new friend Louis.

They nearly blurted it out in front of their mother, who was yet to find out about the strange boy living in Harry's bedroom, but Harry managed to cover it up well, making up some story about a game they were playing.

All day, Harry was excited to get back to Louis too, since he missed him so much, but thinking about telling his mother was frightening. He wasn't quite sure if she was going to approve of him or not, and if she didn't let him stay in the house, then Louis wasn't going to have anywhere to live.

But Harry tried not to think about it in that moment, all he wanted was to be happy and carefree, hang out with Louis some more and maybe play with his sisters too.

So as they dragged him into the house, Harry laughed, his loud, hearty laugh that signaled he was truly happy.

Anne shook her head as she watched her children go, a lone tear streaming down her face. She was still in disbelief that Harry was back, she expected never to see him again after he'd run away.

The girls then let go of Harry's hands as he tried to tickle them, chasing them up the front steps as they squealed in delight.

"C'mon, girls." Anne tried to usher them through the door, closing it quickly behind them as they ran upstairs.

It was 3 in the afternoon when they had returned, so Harry assumed that Louis would just be reading the book, or doing something else maybe slightly more riveting while he waited for him to return.

The girls went straight into their bedroom, getting out their Barbies as they resumed the game from that morning.

When Harry opened his bedroom door, he most certainly didn't expect to see Louis sitting on the window seat, curled in on himself as he stared outside.

"Hey!" Harry chirped, closing the door quickly and taking of his coat, which he flung carelessly on the back of the chair.

Louis didn't really move, he just let out a long breath.

"Lou?" Harry said more softly, slowly walking over to him. "Boo, are you okay?"

Harry sat down on the window seat next to him and rested a hand on his knee as he tried to see his face.

Eventually, Louis turned his head to look at Harry, revealing his pink, tear-stained cheeks as he tried to offer a small smile.

"Hey." Harry cooed. "What's happened?"

Louis shook his head and cupped Harry's cheek, smiling a little as he tried to reassure him. "Nothing for you to worry your pretty little mind about, love." He whispered, sniffling a little bit.

"Hey, lovely." Harry ran his thumb over Louis' cheekbone. "Don't cry, you're far too beautiful to cry."

Louis laughed a little, but a tear ran down his face anyway as he sniffed and rubbed his nose.

"You know you can tell me if you want to talk about it." Harry said softly, wrapping his arms around Louis' shoulders so that the older boy cuddled into his chest as they sat on the small seat.

"I just-" Louis began. "You have a beautiful family, Harry. And seeing you just now-" Harry's face dropped as he realized that Louis must have seen them from the window as they came inside. "It made me remember that I don't have that."

"Oh." Harry answered in a small voice. He wasn't quite sure what to do, because he couldn't just make Louis remember his family, or even offer to go looking for them with him. Because at the rate of Louis' memory loss, all of his family were probably dead years ago. Pan had said that Louis was one of the oldest on the island, and Harry knew that probably meant years upon years, probably a number of decades.

Louis had been on that island for such a long time, the world he came from forgot him just as much as he forgot them.

"Its okay." Louis whispered as he leant into Harry's embrace. "I know there's nothing anyone can do to fix any of it. I just wish there was, I guess."

"I know," Harry answered, pressing a kiss to his hair as he held him closer. "But if it helps, you can be a part of this family now. I'll be your family."

"Thank you." Louis whispered again, leaning up a little as he twisted to the side so he could see Harry's face. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

"Hm." Harry hummed, a playful grin on his lips as he pretended to think. "I don't know. Care to enlighten me?"

Louis rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless. "I love you, Harry." He whispered against his lips as he leaned closer, bringing a hand up to touch his cheek.

"I love you too, Lou." Harry answered before their lips connected in a sweet kiss.

When they pulled back, Louis leant in again to peck his lips one more time, before he leant back into Harry's embrace again.

"Did you have fun while I was gone?" Harry asked him. "Did you like the book? It's one of my favorites."

"Um-" Louis stuttered. "Yeah. It was great."

"I knew you'd like it." Harry grinned, cuddling Louis like a teddy bear. "What was your favourite part?"

"Um, the- uh, when the, um," He paused as he looked around the room, desperately looking for something he could say. Catching sight of Harry's pajama pants hanging out of his dresser, he blurted out: "Dinosaurs, attacked the uh..." He trailed of as he nervously waited for Harry to answer.

Harry let go of him and stood up, going over to the bedside table to hold up the book that he'd offered to Louis to read:  _Peter Pan_. The stories of the island they had been to.

"Refresh my memory, Lou." Harry said, holding in a laugh. "I know we've been away from Neverland for a whole day now, but I'm pretty sure there were no dinosaurs on the island."

"Um-" Louis blushed.

"You didn't read it, did you?" Harry said with a smile, to which Louis shook his head. "That's okay!" Harry chuckled. "You didn't have to read it if you didn't want-"

"No, I wanted to." Louis stopped him, standing up as he let out an embarrassed breath, staring at the floor as he walked towards the younger boy. "I-I couldn't."

Harry was silent for a minute, before he opened his arms and engulfed Louis in another hug, holding him so his head rested on his shoulder.

"You can't read." Harry said softly. "That's fine, boo-"

"It's not." Louis scoffed. "It's pathetic. I'm not a child, I should be able to read."

"No, it's okay-" Harry told him, breaking off with a long breath when Louis looked at him with a stern expression.

"I can't do anything!" Louis exclaimed, trying to keep his voice down, but still getting upset nonetheless. "I don't know anything..." He added in a small voice.

Harry leant forward and kissed his lips lightly. "I can teach you, if you want." He offered. "It'll be fun."

"I feel stupid." Louis mumbled, and Harry ran a hand down Louis' hair, smiling at him fondly.  
"You're not stupid." Harry told him. "You're one of the smartest people I know. You just have to learn about this world."

Louis stared at him as Harry laughed lightly at his disgruntled expression.

"I can show you, don't worry so much, Boo." Harry ran a hand over his forehead. "You'll get frown lines."

"Shut up." Louis laughed, slapping his arm playfully as Harry chuckled along.

"How about we go out later tonight, I'll show you around and teach you about, everything, I guess." Harry offered. "There's a carnival in a paddock a few streets away, we can go there if you want?"

Harry smiled, and Louis hugged him again, nodding quickly. "Yes please." He whispered, and Harry laughed lightly, rubbing his back. "But you'll have to explain to be what on earth a carnival is."

"No worries-" Harry laughed, but was cut off by the sound of the door opening.

"Harry!"

Both Harry and Louis' head snapped to the door where Darcie was standing, poking her head through the opening as she grinned at them.

"Are you coming to play?" She asked, and Louis giggled, letting his head fall onto Harry's chest.

"Yeah," Harry nodded as he also smiled. "We're coming."

"Yay!" She cheered before leaving the room, her tiny feet pattering across the hallway back to her room.

Harry pressed a kiss to Louis' forehead before he stepped back.

"Shall we go play tea parties for a little while?" He asked, and Louis nodded, untangling their hands so the two of them could leave the room, checking for Anne before dashing across the gap.

"I thought you'd never ask." Louis joked, quickly kissing him one more time before they entered the girls' room.


	46. Good Company

46\. Good Company (From "Oliver and Company")

_You and me, together we'll be, forever, you'll see. We'll always be good company, you and me, just wait and see._

.

**WARNING: not quite sex, but there are sexual doings in this chapter. It goes from the beginning, to about halfway through, so if you're not down for that, then skip until the big bold heading halfway down... you have been warned ;)**

.

After playing with the girls for a little while, Harry and Louis found themselves back in Harry's room.

They were lying on the bed, door locked, legs entangled, lips attached. It was like they couldn't get enough of each other.

Like the horny teenagers they were, they just couldn't keep their hands off one another.

It started innocent enough, just accidental touches and playful banter, but before long, they both felt something deep in their stomachs, and simply couldn't resist.

"H-Harry." Louis whispered between kisses as the younger boy's lips attached to his neck, his hands gripping his waist. "O-Oh."

Harry smiled and kissed him on the lips again, giving his waist a squeeze, which make Louis gasp and then begin to giggle.

"W-What are we doing?" Louis asked, making no attempt to stop Harry as his hands went under Louis' t-shirt and his mouth started nibbling at his ear, and then sucking on his neck.

Harry shrugged, keeping his hands on Louis' stomach as Louis' played with the hair on the back of his neck.

"I-I don't know." Harry panted, gently moving his crotch on Louis leg as Louis instinctually did the same. "Things."

"W-What are these things?" Louis asked, and at first, Harry thought he was just being a tease, before he realized that Louis actually had no idea what was going on.

"U-Um." Harry stuttered as he pulled back and looked at Louis, seeing his scared but intrigued eyes. They lay there for a moment in silence, just watching each other while Louis waited for an answer.

"W-Well." Harry hesitated, turning red a little bit. "Um, do you feel it?"

Louis took a moment to understand what Harry was saying, but eventually he did, and he nodded. He definitely felt something with Harry.

"Well, this." Harry indicated to what they were doing. "Makes you feel good- well, yeah, I s'pose. Um-"

Harry broke off as Louis nodded again and trailed a finger down his neck, down his front to the top of his pants and to his bare stomach.

He leant forward and pressed a kiss to the underneath of Harry's ear before whispering. "Make me feel good."

So Harry groaned as his hips bucked up and he reattached their lips, kissing him deeply.

They were only 17 and judging by the painfully awkward conversation they'd just had, Louis was nowhere near ready to go all the way, but Harry did want to make him feel good.

So Harry's hands went down to Louis' bum and gave it a light squeeze as Louis hands roamed Harry's tummy. He honestly had no idea what was going on, only that he liked it, and he hoped Harry would take care of him.

Ever so gently, Harry wrapped an arm around Louis' back and grinded up into him, rubbing their jeans together as Louis moaned loudly.

"OH-" Louis groaned, but quickly covered his own mouth as he realized how loud he was.

"Sh!" Harry laughed as Louis' eyes went wide in embarrassment, blushing hard before they both started quietly laughing, soon returning to their kissing.

"Oh my-" Louis opened his mouth and threw his head back as Harry's hands massages his bum and his crotched created friction against his own, making him feel heavenly as he felt the bottom of his stomach get tighter. He knew something was happening, he wasn't sure what, only that he  _really_  liked it.

Harry attached his lips to Louis' neck again as he started moving faster and faster, both of them approaching their highs.

"Harry- OH!" Louis exclaimed, breathing heavily as he felt his underwear become wet and sticky.

His forehead was sweaty and sticky, and his hair was everywhere, but Harry thought he looked beautiful. The younger boy pushed his feathery hair out of the way and pressed a kiss to his forehead, both his cheeks and then his lips.

"That was..." Louis trailed off as he giggled, and Harry smiled. He bit his lip and looked down. "What was that?"

"It's called an orgasm." Harry whispered, lightly stroking his back as he continued to hold him in his arms. "It happens when you're sexually stimulated."

"Oh." Louis said softly. "And my..." He trailed off again, obviously feeling embarrassed talking about it, but he wanted to know answers.

"You're..." Harry trailed off too as they laughed, and Louis smacked his chest lightly.

"Just explain what happened, please." Louis mumbled into Harry's chest as Harry chuckled and pressed a kiss to his hair.

"You got hard, yeah?" Harry asked and Louis nodded. "So when we- well, yeah- did that- it felt good, and you relieved yourself, having an orgasm."

"Oh, okay." Louis leant back a little and looked at him. "I-I liked it." He added in a whisper.

"I liked it too." Harry whispered as their noses touched lightly and he gently kissed him. "Now, I think we need a change of clothes before we go out."

"It feels icky." Louis laughed.

"I know." Harry laughed too as they stood up and he went to his drawers getting some clothes for them both before returning to the bed.

Louis was lying on his back, arms outstretched as he stared at the ceiling, still panting.

"Clean up in the bathroom, love. And you can put this on." Harry said as he sat by his waist as rested a hand on his leg. "You alright?"

"Yeah." Louis was almost beaming. "I'm more than alright." He sat up on his elbows and grinned at Harry, making the younger boy laugh again.

"You liked it that much?" He asked, and Louis nodded. "Just you wait then, there's more in store where that came from."

Louis' eyes went wide, and Harry chuckled again. "C'mon, get changed you dolt. Then we can go to the carnival."

Louis smiled and sat up completely, kissing Harry lightly before sneaking down to the bathroom.

.

**OKAY YOU'RE SAFE**

.

Once Louis came back, freshly cleaned up and changed, Harry went and did the same. When they were all done, Harry leant him a warm coat, and they slowly snuck down the stairs.

"Hey mum?" Harry called out as he pushed Louis into the corner and told him to stay. "I'm going out for a bit with some friends, do you mind?"

"No worries, sweetie." Anne called back from the kitchen. "Just keep your phone on you and make sure you're home before curfew."

"Yes mum." Harry answered with a smile. "Love you!"

"Love you too, honey!"

And with that, Harry grabbed Louis' hand, opened the door and pulled them both outside, closing the door quickly as they walked down the street.

"So, where are we going?" Louis asked.

"To the carnival." Harry smiled, swinging their hands.

Louis rolled his eyes, giving his hand a squeeze. "Explain."

Harry laughed, but obliged him. "It's a like a fair, or a party for anyone to go to. There are rides and fun little games and carnival food, sometimes music. It's really fun, promise."

"Sounds like it." Louis smiled as they turned the corner onto the main street.

It was getting close to sunset, so the fair's lights were all turned on and the music was playing, it was beautiful. It reminded Harry a little bit of the Fairy Oak, where all the tiny lights would illuminate the trees and the music would play into the night.

"Woah." Louis breathed, jumping a little when he heard the loud rumble of the small rollercoaster go past. "This is so cool!"

"I thought you'd like it." Harry grinned as they walked through the front entrance, Louis all doe-eyed like a child. However he jumped again when the rollercoaster came by again, pressing himself into Harry's side.

"What on earth is that!" He asked.

"It's a rollercoaster." Harry explained. "You sit in it and it goes around the tracks. It's a ride, it's fun."

"Oh." Louis nodded slowly. "Can we go on it?"

"Yeah," Harry smiled. "But we'll have to get some tickets first."

So they walked hand in hand to the ticket booth and lined up, Louis looking all around and asking questions the whole time.

"What's that?" He pointed to a red and white striped tent covered in toys and bright signs.

"A carnival game. I think that one is where you have to use a rod to pick up the ducks, and you win prizes, like stuffed animals and whatnot." Harry explained.

"Oh, and that pink stuff?" Louis asked, nodding towards a child carrying a stick of pink fluff.

"That's fairyfloss. We can buy some later if you want, it's really yummy." Harry replied.

"You eat it?" Louis exclaimed. "Woah."

"Yeah," Harry grinned. "It's sweet, just like you."

"Oh shush." Louis rolled eyes. "And that tall thingy?"

"A Ferris Wheel, you sit in that as well and it goes around slowly, so you can see the view. It's quite nice." Harry explained. "It's really romantic, actually."

"Oh." Louis smiled, staring into his eyes as they forgot all the people around them.

Until a loud cough interrupted them.

"Can I help you?"

They both turned to the ticket booth and realized they were at the front of the line, so they stepped up, Harry bought some tickets and they were ready to go.

"So what should we do first-"

Harry was about to answer, but they were interrupted by a loud shout that terrified them both.

"Louis?"

They froze in their tracks, faces dropping as they heard the older boy's name echo through the crowd.

Their eyes met, and they were both equally as scared and confused.

No one in England was supposed to know who Louis was. He had been in Neverland for decades at least, he was unknown to everyone except Harry.

No one could possibly know who Louis was, yet someone did.

Who on earth was calling out for the boy no one was supposed to know?


	47. Friends on the Other Side

**47\. Friends on the Other Side (From “Princess and the Frog”)**

_Sit down at my table, put your minds at ease, cause I got friends on the other side_

.

_RECAP_

_“So what should we do first-”_

_Harry was about to answer, but they were interrupted by a loud shout that terrified them both._

_“Louis?”_

_They froze in their tracks, faces dropping as they heard the older boy’s name echo through the crowd._

_Their eyes met, and they were both equally as scared and confused._

_No one in England was supposed to know who Louis was. He had been in Neverland for decades at least, he was unknown to everyone except Harry._

_No one could possibly know who Louis was, yet someone did._

_Who on earth was calling out for the boy no one was supposed to know?_

.

Louis stared at Harry as the younger boy stared back, neither quite knowing what to do or what was going on. Louis’ eyes were full of fear and Harry’s heart broke for him. Those pretty eyes should never look that scared.

“Don’t move.” Harry whispered to him, trying to stay calm. “Keep walking.”

So Louis did, pressing himself closer to Harry’s side as the two of them wove throughout the crowd, trying their hardest not to freak out.

“Louis!”

They heard the voice again, and they sped up their breaths quickening as Louis felt a sickening feeling in his stomach. He had no idea what was going on, and he was terrified.

“Harry?” He asked quietly, trying to fight off the frightened tears in his eyes, but Harry gripped his hand tighter, a frown formed on his face as he continued, determined to protect Louis.

Louis knew what he was thinking. He wanted to keep him safe, but Louis didn’t know if they could be safe in a world where he knew how nothing worked. He knew that Harry was going to protect him, but the thing that worried him most was that he didn’t know how to protect Harry.

“Hey!” The voice was close now, right in his ear. Louis’ squeezed his eyes closed as all of a sudden, a hand clamped down on his shoulder and spun him around, making the smaller boy let out a terrified scream as he jumped backwards, turning around quickly, his eyes wide in fear.

Upon hearing the shout, Harry spun around as well, pulling Louis’ hand so that his body pressed into his own, wrapping an arm around his stomach as he held him close.

But when they saw who it was, they both stopped, and a look of confusion came over their faces.

“Niall?” Harry asked, keeping a firm grip on Louis’. “What the… What- What on earth are you doing here!?”

Louis was breathing quickly, still trying to process it all. It was just Niall, and Liam as well as he watched Niall laugh and turn around, revealing Liam also coming through the crowd, obviously trying to catch up with the blonde.

“Dude!” Liam chastised, slapping Niall’s shoulder. “Slow down, would ya?”

“Sorry.” Niall chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. “But look! I found them!”

“I see that.” Liam shook his head, stepping forward to engulf Louis in a hug, pulling him away from Harry. “How are ya, mate?”

“Fucking terrified.” Louis nervously laughed as he pulled back and then hugged Niall too. “What the hell are you doing here?”

Liam and Niall both hugged Harry too as they began to explain.

“Well.” Niall started. “It’s kinda a long story. Maybe we should sit down.”

“Sure.” Harry smiled and laughed, taking Louis’ hand again as he pulled the older boy close to his side again. But Louis stepped away for a second, hugging Liam again.

“I can’t believe you guys are here!” He exclaimed, hugging Niall too. “This is- oh my God. This is crazy!”

Niall and Liam laughed a little too, as Louis took Harry’s hand again and the four of them started making their way to a hotdog stand where a few chairs and tables were set up.

“What are hotdogs?” Louis whispered to Harry as they joined the end of the line.

“I was about to ask the same thing.” Liam laughed, making Louis blush. He felt dumb already in this world, and he didn’t want his friends to know, considering he was kind of considered the ‘leader’ of their group of friends and they looked up to him.

“They’re similar to sausages, and they’re in a roll, with tomato sauce on top.” Harry explained, smiling sweetly at Louis to make him feel better, and Louis nodded.

“Sounds delicious.” Louis replied, grinning at him, so Harry leant forward and kissed him lightly, making the other two roll their eyes.

“So nothings changed, then?” Liam laughed. “Still as lovey as ever?”

The two boys blushed and leant in on each other, smiling as Niall and Liam shook their heads and turned around in the line, ready to order.

Except Harry had to order for them all, because they had no money. So he got their food and went to pay for their meal, but Niall stopped him.

“No, its okay.” Niall smiled, holding out a 10 pound note. “I’ll pay for Liam and I’s.”

Harry looked at the money, confused as to where the hell he got it.

“W-Wha-” Harry stuttered.

“I told ya.” Niall laughed. “Long story.”

“Okay.” Harry said quietly, handing Louis his food as the four of them sat down at a table.

“Alright.” Louis smacked his hands down on the table with a smile. “Explain, please.”

“Okay.” Liam nodded. “So, when you guys left Neverland, Zayn started to become more and more distant from us.”

“Yeah,” Niall agreed. “He hangs out with the girl all the time, so it was pretty much just me and Li left anyway.”

“And we kinda got bored.” Liam scratched the back of his head, looking at Niall who hummed in agreement. “The island just seemed… dull without you guys.”

Both Harry and Louis smiled at eachother, before Louis turned back to them with a grin.

“I know, I’m fabulous.” He nodded sympathetically. “It’s hard to be without me. Just asked Harry.”

“Yep, its horrible.” Harry agreed, wrapping his arm around Louis’ waist. “You just can’t not be around him. He’s too cute.”

“Oh shut it, you two.” Liam laughed, the other three lads joining in.

“So basically, you missed us?” Louis sassily asked. “And you wanted to come hang out with us all the time?”

“Yep.” Niall nodded. “But that’s not all.”

“Oh?” Harry asked. “Yeah, what about the money?”

“Okay, so when we asked Pan if we could come back to England, he told me that my family would still know who I was.”

“What?” Louis asked, suddenly quiet, his playful demeanor falling away.

“Apparently, I had only been gone for 5 years, so my family hadn’t lost hope.” He smiled to himself. “He told me that he looked in their window from time to time, and they still had my bedroom exactly the same.”

“That’s great, Ni.” Harry said sincerely. “So you went back to your family?”

“Yeah.” Niall nodded. “Pan told me about them before we left, to restore my memories a little, I think. Because it would be weird if I turned up on their doorstep with no memory of them.”  
“True.” Liam laughed. “And I just tagged along. We knocked on their door, and Niall told them he ran away but he was sorry and he was back, and that I was a friend he met and I was homeless so their letting me stay with them.”

“That’s so good.” Harry smiled at them. “So everything is settled. You’re living in London with us too.”

“Yeah!” Niall cheered, raising his cup for a toast which they all joined in on, and that was when Harry noticed Louis’ shy state. He was sitting quietly, and Harry thought he knew why.

“You okay?” He whispered while the others continued talking about England and how things work, mostly for Liam’s benefit as he still didn’t remember anything.

Louis nodded and leant into his side, letting Harry’s arm snake further around his waist, holding him tight.

“You sure?” Harry asked again. “Is it about family, again?”

Louis sighed, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder. “Yeah.” He admitted. “How come Niall gets a family, and I don’t?”

“I don’t know, baby.” Harry whispered, kissing the top of his head affectionately. “I guess its just the way things worked out. You’re much older than the rest of us.”

“How old do you think I am?” Louis asking, looking up at him with a lopsided smile. Harry always made him feel better.

“Many hundred of years.” Harry answered with an equally mischievous grin. “You’re quite old, love.”

“Yeah.” Louis hummed. “Very, very old.”

“Which would make you a cougar.” Harry pointed out with a laugh.  
“A what?” Louis asked, sitting up to look at him properly.

“A cougar.” Harry repeated. “It means someone who likes people a lot younger than they are.”

“Oh.” Louis nodded. “Then, yeah. I’m a cougar, because I’m in love with you, a scrawny 18 year old.”

“This is true.” Harry nodded. “And it just so happens that this 18 year old is in love with you too, even if you’re 200 years old.”

“Ugh!” Louis rolled his eyes. “That makes me feel so old, never say that again. I’m 19, okay?”

“Okay, love.” Harry laughed, leaning in to kiss him again, only to be interrupted by their friends.

“Hey!” Liam laughed. “No kissing at the table, please. Same rules as Neverland applies here, thanks.”

Niall cracked up laughing at that, and Harry and Louis sheepishly joined in too.

And all was happy and well in their world, because the best friends had found each other again and they had families and everything was going to be okay.

And all Louis could think was how happy he was to have these people in his life, because they were his family.


	48. Nobody Else But You

**48\. Nobody Else But You (From "The Goofy Movie")**

_It's just our luck, we're stuck together. Nobody else but you, is it crazy to believe that we'll come through?_

.

"What's that?" Liam asked, pointing to a tent with a pool of plastic ducks bobbing up and down in it.

They'd been sitting at the table for a little while, sharing stories of what Niall did and didn't remember about Neverland, and what they'd done so far in the brand new world. But it had gotten to a point where Louis and Liam had no idea what they were talking about.

So the two older boys started pointing out things around the fair that they knew about, just to show off how much they had already learnt and to prove how they were smarter than the other, which Louis was determined to win.

And because of their enthusiasm, Harry and Niall and ended up ditching their attempts at a conversation, and just started watching the other two, because to be honest, they were quite entertaining.

"Well?" Liam asked as Louis thought about the question, trying to find the words.

Niall giggled, and opened his mouth to answer for him, but was cut off with a glare from the eldest boy.

"Oo!" Louis exclaimed, sitting up as he began to explain. "It's called a carnival game." He nodded, looking at Harry for approval, as he was proud he remembered. Harry chuckled and placed a hand on Louis' thigh as he smugly grinned back at Liam.

"Oh you think you know everything now that you've been here one whole day?" Liam rose one eyebrow at him before he rolled his eyes. "I bet you don't know what that is."

He pointed to the road where a car drove by, and Louis frowned, turning to Harry with a pout while Niall continued to laugh in the background.

"Harry." Louis drawled in a low voice. "Why didn't you tell me!"

Louis hated being this clueless. He wanted to learn everything about England and London and Harry's and his new world. He hated feeling like he needed a guiding hand through everything and he hated feeling like he was so dumb and that every little thing needed explaining to him.

He was only joking when he asked Harry why he hadn't explained what a car was, but there was still a little part of him that was serious. Only, he was angry at himself, not Harry, because he felt as though he should have known.

"I'm sorry, love." Harry chuckled. "It's called a car." He whispered, so Louis turned back to Liam with a glare.

"It's called a car." Louis sassed. "I know what it is."

"Yeah but I already knew that." Liam laughed, and Harry had to soothingly rub Louis' leg up and down to keep the boy from being jealous of Liam's knowledge base.

"Whatever." Louis rolled his eyes. "I bet you don't know what an orgas-"

"Louis!" Harry interrupted him, his face bright red in embarrassment.

"What?" Louis shrugged, a glint in his eye as he proudly sat up straighter and smiled. "I know what it is and I almost guarantee he doesn't."

"What?" Liam asked, and Niall almost choked because he was laughing so hard at Harry's demeanor.

"Jesus, Lou." Harry covered his face with his hands as he rested his elbows on the table.

"What?" Louis giggled, turning to face Harry as he took a hold of his boyfriend's arms and tried to pull his hands away.

Slowly, Harry revealed his face with a small smile, his face still pink.

"You..." Harry muttered, shaking his head. "You sure are something."

"I know." Louis answered, while Liam still sat there with a pout.

"What is i-"

"Nothing!" Harry answered quickly, as he and Louis started chuckling and Niall nearly fell off his chair in fits on laughter. "Sh, you." Harry mumbled as the two lovers rested their heads together and laughed.

"But I know what it is now." Louis whispered back, their lips brushing lightly. "And I want to learn more, please."

"Lou-"

"Okay!" Liam interrupted them. "Stop now. I might not know what it is... but from the looks of your two, I don't want to know."

Louis and Harry blushed again and leaned apart again, Harry burying his face in Louis' shoulder as he tried to hide his embarrassment.

Louis simply laughed, feeling victorious as he finally knew something about the world he was in. It might not have seemed like much, and it might not have seemed like something he should be sharing with his friends, but Louis was proud of himself. He was learning.

"C'mon." Niall laughed. "I think we're done here. Let's go ride something."

"Okay." Harry agreed quickly, wanting to get of the awkward situation as soon as possible. Louis and Liam just went along with it, walking with their friends as they looked around.

Harry took Louis' hand in his own and swung it cheerily as he grinned.

"What would you like to ride, Lou?" Harry asked as Louis continued to stare at everything they walked past.

"Um..." Louis drawled, before he saw it. "That one!"

Harry followed where Louis was pointing, directly to the Ferris Wheel.

"It's called a Farris Wheel?" Louis asked, and Harry bit his bottom lip because honestly, Louis' naivety was too cute sometimes.

"Close." Harry corrected him, bringing their clasped hands up to his mouth so he could press a soft kiss to Louis' hand. "Ferris Wheel."

"Oh." Louis pouted, internally kicking himself. "Can we go on that one?"

"Ni!" Harry called out to the two boys walking infront of them. "Ferris Wheel?"

"Yeah, alright." Niall nodded, turning to Liam and pointing it out to him. "Wanna go on that?"

He agreed, so the four boys bought their tickets and lined up. Thankfully, the line moved fairly quickly, and when they got to the front, they split up: Harry and Louis in one carriage and Liam and Niall in another.

They sat down, and the worker closed the little gate in Harry and Louis' compartment, which was when Louis freaked out a little.

"It's not fast, is it, Haz?" He asked, his knuckles turning a little white as he gripped the bar over their laps.

"Not at all." Harry reassured him, placing a hand over Louis' as he smiled. "It's quite slow and romantic, actually."

"Okay good." Louis breathed. "Woah, we're getting pretty high up."

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "But look."

Harry pointed out in front of them at the sight. To one side, was suburbia, and in the distance, the bright lights of the city. And to the other side, suburbia spread out to reveal some green pastures and the beginnings of the countyside.

"Woah." Louis breathed, resting his head on Harry's shouler, so Harry adjusted and wrapped an arm around Louis' shoulder, pressing a feathery kiss to Louis' head as they sat in silence, enjoying the view.

"This is amazing, Haz." Louis commented, shivering a little as he wrapped his coat around himself tighter and pressed further into Harry's side, unused to the cold.

"It's beautiful, isn't it." Harry agreed.

"What are we going to do?" Louis asked, looking up at him with worried eyes. "I mean, like about me. Where am I supposed to stay and what do I do with my life?"

"Lou," Harry said softly. "We're going to talk to my mum, and you'll be able to stay with me. And as for your life." He took a moment and lifted Louis' chin, so he was looking into his eyes. "You can come to school with me, and we'll go to uni, and we'll get jobs and it'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Louis asked. "Will it all be fine?"

Harry stopped for a moment there, and searched Louis' eyes, but all he found was fear. He wanted to reassure him, but he honestly wasn't sure.

"I don't know, boo." Harry whispered. "But I'm going to try my hardest to make it all be just fine, for us."

Louis nodded and leant forward to kiss him, his hands pressed to his cheeks.

"H-Harry?" Louis asked as they pulled back. He looked around nervously and sighed, already ashamed of what he was about to say. "What's school? And what's uni?"

Harry's eyes were still closed and his lips still slightly parted as they'd just pulled back from the kiss, and he wanted to keep going. His hands were still resting around Louis' petite body and all he wanted was to keep kissing him.

"Don't worry, Boo." Harry whispered, their faces incredibly close as Harry let their noses brush. "I'll teach you everything you need to know. You'll be so smart, smarter than me."

"Promise?" Louis asked, his eyes fluttering closed too as his hand ran through Harry's hair.

"Promise." Harry confirmed, reconnecting their lips as he kissed his boyfriend deeply. But it was only then that he realized that he never actually explained to Louis what a boyfriend was and what dating was and how all of that worked either. It was going to be a long night of talking and explaining for the two boys that night.

Harry and Louis kissed for a little while, and then just sat in silence, enjoying each other's company as the ride came to an end.

The got off and met Liam and Niall at the bottom, both seemed quite happy too.

"How was that?" Niall asked Louis, a big grin on his face. Louis nodded and smiled back.

"Yeah, it was great!" He answered. "Liam?"

"I loved it." Liam agreed. "This place is so cool. I think we'll like it here, Lou."

"I think we will too." Louis replied, less worried now that Harry had made him feel a little better.

The four of them continued to walk around the fair, playing a few carnival games and nibbling on fairy floss and such, until it got rather late.

So they did the last few things they wanted to do, before heading towards the exit.

"So, your family live around here, I'm guessing, Ni?" Harry asked as they reached the gate and stopped on the footpath.

"Yeah." Niall answered. "Mum drove us here though, about 10 minutes away."

"Oh cool." Harry nodded. "I live just a street away, we walked."

"Alright," Niall smiled his mischievous smile. "Well then I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other."

"Sure will." Louis chimed in, fist-bumping Liam, who laughed.

"We need to hang out again." Liam added. "Sometime soon. Cause I'm gonna miss seeing your stupid faces everyday when I wake up."

"Yeah, yeah." Louis rolled his eyes. "Just cause your face is stupid, doesn't mean mine is too."

Harry chose to ignore them, while Niall laughed, but soon turned his attention back to Harry.

"I have a mobile." Harry told Niall, who said he did too. So they switched phones and exchanged numbers, that way they'd be able to contact each other, while the other two kept joking around like the Lost Boys they were at heart.

Eventually, Niall's mum came to pick them up, so Harry and Louis said goodbye and promised to hang out soon, before they began to walk home.

"Tonight was fun." Louis commented as they walked down the street, hands swinging between them.

"Yeah." Harry answered, unable to wipe the smile from his face. "I love you."

"I love you too." Louis replied, laughing a little as Harry's comment seemed to take him a little by surprise. "What are we telling your mum about me?"

"That I met you this past year while I was looking for my mum." The curly haired lad explained. "You're an orphan too, and you need a home. Hopefully, she'll let you stay."

"Hopefully?" Louis stopped in the middle of the street, looking at Harry with worried eyes. "What do you mean 'hopefully'?"

He hated being so worried in front of Harry, because he was older and he was supposed to be looking after him, not being scared all the time.

"She's a lovely person, Lou." Harry took both of his hands and gave them a quick squeeze. "It should all be fine."

"It better be." Louis muttered quickly before Harry shut him up with a quick kiss, before he spun him around and they kept walking.

All he hoped was that he had a home and a new family by the end of the night, because he was so tired of being alone.

 


	49. Mother Knows Best

**49\. Mother Knows Best (From "Tangled")**

_Mother knows best, listen to your mother. It's a scary world out there._

.

Harry and Louis got home a little while later, giggling and smiling the whole way. They had been talking about all sorts of things, from memories of Neverland to what they could do to show Louis around London.

"So we'll take one of those huge red cars?" Louis asked as they turned onto Harry's front path, heading towards the door.

"It's called a bus, love." Harry chuckled, giving his hand a little squeeze. "And yeah, we'll take a bus into the city tomorrow, and I'll show you London."

"Okay." Louis nodded as they went up the small step to the front door.

"Alright." Harry turned to him, taking both of his hands in his own as they faced each other, smiling. "So we're going to ask my mum if you can stay."

"Yeah." Louis sighed, his smile slipping. "What if... What if she says no?"

"Lou?" Harry said, stepping forward to give him a hug. "Even if she does say no, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. It's going to be alright."

"Okay." Louis breathed, his face pressed into Harry's shoulder as they stood in silence for a minute.

"Ready?" Harry asked.

"Ready." Louis nodded as the two stepped apart, and Harry opened the door.

Louis' heart started racing as they entered the house together, hands still clasped together as Harry gave him a small smile of encouragement.

"Hello!" Harry called out as they stepped into the small entryway, closing the door behind him. "I'm home!"

It was then that Harry let go of Louis' hand, as they took their coats off, and Harry hung them over the end of the stair's railing.

"Hi, honey!" Harry's mum called out, and Louis took a deep breath as the two of them walked towards the living room.

Harry stopped just before the doorway, pressed a kiss to Louis' cheek, before he went into the room, leaving Louis standing in the hallway.

"Hi mum." Harry said again as he walked over to the couch where she was sitting, and sat beside her.

"How was it?" She asked as Harry leant his head on her shoulder.

"Good." Harry answered. "I saw some of my friends again, from... um..."

"From this past year?" Anne asked, and Harry gulped, but nodded as he turned sideways and looked at her.

"I have something I need to ask you." Harry said, and Anne seemed a little apprehensive.

"Harry-"

"Please," Harry interrupted her. "Just hear me out."

"Okay." She sighed, resting a hand on her son's knee as she gave him an approving nod, letting him explain.

"I met someone." Harry began. "While I was away, who I got along with really well. He's a really good friend of mine. And he has no where to stay."

"Harry-"

"Mum, please." Harry interrupted her again. "He's an orphan, he has no one except me and our friends. And he has no home. He's been living in the streets for such a long time... Mum, I just... Can he stay here with us, please? I promise he's an amazing guy, he's not rude or dirty or anything. He just needs a home."

"Harry," Anne said quietly. "I don't know. I already have 3 children to look after... I just don't know if I can take in another kid."

"Mum." Harry choked out, tears forming in his eyes as he looked at her desperately. "P-Please."

Anne watched her son as he took her hands and practically begged, and she felt her heart breaking. Harry obviously cared about his friend very much, and Anne wanted to help but she didn't think it was going to be possible.

"Honey..." Anne breathed as she hugged him. "You know I would help if I could, I just don't think that we can handle it right now. We... We don't have the money."

"I'll get a job!" Harry exclaimed, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I can help out more! I can help!"

"Harry, you have school." Anne said softly. "I don't want you to be stressed out."

"Mum..." Harry whimpered. "Please."

Anne sat in silence for a minute, watching as her son cried for his friend. Anne honestly didn't know what to think. She wanted so badly to help the poor boy with nowhere to stay, but she wasn't sure she could. Money was already tight, and from the way that Harry was talking about him, she suspected there was more to the story.

"H-He's a kid, mum. He's only 18, he needs a family." Harry sniffled. "He needs a home, and I-I'm his home. Please."

"How well do you know him, Harry?" Anne asked.

"Very, very well." Harry answered quickly. "His name is Louis and he's from a small town a while away from here. He- He's such a good person, mum. He would never do anything to hurt me. I know him better than I know myself."

Harry then realized that he didn't actually know all that much about Louis' past in England, but that wasn't anyone's fault. Harry knew everything about Louis in Neverland, and about his likes and dislikes.

"Where is he now?" Anne asked. "Where has he been staying?"

"He's been on the streets mum, for years." Harry explained. "He has no birth certificate, no paperwork or any kind so I'm sorry I can't offer you anything like that, but I can give you my word, mum."

"Harry," Anne said again. "Where is he right now? It's nearly 10pm."

"Um," Harry hesitated, looking away. "He's in the front room."

Anne raised an eyebrow at him, but smiled anyway. "Bring him here. I want to meet the boy who has stolen my son's heart."

"W-What?" Harry spluttered. He thought he was being nonchalant enough for him mum not to guess that they were dating. "H-He- We're not-"

"I know you, Harry." Anne chuckled. "You're in love with him, aren't you."

Harry paused and looked away, but he couldn't fight the smile that was forming on his face.

"I care about him so much, mum." Harry admitted, and Anne chuckled lightly. "Please, I can't stand seeing him so alone."

"Louis, you said his name was?" Anne asked. "Go and get him."

"I love you so much, mum." Harry smiled leaning forward to kiss her on the cheek before he wiped the tears away and rushed out of the room.

"Louis!" Harry called out as he ran towards the spot where he left the older boy. "Louis!"

Harry rounded the corner into the front room, where he saw Louis sitting on the stairs, waiting.

"Yeah?" Louis asked, sitting up straighter as Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him up. Louis' chest hit Harry's and Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' waist as he held him close, and then kissed him quickly.

"She wants to meet you." Harry said, breathless against his love's lips.

"W-What?" Louis stuttered. "Does she know... uh, that we're..."

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "Oh my God I'm so happy!"

"W-What? Did she say yes?" Louis asked, hands resting on Harry's shoulders as he felt excitement rush though his body.

"Not yet... but she wants to meet you." Harry said quickly. "But I'm sure she'll say yes, don't worry."

"Are you sure?" Louis sighed. "What if she hates-"

"No." Harry cut him off. "She will like you."

Louis gave him a long look, searching his love's eyes for any hint of anxiety, but he couldn't find anything. Harry was only full of hope and positivity that their lives together would work out.

"Okay." Louis breathed, pulling him in for one last hug, before Harry clasped their hands and they walked down the hallway.

Right before they came to the doorway, Harry pressed a light kiss to Louis' cheek, and they went inside.

"Mum?" Harry said with a huge grin as he walked towards the couch where she was sitting, Louis hiding slightly behind his body. "This is Louis."

Then, Harry stepped to the side a little to reveal a trembling Louis, because lets face it, this was his livelihood. If Anne didn't like him and she didn't let him stay, then he was as good as dead.

Louis stepped forward, a smile on his face as he offered his hand for a handshake.

Anne stood up, ignored his hand and instead, engulfed him in a hug.

"Nice to me- Oh." Louis stopped when she hugged him, and relaxed a little, because now he knew how Harry gave such good hugs.

"Lovely to meet you too, Louis." She said as she pulled back and sat down on the couch, so Harry sat next to her, and Louis sat next to him as the three of them shuffled to face each other.

"Mum, I would like you to unofficially adopt Louis into the family." Harry stated. "He needs a home and-"

"Can Louis speak for himself?" Anne interrupted Harry, who blushed and leant back into the couch, so that Anne could see Louis more clearly.

"Y-Yes, sorry." Louis muttered. "Um, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to live here, with your family. Please."

"You would like to stay here?" Anne asked Louis, and he gulped before he sat up and tried to look more confident, smiling to make himself look more convincing.

"Yes please, Ma'am." Louis nodded, stealing a glance to Harry to boost his confidence.

"He doesn't have anywhere else to go." Harry added. "This would be his home, he would live here."

"Harry-" Louis said softly, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Louis," Anne said, cutting both of them off. "You are welcome to stay in this house."

"THANK YOU-"

"Sh, Harry." Anne cut off her son with a light laugh as Harry blushed and leant back again, but continued smiling the biggest smile she'd ever seen on his face as he and Louis tried to clasp hands again without her noticing.

"Louis," She continued. "You are allowed to live here, but that also means being a part of this family. You'll need to help out around the house and do everything that Harry would do too."

"Okay." Louis nodded quickly. "Yes. Of course. Yes. Thank you so much, Mrs. Styles."

"Just call me Anne." Anne chuckled lightly as she leant over Harry to pat Louis' knee. "But if you two are, well, more than friends-"

"Boyfriend. Mum." Harry blushed. "He's my boyfriend."

"Of course, honey." Anne laughed to herself at her son's persistence. "Boyfriend. So since you two are dating, you'll need to stay in separate rooms, no sleepovers."

Harry blushed deeper, while Louis continued to look confused, however he just went with it.

"Yes mum." Harry mumbled as Anne placed a hand on his knee.

"Welcome to the family, Louis."

And when she said that, Louis smiled so widely he thought his face would break. He squeezed Harry's hand as tears formed in his eyes and he nodded, biting his lip.

"Thank you," Louis whispered. "So much. You have no idea-"

"Louis, come here." Anne smiled, opening her arms for Louis to hug her.

So Harry shuffled backwards, letting Louis come forward and become engulfed in a mother's hug, which was exactly what he needed.

"I'm going to tell the girls." Harry said softly, smiling at the scene in front of him. He was so beyond happy that his mum had taken a liking to Louis. It made everything so much better, and easier and just perfect. Everything was finally perfect.

So Harry got up and left the room, leaving just Louis and Anne.

"It's okay, honey." Anne said as she stroked Louis' back, the boy beginning to cry.

He sniffled, and laughed at himself a little bit as he pulled back and wiped his face.

"Thank you so much, Anne." He said again. "I've never had-" He broke off and looked away. "I can't remember ever feeling this loved."

"It's alright," Anne smiled, taking his hands. "If you don't mind me asking, where are your family?"

"I don't know..." Louis whispered. "It's been so long, I..."

"Hey," Anne said as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders, and they leant back into the couch, Louis resting his head on her shoulder. "Don't worry, we're your family now, honey."

"Thank you." Louis whispered, just before they heard the pitter patter of feet running down the stairs, and then into the room.

"Louis is staying?!" Darcie exclaimed, the 7-year-old smiling like crazy as she jumped onto the couch next to him.

Harry was standing in the doorway, leaning on the door frame as he watched with a fond smile.

"Yes." Anne confirmed. "He's going to be living here with us."

Gemma sat on the couch next to Darcie, as the two girls hugged him tightly and started babbling about who-knows-what, Harry didn't care.

All he cared about, was that his favourite people in the world were getting along, and that they were all in the same room, and would be living in the same house.

It was then, that Louis looked back at Harry, and their eyes met. Harry thought that Louis looked so happy and at home, and Louis thought that Harry looked so proud of him, and neither of them could have been more in love.

It was home, and it was perfect and it was all they ever wanted, and finally, they had it.

 


	50. When You Wish Upon A Star

50\. When You Wish Upon A Star (From "Pinocchio")

_When you wish upon a star, makes no difference who you are. Anything your heart desires will come to you._

.

"I don't think I've ever been this happy." Harry sighed.

The two boys were cuddled up on Harry's bed, on top of the blankets as per Anne's request, watching a movie. Anne had taken the girls to get ice-cream after dinner, and left the boys alone, which made her a little nervous and wary, but she did it anyway.

Harry had to explain what a film was, and Louis seemed fascinated by the concept, but loved it anyway.

"Me too." Louis answered, moving his head a little bit so that Harry could snuggle better into his chest.

Their hands were intertwined as they breathed slowly, their eyes focused on the small screen resting on their legs. Harry also had to explain what a laptop was, and Louis still didn't quite understand, but he didn't care, he just wanted to cuddle with Harry and watch the screen that showed the film they were watching.

It was a rom-com, and Louis loved it. The two main characters were just getting together, and Harry knew because he had seen it before, were about to kiss, and then have sex.

"What do you think they're doing," Louis said quietly. "You know, back in Neverland?"

"I don't know, Lou." Harry giggled, letting go of their hands so that he could trace a finger down Louis' chest. "Maybe playing 'Treasure Hunts' or sleeping maybe."

"Yeah." Louis breathed, and Harry couldn't help but feel like Louis was a little bit sad.

"You okay?" Harry asked, craning his neck to look up at Louis in concern.

"Yeah." Louis nodded, leaning down to press a kiss to Harry's forehead as he offered a small smile. "I just miss it a little, I guess. Zayn and the girls and everything. But I'm happy here, I promise."

"I miss it too." Harry admitted. "But I'm glad we're home."

"Me too." Louis said quietly as he looked down into Harry's bright green eyes. They stared at each other for a moment, the movie forgotten, both smiling fondly, before Louis brought his hand up to Louis' cheek.

Harry smiled wider at that, and let his eyes flitter closed when Louis slowly brought his lips down to meet Harry's.

Harry turned a little, moving his body so that he was facing Louis and their lips could move more freely.

.

SMUT IS BEGINNING

.

It started off innocently, but soon got more and more feverish and all of a sudden, they were both hot and sweaty, moaning as they kissed hotly. Harry moaned a little louder as his hands went to Louis' hair, and then slowly moved further down his body, resting on his back.

The laptop was kicked to the ground and the lid closed, the movie forgotten, as Harry rolled onto his back and pulled Louis on top of him. He thought briefly of the computer being broken, but in the moment, his mind was quickly brought back to concentrating on what he was doing, making out with his boyfriend.

Louis had one leg between Harry's two and his body pressed to the younger boy's beneath him as they kissed, Louis licking into Harry's mouth as they did, gripping onto his hair too.

That's when Harry felt Louis' hard-on pressing against his leg, and he was sure Louis could feel his own through the thin pajama pants he was wearing.

"L-Louis." Harry panted as Louis started kissing down his neck, his hands moving down Harry's lanky body to begin massaging his hips.

Louis honestly had no idea what he was doing, but only that he wanted to do more. He wanted to feel good again, like last time, and he knew Harry did too. He was just going to follow his instincts, and Harry's instructions.

"Lou- oh." Harry moaned, trying to ask an important question, but enjoying the pleasure all too much at the same time. "D-Do you want-"

"Yes." Louis answered between kisses on Harry's neck, giggling lightly and sending vibrations though Harry's skin.

"Are you s-sure-" Harry tried to ask again, but Louis cut him off by kissing his lips again, his hips unintentionally grinding into Harry's crotch before he pulled back. "OH!" The younger boy squeaked.

"Yes." Louis said again, before reattaching his lips to Harry's neck and pulling at his t-shirt.

"All the w-way?" Harry stuttered, and Louis pulled back, looking into his eyes as he nodded, keeping his hands on Harry's cheeks.

Louis didn't know what Harry meant by that, but he knew what he wanted. And that was everything that Harry had to offer, so he nodded.

"I want to do what they were doing in the movie." Louis whispered, a hint of nerves showing in his eyes.

"Sex?" Harry asked, and Louis nodded again, looking shyly away. So Harry smiled and nodded, bringing a hand to his cheek before kissing the older boy again to calm his nerves.

Louis kissed back, his hands going straight to Harry's t-shirt as he ran his hands underneath it and up Harry's chest until his thumbs grazed Harry's nipples, making him moan yet again. Harry did the same underneath Louis' t-shirt on his back, tracing up and down as they continued to kiss.

Soon, they both removed their t-shirts and Louis started kissing Harry's neck again, licking and sucking and making Harry mewl beneath him as he slowly moved further down his body.

Then, Harry put his hands over Louis' that were resting on his chest, and moved them to underneath Harry's bum, letting the older boy know that he could touch there.

Louis seemed to love it, letting his thumbs hook underneath the waist band of Harry's pants as Harry did the same on Louis, pulling the older boy's pants down little by little until they were almost revealing his dick.

"Y-You're su-ure?" Harry panted, looking into Louis' eyes for confirmation yet again.

"Yes." Louis nodded, so Harry smiled and took his hands off of Louis, lifting his hips off the bed, so his bum was in the air. The younger boy then wiggled his way out of his pants and boxers in one go, before sitting up and doing the same for Louis and then kicking their clothes to the end of the bed. He grabbed Louis by the hair, and pulled him back down so they were pressed up against each other again, only this time completely naked as they continued kissing passionately.

Harry opened his legs slightly, so that Louis' body could fall between them, as Louis' hands ventured back down Harry's body and to his waist. Harry then opened his legs further, until he was able to wrap them around Louis' waist, using his heels to make Louis grind down into Harry again, their dicks brushing in a way that made Louis feel amazing, and even let out a little moan himself.

"N-Need you, L-Lou." Harry stammered as he threw his head back against the pillow, his back arching as he made Louis nod and remembered what Harry had done for him a little while ago.

So Harry took Louis' right hand away from his body, and moved it to his dick, letting him wrap his hand around it before he took his own and away and let Louis have control.

Louis' instincts kicked in then, as he leant back down and kissed Harry's neck, trailing wet kisses down his chest and then back up again to his nipples, all the while pumping Harry's cock and turning the younger boy into a complete mess.

But Harry still managed to reach between Louis' legs, and take the older boy's dick in his own hand and pump him too, which made Louis go a little weak with pleasure, but he continued nonetheless.

When he felt himself getting close, Harry pushed against Louis' chest with one hand, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips quickly before sitting up and shuffling back.

Harry then leant up onto his elbows and moved so that he could access his drawers by the bed. He opened the bottom one, and grabbed out a bottle of lube and a condom.

"This," Harry held up the condom packet. "Goes on there." He said as he opened the packet and rolled it onto Louis' dick for him, Louis watching and learning the whole time.

"And this." He held up the lube bottle. "Goes on your fingers."

"What?" Louis asked, smiling a little through his confusion.

"Just do it." Harry giggled, laying back down and opening his legs around Louis who was kneeling between them.

So Louis did it, and then looked at Harry. Harry nodded, and Louis was pretty sure he knew what to do with it. He knelt down, kissing down Harry's chest, both his hip bones, and then his lips one more time, before he then moved his finger to Harry's hole.

He took a deep breath and gently pushed one finger in, making Harry hiss a little at the pain. Louis looked worried for a moment, but Harry smiled, reassuring him. They stayed frozen for a moment, before Harry began to move his hips, so Louis began to move his finger in and out slowly. Harry let out a long moan, moving his hips down a little harder, and Louis knew he was doing it right.

"M-More." Harry groaned. "An-nother finger." So Louis' added another finger, and Harry rolled his head back onto the pillow and closed his eyes as Louis began to move again, in and out like before.

After a minute, he added another and continued to finger his boyfriend, until Harry let him know that he was ready.

"Okay." Harry breathed sitting up on his elbows as Louis got the lube bottle and put some more on his cock, putting the bottle down, and then looking at Harry.

"Ready." Louis said definitively, making Harry giggle a little bit and nod.

"Go." He said softly as he felt Louis' tip prodding at his entrance, so Louis ever so slowly, pushed in, being careful to watch his boyfriend for when to stop or move or go or anything, because he didn't really know what he was doing, only that it felt so right.

Once Louis was all the way in, he gripped at the bed sheets as he hovered over Harry, squeezing his eyes closed as he felt the incredible warmth around his dick.

"Move." Harry whimpered, so Louis did. He started with gentle thrusts, and sped up little by little as Harry got louder and louder.

"THERE!" Harry screamed when Louis hit the spot, making Louis feel so proud of himself in the middle of his ecstasy. Harry felt so good, and he loved every inch of the boy beneath him, he knew it with all his heart.

Once he knew where Harry's sweet spot was, he tried to keep hitting it, making Harry very vocal.

"O-Oh, there! Right there, L-Lou. OH!" He exclaimed as Louis let out soft noises of his own, feeling the tight sensation in his lower stomach again.

"Kiss me." Harry whispered, so Louis leant down and kissed him hard, continuing his thrusts as he moaned into the younger boy's mouth, then sat up and threw his head back as he began to get sweatier and hotter.

"Hold on." Harry said, gripping onto Louis shoulders, so Louis stopped and looked at him in confusion. "Let me ride you." Harry whispered, pushing Louis away a little so they could swap positions.

Harry pushed Louis down onto the bed, and crawled on top of him, kissing him roughly again before taking Louis' cock in his hand and guiding it to his hole again.

Then, he slowly sat down on it, returning Louis' dick to the warmth and feeling he craved, as they both let out groans and moans at the incredible feeling.

Harry began to move up and down, starting slowly, before he got faster, bouncing up and down on Louis' cock as his hair stuck to his forehead.

Louis had never seen Harry look so beautiful. His eyes scrunched closed as he touched himself and made little noises in pleasure, while Louis' hands rested on his hips.

Harry's noises got louder again, bouncing harder and faster and Louis could feel that he wasn't going to last much longer.

"H-Harry- I-" He began, but cut himself off when he threw his head back, his body jerking upwards as he came into the condom.

And at the same time, Harry stroked himself one more time before too came, all over Louis' chest, and then collapsed down onto Louis' body, breathing heavily as the two of them tried to regain a regular breathing pattern.

Harry rolled onto his side, an arm around the older boy's waist as he began snuggling into Louis' side, pressing feathery kisses to his shoulder as they giggled and held each other.

"That was..." Louis breathed, turning his head to look at Harry, before kissing his forehead. "Amazing."

"I know." Harry agreed quickly with a grin. "I love you, so much Louis."

"I love you too, Harry." Louis whispered, stroking Harry's cheek. "Thank you, uh, for that." He added a little awkwardly, making them both laugh again.

"We should do that more often." Harry smiled as he let out another long breath and let his eyes close. "I loved that."

"So did I." Louis agreed, pulling Harry closer into his side as he wrapped his arms around the boy. "But we should clean..." He indicated to his chest where Harry had came, making the other boy blush a little.

"Here." He said. "Take off the condom and put it in the bin, and I'll grab a cloth."

Harry quickly snatched up his boxers and put them on before leaving the room to get a towel, while Louis did as Harry said, being careful not to spill anything as he removed the condom, threw it away, and pulled on his own boxers.

Harry came back a minute later, and wiped them both clean, before returning the cloth and getting into bed with his boyfriend.

Neither of them had had sex before, and it was honestly perfect. They both loved each other so much, so it felt to right for them to both lose their virginities to each other.

Besides, they both knew that wasn't going to be the last time they did that.

Louis smiled as Harry got his laptop from the floor and put it back on the bed.

"C'mere." Louis said softly, opening his arms for the younger boy to crawl back into as they watched the rest of the film, and eventually fell asleep.

It was a perfect ending to a perfect day, and a perfect beginning for the rest of their lives.

.

END OF SMUT

.

Sometime in the middle of the night, Harry woke up, still in Louis' arms. The house was quiet, and he guessed it was late, his mum and sisters most probably home and asleep.

He opened his eyes and looked around the room, before noticing his bedroom curtain was open and fluttering in the wind, meaning he'd also accidentally left his window open.

He slowly extracted himself from Louis' grip, kissed his head lightly and got out of the bed to close it, when something caught his eye.

He squinted, but knew was it was.

Standing in the middle of his room, Harry watched as it got closer, and smiled when the familiar faces appeared in the window frame.

"Hiya, kid!" Pan said, making Harry chuckle as he walked closer, and sat down in the window seat by Pan's side.

"Hi." Harry answered the boy, and the fairy perched on his shoulder. "Hey, Tink."

"Hi, Harry." The blonde pixie grinned. "How've you been?"

"Well." Harry nodded, looking over to the bed where Louis' body was still resting, sleeping soundly. "We're really really good, actually."

"Good." Pan answered. "You're happy here?"

"Definitely." Harry grinned. "Thank you, for everything."

"Don't mention it." Pan waved him off with a smile. "We just came to make sure you two were doing okay. And to tell you that Niall and Liam are back too."

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "We've seen them. It was nice to see some familiar faces."

"I thought you'd like that." Pan chuckled, and Harry joined in, before they settled into a comfortable silence.

Harry knew that he wasn't going to remember. He knew that he was going to forget everything about the island, because that was one of the conditions for leaving. When you grow up, you don't remember.

"How long until we forget everything?" Harry asked after a moment. "Like Neverland and all that, when do the memories fade?"

"You've probably noticed they already have." Pan answered him, and Harry nodded as he looked away sadly. He had begin to realize that some of the memories were a bit foggy. "They'll just continue to fade like that, become foggier until you can't remember anything at all."

"Oh." Harry frowned, and Pan sighed sadly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." He said. "But we should probably head off. We've got a new recruit to visit tonight, and we also wanted to check in with Niall and Liam."

"Alright." Harry said, standing up. "You won't be back, will you? This is going to be the last time we see you."

"I'm afraid so." Pan nodded. "I wish you all the luck in the world, kid. Have a nice life with Louis, don't let him go, he's a keeper."

"I know." Harry grinned. "Thank you."

"Goodbye Harry." Tinkerbell waved, before flying close to his cheek to give it a light peck, before flying back over to Pan.

Harry watched as they slowly moved backwards into the night sky.

"Thank you for being one of my Lost Boys, Harry." Pan said sincerely. "It was a pleasure having you on the island."

Harry smiled and waved as he watched them fly away, not taking his eyes away until they were completely out of his view.

Once he was sure they were gone, his gaze drifted towards the sky, where he saw the stars, and in particular, the one star that had taken him to Neverland in the first place: the second star to the right.

He felt tears brimming in his eyes as he looked at it, and realized that all the amazing memories that he and Louis shared were going to be forgotten.

The time they played Treasure Hunts and won, and the time the boys took him on a tour around the island, the Northern Beaches were he started crushing on Louis and Niall found out, the Fairy Oak where he and Louis shared a perfect night, the treetop balcony where they'd shared their first kiss, the lagoon and the mermaids, all the girls, Zayn and Perrie, Tinkerbell and of course, his mother, Wendy.

He was going to forget it all, and he couldn't help but cry. He sat down on the window seat again, the cold night breeze hitting his cheeks as he let the tears stream down his face.

He didn't want it all to go, but it had to.

He buried his face in his hands, leaning against the window frame as his body trembled with sadness.

Then, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

So he turned his tear-stained face upwards to see his boyfriend, standing over him with a worried expression.

"Hey," Louis cooed, quickly joining Harry on the window seat and wrapping his arms around him as he kissed his cheek repeatedly. "Hey, what's the matter, love?"

"It's nothing." Harry smiled through his tears, not wanting to worry Louis "Don't worry, go back to bed, yeah?"

"Harry." Louis put a finger underneath Harry's chin so that the younger boy was looking up at him. "Tell me. What's wrong?"

So Harry blinked and wiped his cheeks, before letting out a long breath.

"It's just..." He began. "We're going to forget. Everything."

Harry bit his bottom lip and looked into Louis' eyes, which became softer with empathy for the boy.

"Love..." Louis breathed. "Please don't cry." He honestly didn't know what else to say, so he pulled Harry into his lap and let him cuddle against his chest.

Louis was aware that they were going to forget, but he didn't realize it was going to affect him this much.

He didn't want to forget either, but he supposed it meant more to Harry, because of his mother.

"C'mon," Louis whispered in Harry's ear. "Let's go back to sleep."

So Louis stood up, keeping Harry in his arms. He was shaky on his feet, seeing as though Harry was nearly taller than him now, but when Harry wrapped his legs around Louis' waist and koala hugged him, it became a little easier to carry him to the bed.

Louis gently placed him down, went back to the window to close it, and then hurried back to bed, crawling underneath the covers and pulling the still-crying boy back into his embrace.

"We can make new memories, love." Louis whispered as he stroked his head. "I know its going to be horrible, and I don't want to forget Neverland either..." Louis took a moment, holding back his own tears before continuing. "But it's going to be okay. I've got you."

Harry's grip tightened on Louis' body for a moment before the younger boy pressed himself impossibly closer to Louis' side.

"I love you." Harry whispered, looking up into his eyes. "And I don't want to forget the way that I met you. I don't want to forget our first kiss, the first time I said I loved you, or any of that. I don't want to forget us..."

"You won't, babe." Louis kissed his cheek. "Those memories will stay with us forever. Maybe we won't remember the exact way that it happened, but we will always remember the feeling and how much it mean to us, yeah?"

"Yeah." Harry agreed, looking down again as he started picking at Louis' shirt. "Always."

And that was when he had an idea.

"Goodnight, Lou." Harry said softly, wiping his eyes on Louis' t-shirt.

"Goodnight, Haz." Louis answered with a kiss to his head, and soon the older boy fell asleep again.

Harry waited a few minutes as his boyfriend's breathing evened out, and then, he shuffled out of his grasp, and climbed out of bed, going over to his desk.

He opened a draw, grabbed a pen and found an empty notebook, before rushing back over to the bed.

He turned is bedside lamp on, propped up his pillow and sat up, keeping an eye on Louis to make sure that he stayed asleep.

Then, he opened to the front page, and began writing.

He was going to write it all down: his entire adventure. From the moment Pan took him to Neverland, to the moment he and Louis returned home.

He couldn't risk forgetting, so he wrote their love story, every beautiful, meaningful moment they'd shared.

Maybe he would forget, and maybe the story he was writing would just turn into a crazy story that he himself wouldn't believe was real, but at least the memories were there. Even if he woke up in 15 years, read the story and didn't believe it was true, at least the events had been documented, so he could imagine them being true and they would never be truly forgotten.

When he wished upon that star for his life to get better, he never thought it would end up being as amazing as it was then.

He looked at Louis, ran a hand over his hair and kissed his cheek and continued writing. Maybe he should give it to Louis as a present one day, he thought to himself with a smile.

Neverland was a dream, that Harry had been lucky enough to live, and find everything he had been missing. He was eternally grateful for the brief time he spent there, and knew he wouldn't trade it for anything.

Because on that island, he found what he was missing.

He found his life, his answers, and his love. He found is Louis.

Maybe they'd been though a lot, even at their young age, but he wouldn't trade it for anything. And he knew Louis felt the same.

Because that was love, and their love was forever.

THE END. 


End file.
